


i'm chasing fire (when i'm running after you)

by proudsnake_af



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, OOC characters, Slow Burn, bella & jacob, bella & jasper as BFFs, bella & leah, bella & the cullens, but maybe we do?, enemies for one second to friends to lovers, minor jacob/edward, super slow burn, we don't like edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 128,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudsnake_af/pseuds/proudsnake_af
Summary: Bella hadn’t planned for any of this.Coming to forks - acquiring a not so younger brother - dating drama - a family of vampires befriending her.She'd only wanted a quiet few years away from her tornado of a mother.It wasn’t like she was prepared for her life to become a sudden rom-com/action thriller/horror movie in one go.To make things even worse Bella discovers that in a town full of secrets she might be hiding some of her own.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1309
Kudos: 1835





	1. new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> *first of all, I don’t own twilight or any of these characters, otherwise the majority of them would be gay.*
> 
> younger me (who hadn’t realized she was a lesbian yet) would never have thought in a million years that this would be the ship I would find myself sailing on.
> 
> yet here I am. giving it a go because these two have so much potential that I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> this story will be pretty much pro everyone – except Edward – but I do have plans for him to become a better person.
> 
> Is there a plot here? I don’t know – we’ll see.
> 
> *this is not beta’d, also english is not my first language, so sorry ahead for any mistakes made.*

"Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jacob's voice is amused, and Bella jerks up to glare at him in surprised outrage.

“Jacob, It’s six in the morning. I’m tired and cold and if what you’re doing right now it’s _insulting Carol's_ ability to get us to school; you’re going to regret it.” She says, crinkling her eyes, threatening him to say something else about her truck.

Jacob snorts. “How can people still think you’re straight after taking one good look at you I won’t ever understand.”

He’s not necessarily wrong. It’s a mystery that still amazes her to this day, but alas, it continues. Straight people had an annoying habit of thinking everyone else was the same as them unless they told them so.

With words.

Her array of flannel shirts didn't seem to do the trick, somehow.

“This would mean a lot more if I hadn’t been forced to listen to Lady Gaga's new album on repeat these last few days.” She says, adjusting her black sunglasses and turning the engine of her truck on. “If you’re trying to imply that I’m a bigger stereotype than you, I’m afraid you’re going to lose that battle, buddy.”

“I was trying to pass on valuable life-changing music knowledge to you and Charlie, you know.” Jacob points out. “If both of you can’t appreciate it, it’s not my fault. At least the universe knows that I’ve tried.”

Bella rolls her eyes at him.

_Drama queen._

“Do you think it will be much different?” Jacob asks and Bella sees from the corner of her eyes how he’s fidgeting with the zipper of his black hoodie. “You know, from what I was used to?”

“I think all schools are pretty much the same Jake,“ she says, shrugging. “You’ll settle in no time. We both will.” She squeezes his hand with her free one, trying to offer him some comfort.

He smiles warmly at her and she tries not to let her worry for him show. It’s not a surprise he’s nervous or unsure of himself in a way Bella had never seen before when they were younger.

Not after everything. Not after what Billy had done to him.

It was a good thing she hasn’t had the _pleasure_ of seeing him around town ever since she came back. She's not sure what she would've done if she had.

“I don’t want you to think that this right here will be something we’ll do every day from now on.” She says, her voice serious. “But today, because I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you choose the music, okay?”

“What?” He seems surprised at her words.

“Don’t make me regret it, Jacob,” Bella says, focusing on the cloudy road in front of her. “ _No Gaga.”_

xXx

It’s not like she didn’t know that this could happen. Actually, given everything she'd seen on her first week in town this was normal behavior. Still, part of her had been naive enough to hope that after three weeks the excitement of her arrival would've dialed down.

So when Bella and Jacob are ambushed by an eager student with a camera on his neck, she has to fight hard not to be rude to him.

“Hey!” He says too cheerfully for someone awake at 7 am on a _monday_. “I’m Eric Yorkie. You're Isabella Swan and you’re Jacob Black, right?”

“Just Bella is fine,” she waves her hand while Jacob keeps looking at Eric like he’s about to punch him any minute now.

“Do you guys need some help getting to your first class?” He asks, and Bella sighs. She really didn't want his help, but unfortunately, it was becoming painfully clear that they had no idea whatsoever how to navigate these halls - not when she could've sworn they'd been walking in circles for the last five minutes.

“Sure, Eric. Lead the way.” She tells him, snatching Jacob's schedule from his hand with more effort than she would've liked (he more than anyone doesn’t look pleased at this turn of events).

He analyzes it, making some weird noises while he does. “Okay. First stop is English for you Jacob, then it's History for me and Bella.”

xXx

“Okay, so let me get this right. They don’t serve coffee here because it’s bad for our health, _but pizza is fine?_ ” Bella says, suddenly outraged. She wasn't one to let herself get worked up about meaningless things - but this? This was a step too far.

“Are we supposed to answer that?” Angela, a nice girl Eric had introduced them to, asks Jacob.

“Not if you want to live, you don’t.” He says while chewing on his apple, not even bothered or surprised by her behavior.

“I kept my cool waking up on an ungodly hour this morning, yes I did. I gave Ms. Vinet the benefit of the doubt when she made me introduce myself in history like I was a five-year-old. Didn’t even complain about it after. All because I kept dreaming about this moment here.” Bella says, wistfully. “The moment where _life_ would reward me with a nice cup of coffee for my efforts. And now I learn that this pleasure will be taken for me _forever_?”

Jacob raises his eyebrows. “You do know you can have one before we leave home every day, right?”

“This is not the point Jacob,” she says, not really knowing what her point is. “The point is that…” Bella trails off, trying to think about something.

“First day’s sucks?” A girl who has just joined the table says to her.

“Exactly!” Bella points her way. “That’s exactly my point --"

“Jessica,” The girl says.

“That's exactly my point, Jessica. The universe is here trying to tell me something, and I’m not liking it.” Bella says, matter-of-factly.

Eric looks at her, interested. “What is the universe trying to tell you, Bella?”

Jacob just rolls his eyes at her antics. It seemed that after living together with her for these past few weeks he was used to it by now.

“I don’t know yet, but if it's starting by denying me coffee I’m sure it's nothing good.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to interrupt or anything, but I think the Cullens might be staring at us.” A blonde guy that looks exactly like a labradoodle says, ironically interrupting what he said he didn’t want to in the first place.

“What?” Jessica exclaims, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

Bella, who’s not understanding anything that's happening right now, simply follows the direction everyone on the table is looking.

Whatever she expected to be staring back at her is nothing close to what _is_. A group of five people – who seem more fitting to be the leading cast of any CW show about high school than actually be in one – are staring back at her.

And Bella won’t deny she’s impressed by all of them, or that her heart hadn’t started beating faster when she’d locked eyes with the tall gorgeous blonde who for all intents and purpose shouldn’t be walking on this earth among humans, but even if her mother hadn’t been all that interested in teaching young Bella any type of manners, her grandmother Marie had.

So she looks away, eyes back on the group in front of her. “And?” She asks, trying to extend the courtesy that everyone here hadn't given her today.

She won't stare at people she doesn't know. No matter how much an invisible force - she suspects it’s called being a raging lesbian - it’s telling her to take another glance at those beautiful golden eyes.

“They’re _the Cullen’s,_ ” Eric says, acting like that simple phrase is enough of a explanation. "They don’t interact with anyone here, like ever. Not if they can help it.” He adds, realizing the new members of the table won't know what that means.

“That’s because they don’t think we're good enough.” Another girl that Bella can’t be bothered to learn the name says, her tone bitter.

“Geez, I wonder why. _”_ She mumbles, unable to stop herself. Jacob, who’s sitting right beside her, and who has definitely heard what she'd said, chuckles. 

She gives him a look, impressed he has managed to avert his attention from the bronze haired boy for long enough to acknowledge her existence again.

“They’re the children of Dr. Cullen, Bella. Charlie mentioned him yesterday, remember?” Jacob tells her, his voice soft.

She hums. “Oh, the nice doctor? The one Dad's glad he’s working here in Forks and not in some hotshot hospital somewhere else?”

He nods.

“It’s weird. That’s what it is.” The same annoying girl from before says.

“Lauren…” Jessica says warningly.

“What? We all know I’m not the only one who thinks it’s weird that Jasper and Alice are a couple. They live together. They’re _brother and sister_.” Lauren states, eyes shinning with disgust.

“You know that the only ones who are related are Rosalie and Jasper, Lauren,” Angela says, timid but sure. ”I think it’s nice that Dr. Cullen and his wife take care of all of them.”

Jessica nods, agreeing. “Angela’s right. Also, there’s nothing wrong with Jasper and Alice’s relationship. It might be a little unusual? Sure. But you can’t choose when love’s going to happen to you.”

“Nice said girls,” Jacob says, impressed, and Bella's too.

“Okay, love is awesome. I think we can all agree on that,” she states, trying to end the subject. It wasn't polite to talk about these people behind their back. "Now can someone please explain to me why there's a hole on the wall on Ms. Vinet's classroom?" She asks.

Labradoodle (who later in the day she’ll learn is named Mike) just starts laughing like a crazy person before launching into a crazy story involving the football team, a baseball bat, and two people who were into each other.

xXx

“Bella, are you listening to me?”

She sighs for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. “Jacob, for the last time. I’m not going with you to the house of somebody I don't know just because you have a biology project with them.”

“Please Bella, there's something with this Edward guy. He just ignored me for weeks at school, then he's super nice all of the sudden.” He explains, pressing his lips.

She fights the urge to tell him that _she knows_ – that he hasn’t stopped talking about anything other than Edward Cullen since the first day of school - but instead, she takes a deep breath, watching while Jacob continues to stare at her.

“Jacob, if I said yes, and bear in mind I'm not saying that, what exactly would I do while you two work on your project? Don't you think it'll be weird for me to just stand there?”

He seems to sense she's getting close to giving in. “What if go alone and he and his family are waiting to kill me? What if they bury my body in the woods and no one ever sees me again?”

Bella raises one eyebrow at him. "Explain to me how me going and having my body buried too will make things better for you, please." She says, shaking her head. "I'm having a really hard time trying to see the point you're trying to make here, buddy."

“C’mon Bella. I’ll owe you one.” Jacob says. “It's just, my Dad doesn't like the Cullens, you know that. Much of the old council down at the Rez doesn't either. And you know how I get anxious around people that I don’t know if I’m alone. His whole family will be there. Without you, I’m sure I’ll make a fool out of myself.”

“You’re giving me too much credit here Jake,” Bella says, trade smirk in place. ”I’m sure you’ll be able to do that regardless.” She states.

He just looks at her with pleading eyes. “Please, Bella.”

“ _Fine,_ ” She says, already regretting everything. “But you’ll owe me big, like real big.”

xXx

It's a longer drive than Bella was expecting. So long, in fact, that she starts to suspect maybe Jacob had the right idea bringing her along.

“Are you sure this is the right path?” Bella asks, looking worriedly at the road in front of her.

There's nothing but green surrounding them and she's forced to admit that this would be the perfect time for a masked killer to pop out of one of the trees.

Bella can even go as far as to picture it all so clearly in her head.

She and Jacob escaping this threat here only to find out that they were instead walking into a trap. Her friend's surprise at the revelation that said masked killer is none other than Edward Cullen himself, the object of crush.

She would be the first one to die, surely.

The lesbian. They never last.

Jacob is too busy next to her, engrossed on his phone, to realize she's having serious doubts about this.

"Edward said we have to follow the road till the end." He explains to her. "When we get there there'll be a intersection. We'll have to turn left, follow the road a little bit, and that's it."

“And we’re trusting this guy why, exactly?” She asks, suddenly unsure of any course of action that isn't turning around and going home.

Jacob just looks at her like she’s grown a second head. "Because it’s his house?”

“If I die because you have a crush on a guy, buddy, I swear I’ll haunt you forever," Bella says, pressing the gas pedal with trepidation and moving her truck along the road.

“What?” Jacob’s scoff of indignation is already enough evidence that she has hit a nerve. “I don't have a crush on him. I don't even, like, _like him,_ Bella. That's crazy.” He says, protesting too much to make it believable.

“Jacob, the first time you saw him I almost had to pick your jaw out of the floor. You didn't even pay attention to Mike's hilarious story.”

He huffs. “You're saying that like I was the only one who was impressed by them. I saw you; you’re forgetting that.”

“I didn't stare,” she says. Because she didn't, she made sure of that. She’d even gone out of her way to not show any type of interest at all in any of them these past few weeks.

“That's exactly my point. Ever since that day in the cafeteria you've been avoiding them for no reason. That's not normal.” He points out.

It's her turn to scoff. "No I haven't." She lies. It wasn't her fault her treacherous mind seemed obsessed with replaying the first time she'd seen ~~them~~ _her,_ every free chance it had.

Naturally, trying to prevent things from escalating, she had kept her distance. And Jacob, with his insistent blabber about the family, hadn't helped matters either - he had only helped cement her decision.

Unlike most of the school and the town, Bella had no desire whatsoever to befriend the Cullen's.

Jacob doesn't seem to buy her excuse. "Yes you have."

“It's called having a life, Jacob. It's not my fault most people at school and in town don't have one." She says, deciding not to explain her motives to him.

If she did she would never hear the end of it.

“Ok. So we're supposed to pretend that you don't think Edward’s sister, Rosalie Hale, is smoking hot?”

_Rosalie Hale._

Hearing her name is enough to affect Bella even the slightest bit - enough to make her recollect all of the times she'd spotted the girl and her perpetual ' _I'm better than you'_ attitude.

”I’ve seen Cate Blanchett up-close one-time, Jake. _Up close._ ” She tries hard to banish the memories of Rosalie from her mind. “Now that's an angel. My future wife. The one who I chose to name my truck after. There’s no place in my heart for anyone else, buddy. I thought you already knew and respected that.”

“You're too good at lying to yourself, you know that, right?” He says, shaking his head. ”You should get that checked out.”

Bella just ignores him, her eyes focusing back on the road.

xXx

“Wow,” Jacob exclaims when they see the Cullen house for the first time. “Now that's a house.” He whistles.

She can’t help but agree with the statement. Wow indeed.

His demeanor seems to quickly shift from wonder to nervousness the moment she stops the truck on the sidewalk.

"Maybe I’m having second thoughts about this. Can’t we say something came up and we have to leave?” Jacob mumbles while closing his eyes.

Bella, who has just driven twenty minutes to get here, rolls her eyes at him. “Jacob, let's go. If we’re going to get murdered I would like that to happen before this day it’s over. The sooner the better.”

“I’m not sure that’s the spirit.”

“Why prolong the inevitable?” Bella shrugs while collecting her things.

“This seems a little hypocritical coming from the woman who spent two hours yesterday morning trying to install new curtains on her bedroom window." He points out.

“Jacob, let me remind you that insulting me right now it’s not in your best interest. Since I’m doing this here in the name of _friendship_ it would be wise for you to try and maintain _said_ _friendship_.”

He stares at her with an unreadable look in his face. "Did you have coffee this morning?”

“Yes. I’m not an _animal_.” Bella grumbles, crossing her arms.

“Okay. So I’m having some trouble trying to understand why you seem to be in such a bad mood,” Jacob says. “Care to share?”

“No.” She says. She doesn’t care to share anything. She doesn’t even want to be here. All Bella wanted to do today was watch some stupid movie on TV while eating popcorn from the bag. “Ready?” She asks Jacob, opening her door.

“Not even a little bit.” He says, wincing, before following her lead.

The walk to the porch is quick, and with every step, Bella feels Jacob tensing behind her.

“You should ring it,” She says to him when they stop in front of the door.

Jacob passes a hand through his white shirt, trying to unmake the new crinkles that formed on it. 

“You look fine,” she says, trying to be supportive. “Chill out, buddy.”

He takes a deep breath before finally ringing the doorbell.


	2. mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in less than a day. Can I promise it will always be like this?
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> I’ll upload another one when I have the next one ready and so on. Fingers crossed that the writing process will keep flowing like it is right now.
> 
> hope the quarantine isn’t being too hard on anyone.
> 
> <3

She's bored. She's also deeply regretting not having brought anything other than her phone to pass the time.

That had been her _third mistake_ on a very short and small lived day.

The first one had been giving into Jacob’s pleas of accompanying him here. She should've known better than to succumb to his puppy dog face. It'd been clear - from the small time they'd been living together - that his ideas had a tendency of leaving her in the same exact spot every single time.

The second one had been blatantly ignoring Rosalie Hale.

Bella had given her a small nod when Edward had introduced them to the family, but that had been it. Nothing more, nothing else. And when the girl's behavior hadn't exactly helped things along, Bella hadn't tried to do more either. Instead, she'd accepted a place on the couch and had preceded to pretend there was no one sitting next to her.

Like expected (based on Rosalie's unhappy face when she'd walked through the door), the girl hadn't tried extending an imaginary hand of politeness either. And that had suited Bella just fine.

Still, it seemed her decision to ignore Rosalie's presence had made the girl's glare become worse and worse by the minute.

The third and final one?

Being here without anything that could get her out of interacting with these people for a long period of time. She should've brought her kindle with her.

Edward and Jacob had bolted upstairs as soon as they could, excusing themselves to work on their biology project or flirt – Bella didn’t know or _cared_ – while she'd been stuck here. In the large and spacious living room with Rosalie and her brother Jasper for company.

Carlisle, the doctor her father seemed to have a crush on, had been paged to the hospital as soon as they arrived and Esme, after giving them a tour of the house, had retreated to the kitchen animatedly saying something about making them some snacks.

The other two siblings, Alice and Emmett, hadn’t been present. Edward had said both of them were at the mall when Jacob had timidly asked. Bella, on the other hand, had just stayed silent. Quietly wondering what the hell was she was doing here in the first place.

It seemed Jacob had wanted some form of backup, some form of support. And now, here she was – studying her options.

She could ask Rosalie about the book she was reading, try and make some sort of small talk with her. Unfortunately, that would mean she would have to actively engage with the girl - the very same thing Bella had been avoiding and was hoping to be able to avoid _forever_.

She didn’t need to fuel _whatever_ this was. She didn’t need to give her mind more reason to fixate on it. She definitely didn't need to keep overthinking why was she so affected by every tiny interaction or lack of thereof between the both of them.

So instead of making everything worse (if that was even possible), Bella decides that the more viable option is to try and join Jasper on his solo game of chess.

Before she can rethink her plan or chicken out, she’s already up. The chess table is not too far from where she’s sitting, just a few small steps from the couch, and when she’s close enough for Jasper to feel her presence she clears her throat.

The moment she does that two things happen.

Rosalie Hale's head, that had been busy almost stuck inside the book, turns up in her direction, surprise echoing in her features, and Jasper looks up from the board with curiosity shinning in his eyes - the type that tells Bella he’s truly questioning why she would want to talk with him.

And sure – he did possess a dangerous air about him - something that told her she would be cautious. But between him and his sister?

He looked like the safer choice every day of the week, hands down.

“My grandmother used to say chess is way more interesting when played by two people. Care for some company?” She asks, offering him a small smile.

His warm one is all the answer she needs.

xXx

“Who knew chess could be this _vicious_?” She asks, face ashen. Bella gives her fallen bishop an apologetic look before helping him of the board. Poor guy.

Maybe this here should be considered her fourth mistake of the day. The reason?

She wasn't expecting Jasper to play chess like they were fighting a war. The guy's didn't seem afraid of sacrificing any of his pieces if he emerged victorious in the end, and he wouldn't even stop to gloat or to take a break.

He just continued on like a madman.

Jasper played chess like he was always running out of time – calculated and precise. Like a surgeon on a operating table.

"If you think I’m being vicious you should never play this game with Alice. Actually, you should never play any game with Alice." He chuckles, amused.

“Is she any good at it?” Bella can't help but ask, fighting the urge to swipe a little sweat out of her forehead.

“She makes you feel like you’re playing with someone who already knows everything that's going to happen, and before you understand exactly what that is, the game’s already over.” He answers her.

Bela hums. “My grandmother used to play like that. She would always say that chess followed the trends of life, and if you learned how to predict your opponent's next steps and counter them effectively, you would never lose any war.”

Jasper looks up, interested. “Do you think she was right?”

“I always lost, so. She probably had a point.” Bella answers him, chuckling herself.

“And yet you still played? Even though you knew you would never win?” His fingers brush his chin while he’s deep in thought.

“I loved the game,” she states, shrugging. Actually, she loved the company - but she wasn't about to get all sentimental on him. “Did you know that most people say there’s more wisdom to be gained in loss than in victory?” She moves her pawn forward, already anticipating it's demise.

“Do you believe in that?”

“There’s wisdom everywhere, Jasper,” Bella says truthfully, picking the pawn she’d just moved out of the board again – this time for good. “One only has to know where to look.” She explains. "Unfortunately for me, it seems I don’t know where to look for it when it comes to chess - if the game we’re playing right now it’s any sort of indication.” She smirks his way.

The game isn’t over yet, Bella knows that. But the tide is in Jasper’s favor more and more the longer the game progresses and in a few turns the boy in front of her will without a doubt say checkmate.

Bella might not know how to stop what was coming, but that didn't meant she didn't know that it was.

Just like the way she'd known her mother would need a change before the woman did, or the way she knew her grandmother's illness would take her life before it became apparent.

“How you've been liking Forks, Bella?” Jasper asks her.

“I haven’t been murdered yet. Well, at anything other than this game of chess, so I would say, alright?” She jokes.

He seems intrigued by her answer, but he doesn’t press or push her to continue or to explain it further.

“It wasn’t something I planned, coming here. It just appeared as a possible solution in my mind when I needed." She explains to him. “But I like it. It’s nice having Charlie – hm, my dad – in my life again.”

“I’m glad.” He says sincerely.

Bella nods. “You guys moved here not so long ago, right?”

“One year or so.” Jasper answers her.

“And do _you_ like it?” She asks and immediately sees the surprise in his face.

“I don’t think anyone has asked me that yet if I’m being honest.”

“So?” Bella inquires, not letting him off the hook.

He smirks. “I haven’t _murdered_ anyone yet – besides you at this game of chess - so, alright?” He jokes.

Before Bella can answer him there’s a loud noise in the kitchen, and everyone turns their attention to the door.

Esme's head appears from the threshold, assuring them she's fine, that there's nothing to worry about.

She turns her focus back to the game, noticing Jasper still looking at her with a genuine glint of happiness in his eyes.

“Always a noble goal.” She tells him grinning.

xXx

“ _Checkmate_.”

“God, that was painful,” Bella says, stretching her arms. She knew she would lose, she just didn't think it would be this much of a mismatch.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would.” A melodic voice says and Bella’s taken aback by how nice it sounds. She doesn't even care that said voice is currently throwing a subtle insult at her.

“Thanks for the encouragement.” Bella responds, finally addressing the girl and giving her a nod. When their eyes lock Bella has to fight against the urge to keep staring.

Because Rosalie Hale is suddenly close, and she's talking to her. She's walking around this earth like she owns it – and Bella's not very sure she doesn't.

Because even Cate Blanchett couldn't pull off black jeans and a white t-shirt this effortless.

“Who said I was trying to encourage you? I was merely stating a fact.” Rosalie says, challenging her. And Bella knows her words are supposed to be biting and rude but she finds herself struggling not to laugh.

If the girl thinks this is going to be enough to intimidate her, she's sorely mistaken. Rosalie doesn’t seem to be the type of person who’s used to not getting her way.

Or having to deal with someone who will bite back instead of cowering in fear.

“Okay. I’ll still take it as encouragement though.” Bella says to her, unaffected.

“Just because you decided it was doesn’t mean it is.” Rosalie raises her eyebrows, daring her to continue.

Bella knows she’s probably trying to be _intimidating_ right now but the only thing she can think of is that intimidating is a _good look on her_.

“Your intention won’t stop me from taking it the way I want it to, _Rosalie_.” She smirks. If the girl thinks she’s the type to corner away from this little confrontation she’s about to be surprised.

Rosalie scoffs. “Then that just makes you delusional.” She says before storming out.

Bella shrugs before turning her head. When she does she finds Jasper’s staring at her like she’s the second coming of Jesus.

“Is your sister always like that?” She asks even though she can already imagine what his answer will be.

“ _Yes.”_ He states, trying to hold his laughter in.

“Charming.” Bella says, not really sure if she means it or not.

xXx

“Bella?” A voice says from behind her and she almost has a heart attack. She only barely escapes dropping her cup of coffee on her jeans.

“I thought you would be at the station already?” She asks while putting butter on her toast, trying to pretend he hasn't just shaved away ten years of her life with his little stunt.

“Late morning.” He answers sheepishly.

Bella looks down at her watch. “Me too.” She grumbles with her mouth full of toast. 

Without Jacob here to make sure she would get on time, Bella had taken her sweet time getting ready and having breakfast this morning.

Finally, after who knew how many weeks, she could happily enjoy a moment where the name Edward Cullen hadn't been said even once.

If she believed in God she would thank him right now.

“Where's Jacob?” Charlie asks while sitting down on the table, effectively running her moment.

“He went to school with Edward Cullen this morning,” Bella says and Charlie just stares at her, confused. "Don’t ask, I don't know what's happening there either.”

He hums thoughtfully, accepting her words. “And you're still here why?”

“Is it weird I’m not even the slightest bit excited about going to school today?”

“Are you always excited?” He asks, amused. “Because that would be weird.” He completes, teasing her.

Although Bella had some doubts when she moved in, it hadn't taken her long to feel right at home with him. Charlie’s quiet and funny personality had been a breath of fresh air when compared to the _eccentricity_ of her mother.

True, sometimes (like right now) he could be a little awkward around her, like he didn't know how to act or how to say what was on his mind, but she thought it was cute.

“Bells? Has Renée called you?” Charlie says, unsure.

“She sent me some pictures last week, said something about Toronto being _all the rage_ and that. Why?” She answers.

“She hasn’t asked you about how you're doing? If you're settling in fine here?”

“No.” She answers him, wondering where he’s expecting to go with this. Where they talking about the same woman here? Hadn't he been married to her?

“She hasn't asked me either.” He admits, confused.

“Were you expecting her too?” Bella asks, voice incredulous. Now she's the one who's confused.

“Maybe,” Charlie says. “People change.”

Bella shrugs. “She didn't.”

xXx

It’s not like Bella cares, because _she doesn’t_. This is not even something new.

Her mother had always been exactly like _this_ – too focused on the things right in front of her to take notice of anything that wasn’t.

Too focused on enjoying life to the fullest to be able to do mundane things like pay the bills or go shopping for groceries.

So yeah, it hadn’t come as a surprise to her that Renée hadn’t bothered asking her if she was settling in - it hadn't come as a surprise that she hadn’t check in with her like a normal parent would.

Bella had _expected_ that – had knew that it was coming. So why did feel like this after her talk with Charlie?

A little angry, a little sad and _very very tired._

xXx

“Bella,” Jessica whispers. “Don't look now but I think Rosalie is staring at you.”

Bella sighs. She’s not in the mood for this today. “Staring or _glaring_?”

“What's the difference?” Mike suddenly joins the conversation.

_Men._

“Does she seems interested in what I'm doing or does she looks like she wants to kill me?” She asks.

“I think that's just the way she looks at people?” Angela chimes in, trying to make her feel better.

“I don't know, Ang,” Jessica tilts her head, brow furrowed. “I have never seen her glare with this much _intensity_ before.”

Intensity? Jessica could have said _hate_.

It was fine. She could take it.

But her pseudo-friends (they had become closer with the passing of days but not close enough for her to grant them the title) were hell-bent trying to downplay the situation here.

“Not even at Robert?” Eric asks and Bella sees his face twist in pain at something she imagines is the not so subtle kick Angela has given him.

“I still can't believe he dared to ask her on a date while explicitly looking at her chest.” Jessica states.

“To be fair –” Mike starts.

Bella narrows her eyes at him. “Don't even finish that.”

Angela, sensing the need for a change before Bella’s mood worsens, asks. “Do you guys think Jacob will sit with Edward and Alice from now on?”

Bella just shrugs, noncommittally.

I don't have a crush my ass. The next time Jacob tried to tell her she was too good at lying she would throw this here right in his face.

xXx

“Okay, what did you do?” Jacob asks her out of the blue, making her jump a little.

Either she was on another planet today or people here were hell bent on scaring the crap out of her.

Bella hadn't seen him approach her – she'd been too busy putting her books on her locker to realize she wasn’t the only one in the corridor anymore.

“Are you leaving already?” He eyes the backpack on her shoulders and notices the fact she’s not wearing her gym clothes.

“Yes. I’m not in the mood to make a fool of myself at gym today, Jake. Figured I could just go home instead.

He snorts. “Fair enough. But just because you’re getting out of gym doesn’t mean you’re getting out of this conversation, Bells. Why did Rosalie keep glaring at you throughout the day?”

“How will I know?" She asks, lying. "Why do you assume I’ve done anything?”

“Because I live with you.” Jacob states, not missing a beat.

“Look,” Bella starts, sweeping a hand through her hair. “It's not my fault you left me alone with Edward’s family for two hours yesterday, Jacob. _Two hours_.” He has the decency to at least look embarrassed by it. "At some point, I had to _socialize_. If anything this is your fault.” She points an accusing finger his way.

“Bella..."

“What?” She sighs. “I didn't do anything, Jacob. She was the one who was trying to get a ruse out of me. I just didn't let it happen and I think she got mad because of it."

“If it was only that why would she be behaving like this?”

“ _How the fuck_ am I supposed to know?” Bella answers, her patience reaching zero. 

She liked Jacob. She did. It's just sometimes he acted like the annoying younger brother she didn't expect to have when she'd decided to come live in Forks.

"Did you want something Jake?” She asks him, her voice tired.

He seems unsure if he should say anything now, and Bella knows he’s wondering if this is the right time for him to ask her for whatever new favor he needs.

It’s not. But from the looks of it, he doesn't seem to get that.

“I need your help." He states, pressing his lips. "Actually, me and Edward need your help. It's the biology project.” He says and she’s suddenly awfully glad they’re not in the same year and she doesn’t have to do whatever the hell they're doing. "There’s something we need to buy, something kind of big. I don’t think it’s going to fit in Edward’s Volvo. I was wondering if we could use your truck?”

It’s a testament to how tired she is today that she doesn’t even blink or protest at the thought of someone else using Carol.

“Do you need my truck or do you need me to drive it?” She asks the million-dollar question.

He tilts his head, deep in thought. “Both?” 

Bella closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. It's not that Edward has given her any outward reason not to like him. It’s just that _she doesn't_.

There’s just something about the guy that gets in her nerves.

She doesn’t know if it’s the fact he keeps looking at her like she’s some sort of _puzzle_ he has to solve, or if it’s the way that any time he talks with her he’s always asking her questions she has no intention of answering.

Which she doesn’t, but that somehow seems to be enough for him to take a hint.

Of course Jacob would be crushing on him, of all people. Why couldn’t he have picked another Cullen? Or anyone else that wasn’t a Cullen?

Why was this whole damn town _obsessed_ with the Cullen's?

“Bella?” He puts his hand softly in her arm. “Don’t worry about Rosalie, okay?” Jacob says, totally misreading the situation. “I'm sure it’s not your fault. Edward told me she could be a _little difficult_ the other day.” 

“What?” Bella feels the familiar shift signaling she's reached her limit.

She doesn’t know Rosalie.

She doubts the girl would even care if she knew someone else (even if it was her stupid brother) was saying shit about her.

But Bella's tired of hearing men call women difficult just because they seemed to possess a personality.

And Jacob hadn't done himself any favors deciding to piss her off on a day she was already pissed to begin with.

“He didn’t say these exact words. He just called her a –” Jacob seems unsure if he should be repeating whatever he'd heard. “ _A bitch_.”

“What?” She says outraged and Jacob winces. “ He said – _what?_ ”

And maybe later, when the dust settles, Bella will look at this here as something she could've prevented.

She will look at it and think that feeling this enraged on behalf of someone she’s doing her best to avoid probably means something.

But right now she’s only seeing red.

“You know what, Jacob _,_ you can tell Edward to _fuck off_. That _asshole_ is not getting anywhere near Carol. I don’t care if both of you have to walk miles carrying whatever the hell you’re supposed to buy. I don’t care if his fucking expensive car can’t handle something big. _Fuck him_.”

She storms out leaving a bewildered Jacob in her wake.


	3. connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for all the comments and the kudos.  
> So glad you’re enjoying the story.
> 
> Just a ps: this will be a slow burn. And when I mean slow it is slooow.  
> Hope that isn’t an issue for most of you.  
> 😊

The walk to her truck takes longer than Bella was expecting.

So when she finally reaches Carol and decides to rest her body on the passenger door instead of hopping inside, nobody can really blame her. Well, they could. But fortunately thanks to gym class there isn't anyone around to question her behavior.

Fuck _._ She knew she should've just stayed home today.

Ever since waking up in the mourning something had been off with her. Now, to make things worse, Bella could feel a massive headache coming her way.

She stays like this for a while, her back resting on Carol and her eyes closed.

With time, it's clear her head is only getting worse, instead of better. And what once had been a solid plan of driving home starts to sound too farfetched for the condition she’s in.

Suddenly, she starts to feel exposed - _watched_. Opening her eyes, Bella spots Rosalie Hale standing on the other side of the parking lot.

The girl stares at her.

When Bella's about to close her eyes again and ignore her, Rosalie starts walking in her direction.

The only thing swirling in her mind while she watches the girl moving is that throwing up would be a terrible way of breaking the ice on their impending conversation.

“Are you alright?” Rosalie asks with an unusually soft voice when she finally reaches her.

And it isn't fair that Bella's too busy trying to keep herself upright to be surprised by the question or the gentleness in the other girl's voice.

She was expecting a confrontation - not this.

“Give me your keys,” Rosalie says, and although her voice is still soft there's an edge to it now. The kind that tells Bella she's better off agreeing with her so she just hands her keys to her.

“Do you think you can get inside?” Rosalie gestures towards the truck. “Or do you need help?”

“I can do it.” Bella says. She at least has enough self-respect to at try.

“Let’s go. I’m taking you home.”

xXx

She doesn’t know for how long they’ve been here.

Inside her truck, side by side, with Rosalie patiently waiting for her to feel at least well enough so she can start moving her truck without the threat of Bella throwing up all over them.

Which she wouldn't. She’s not that crazy.

But Rosalie doesn't seem to know that, judging by the wary looks she keeps sending her way.

“Your truck is a safety hazard,” Rosalie states, her voice quiet.

“ _Carol's_ wonderful.” Bella mumbles, not standing for any slander against her baby.

“My car is wonderful,” Rosalie starts. “This right here is an accident waiting to happen.”

“Your Volvo sucks.” She says with her arms crossed.

“That's Edward’s car, not mine.” The girl points out, and Bella can hear the faint disgust in her voice. It seemed she wasn't the only one who thought the car was as pretentious as it's owner.

“Whatever. Your car sucks too.” Bella replies, too caught up on defending Carol’s honor to care about how childish she sounds.

Rosalie chooses to ignore her. “Put these on." She says, handing her a black pair of sunglasses. 

The girl's fingers gently brush her own, and Bella tries to tell herself that the butterflies she's feeling in her stomach are the work of something else and nothing more.

"Your eyes are too sensitive to the light because of your headache. This will help.” Rosalie explains when she sees that Bella still hasn't put them on yet.

“You can turn the heat on if you’re cold,” Bella replies, her eyes still closed.

“What?” Rosalie asks, confused.

Bella pries her eyes open, gently gesturing with her head to the girl's hands. "They're ice cold. You must be freezing, right? You might as well turn the heat on.”

Rosalie shifts in her seat. “I’m not cold.”

She frowns before finally putting her sunglasses on. “Okay, suit yourself.”

If Rosalie wanted to act like she was immune to the cold that was her problem.

“Do you think I can drive this _thing_ without you throwing up on me?” Rosalie says condescendingly.

Bella shrugs, not sure. "You can try.”

xXx

“I don’t like your brother,” Bella says, out of the blue. 

It’s just, she feels like she needs to let the universe know her stance on him. Before it tries to shove him into her life more than it already has.

"I don’t have a super valid reason,” she continues before realizing this is Rosalie’s brother she’s talking about. “Still, _I don’t_.”

Rosalie smirks, eyes focused on the road in front of them. “I’m sure with time you’ll find some.”

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but how are you going home if you're driving my car?” Bella asks, biting her lip.

“Do you mind if I take your truck?” Rosalie asks, uncertain. It seemed that driving her home hadn't been on the girl's plans when she’d gone searching for her in the parking lot.

Honestly, Bella wasn't sure what had been Rosalie's plan, actually.

“Jasper can pick you up tomorrow morning with it and you both can drive to school together,” Rosalie suggests, waiting for her to agree with the plan.

“Okay.”

“I heard what you said earlier,” Rosalie starts and Bella sees her grip on the steering wheel tighten. “When you were talking with Jacob.”

“I –” Bella's not sure what she's supposed to say here. “What part?”

“All of it.”

“Oh,” Bella says, rubbing the back of her neck. “That's... I didn't see you there.”

“You were kind of in your own world."

Bella grimaces. “Yeah, that tends to happen sometimes.”

“I know it wasn't your intention to inadvertently defend me or anything,” Rosalie says, eyes shining with something Bella can't quite figure out. “But, thank you.”

“It was.” She states, not thinking her words through.

Rosalie fixes her gaze on Bella when they stop at a traffic light. “I’m sorry, what?”

“It was my intention to stand up for you,” She says, not knowing if this is the best course of action, but too tired to lie.

Bella was way better at dealing with a hostile Rosalie than she was with _this_.

Civility was a slippery slope terrain.

Her words seem to leave Rosalie too stunned to say anything else, and when it becomes clear that the girl's too caught in her own head to pay attention to where they're going, Bella clears her throat.

“You should turn right on Waldrigde road next.” She points out. "It's won't take too long after that."

xXx

“So I guess we’re here.” Bella says, unsure what the polite thing to do is.

“For a time there I was worried you didn’t know where you lived,” Rosalie says, joking.

She's probably trying to pretend she hadn't zoned out after Bella's admission.

“It’s not my fault you’re awful at following directions.”

Rosalie scoffs, clearly bothered by Bella’s insinuation. “You’re the one who’s awful at giving them.”

“Let’s agree to disagree.” She says.

“Let’s not.”

“Are you always this _stubborn_?” Bella inquires, eyebrows raised.

Rosalie huffs. “Are you always this _maddening_?” She says, gritting her teeth, and Bella’s not sure for how much longer she can push the other girl without putting Carol’s future or her own in jeopardy, so she stops.

“Thank you, I guess?” She says, not sure if she should be saying that or if she should simply get out of the truck as fast as she could.

“Let’s not do this again,” Rosalie says and Bella shrugs.

It wasn't like she was planning to. This had all been a series of very unfortunate events.

“Fine by me.” She says before getting out of the truck.

“Even finer by me, Bella,” Rosalie says, biting her lip and glaring Bella’s way.

“Do you always need to have the last word or –" She starts, amused.

“ _Yes,_ ” The girl replies, not letting her finish.

Before she can say anything else, Rosalie drives out, leaving an exasperated Bella alone on the sidewalk.

xXx

“Bella?” Jacob timidly says from the door of her bedroom. “Can I come in?”

Bella closes her kindle and puts it on her bedside table before nodding. It seemed Michele’s Obama memoir would have to wait.

“Look, I talked with Edward.” Jacob starts before sitting down next to her. “You know, about the things he said about his sister. Told him it wasn’t okay for him to say those things to any of us and that he should be more conscious about his words.” He states. "He listened. I know that’s not enough for you to change your opinion on him or anything, but I just wanted you to know.”

Bella sighs. “Jake, I appreciate your intention. I do. But it doesn’t make me feel better that he listened to you. It just proves my point.” She explains. "It says to me that he’ll listen to a man but not to a woman’s opinion.”

“You don’t know that Bells,” Jacob says meekly.

“Actually I do,” Bella states. “Because every time we've talked I’ve told him time and time again I won’t answer his questions. Does he ever listen to me?”

“He’s intrigued by you. He told me that.”

“That just makes it creepier, Jacob,” Bella says. “Look, this is not me saying he isn’t a nice guy or whatever. But he doesn’t know how to respect boundaries.” She shakes her head. "I don’t want to be the one to say this to you, buddy, but if he only treats _you_ well then that’s not infatuation, it’s a red flag.”

“I know. You’re absolutely right, it’s just –”

“You like him.”

Jacob nods. “Yes.”

“And I’m sure that’s something there to like, otherwise you wouldn’t feel like this, Jake. But I don’t know. Thread carefully okay? And put up some boundaries. Don’t let him dictate your life.”

“What?” Jacob asks, taken aback.

“I saw you today at lunch. You seemed anxious. I don't know if he asked you or if he just sprung on you that you would be sitting with him and his sister.” Bella tells him. “You have to tell him if you're uncomfortable with something, Jacob.”

“It’s just – he’s him, you know?” Jacob says, unsure. ”And I’m me.”

“Hey,” Bella says softly. “I happen to like _you_ very much. Edward on the other hand? _Nah_. If he doesn’t think you’re worth it Jake, if he’s not willing to work for it, whatever it may be – friendship or romance – then he’s the one who’s not worth it.”

He smiles at her. “Okay. Thank you, Bella, really.” He says, voice sincere. "I’m sorry I didn’t realize you weren’t okay earlier, or that I keep bothering you with stuff,” Jacob admits. “You and Charlie have been nothing short of amazing and welcoming to me ever since my Dad kicked me out. I hope you know how grateful I am.”

“Jake,” Bella says, reaching out to touch his hand. “Don’t say that. You haven’t been bothering me. I was just mad and tired, and I took it out on you. I should've just said those things to Edward. It wasn’t fair to dump them on you.” She tells him. "We love having you here – me and Dad. I hope that with time you can feel right at home.”

“Okay,” He replies softly. “I hope that with time you can too.”

Bella sighs, thinking he deserves a little more explanation about her behavior. “Charlie said something about Renee this morning and it got to me even though I thought it wouldn’t. I’m sorry too.”

“It’s alright Bella. Better than anyone I get it.” This time he’s the one squeezing her hand.

“Thank you, Jake.”

“Now, is there a reason why I didn’t see Carol outside?” He asks, intrigued.

“No.” She answers, rolling her eyes.

"There’s definitely a reason then.” He chuckles. “Are you going to tell me?”

“ _No._ ” She presses her lips. She wouldn't hear the end of it if she told him.

“Okay, fair enough. A woman of secrets. It suits you.” He says and Bella playfully nudges him out of her bed.

xXx

"I thought you would prefer it if you were the one driving us to school," Jasper says, getting out of the car and holding the door open for her.

Bella still feels like she's asleep in her bed. Her phone hadn't woken her up at the right time and instead of having time to get ready she’d just sprung out of bed hoping that Jasper wasn't already waiting for her outside.

Luckily for her he hadn't. Instead, he had arrived as soon as she’d opened the front door, just at the right time.

“You're right,” she says while getting in. “Thank you.” Bella says to him. "Oh Carol, how I’ve missed you." She's too busy gently fondling the steering wheel to acknowledge Jasper’s snickers.

“I brought you coffee.” He says, giving her a Starbucks Christmas cup Bella’s sure it’s not from around here.

“Jasper I know you and Alice are together, and I'm dating my truck, but if you continue to give me coffee every morning we might have a problem.” She jokes, suddenly glad she won't have to survive the day without it.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Are we now?” He drawls, amused. “I don't think we would work darling.” He says, eyeing her flannel shirt with interest.

“You’re right. We're from two different worlds. It would never last.” She says dramatically while wiping imaginary tears.

“Sure, that's the reason.”

“Cheeky now, aren't we?” Bella smirks.

“Just on the days that end in y.” He replies, not missing a beat.

Bella takes a sip of her coffee before turning the engine on. "That's a good coffee.” She smiles his way.

"Esme made it. I’ll let her know you've enjoyed it.”

“Please do,” Bella says. “Do you think there's any way I can bribe her for more?”

"Maybe." He laughs. "She's becoming kind of your fan."

Bella's eyes widen. "Why?"

"I can't disclose that." He says, voice secretive. "But let's just say you're making an impression."

"I tried thanking your sister for getting me home yesterday, but it didn’t go that well," Bella says while turning left on Waldridge road.

Jasper shrugs, unbothered. “You’re still in one piece.” He says while checking his phone.

“I mean, it could’ve gone worse, I think?” She says, confused.

“Now that’s the spirit, Bella.” He grins.

“Okay.” She replies, still a little unsure. “I don’t get it.” Bella continues. “It's just... She seems to hate me and yet she goes out of her way to let me know that? Shouldn’t she just ignore me?”

Jasper hums. “Like you’re doing?”

“Exactly,” Bella answers before realizing what she just said. “Wait, no. I’m not ignoring, I’m just keeping a respectful distance.”

“Because that’s not the same at all.” He says, amused.

“That's right.”

“I wasn’t agreeing with you, Bella,” He states. “You have to understand that sometimes what Rosalie wants to do and what she does are two very different things.”

“That cleared everything up. Thank you so much.” She says ironically and Japer rolls his eyes at her. “Maybe she needs a friend." 

“Who?" Jasper asks, confused.

“Rosalie,” Bella replies.

“She has friends.” Jasper says automatically.

“Friends who aren’t her family?” Bella asks, trying to think if she’d ever seen a Cullen out and about on the town. “Because that’s not the same.”

“Okay. So she doesn’t have any.” He concedes. “Are you volunteering?”

Bella scoffs. “ _No._ I'm telling you this so you can help her make some. Plant the idea in her head, be encouraging, I don’t know. You're her brother, you can figure that part out."

Jasper just gives Bella a look.

“It’s just, friends are great,” Bella says, thinking about Jacob. “They can make you laugh, they can offer you a shoulder to cry on. They can give you sound advice. It’s nice. She should try it.” Bella says encouragingly. 

“Maybe I need a friend,” Jasper says after a few minutes of silence. His voice is smooth, but Bella can sense the hesitation on it. Like he's not sure he should be saying these words to her.

"Oh," she says, a little surprised by his admission. "Okay. For that, I'm definitely volunteering."

If the universe was so set on putting the Cullen’s in her life, the least she could do was make sure she interacted with the one she did indeed liked.


	4. a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, another chapter here
> 
> I think this is the longest yet on the fic?
> 
> who knows
> 
> just want to let you know that I love reading and answering every one of your comments
> 
> till the next one
> 
> <3

“You’re up early.” A gruff voice says from behind her, and Bella sees her Dad entering the kitchen with a surprised face.

“I’m making coffee.” She says, looking up to meet him. “Want some?“ Her head points down at the coffee machine.

“Yes, please.” He smiles, sitting down at the table in front of her.

“How are things at work?” She asks, putting two mugs next to each other at the counter and filling them up. “Anything exciting happened this week?

“Exiting like _murder_?” He questions her with his eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t say that,” Bella says, sitting next to him and handing Charlie his mug. “Though, in all honesty, it would’ve been.”

Charlie's eyes twinkle in amusement. ”This is a small-town, Bells. There’s not much excitement besides your usual bar fights and speeding tickets.”

Bella nods. “That’s good.”

“Not boring?” Charlie says and Bella can see there’s something to his question.

“I could use boring.” She shrugs. 

Bella knew one of the reasons her mother had given him for leaving was this. A boring life in a boring town and she couldn't take it anymore.

But after living the past seventeen years with her mother, Bella wasn't only welcoming boring – she was _loving it_.

He instantly relaxes. “How’s school?”

“Eh. Alright.” Bella answers, taking a sip of her coffee. There wasn't much she could say. Classes were alright, people were ok, your average high-school experience.

Charlie hums, face pensive. “Jacob settling in okay?”

“Yes dad, he is. Better than me if I’m being honest.” She answers truthfully. It’s not that she wasn't settled, she was. But she wasn't the one who was waking up singing every day. And she should be, actually. Because Jacob singing ability? Non-existent. So if anyone in the house should be doing it, it was her.

Maybe Charlie. But definitely not Jacob.

“Why?” He asks, voice curious.

“You know Edward Cullen?”

"Yeah. He's a polite kid, they all are.” Her father says and Bella has to fight the urge not to roll her eyes. In this house, apparently, she was the only one who wasn't a member of the Cullen's fan club.

“I think he and Jacob are getting to know one another,” Bella says in a suggestive tone.

Her father doesn’t seem to get it. “That's good, isn’t it? That he’s already making friends.”

She bites her lower lip trying not to laugh. “Of course, Dad. But I meant in another way.”

Charlie's eyes widen. “That's good too.” He says gruffly, before fidgeting with the newspaper on the table. "Have you seen Billy around town?” He changes the subject.

“No. Have you?” Bella asks, weary, already knowing nothing good will come out of it if she does.

“No.” Charlie sighs. “Look Bells, you'll tell me if he shows up here, okay?” His voice is serious and Bella nods quickly.

“You thinking he might?” She asks.

“It's just a feeling Bells, don’t worry about it.” He answers but she can see that’s more to it than what he is saying. After all, Charlie had been there when Jacob had been kicked out – had gone against his older friend in defense of him.

Had offered his home even though he knew that it would mean going to war with Billy.

“Okay. Of course I’ll tell you.”

“Now, about Jacob. You think this Edward guy is good for him?” Charlie asks in cop mode.

Bella sighs. “I don't know.” She says. “He does seem to like Jacob but he's... weird sometimes. Too entitled. I don't know, I'm not the best person to ask, I don't like him very much.”

Charlie just stares at her. “Okay. We'll keep an eye out, right? He's one of us now.”

Bella smiles softly. “Yes. He is.”

Charlie huffs. “I can always intimidate him with my gun."

Bella snickers. “You should do that regardless.” Now that would be a fun thing to watch.

“I'm sure you won't find it this funny when it's your turn.” He says, grinning, and Bella stops smiling right away. "Has any nice girl caught your eye yet?”

Bella puts a hand on her face, grimacing. “Oh my God. Let's not have this conversation, please. Go bother Jake with these questions.”

“I would but he's asleep.”

“Lucky him.” Bella mumbles.

xXx

"Buddy, I need something from you," Bella says while she's lying down on the couch, feet in Jacob’s lap.

They're watching some dumb horror movie Jacob has picked out against her wishes. Well, he’s watching - she's wondering if she can get away with using her kindle.

“Ok. Shoot.” He says but his eyes are focused on the TV screen.

“I need you to ask Edward for his brother's phone number.”

He stops watching to stare at her with a confused expression. “Emmett?”

“Jasper’s.” She steals some of his popcorn while he's too busy thinking about her request.

“Hey,” he protests, nudging her. “Why?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Because I want to talk with him. Why else?”

He softly slaps her hand away when she's trying to reach for his popcorn again. “I thought you hated the Cullen’s?”

She smirks. “Just your Cullen, buddy.”

He shakes his head. “Okay. Sure. But will you please watch the movie now?”

“What is there to watch, Jake? Why is this woman running half-naked through the woods? Why hasn't she put on a shirt?” She asks passionately.

“She didn't have time, Bella. The man with the mask was after her.” Jacob points out.

“Because she was having sex with stoner guy. Rule number one on horror movies – if you're in this scene having sex, in the next one you're dead.”

“Are you an expert now? Don't you hate them?”

“Yes. Because they don't make sense. Wanna know rule number zero on a horror movie?” Bella asks.

“Sure.”

She gives him a look. "Everyone in it is an idiot.”

xXx

“Dad?” Bella asks halfway through dinner. “Do I have carte blanche with my room?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Can I redecorate any way I want to?” She says, thinking about the fact that her room still looked the same as it did the last time she came to Forks, ten years ago.

Sure, the bed was different, and the new notebook on her desk was too. But everything else? The exact same thing.

Decorating the house wasn’t exactly Charlie’s forte.

He shrugs. “Sure, it’s your room. You can do as you please. Matter of fact if you want to redecorate the whole house you can, kiddo. God knows I won’t.”

“Can I call over a friend to help me?” Bella asks, making Jacob – who until now was too focused on his food to pay attention to anything she was saying – looks up.

“What _friend_?” He asks with a suspicious voice while Charlie just says nods.

“I’ll leave you some money. Go crazy Bells, you deserve it.”

“Thanks, Dad.” She says.

“You don’t have to call anyone over, Bella, I can help you,” Jacob suggests, a little offended.

“Aren’t you going to the Cullen’s tomorrow? Didn’t you ask me for a ride?” She questions him.

“I can cancel it. It’s nothing too important. Edward invited me to watch a movie or something. I can do that with him next weekend.” Jacob states.

Charlie gives Bella a look – the kind that tells her he’s now in the loop.

“It’s fine, Jake. You can go and enjoy _your friend’s_ company.” Bella smirks. “There will be other opportunities for you to help me out, don't worry."

“Or you could go to the Cullen’s with me and we can do your room makeover next Sunday,” Jacob offers. “I’m sure they would all love it if you came.”

“Yeah, because that went so well the last time, Jake,” Bella says, sighing. “I don’t think so, buddy.”

“Esme’s always asking about you every time I’m there.”

“That’s because she’s being polite,” Bella says. “Besides, I want to do this tomorrow. I don’t think I can stand one more week of looking at blue walls.”

xXx

_how good are you at painting walls?_

_I'm_ _sorry, who is this?_

_your coolest friend bella_

_hey bella_

_sure. could say I'm a pro by now_

_esme loves redecorating_

_great. are u busy tomorrow?_

_completely free_

_i'm driving jake to your house around one_

_he and edward are going to watch a ‘movie’_

_pick u up?_

_It's_ _a date_

_quick question_

_do u know a place that sells what we'll need?_

_nice to see you have this planned out_

_it's called being spontaneous jasper_

_you should try it sometimes_

_sure. i know a place_

xXx

“Can I ask why the sudden need for a change?” Jasper asks her while they’re searching for the perfect tone of white.

Bella sighs, passing a hand through her hair. "I just can't spend another day with blue walls around me. It's driving me crazy.”

“What about this one?” Jasper asks, pointing to the book of pallets in front of them.

 _Porcelain white_. It’s a nice color, but just judging by its name Bella rules it out. “Nah.”

Jasper flips out another page without questioning why she dismissed it so quickly. “Isn’t blue supposed to be a calming color?”

“Yeah, and it’s having the opposite effect on me.” Bella states, shaking her head.

He gives her a look. “So we’re going with white.”

“Exactly. Because then I can properly decorate my room. ” She explains. “Put some nice photos on the wall, color things up with some objects.” Bella tells him. "The way it is now it's a menace, frankly."

“Alright. It’s a good plan.” Jasper admits, pointing out to another tone on the book.

 _Daisy white_. Bella likes it immediately.

"This one's perfect, buddy.” Jasper looks either proud of himself for his accomplishment or relieved she has finally picked a color - Bella can’t really tell. 

“My mother used to always paint most of the house some weird color.” She says, feeling the need to explain to him why they were on this weird quest. “The living room would be soft yellow, the kitchen green, my room purple. It was just color everywhere, and it used to drive me crazy. I always promised myself that when it was my time to choose, I would go with white.”

Jasper stares at her with understanding shining in his eyes. “I get it, Bella.” He says, voice soft. “It’s time to paint some walls. Let's go.” He says eagerly.

xXx

“Oh my God, I can't feel my arms,” Bella exclaims dramatically while lying down on the newspaper-covered floor. Maybe she should be caring about the fact she's getting more paint on her clothes than on the walls, but she’s honestly past that point now.

Jasper laughs at her and she's too impressed by his performance to complain about him making fun of her. “Take a break, Bella. I can finish up.”

And Bella knows that it’s not necessarily fair to let him do this most of the work alone when it’s her room they’re working on, but she’s in no position to do anything else now. 

“That doesn't sound right, but I don't even have the strength to argue with you.” She says, trying to stand up. “Can I at least get you some water?” She offers him.

“Sure. But only if you think you're in any condition to carry them here.” He snickers.

“The worst part is that I can’t even say you're taking things a bit too far because it might actually be true.” She mumbles, trying to flex out her arms and groaning in pain.

Maybe she needed to start working out or something.

xXx

It’s almost dark by the time they finish.

They’re sitting on the porch, resting and enjoying the view together.

“You were right, Bella,” Jasper says, and she has to fight the urge not to laugh at the state of his hair. “It did look a lot better with white walls.” He admits.

“Thank you.” She tells him, before biting her lip. “You have paint all over your hair.”

“And whose fault is that?” He cheekily asks.

“ _Yours_ ,” She smirks. “Okay. Mostly mine.”

Jasper smiles warmly at her. “This was fun. Thank you for inviting me. Sometimes I forget how healthy it is to spend some time away from my family.”

Bella nods. “It’s okay, I get it. And I don’t even have siblings like you do.”

“You’re an only child, right?” He enquires.

“Well. I thought I was, but I think I have a pseudo-younger brother now.”

“I can see that. Jacob, he looks up to you, Bella. Every time he’s in our house he’s always talking about you in some way.”

Bella blushes. “Oh, dear God. Good things, I hope? Nothing too embarrassing?”

“Probably not. Just everyday facts.”

She shakes her head. “That’s _worse_ , honestly.”

“Why?” He enquires.

“I don’t know. But it is.”

Jasper shifts in his spot. “We all get along so well in my family, most of the time at least, that I forget how nice it is to be in a place not so full all the time.”

“You like the quiet, huh?” Bella asks and Jasper's eyebrows shoot up. “I see you struggling sometimes at school. Loud noises and too many people, right? There’s nothing wrong with being an introvert, Jasper.”

“It can be overwhelming." He admits, letting his shoulders drop. He seems relieved to be saying these words out loud.

And Bella knows it must be hard for him to tell his family that. To admit that sometimes their company is just too much for him.

There was a reason she didn't talk about her previous life with Renée with anyone else - she, like Jasper, didn't want them to know. She knew Charlie would blame himself if she did.

"I get it,” She says. “I mean, I don’t _get it_ exactly. But I know it must be hard for you." She tells him sincerely. "If you ever need to escape you can always call me, or text. We can do something fun or nothing at all. You can even murder me at chess if you like.”

“You would do that?” He asks, voice soft and surprised.

“Of course. That’s what friends are for.” Bella states before getting up. “C’mon, it’s getting late. I’ll drive you home and pick Jacob up too. Alice must be missing you."

Jasper grins. “She was a little jealous.”

Bella snorts. “Of me?”

“Of me, actually. She loves doing DIY projects like this.”

“Alice?” Bella questions. “I would never say that by looking at her.”

“Her and Esme are always looking for some new project to do around the house.” He explains, and Bella smiles, imagining both of them making Jasper help with whatever new thing they come up with.

"That’s nice. I’m horrible at doing anything remotely like that. I always manage to break something along the way – If not an object, probably myself.”

Jasper chuckles. “What are you good at?”

"Reading. Writing? Watching trash movies until the end because I have to know how it ends once it starts?" She shrugs.

"What's the worst movie you’ve ever seen for that reason?"

"Sharknado 6" Bella admits, thinning her lips.

"I don't even know what that’s about." He says, shaking his head.

Bella smirks. "The title it's pretty self-explanatory, buddy. It's about tornados of sharks."

He looks confused. "And they made _6_ _of them_?"

Bella shrugs. It’s not like Hollywood made any sort of sense, if you looked closely. "It's a masterpiece of trash, Jasper. Don't mock until you try it. It's so bad it's kind of fun? I don't know."

"I'll take your word for it." He says, leaving no doubt he won't watch any of them.

She offers him her hand. "Let's go. Before all of this paint in our hair dries out. Otherwise, it will be a nightmare to get it out."

He nods. "I can wait if you want to take a shower first."

"That's very chivalrous of you," Bella says. "But I'm not doing it. If you're suffering I must too. Those are the rules of friendship."

"I don't think that's true." He says, amused, and Bella just waves his concerns with her hands.

xXx

"Oh, you both look so _adorable_." Alice clasps her hand at seeing them walk in. 

The girl's definitely being too kind, Bella’s pretty sure they look like a _mess_. She's wearing black leggings (who aren't so black anymore, thanks to all the white paint), a black Sports Bra (who's facing the same problem as the leggings), and an open old green flannel shirt. To top it all off, her hair is up in a messy ponytail.

Anyone who takes a close look at her will be able to realize she hadn't planned on leaving her truck. But unlike she expected, Jacob hadn't been waiting outside for her.

Unfortunately, that meant Bella had been forced to do the polite thing.

"Is so good to see you again, dear." Esme says warmly, before giving her a small hug she returns awkwardly. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually, I just came to pick Jacob up." She admits, still feeling weird being here. "And to give you back your son." Bella says and Esme beams at her. “Who is a _natural_ at painting walls, by the way." She gives Jasper a thumbs up.

Esme looks at her son with affection. "I would imagine. After all, he did help me paint most of the house last summer."

"Bella!" A loud voice belonging to an even larger boy says. "Nice to finally meet you."

Bella laughs at his enthusiasm. "Emmett, right?"

"Yes. The _coolest_ Cullen." He proudly beams, pointing to his chest.

Bella rolls her eyes at him. "That doesn't seem like a hard feat." She says and Jasper nudges her softly. "What? It doesn't."

"You're staying for dinner, right?" He asks excitedly.

"No?" She half-says, half-asks.

Everyone’s face drops at her admission. "C'mon, Bella, please? We can play video game until it's done." Emmett begs.

She sheepishly looks down at her own clothes. "I'm not sure I'm dressed for the occasion, and I really need to take a shower. Next time, maybe?" She suggests, not wanting to be rude.

Alice pouts. "That’s nonsense, Bella. You look great." She says, checking her out. " You can take a shower here, if you want. I could lend you some clothes." She grins.

And at that moment Bella realizes just how bad she’d miscalculated things. It's clear, from the look in their eyes, that these people here want to get to know her.

It's clear that Jacob had been telling her the truth when he said she would be welcomed here.

The only question that remained was if she wanted to get to know them too. If she was prepared to let go of the fabricated grudge she had against them.

xXx

Bella is slowly walking through the hall, hands fidgeting with her shirt, regretting her choice of trying to be a bigger person.

Honestly, that had never taken her anywhere.

As soon as she'd say yes, Jasper had vanished, going up the stairs and mumbling something about having a quick shower so that Bella could use his bathroom next.

After a few minutes, Alice had told her she could go up, giving her quick directions on how to reach their room. 

But Bella was having a hard time following it, and she was pretty sure she was lost.

She continues walking forward, suddenly stopping when she passes a room with an open door.

When she stops Rosalie Hale inside of it, she instantly feels self-concious.

Now she was just too afraid to walk in while Jasper was getting out of the shower. So, she was threading carefully here. Bella suddenly passes a room with an open door, and she instantly feels self-conscious when she spots Rosalie Hale inside of it, looking back at her with an unreadable look in her face.

The girl stares at her with an unreadable look in her face before taking a few steps towards the door - her eyes are spending more time than what would be acceptable looking at Bella’s open shirt.

“My eyes are up here.” She jokes, but her face betrays the confidence she’s feeling by blushing.

Rosalie ignores her. “Jasper's still in the shower,” she says, and Bella's gives her a confused look. “I heard you guys talking downstairs.” The girl explains.

Bella sighs, wondering if it would be rude to just sit down on the floor while she waits.

“You can use my shower if you don’t want to wait,” Rosalie offers, sensing her distress.

She narrows her eyes at the girl. “Are there any death traps there?”

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her. “No.”

“Okay. Are you sure you won't mind?" Bella asks before she can accept the offer. She doesn't want to intrude or make the girl feel uncomfortable in her own home.

Rosalie gives her a strange look. "Why would I offer if I wasn’t sure?”

“Because you’re being polite?” Bella says before remembering who she's talking to. "Okay, good point. You’re not the type of person to do something you don’t want just because it’s the polite thing to do.” She acquiesces.

Rosalie hums. “What type of person am I?” She asks, suddenly interested.

“The _truth hurts_ kind of girl,” Bella says, and Rosalie just stares at her with suspicious eyes. “It’s a compliment, Rosalie. You gotta learn how to take those.” She jokes, trying to extend some sort of branch between them. If she was already breaking her self-imposed rule of not interacting with the Cullen’s, why not just throw it out of the window already?

Rosalie ignores her again. "I thought you guys were painting walls, not your clothes." She states, raising her eyebrows.

"It was my first-time doing it. I made a mess." She shrugs, not really bothered by it. It had been fun.

"You don't say. And you think that if it weren't your first time, you would have made less of a mess?" She asks, amused.

"Probably not." She grudgingly admits. "DIY is definitely not my thing."

The girl gives her a 'you don't say' look. "If you like, I can lend you some clothes," Rosalie offers while giving Bella space to enter her room.

"Thank you, but Alice already said she would lend me some." She explains while trying to gather as much information about the girl as she can from peeping around the room.

It wasn't exactly what Bella would expect if someone had told her to imagine what Rosalie's room would be like. But strangely enough, she wasn't at all surprised by the simple room.

Like hers, Rosalie's wall were white too. The rest though, was a elegant and classy mix between black and white.

It fitted her.

"Everything Alice owns are designer clothes." Rosalie states.

"And yours aren't?" Bella questionably asks.

"No. Some of them are, but others are just regular clothes." She admits.

"They don't seem like regular clothes," Bella mumbles, before thinking about her words.

Rosalie smirks. "That's because I'm the one wearing it." She states, and Bella can't really argue with that.

The girl leads Bell through the room, stopping at a nice black wooden door.

"The bathroom is here, Bella. There are towels in the cabinet under the sink, and you can grab whichever one you like. I'll leave you some clothes on the bed.” Rosalie states. “When you're done, feel free to meet us in the living room, okay?” She finishes before starting to exit the room.

And when she's alone, all Bella can think about is how weird this interaction had been, and how Rosalie had been strangely considerate to her.


	5. peace offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, hope you're all having a nice week.
> 
> a few things i would like to address here.
> 
> the first one is about the cullens ability to 'play human'
> 
> is just, look, if they're doing it for like a hundred years part of me thinks they should be good at it? at least at the bare minimum? 
> 
> especially if it means keeping the secret of them being vampires. it doesn't make sense the way s.meyer does it. if anyone who finds out what they are will be put in danger how could they be so bad at it?
> 
> in the books it just felt so unrealistic to me that bella would be the only one to find out (if they were behaving like that).
> 
> the second one is about some vampire lore, i would say. first of all they won't sparkle here - i can't think of a good enough reason for them to do that. like, honestly.
> 
> another other one would be about the ability to sleep. here they can sleep if they want - they just don't really need to do it. I find very creepy the notion that Bella would sleep and they would watch. so you can say I'm going with how another shows and books approach someone being a vampire (the vampire diaries for example).
> 
> the last one is about age. yes, they're old. but how mature can the 'kids' really be when they're pretending to be teenagers/young adults over and over again?
> 
> age doesn't give you maturity - experience does. so if part of their cover is being a teen most of the time i would believe that's how most of them act and are like. of course, they're not your typical teen but you get the gist.
> 
> it just feels creepy again to have bella and rosalie fall in love and be together if rose is like a hundred years old and bella is seventeen. so yeah, she's still that age but you know - she's kind of not in a way.
> 
> hope this clear up somethings for you guys.
> 
> now, about the story. I'm going another way entirely from the books (a few will be the same). i want to write something different. if that's not your cup of tea don't sweat it - there's plenty of good fics here on ao3 who do follow canon - go read them.
> 
> sorry for the long post.
> 
> once again thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and subscriptions. 
> 
> things are about to get interesting. 😊

"Okay,” Bella frowns. “Please tell me again what button I should press if I want to shoot." She says while sitting on the floor in front of the couch, her eyes focusing on the TV.

"R2," Rosalie answers her from the couch before Emmett can.

"You play this?" Bella turns around to look at her.

"Surprised?"

"No,” she answers truthfully. “But I'm thinking you might be a better coach than Emmett here. He doesn't seem to be as forthcoming as he should be with information. Probably afraid I'll beat him or something."

"Hey." Emmett protest.

Rosalie raises her eyebrows. "Is she lying?"

"No" He mumbles.

Bella gives a half-smile to the girl. “So, is that a yes? You’ll help me?”

" _Fine,_ ” Rosalie says, shaking her head. The girl suddenly drops from the couch, sitting on the floor next to her.

“You have to aim with L2. You see this button here?” She shows Bella on the controller.

“Okay.” Bella nods without paying that much attention. She hadn’t realized that asking Rosalie for help would make them be this close to one another.

“Here – this stick? It moves your character.” Rosalie says and Bella hums, doing her best to pretend she’s paying attention to it. “It's easy in theory. The hard part is being able to remember everything when you need it.”

“Yeah. I don't think I will.” Bella admits honestly.

“I’ll help you when the match starts okay?” Rosalie says, voice soft. “Emmett’s not as good as he thinks he is.”

"Hey," Emmett protests again.

“Alright, I can do this." Bella pumps herself up.

xXx

“That was _cheating,_ ” She says, pointing at Emmett. “I could have won if you hadn't cheated.”

“Bella, you weren't even close to winning.” He says, giving her a look. “And it isn't cheating when you know how to play the game.”

“You did good, Bella,” Alice says, trying to be supportive. “It was your first time. Emmett on the other hand –"

“Spends too much time playing this game?” Rosalie finishes for her.

Emmet feigns hurt. “Hey, I don't tell you how much time you spend fixing up your cars. We all have hobbies, let's show some respect here.”

Rosalie scoffs. “That's because what I’m doing is worthwhile.”

“Mine’s more worthwhile.” He mumbles.

Rosalie glares at him. “Are you sure about that? Think about it nicely. Because I do remember you asking me to help you fix your jeep last night."

“And if you had already done that this morning, I could say whatever I wanted to now.”

“Nobody wants that Emmett.” Rosalie replies, waving her hand at him.

“Are they always like this?” Bella turns, whispering to Alice and Jasper who are sitting on the couch.

Before they can answer her though, an amused voice speaks from the other side of the room.

"Kids, behave _._ " Carlisle says, and Bella bites her lip trying not to laugh.

Rosalie and Emmett keep staring at each other, daring the other to go against the request.

"Are Bella and Emmett playing?" Edward asks, appearing in the living room with Jacob by his side. “We heard you guys screaming upstairs.” He explains.

“Want to go again, Bella?” Emmett asks.

“Are you going to cheat?”

“No,” Emmett says, rolling his eyes.

“You're playing?" a surprised Jacob says to her. “That I have to see.”

“You got this. Remember what I told you.” Rosalie says, trying to encourage her.

xXx

“Do you need some help?” Bella asks Esme while entering the kitchen.

When she stops, the first thing she notices is how pristine everything looks – like either they don’t use this place at all, or someone(probably Edward if she had to guess)was a cleaning freak.

The second thing she notices is that if it was allowed she would marry this kitchen if anyone gave her the chance.

Bella’s surrounded by white walls, a modern setting, and a large window with a great view of the woods.

Esme, who’s focused on preparing dinner, looks up.” Oh, Bella. Weren’t you playing with Emmett?”

Bella shrugs. “Yes. But that didn't go as well as I hoped. I _died a lot_. Now Jacob’s trying.”

Esme smiles. “I'm sure you did your best. You can help me with the salad if you want.”

Bella nods, smiling back. “Safe choice.”

“You look lovely,” Esme says, glancing at her clothes.

Bella blushes. “They’re Rosalie's,” she mumbles. “I’m just glad they fitted, she's like so much taller than I am. I thought they would definitely look weird.”

“She must have chosen them with that in mind.”

Bella hums in agreement.

“I’m glad you're here, Bella. Thank you for staying.”

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“Are you used to cooking?” Esme asks while watching her chop things with ease.

“Yes, my mother couldn't cook to save her life. So I usually did. Ever since coming back here not so much, though. We rotate at the house.”

“That's nice.”

“It's fun,” she admits. “I’m trying to teach the boys how to cook but not everything works. Last Friday night, Charlie tried cooking enchiladas. It didn't end well.” Bella laughs thinking about the failed attempt.

Her dad – _bless him_ – had tried his best, but in the end they had resorted to ordering some pizza before calling it a night. “Do you guys do that here?’ She asks, interested.

“No, but it's a wonderful idea,” Esme says.

“Not always. But it’s definitely better than what I had before, that’s for sure,” Bella says, thinking about Renee always demanding and never helping her in any way.

xXx

“How was work dear?” Esme asks Carlisle while putting some salad on Bella’s plate. “Do you want more?”

“No. That’s perfect, thank you.” She says, picking up the plate Esme’s handing her.

“It was good,” Carlisle answer. “How was everything here? Did the kids behave?”

“The kids are right here.” Emmet mumbles and Rosalie nudges him slightly.

“We behaved,” Edward answers, smiling at his dad.

Carlisle shakes his head. “I’m sure.” He says, blinking in Bella’s direction.

She snickers.

“So Bella, how are you liking Forks so far?” Carlisle asks her, making Bella realize he’s the only Cullen she hadn’t had a conversation till now.

She smiles his way. “It’s nice.”

“Your Dad looks pretty happy you're here.”

“He is,” Jacob says, agreeing with the man. “I Haven’t seen Charlie like this in a long time.”

“He's your fan, by the way.” She says, refilling her glass with juice while taking extra care not to let anything spill on the long wooden table in front of her.

“What?” Carlisle asks, confused.

“My Dad," Bella smirks. “He thinks you're the best doctor this town has ever had.”

“He’s right,” Rosalie says, proud.

“Your father's being too kind.” Carlisle states, a little embarrassed.

“Well, I’m sure sometime soon I’ll be seeing you there, so I’ll tell you what I think.” Bella says, laughing to herself.

“Bella's accident-prone,” Jacob explains, noticing the confused look on everybody’s face.

“That explains so much,” Jaspers admits.

“Jasper, it was totally your fault I fell on that bucket of paint, not mine," Bella says, blushing. “Why would you leave it there in the first place?”

He raises his eyebrows at her. “Because it was the right place? Where else could I have put it?”

“I don't know. Anywhere I wouldn't have tripped on it would've been nice."

Jasper laughs. “I'm sorry, Bella. I don't think that place exists.”

Everyone, including Bella, chuckles at his words.

xXx

“Dinner was nice,” Rosalie says when they’re both in the driveway of the Cullen’s house.

Bella's waiting for Jacob (who went to grab his backpack from Edward’s room), and Rosalie is surprisingly here making her company.

“Yeah. I hope I wasn't intruding or anything. When Esme asked me to stay I tried saying no but --"

"They wouldn't let you?" Rosalie completes for her. "Trust me, you weren't intruding," She admits. “I can't remember the last time we did something like that as a family, so. Thank you."

Bella awkwardly stands next to Carol, without knowing what to say next. “Thank you for lending me your clothes. I’ll get them back to you tomorrow.” She says to the girl. If anyone should be thanking anyone here it was Bella.

Rosalie smiles. “It's alright, take your time. I'm in no rush.”

And she's taken aback by Rosalie once again.

Something had shifted between them today, and she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly that was, but she was going to try. “Is this kind of a peace offering?”

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her. “Sure, Bella.” She says with an amused voice.

“Ok. I can work with that.”

“I bet you can.”

“Goodnight, Rosalie,” Bella says when she sees Jacob appearing on the front door.

“Goodnight, Bella,” Rosalie answers back before turning back and walking home.

xXx

“God, is the weather always like this here?” Bella asks Jacob. “I think my jacket’s still wet from this morning. Who knew a short walk from my truck to the school could cause this much damage?”

“Me,” Jacob answers it. “That’s why I told you to leave an umbrella in your truck at all times.”

“Jacob,” Bella starts. “I don’t even own an umbrella, buddy. I lived in Phoenix. There I had something nice and wonderful called _the sun_.”

“Am I supposed to pretend you enjoyed it?” He asks with his eyebrows raised. “You look like someone who has never gotten a tan in her whole life.”

“That’s not my fault. I only have two default colors,” she explains. “It’s either this or pink.”

He snickers and Bella picks up her lunch tray, beginning her search for something to eat. “The food here is awful, I’ll tell you that.”

Jacob hums like he agrees with her but keeps putting more and more things on his plate. “It could be worse.”

“I doubt that,” Bella replies, grabbing the only edible sandwich in front of her. “Are you going to eat that?” She points to a very disgusting slice of pepperoni pizza Jacob has picked up.

He shrugs. “Sure.”

“If things go wrong for you, just know I won’t be the one helping you clean out our bathroom,” Bella says before asking him what's on her mind. "Are we sitting with the Cullen’s today?

“Do you want to?” 

“Sure,” She says. It’s not like she’s avoiding them anymore, after all.

“Okay,” Jacob states before turning his head towards her. “I'm just not used to you being this willing when they're involved.”

“Yeah. Keep that mindset. A drop is not an ocean, buddy.”

xXx

“People are watching,” Edward says right after Bella and Jacob joins them on their table.

“Aren’t they always?” Bella argues. “I thought everyone at school stared at you guys.”

“Not you,” Alice says, curious. “Why is that Bella?”

“Edward meant that they were watching you, Bella,” Jasper says, changing the subject so she doesn’t have to answer to Alice's question.

She gives him a grateful smile.

“You and Jacob.” Rosalie chimes in.

“Do they look Jealous?” Jacob asks, probably already used to it after spending so much time with Edward around the school.

Edward hums.” And surprised.”

Jacob shrugs. “The usual then. You better get used to it, Bells, they won’t stop.”

“Are they always like this with you?” She asks him. “Because you’re hanging with Edward?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Jacob says, unbothered.

And Bella’s suddenly worried about something else here – something _like Billy_. Something like _small-minded people in a small town._

Her voice is serious. “You tell me if anyone gives you guys any trouble, okay?” She asks, looking at them both.

Edward seems surprised by her offer but Jacob just nods.

“Tell us too,” Emmett says. “We’ve got your back.”

“You guys aren’t going to eat anything?” Bella asks, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“The food here is dreadful,” Edward answers her. “We have breakfast at home before we leave.”

“You have a point; I’ll give you that.” Bella states.

Maybe she should eat something at home before leaving in the morning too.

It was becoming increasingly clear she wouldn't be doing that here, of all places.

xXx

It all starts too fast and out of nowhere for Bella’s brain to comprehend exactly what's happening.

She’s minding her own business next to Carol, watching Jacob and Edward laughing with each other in front of Edward’s Volvo and thinking its kind of _sweet,_ when she hears a high-pitched screech.

Bella suddenly looks to her left, startled. Her eyes instantly meet Jasper's across the parking lot and he’s staring back at her in _panic_.

That's when she turns back. The high-pitched screech turns to loud noise, one that’s too close for comfort, and that’s when she finally sees it.

A dark blue van skidding on the wet floor. Tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly and coming her way fast.

She only has time to shuts her eyes before she feels something hard colliding with her.

The weird part though, is that the impact doesn't come from the direction she's expecting. But before she can figure out why, she falls to the ground.

Her head hits the pavement while something solid and cold pins her to the floor.

And all Bella can do is _black out_.


	6. revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No super long AN this time guys.
> 
> Thank you again for commenting and leaving kudos - etc.
> 
> It really makes my day interacting with everyone.
> 
> <3

“Bells?” She hears a voice that sounds like Charlie softly calling her name.

“Dad?” She answers, opening her eyes slowly. At first all she sees are white walls and blurred faces. “Am I dead?”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Jacob states.

Bella blinks. “What happened?” She asks, finally realizing she’s in a hospital bed.

“You don’t remember?” Jacob says, face worried.

“That’s a normal reaction,” A new voice says, and she sees Carlisle approaching her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a van ran me over.” She says, being honest.

“Well, it would have, if Rosalie hadn’t pulled you out of the way,” Jacob explains and Bella nods.

It made sense, in a way. If Tyler’s van had been the thing to hit her, Bella's pretty sure a headache would be the least of her problems.

She's not even sure she would be here right now.

 _Alive_.

Bella frowns. “So the van didn’t hit me?” She asks, still having some trouble processing things. It didn't help that trying to remember anything was leaving her fuzzier than she already was.

“It didn’t.” Carlisle answers. “But when Rosalie pulled you out of the way you both fell, and you hit your head on the pavement.”

“Is she okay?” She asks, suddenly worried about the girl.

Rosalie had saved her life, probably. Bella didn't know what to do with this new information – at least not besides the usual thank you.

Carlisle smiles softly at her. “She's okay, Bella. She’s worried about you, the whole family is.”

She exhales, letting her shoulders drop. “Is Tyler okay too?”

“He’s alright. I mean, I thought Rosalie was going to kill him after you passed out, but besides that he’s doing fine.” Jacob says, snickering.

“If she did I wouldn't arrest her for that, trust me,” Charlie says, voice gruff and teary-eyed. “You gave us quite a scare, Bella.”

She sees him wiping his eyes and decides not to comment on it.

“I’m okay now, Dad,” Bella says, trying to reassure him. “Right?” She asks Carlisle.

“You suffered a minor concussion,” Carlisle explains. “You’ll have to take it slow on the next few days.”

“Okay. I’ll do that. How soon do you think I can leave?” She says, fidgeting with her gown.

“Normally I would discharge you now, but because you passed out when you fell I think it's best if you spend the night in observation, Bella. Tomorrow morning, if nothing out of the ordinary happens, you can go.” Carlisle says, voice serious.

“I’m feeling fine, Doc,” Bella says, trying to get up before a wave of nausea hits her with full force. “Okay. Maybe you have a point.” She admits when Carlisle gives her a pointed look.

“I know I can’t go home yet but both of you should,” She says, looking at the pair sitting next to her. “Take a shower, eat something, have a change of clothes.” Bella completes, taking in the fact they’re still wearing the same thing she saw them both put on this morning.

Charlie shakes his head. “And leave you alone? Not a chance. I’m staying here.”

“I’m staying too,” Jacob says, nodding.

“If I may,” Carlisle joins in. “If the problem is leaving Bella here alone, I think I have a suggestion. Most of my family is still here, waiting for news. I’m sure someone can keep her company.”

“See, guys? Problem solved. Go home, I’ll still be here when you come back.” She says.

“Are you sure?” Charlie asks. “We can stay. I hear the food here is alright, me and Jacob can grab something to eat downstairs.” He argues.

“Hospital food, Dad? Really?”

Jacob nods. “You know I can eat anything.” He says.

“Guys, you can go. It’s only for a little while.” She says. “I would appreciate it if you brought me some change of clothes too.”

“Alright,” Charlie finally agrees. “We won’t take long.”

“I know you won’t,” Bella says, voice soft. “Thank you, both of you.”

xXx

It doesn’t take long after they leave for Bella to hear the door being opened again.

She’s watching the small TV in the room and eating some jello that a nice nurse has brought her, when the Cullen she wasn’t expecting to show up, does.

“Hey,” A tentative Rosalie says, slowly entering her room. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’m alive. I heard I had you to thank for that.” She says, watching the girl take a seat in the chair beside her. "Thank you. What you did was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I’m just having some trouble choosing which one.”

Rosalie hums. “Every act of bravery usually comes from stupidity.”

“Should I be offended you’re agreeing with me? Because it feels like I should.” She states and Rosalie rolls her eyes at her.

“Seems like you’re back to your usual self,” Rosalie stares back at her with fondness in her eyes. “Dad told me you're suffering from some memory loss. You really don't remember anything?” She enquires, coming closer.

Bella can see her shifting in her seat, nervous and unsure, like she’s afraid of her answer.

“Nothing besides thinking _‘can’t believe this is how I'm going to die’_. After that just the feeling of something hitting me.” She explains. "Apparently that was you, you know, _being an idiot_.” Bella jokes.

“You didn't see me before? Where I was?”

Bella tries remembering but it’s all just a fog in her mind. “Honestly? No. I guess I got too caught up staring at the van coming my way.”

Rosalie nods. "That's understandable.”

“You would think, right? But people still keep asking me that. Guess it's a good thing is all a blur.” Bella says, closing her eyes for a second. Was it weird she wasn’t more affected by nearly dying?

Should she be freaking out? Having a life crisis?

“Probably for the better.” Rosalie states. “Jasper wanted to come see you,” she starts. “But he’s not a fan of hospitals.”

“It’s okay, don't worry. You can tell him I'm fine.”

Rosalie raises an eyebrow at her. “Are you _really_?” She asks, clearly not buying her answer.

She sighs, deciding to be more honest. “I’ve been better,” Bella admits, begrudgingly. “I don't like hospitals either. Not ever since my grandmother died.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It was a while ago. Still, I can't seem to look at them the same after. Too many bad memories.”

Rosalie tilts her head. “Anything I can do to help?”

“You’re here. It’s more than enough.” Bella shrugs. It was nice having some company.

“I wanted to come earlier,” The girl admits. “But I didn’t want to intrude.”

She laughs. “My Dad would've probably hugged you or something. Guess Carlisle isn’t the only Cullen he’s a fan of it now.”

Rosalie bites her lip at her admission, and Bella wonders if the girl is going to blush.

“Jacob said you almost killed Tyler.” She says, trying to change the subject.

Rosalie scoffs, crossing her arms. “He almost _killed you_.” She says like that’s reason enough.

“I’m sure he’s sorry.” Bella states. “It was an accident.”

“I don’t care that he’s sorry. He should’ve been more careful.”

“True. But let’s not talk about Tyler anymore. Wanna watch some bad soap opera with me?”

“Sure.” Rosalie shrugs. “What is it about?”

“I don’t know, but that woman there – the brunette?” She points at the TV screen. “She was making out with some dude before you came in. Now, If I’m not mistaken I could’ve sworn I saw her with her husband in some other scene earlier.”

“Okay,” Rosalie says, paying attention. “Are we supposed to like her or not?” She asks while Bella resumes eating her jello.

She shrugs, noncommittally. “I’m totally on board with everything she’s choosing to do.”

“And that has nothing to do with the fact that she’s hot?” Rosalie enquires, shaking her head.

Bella gestures with her hand. “Hey, you’re the one who’s saying it, not me.”

“Just because you didn’t say it doesn’t mean you didn’t think it,” Rosalie says, amused.

“Reader of minds, are you now?”

Rosalie snickers. “No. That’s my creepy brother.”

“Edward?” Bella asks with her brows furrowed. “I seriously doubt that.”

Rosalie just laughs.

xXx

"Bella, has anything came back to you? About the accident?” Jacob enquires when they’re both lying down on her bed.

She’s been discharged earlier today from the hospital, but Jacob and Charlie had still been acting like she was some sort of invalid who couldn't do anything besides laying in bed all day.

Bella thought it was best not to argue. This didn’t look like a battle she would win, or even one she should engage in. Not when her head was still hurting and her mind was still busy being a fuzzy mess.

But just because she was a little off her game it didn't mean she hadn't noticed how weird Jacob was behaving.

Ever since the accident he’d been like this. Quiet and pensive. Two words she'd never thought she would use to describe the boy.

She shakes her head. “It’s all a blur to be honest, Jake. Why?” She asks, not knowing where he’s going with this again.

“It’s just, I was there talking with Edward, you know? When we were in the parking lot. But when I heard the noise I looked across from me, and I swear I saw Rosalie there, standing next to Emmett.” He says. “But before I even knew what was happening she was right beside you, getting you out from the path of Tyler’s van,” Jacob explains.

“I’m sure you’re probably just confused, buddy.” She says, not paying much attention to him. "She must've been close to me to be able to reach me in time."

Jacob sighs. “That’s the thing, Bella. I don’t think I am.” He gets a little quieter. "Haven’t you noticed anything weird about the Cullen’s while hanging out with them?” He asks, sitting up on the bed.

“I don’t know if I’m the best person for you to ask that, Jacob,” She states, thinking about the fact that hanging out with them had been a new feature in her life. “Besides, that depends on your definition of weird.”

“Haven’t you noticed how they don’t ever eat anything?”

She shrugs. “At school? It’s not like I can blame them for that, Jake. Honestly, I think they have the right idea there.”

“Not just at school, but like ever?” He asks again.

“We had dinner with them the other night , they ate there.” She says back at him.

“Barely.”

“Maybe they’re on a diet or something. They all do look very fit. Maybe they’re one of those families who do that kind of stuff together, you know?” She argues.

Jacob decides to ignore her. ”It’s not just that, Bella. Have you touched them at all?”

Bella frowns. “What kind of question is that?”

“They’re all ice-cold.” He says and she remembers the time when Rosalie’s hand brushed on her own.

Ok, that was probably weird. But some people were just like that. Poor circulation of blood or something.

“Where are you trying to get here, Jake? What is this all about, really?”

Jacob bites his lips, face pensive. “When I was younger my Dad used to tell me this story, you know, this legend. About our ancestors and the tribe. And I always thought he took it a bit more seriously than he should. After all, that’s all it was right? A tale. One they enjoy telling in front of the fire at their council meetings.” He takes a breath before continuing. “So I could never figure out why he seemed so obsessed with it, why he made a point for me to know and always remember. Now, I’m starting to think that maybe he was onto something.” He finishes.

“Okay. I didn’t understand a word of what you've just said.” Bella admits.

“You will.”

xXx

“Do you see where I’m going with this now?” Jacob asks. “Back then I thought it was my Dad being him. Not liking anyone new who came into town. I thought it was him being a bit senile, him trying to find a reason not to like the Cullen’s.”

“And now you’re buying into his crazy theory that the Cullen’s are _vampires_? _Vampires,_ Jacob.” Bella says, lips tightening . “You can’t be serious.” She states.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

“ _Vampires._ ” She repeats one more time for good measure. “And not only that – you’re telling me they’re the same ones who did this treaty thing with your great-great-grandfather or whatever?”

Jacob nods. “Yes.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude. But you do know I’m the one with the concussion here, right? If anyone had reason to act like a lunatic it would be me, not you.”

He frowns. “So you don’t believe me?”

“Jake,” Bella starts, trying to salvage the situation. “Be honest. Would you?”

“Yes,” He says, eyes soft. “If it were you telling me I would.”

“Now you’re just lying.” She says, shaking her head. “Look, it sounds a little farfetched. I just don’t think you have much going on in your theory. Nothing real besides some made-up tale Billy probably told you to scare you up.”

“That’s because you didn’t saw Rosalie being in one place one second, and being in a completely different one in the next – like she _teleported_ or something.”

“Okay, okay,” Bella says, trying to be supportive. “If you’re right – and I’m not saying _you are_ – what do you think we should do?”

“How should I know?” Jacob asks, confused.

“It’s your _legend_ , your _theory_.” She points out.

“I think…I think we should tell them.” He says, suddenly determined.

“ _What_??”

"I'm going to tell them I know," Jacob says, getting up.

Bella's eyes widen. “Now?”

“I know you think I’m out of my mind. I get it. But they won’t – they’ll know I figured it out. They’ll admit, and then you’re finally going to believe me.”

“Jacob, best case scenario they’ll think you’re going mad – bad case? They’ll kill you.” Bella states, worried.

"If they wanted they could've killed us ages ago," Jacob argues while putting on his shoes.

"That's not as encouraging as you might think."

“I want the truth. Don’t you?” He questions.

“No. If that is the truth, I'm pretty okay being lied to.”

“I’m going, Bella,” Jacob says, resolute. “Unlike you, I have to know."

Bella puts her hands up in surrender. “I can see that.” She says, getting up too. “If you’re going I’m coming with you. There’s no way this is going to end up well.”

“You’re not driving.”

“Fine.”


	7. the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,
> 
> chapter seven here. a pretty big one because at the same time a cycle ends and a new one begins.
> 
> again - thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. It's a joy to see everyone interacting with the fic.
> 
> for anyone still wondering - these characters are mainly ooc. why? because i think s.meyer made them too one dimensional for my taste.
> 
> another important thing: the cullens are a family - not just people put together. they're found family troupe for me and they'll act like it.
> 
> Is Rosalie being too soft or too sweet? Never, am i right?
> 
> like we all know the ones who appear to be the coldest are the ones who feel the most - or psychopaths (here thank god she's the first one)
> 
> hope everyone's doing okay in these crazy times!
> 
> <3

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bella asks, having a sense of déjà vu. She remembers being in this almost exact situation two months ago.

She and Jacob going to the Cullen’s. Him resolute but a little afraid - and her questioning why the hell was she going along with it in the first place.

It hadn't ended that well either back then. She’d left the Cullen's that time certain that Rosalie Hale hated her guts.

The next morning at school had cemented that fact and at the same time completely shattered it the moment the girl helped her get home.

Ironically both times she’d been relegated to a passenger on her own truck.

Jacob turns to stare at her in contempt. “Yes. You’re the one who isn’t.” He states.

“Eyes on the road!” Bella exclaims. “For God's sake Jake, I swear this is the last time you're driving us anywhere.”

“Chill out Bella, Carol’s in good hands.”

She sighs, thinking about the fact that, unfortunately, this was the least of her problems right now.

“Jacob, I know this year has been stressful for you. Everything with your dad, changing schools, coming out.” She says, trying to be understanding. “Maybe you’re scared things are going well with Edward – I don't know. Life's scary sometimes. I just… I don't think this is the right way to cope with it.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life, I—" He starts and she doesn't let him finish.

“How not seeing someone eat and them being cold equates as them being vampires? Please explain it to me. I’m still having trouble processing how you leaped to that.”

He rolls his eyes at her. “It's not this simple. I didn't tell you everything – there are little things too. Behaviors, actions, coincidences. Of course you're not seeing what I am, _you're not even looking._ ”

“And I should?”

“No. You didn't know there was anything to see.” Jacob says, voice certain. “Things just kept adding up Bella, and I know I might sound crazy to you – but _I’m not._ I’m finally seeing things clearly.”

“We don't live in the world you think we do.” His voice is somber and Bella starts feeling a little queasy. “There are things out there that can't be explained by normal logic.”

“You’ll see,” Jacob says, and Bella keeps quiet, wondering how she’s supposed to try and salvage a situation as crazy as this one.

She just hopes the Cullen's can be as understanding as she's trying to be.

xXx

“Does he do that often?” Bella questions when she sees Edward on the driveway, waiting for them to arrive. “Did you told him we were coming?”

Jacob shakes his head. “No. But I’m not _surprised_ – this is the type of thing I’m telling you. It’s weird, and it’s not the first time it has happened.”

She ignores him. Edward had probably heard the noise of Carol approaching – there’s nothing to unpack here.

When you put something in your head is easy to believe everything that's happening is a _sign_. They aren't - they're just things.

“How are you feeling?” Jacob asks, glancing up at her with a worried face, like he’s suddenly remembering she should be in her bed at home getting some rest.

“Like Tyler’s van really did hit me and this is all a dream.”

Jacob snorts. “If someone had told me before how dramatic you were, I wouldn't have believed them. Now c’mon, it’s time for us to know the truth.” He gets out of the car.

"Yay.” She says to no one, with no excitement whatsoever.

She doubts Jacob will be feeling this confident after the Cullen’s start to stare at him like he’s tripping on something.

xXx

She was _wrong_.

 _Dead wrong_.

Also probably dead and this was just the afterlife punishing her for something she couldn't even remember.

As soon as Bella had entered the house she'd been surprised to find everyone of the family in the living room – waiting for them.

When Jacob had loudly proclaimed ‘ _I know what you guys are’_ she'd been waiting for laughter, shock, incredulous faces staring back at her.

Not the quiet. The resignation.

Not Edward uttering the words _‘we know you do’_.

Not the confirmation that they were indeed _vampires_.

“Hang on, you’re telling me that Jacob’s _right_?” Bella says, her voice going up an octave. “This is some sick joke, that’s what this is.”

“I think she’s going into shock.” Alice states and Bella promptly ignores her.

Emmett, on the other hand, just keeps staring at her like he’s trying to figure something out. Before she can realize what that is or what's happening, he’s on the other side of the living room in a flash.

He grabs the large wooden table they had dinner the other night with only one hand and lifts it up.

Emmett looks her way, his face normal – like lifting a table that heavy is no struggle at all. “Do you believe us now?”

“ _No_ ,” Bella says, shaking her head. “I’m hallucinating, that’s what this is.”

Rosalie, who doesn’t seem to be enjoying this conversation at all, glances her way. “It’s the truth.”

“It’s how we knew you and Jacob were coming,” Edward explains.

“ _I saw it._ ” Alice happily states.

“You saw it?” She asks. “What the _fuck_ does that mean?” Bella clears her throat, suddenly realizing where she is. “Sorry, Esme.”

“It’s okay dear. It’s understandable you’re feeling this way.” She says with a soft voice.

“I think we should sit down, Bella,” Carlisle says. “There’s a lot we have to explain to both of you, and it will take a while.”

xXx

“You understand now why we didn't tell you both?” Edward asks. “The Volturi – they’re like our government and this is basically the number one rule. Keep the secret and protect our existence from outside forces.”

“Like the Ministry of magic in the Harry Potter books, we get it,” Jacob says.

Bella frowns. “You got it, sorry if I’m still stuck on the ‘ _they will murder all of us if they find out’_.”

“As you should,” Rosalie adds.

“They won't. And if they do we’ll know first because Alice will see it.” Edward says it, voice sure.

Rosalie scoffs. “So that makes it right? What we’re doing here? What _you're doing_?”

“Not this again Rose,” Edward says, passing his hand through his hair. “Not now.”

“Yes now, brother,” Rosalie states, serious. “Am I supposed to be okay with the fact that you’ve been lying to us? That you have known for weeks now that Jacob was starting to suspect something but that you decided you would keep that crucial piece of information to yourself?”

“I know what you would’ve said if I told you then.”

Rosalie tightens her lips. “We should’ve left when we had the chance. This is a tragedy waiting to happen.” She crosses her arms.

“We can go back at this later kids,” Carlisle says, trying to maintain the peace. He turns to look at Bella and Jacob. “You both understand you have to keep this a secret from everyone? If the Volturi found out we will all be in great trouble. Anyone else finding out will only make it worse.”

They nod and Edward looks to his sister for support.

“My visions haven't changed,” Alice says, giving him an encouraging smile.

“No offense to you Alice, you seem great. But I’m not sure your words are enough to make me feel safer.” Bella says, trying to make sense of all the information they've just dumped on her.

“It's not just words,” Jasper says. “Alice can see the future.” He explains.

“What??” She says, looking at Jacob and hoping he's having the same reaction she is now. He isn't.

“How are you not freaking out?” She whispers to him, hard.

Jacob, who's sitting next to her just shrugs. “It makes sense.”

“No. It doesn't buddy. Nothing makes sense anymore.”

“I guess this is a good time as any to tell you she's not the only one in the family who has a gift?” Emmett chimes in, trying to contain his laughter at her expression.

“Edward can read minds,” Rosalie says, narrowing her eyes at him again.

“Not yours, Bella. I can't seem to read yours for some reason.” He says.

“Wait, what?” She doesn't know if she should feel relieved or worried.”Has this happened before?”

“No.” He says, face pensive. “It's mostly the reason why I have been so curious about you. I’m sorry if I have crossed some boundaries because of that.”

“Is that the best apology you can come up with?” Bella asks, raising one eyebrow.

“ _Yes_.” Jasper snickers.

“Does that mean you can read Jacob’s mind?” She asks, suddenly noticing her friend has been too quiet for someone who just outed a family of vampires.

“Yes.”

“Oh buddy,” Bella says, nudging Jacob lightly. “And here were you thinking you could hide your crush.”

He blushes. “So many things are starting to make sense now.”

Edward seems apologetic. “I wanted to tell you, I just… I didn't know how. I’m truly sorry Jacob. It was never my intention to violate your privacy – but it's not like I can turn it off.”

Jacob gives him a little smile. “It's okay. I guess it could be a good thing.”

 _“I don't see how,"_ Bella mumbles and she sees most of the family agreeing with her.

“So that's it, reading minds and seeing the future?” Jacob asks, trying to change the subject. Bella would too if she had just found out that her crush could read her mind.

“No,” Esme says. “Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and Emmett is the strongest one of us.”

Emmett grins. “I am.” He says proudly.

“Carlisle after years of working as a doctor has one of the best tolerances to blood I’ve ever seen.” Edward states.

“And Rosalie has a natural one, better than Carlisle even,” Jasper says, impressed.

“Ok. That's the better one, hands down.” Bella says, pointing to both of them. She sees the surprise in everyone's face. “As a human, I can guarantee that being able to resist the urge to drink my blood is always going to take the trophy.” She shrugs.

“Not _your blood_ ,” Rosalie states, voice soft. “Your blood doesn't call to us. It's almost like you have none at all.”

“Hm, that’s a good thing, I suppose?” Bella says, further intrigued by the fact that apparently, she had some natural protections against them.

Honestly, it was the least nature could do for her. It wasn't like she’d asked for predators like vampires to be roaming around humans.

“It's a very good thing, Bella.” Carlisle states. “If you were to start bleeding right now we wouldn't feel the compulsion to drink it.”

“Ok, that makes me feel better.” She states, before adding. “Does Jacob's?”

“Yes,” Edward says. “Nothing out of the ordinary though, and since he's been spending some time here most of us have gotten used to it.”

“My powers don't work on you either,” Jasper says, voice calm. “I can't feel your emotions or influence you at all.”

“But you can see my future?” Bella asks Alice.

Alice nods. “Yes.”

“Alright.” She says. “Still, from what you all told me that won't stop the Volturi from killing me, right?”

“ _It might_ ,” Edward says, biting his lips. “Aro has a fascination with gifted vampires. If you're like this as a human…he might be tempted to have you turned.”

“Or he might kill us all,” Rosalie says. “Either way Bella, the story ends with you _dead_.”

Bella gulps. “Yeah, I got that part.”

“So what do we do?” Jacob asks, voice quiet. He might not have any regrets as far as figuring out goes, but Bella can see he’s shaken up too.

“I’ll keep an eye on things. Until then I’m afraid there's nothing we can do anymore. Not now, at least.” Alice says.

“We can leave,” Rosalie suggests and Bella sees Jacob unease at the girl's solution.

“It's not that simple,” Edward says. “You know that.”

“Yes, it is.” Rosalie bites back.

Edward raises an eyebrow at her, disbelief clear in his features. “ _Can you leave_?” He asks Rosalie but looks at Bella with clear intent. “Because I don't think you can.”

“There's no use arguing about this,” Carlisle intervenes. “For now, we're staying here. If things change we’ll regroup and make a family decision about it. I hope if it comes to it, both of you can agree on the course of action.” He finishes looking at both of them pointedly.

“Does anyone have any more questions or something they would like to discuss?” He asks but everyone keeps quiet.

“Great. Now I have to go to work. I’ll be back later.” He gives Esme a soft kiss before walking out.

“So what do we do now?” Emmett asks after Carlisle leaves.

“Would you all mind if I laid down for a minute?” Bella asks, feeling a little nauseous. Her head had started to bother her a few minutes ago but she’d been too engrossed on the conversation to say anything.

“Of course not dear,” Esme says, getting up. “I’ll help you. The rest of the kids can find something uneventful to do, can’t they?”

They all nod and Bella fights the urge not to laugh at them. Vampires or not it seemed like they were first a family.

xXx

“How are you feeling now?” Esme asks her while sitting down on the bed.

“Better,” Bella says gratefully. “Are you sure Rosalie won't mind that I’m in her bed?” She stares at the pictures on Rosalie's desk.

Apparently, vampires not showing up in pictures was a myth.

Esme chuckles softly. “She was the one to suggest it.” The woman must the expression on Bella’s face. “Surprised?”

“A little.” She admits. Maybe she shouldn't - Rosalie did have the ability to constantly surprise her – so she should be used to it by now.

“My daughter, she may seem like she doesn't care sometimes, but it's quite the opposite.” The woman says. “Rosalie has one of the biggest hearts I know. I hope that you can convince her to show you that side of hers Bella.”

She bites her lip. “How much of convincing do you think I’ll have to do?” Bella suddenly remembers her conversation with Jasper on the other day.

How ironic was it that she found herself in the position of wanting to volunteer for Rosalie's friendship now?

Esme smiles. “Probably not as much as you would think.”

She nods. “I’m not sure she’s quite sold on the idea of us being friends,” Bella admits.

“I wouldn't be so sure of that. Rosalie will never take the first step, for reasons that are her own to tell you, should she chooses to. But if you did? I’m quite sure she wouldn't be able to say no.”

xXx

"Okay. So tell me again how it works." Bella says.

After Esme had gone back down to make sure everything was alright and nobody was destroying the house, Alice had joined her here.

“Is not an infallible science. People make different choices all the time.”

“Okay,” Bella says, face pensive. “So if I decide to get up and leave you would see it?”

Alice nods. “Yes, but only at the exact moment you decide. Before that there's just fragments, possibilities.”

She hums. "And how do you sort through all that?"

"Time and patience."

Bella frowns. “Still, it doesn't look like it's something easy to carry."

“It isn't." Alice shakes her head in agreement. “But it has its perks.”

“Like what?” Bella says, sitting up straight. “Knowing the lottery numbers?”

Alice laughs. “Like knowing I would find Jasper before I did.” She smiles softly. “But that too.”

There's a light knock on the door and Bella sees Esme and Jasper in the threshold.

“The kids are going to have a movie night, are you staying?” Esme asks.

“I’m sorry Esme, I did promise Charlie I would see some basketball game with him today. Some father-daughter bonding or something.” Bella says, apologetic. “Maybe next time?”

“Of course dear. Is Jacob going with you?”

Bella snorts. “Probably not. He’ll offer but I know he wants to stay. I’ll let him enjoy his vampire pseudo-boyfriend a while longer.”

Everyone laughs.

“I’ll take you home then Bella,” Alice says. “You’ll let Jacob drive your truck home?”

She sighs. “ _Unfortunately_. I just hope he won't make me regret it.”

“I can take her Al,” Jasper says, kindly. “You can help them choose the movie. Please make sure it's not Emmett who has the final word. I don't think I can watch a die hard marathon again.”

xXx

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you the truth Bella,” Jasper says, his eyes on the road.

She gives him a little smile. “I’m not sure I would've believed you then. Honestly, I don't even know if I believe you now.”

Jasper nods. “It's a hard reality to come to terms with.”

“You don't say.” She responds. “So, a vampire huh?”

“Yes,” Jasper says, biting his lips.

“Is it a faux pas to ask your age?”

“No. Well, maybe.”

“Can I guess?” She says, curious. “Give me a historical event you lived through.”

“When I was human I fought on the Civil War.”

Bella frowns. “ _Holy fuck._ So you're older than a hundred, right?”

He shakes his head in affirmation.

“You must have lived through some crazy times.” Bella states.

“You bet. Lately? Not so much.”

She closes her eyes for a second, trying to come to terms with the fact this was her life now. Having these types of conversations like it was normal.

“You alright?” Jasper asks, worried.

She sighs. “I’ll be. I guess I just need some time to wrap my head around it. This all sounds so surreal.” Bella admits. “Guess you're not an introvert, yeah? Just a vampire. The problem with a large crowd is the amount of blood and not the noise.”

“You’re not wrong, but you aren’t right either. I wasn’t lying about _that part_. “ He starts. “You know about my gift. What Esme didn’t tell you is that most times it doesn’t feel like one.”

“Why?”

“I’m always feeling what everybody around me is – I can’t turn it off. At school, with that many people there? All those teenagers’ emotions? It’s too much for me sometimes. Of course, desiring their blood too doesn’t help.”

“You don’t have that problem with me.”

“I don’t,” He states. “At both things. It's one of the reasons I feel so much like _myself_ when I’m with you. When it’s just us? I know that whatever I’m feeling is me. You don’t know how hard is to figure it out sometimes – what’s me and what’s someone else.”

“I’m sorry. That must be hard.” She says, suddenly seeing her friend in a new light. “If you ever need to get away from it all Jasper, my offer still stands.”

“Really? You don’t care that we’re vampires?”

“Don’t care is a _strong word_.” She says. “But it doesn’t change the fact that we’re friends. It’s not like there’s anything left for all of us to do then to get on with our lives at this point. What’s done is done.”

“Not according to Rosalie. In her opinion we should leave.”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know. It’s a hard situation. There’s a lot more going on that you’re not privy to.” He says honestly. “Rosalie has her reasons for wanting that and she’s not wrong, but Edward has his reason for wanting to stay and he’s not wrong either.”

“I see,” Bella says even though she doesn’t see at all.

“They’re both so different. That’s what this is about in the end. Rosalie thinks Edward’s being selfish, and he thinks she’s being a coward.”

“I don’t think she’s in the wrong. I can definitely see her point.”

Jasper rolls his eyes at her. “Of course you would say that.”

“What?” She asks, crossing her arms. “She’s trying to protect her family. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“They’re not the only ones she’s trying to protect.”

Bella stares at him, confused. “Who else there is?”

“Jacob, you.” He says. “ _Herself_.”

She shrugs. “Whatever. At least Jacob and Edward seemed happy when we left.”

Jasper nods. “They were.”

“Maybe that’ll make him less insufferable.”

Jasper laughs. “I doubt that, Bella. But one can hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are sad there wasn't any bellaxrose in this chapter (at least not directly) don't fret.
> 
> next one they'll make an appearance again.
> 
> don't forget that this is a slow burn after all.
> 
> ;)


	8. twenty questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,
> 
> sorry for the longer wait on this one
> 
> life - being life - got in the way
> 
> can't promise when the next one will come but I can say that at most it will be posted 6/7 days from now
> 
> one very important thing - I won't abandon this fic! rest assured. there's a lot I have planned and I can honestly say that it will be a long one (30+ chapters) or I will do like 2 books? I haven't figured out this part yet
> 
> hope everyone had a nice week <3
> 
> thank you for all the comments, subs and kudos again!
> 
> :)

It'd been two weeks since the grand revelation that took place in the Cullen's household.

Two weeks since Bella’s worldview had shifted in such a way that the notion that vampires were running around in good old Forks didn’t make her want to scream into a void anymore.

Well, maybe a little. She was only human after all.

In that time she’d also come to two very important conclusions.

The first one was that if Jacob and Edward didn't get their act together sometime soon she would have to take matters into her _own hands_.

Watching them make heart eyes at each other was starting to get old.

Jacob liked Edward. Edward could read Jacob's mind. They saw each other practically every day. Why hadn't one of them asked the other out yet? What was the deal?

What exactly were they waiting for?

Whatever. They were weird like that. She had to make her peace with it.

The second one was that Rosalie was avoiding her. On purpose. Honestly, it seemed like she was avoiding _everyone_ at this point.

And Bella had tried giving her space - she had. Hadn't pushed. Had let the girl figure it out whatever she was trying to figure out without getting all up in her business.

But after fourteen days of silence she was tired. And frustrated. And missing Rosalie's snarky comments and the way she seemed to roll her eyes at almost everything Bella had to say.

So enough was enough. If the girl wanted permanent space from Bella she would have to say it to her face.

"Jacob," She says, picking her truck keys from the table in front of her. "I'm going to the Cullen's. You coming?"

He looks up from his homework, confused. "Now?"

"Yes." She says, certain. A part of her knew she should've done something already.

She doubted Rosalie would come speak to her on her own volition.

"Weren't you the one who said I had to finish this?"

"You have." She agrees, giving him a pointed look. When it came to school Jacob was...less than enthusiastic.

"Ok. Do you think they'll mind if I finish it there?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "No. Your boyfriend can help you. He's probably gone to school a million times."

"He's not my boyfriend," Jacob says automatically.

" _Your friend_." She corrects herself sarcastically.

"That's better."

"Is it?" She questions him with one eyebrow raised. It didn't seem like it was.

Jacob ignores her. "Do you want me to tell them we're coming?"

"Can't Alice see the future? Can't Edward read minds?" Bella says, shrugging. "What's the point?"

"Being polite?"

"Suit yourself." She says.

There was being polite and there was being redundant. Jacob always seemed to aim at the first but hit the second, time and time again.

xXx

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but it feels like you’re avoiding me.” She says while entering the Cullen’s garage.

Rosalie, who’d been under a red BMW doing something Bella had no idea whatsoever, slides right.

The girl stares at her with surprise in her face, making part of Bella wonder if she'd been too engrossed on what she been doing to have heard the noise of her truck arriving minutes ago.

Rosalie gets up from the ground, her hands holding a dirty mini red towel. Her eyes stares at Bella like she's not sure if she wants her here or not.

“I’m avoiding everyone.” She states and Bella’s too _caught up_ on the fact she's wearing a darkened green overall with a white t-shirt to say something smart.

Sometimes she wondered if the universe had fun testing her gayness at moments like this.

“Bella?” Rosalie calls her name, oblivious to the fact she’d been staring.

“Hm,” she starts, trying to clear her mind. “I’m not sure that’s better.”

“For you?”

“For _you_ ,” Bella says, matter-of-factly. “Maybe you should talk with someone.”

Rosalie just looks at her like she hasn't grasped the meaning of her words. “If I wanted to talk I wouldn’t be avoiding everyone.”

“Fair point.” She says, passing a hand through her hair.

Who knew this was going to be this difficult?

Probably everyone who had been paying attention, if Bella was honest with herself. 

Esme words come back to her, and she knows, without a doubt, that if she wants to have any kind of relationship with Rosalie she'll have to make the first move.

Wait. That sounded weird.

If she wanted a _friendship_ – that sounded better.

“Still, if you want to, I’m here.” Bella offers with what she hopes is an encouraging smile.

“Why? Why are you here?” Rosalie suddenly asks, voice raised. “Why aren’t you running for the woods?”

Bella scoffs, thinking about it. “That wouldn’t work.” She says, shaking her head. “Me _running_? The _woods_? That’s a recipe for disaster.”

“This here is a recipe for disaster.” Rosalie's voice is pained.

“You’re not wrong." Bella says, not wanting to dismiss the girl's concerns. "I’m just not sure you’re 100% right.” Bella says, taking a deep breath. “Look. I get it, honestly, I do. But it’s not like we can erase the fact that me and Jacob know, or that he and Edward are doing something weird that they refuse to label a relationship.”

Rosalie's shoulders drop a little and her stance becomes less confrontational.

“You didn’t choose this, neither did I. But it’s what we have right now. Why not make the best out of it?” Bella asks, shrugging. “And yeah, The Volturi might kill us all and things might end in tragedy –"

“There’s no might,” The girl interrupts. “They will. Hanging out with vampires doesn’t do well for your life expectancy.”

“That’s not true.” She argues. “If it weren’t for you I would already be dead. Wouldn’t I?”

“That not the point,” Rosalie says and Bella pretty sure she’s having a hard time trying to get her point across.

“What the point?”

Rosalie sighs. “The point is there I can’t possibly agree with this.”

“I know." Bella admits. "But from where I’m standing there’s not much you can do – well, more than brood and hide in the garage and not talk to anyone for days on end.”

Rosalie tightens her lips. She starts cleaning her hands in the red towel and Bella knows she's buying some time.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Let it go?” Bella suggests.

She looks at her like she's crazy. “And do _what_ with that?”

“Find a way to enjoy it? Accept things haven't gone the way you wanted them to but try and make the best of it anyway?”

Rosalie chuckles depreciatingly. “If you knew me at all Bella, you would know that’s not my forte.”

“Well, I’m _trying,"_ She points out. "You're not exactly helping me here.” She says, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

“Helping you to?” Rosalie asks, oblivious.

Bella rolls her eyes. “Get to know you. God, hasn’t anyone ever tried to befriend you before?”

“Is this what’s happening here?”

"Yes?”

“You’re trying to be my friend?” Rosalie says, eyebrow raised like she’s not believing her words.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Bella questions.

“Yes.” Her voice is honest.

“Can’t say people didn't warn me about this.” She says, resting her back on the white wall behind her.

Rosalie narrows her eyes. “What people?”

“Your family, mostly. Jacob, before I came here. He totally gave me a sign that was like ‘ _are you crazy?’_ but he’s the one to talk. Seriously, he should look himself in the mirror before pointing the finger at me. Let's not forget he was the one with the crazy vampire theory."

Rosalie bites her lips. “ _Wasn’t he right_?” She says amused.

“No.” She says even though she knows the right answer here is yes.

“I don't think you should be here.” The girl tries again but Bella's not having it.

“Rosalie. I’m trying to be your friend. Will you please, _for the love of God,_ let me?”

“ _Fine_. What do you want to do then?”

Bella scratches her hair, her face pensive. “Honestly hadn't thought past this here. Didn't think you would agree to it this easily.” She jokes.

Rosalie throws the towel in her face with meticulous precision. “I’m going to go back to what I was doing before you distracted me. You can stay here if you want, or you can leave.” She says, pointing with her head to the cozy sofa at the other end of the room.

“Alright,” Bella agrees. “I’ll stay. Probably will read something.” She says, grabbing her small kindle from the inside pocket of her denim jacket. "Something tells me it won't do me any favors to disturb you while you work."

“And people have the audacity to say you're not smart,” Rosalie grins, shaking her head, before going under the car again.

"What people?" She asks, insulted.

But all the other girl does is laugh.

xXx

She doesn’t know how much time has passed.

The only thing Bella knows is that she’s _bored._ The same way she'd been that fateful day. And her attention had been slowly drifting from her book to the girl in front of her ever since Rosalie had started fixing something in the passenger seat.

Before Bella realized she had put down her kindle slowly in favor of watching her.

“I’m bored.” She admits, deciding to choose another road now that she had another chance. This time she would reach out to the girl, this time she wouldn't ignore her.

Rosalie smirks. “I can see that. I’ve been wondering how much longer you would last without starting a conversation.”

“Hey,” Bella protest. “I’m not that bad.”

“You aren’t,” the girl states, honest. “Emmett wouldn’t have lasted fifteen minutes.”

“Am I distracting you?” She asks, worried she's not exactly being a good company when Rosalie puts one of her tools down.

“No. Am I distracting _you_?” Rosalie grins, and Bella's pretty sure she already knows the answer to the question she'd just asked.

She presses her lips before answering. “Yes. Want to play twenty questions while you continue working?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her. “Sure. Lead the away. Humans first." She jokes.

“What's your favorite Tom Hanks movie?” Bella asks, voice suddenly serious.

Rosalie looks at her like she's doubtful those were the exact words coming out of Bella’s mouth. “Seriously? I agree to answer _anything_ you want and that’s the first thing in your mind?”

“Of course. What else would it be?”

“I don’t know. Anything else. Maybe something to do with vampires. Don’t you have any questions about that?”

She nods. “I have several. But that would tell me about vampires, not about _you._ ” Bella points out.

“ _Fine._ ” Rosalie plays along. “Castaway.”

“Oh, that’s a good one.” Bella says excitedly. It was definitely on her top 3. She would never forget crying when Wilson had floated away.

“Yours?” The girl asks.

Bella smiles. “Forrest Gump, hands down.”

“Can I ask you why?” Rosalie says softly.

“My grandmother loved this movie.” She admits, her eyes shining with memories of the past. “And my mother hated it." She adds, laughing. "That meant that any time we put it on she would leave the house and we would have some hours of peace. It was one of those things, you know? The kind that sticks with you somehow.” She reminisces.

Rosalie’s head turns a little, smile in place. “Is it my turn now?”

“Didn’t you just ask me something?” Bella asks, raising an eyebrow.

“ _No_ ,” Rosalie smirks, ignoring her. “What’s your favorite Meryl Streep movie?

Bella doesn’t even blink before she answers. “Devil Wears Prada.” Her fingers brush against her chin. “Although Mamma Mia is a close second. I do love me some ABBA.” She finishes. “Yours?”

“Sophie's Choice.”

She snorts. “Of course it would be this one.”

Rosalie looks at her threateningly. “Why?”

Bella bites her lip trying not to laugh. “Because you're.... _old_?” She finishes, already fearing for her life. Before Rosalie can do anything Bella’s already speaking. “Please don’t throw the dirty towel at me again. I swear I swallowed some oil the last time.”

“I’m going to let this one slide,” Her eyes narrow. “I won't be so forgiving next time.”

“Thank you,” Bella says, scratching the back of her neck. “What’s your favorite movie of all time?” She asks, trying to get back to their game.

“That’s a tough one,” Rosalie says, face pensive. “Probably Titanic.”

She snickers. “You? _Titanic_? Really?”

The girl nods.

“I would never say that in a million years.”

“You don’t like it?” Rosalie asks, voice genuine.

She shrugs. “I saw it once ages ago. Never got the hype.”

"It's not for everyone, I'll admit. But it just speaks to --" Before Rosalie can finish what she's saying a very enthusiastic Jacob opens the garage door with such force Bella’s a little afraid he has damaged it.

“Bella,” He says, out of breath. “We have to go home, now!” He grabs her by the shoulders.

“ _What the hell,_ Jake,” She says while Rosalie stares at them amused in the background. “Warn a person next time.”

“Edward asked me on a date,” His grin is taking over his whole face and Bella can’t help but grin back at him. “It’s tomorrow morning. I have to go home so I can prepare, you know?" He's rambling now. "I don't even know what I'm going to wear." He panics. "I need your help."

Bella suddenly looks outside and sees it’s already pitch dark. Apparently, she'd been here longer than she thought.

Time seemed to fly when she and Rosalie were together.

“A date in the morning? Who does that?” She questions him but she's looking at Rosalie. The girl throws her hands in the air like she’s not sure either.

“Don't ask me,” Rosalie mumbles, shaking her head.

"Ok, Jake, I'll help you. Try to take deep breaths and not freak out." She tells him. "We still need to get home. Remember people here can _hear you_." 

“Thank you, Bells. Really." He says, giving Rosalie a nod too. "I’ll let you say goodbye.” Jacob says sheepishly before leaving again.

She shakes her head at him before turning back. "So,” She starts, a little unsure while Rosalie gets up and starts walking towards her.

“This has been… _nice_.” The girls says, now standing in front of her.

“It has.” Bella agrees. "I’ll see you at school?” She asks, hopeful.

“Of course,” Rosalie says softly. “See you Monday, Bella.”

“Thank you for putting up with me.”

“Thank you for staying.”

“Let's do it again sometime.” She says, grinning.

Rosalie shakes her head in amusement, getting the joke. “Let's."

“Who knew you would change your mind, huh?”

Rosalie narrows her eyes at her. “You should go before I decide to throw something in your face again.”

“You wouldn't do that.”

Bella sees the girl hands grabbing the towel, but before anything can happen, she's already sprinting away from the garage.

The last thing Bella hears is Rosalie's laughter ringing throughout the house.


	9. an unwelcome visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> this is a very special chapter - It's been a month since I posted the first chapter here on ao3.
> 
> I couldn't have imagined - even in my wildest dreams - all the positive response to it.
> 
> so this one here is for all of you who have joined me in this wild ride. 
> 
> thank you all again for everything.
> 
> here's to many more months together!
> 
> :)

It’s early afternoon when Jacob returns.

He has a warm smile in his face - the kind that tells Bella everything she needs to know. His cheeks are red and she's sure it has more to do with who he was with than just the cold temperature outside.

She's watching him from the kitchen, but he's too caught up in himself to notice her. So he’s none the wiser he has an audience when he decides to rest his back on the front door with his hands on his heart.

Usually, Bella wouldn’t let him live this one down, but today? She’s too happy for him to do anything but smile at the scene.

"Hey," she clears her throat, wincing when Jacob gives her a startled scream. "Guess I can assume things went alright on your date?”

He stares at her with narrowed eyes. “You almost gave me a _heart attack_. I didn’t know you were here.”

Bella bites her lip, trying not to laugh. “Where else would I be?”

“You could have gone fishing with Charlie.” He answers, shrugging.

“I’m going pretend you haven’t said that.” She says and he starts to slowly walk towards her.

“I thought maybe you would’ve succumbed to his pleas.”

“I kindly explained to him that it seemed fishing was something he did so he could relax. Me screaming every time a bug came near me would defeat that purpose.” Bella explains.

He pulls up a chair, sitting right next to her on the kitchen table. “And what did he say?”

“He agreed to go alone this time. I did have to promise him that we would join him some other time though.”

Jacob whines. “You know I hate fishing. Why would you say something like that?”

“So we could suffer together? Isn’t that like the _base_ _of our friendship_?”

He just rolls his eyes at her, playfully giving Bella a little shove.

She chuckles. “So, tell me all the details. Did Edward kiss you? Was that the reason you were clutching your heart like a character in one of those stupid movies you’re so fond of?”

“Why are you so against romantic comedies?”

“Because it’s the same thing as horror movies.” She states.

Jacob seems offended. “ _No, it’s not_.”

“People have to be dumb so the movie can work.” Bella starts. “Things happen in a way that they never would in real life. Also, they’re awfully heterosexual and damaging to women.” She finishes. “Is that enough reason for you? Because I can go all day.”

He sighs. “Ok. Maybe you have a point. But they’re also _fun and romantic_.”

“Jacob, Julia Roberts would never in a million years walk into a stranger’s home so she could change shirts. If any guy offered her that she would flee as fast as she could. She would call the cops."

“Are we really about to have this conversation again? It wasn’t enough for you to completely ruin the last time I tried to watch Nothing Hill? Do you have to ruin it _forever_?”

Bella waves her hand. “I’m just saying he’s a stalker. That’s all.”

Jacob seems like he’s about to go for it, about to start this discussion again, but she sees the moment he changes his mind. "You know what, I’m not doing this with you.” He says, passing a hand through his long hair.

“A wise choice." She chuckles. "So tell me how things went with your crush.”

“My date went great!” Jacob says excitedly.

She grins. “I figured out that part. What did you guys do?”

“Oh, Bella, it was perfect. He took me to this place in the woods –”

“Isn’t it a bit ironic that you're enjoying the exact thing you were first worried Edward would do to you?” She interrupts.

Jacob just stares at her, clearly not amused at the interruption. “It’s such a beautiful place. Truly. I’ll have to show you sometime.”

“Please don’t.” She mumbles. She has zero interest in seeing Jacob and Edward make-out spot in person.

“I was a little anxious, but it turns out I had nothing to worry about.” He says and she nods.

She doesn't tell Jake that him barging in minute after minute in her room last night had already managed to cement that fact in her head.

“It went great. We had a picnic there – I mean, I ate and he _stared_. Still, it was wonderful.” He says with his eyes shining. “We talked a lot. I told him about everything that happened before, you know, with my dad. He was super supportive.”

“That’s.. great, buddy. Really.” She says, smiling softly. “I’m happy for you.”

Jacob smiles back at her and Bella can't help but think that if anybody deserved this kind of happiness – it was him.

His smile suddenly turns to a frown and he sighs. “Do you think it’s _weird_ that he didn’t kiss me?”

Bella's eyes widen. She definitely wasn't expecting him to say that. “Do you?”

He starts tapping one of his fingers on the table. “Yes. _Maybe_. I don’t know,” Jacob says. “Can't he read my mind? Shouldn't he know that’s what I’d wanted?”

This was way above her pay grade. Sure Bella could give the occasional relationship advice once or twice (thanks to her mom) but this here was a whole new territory.

“Look, Jake, I don't think it's that simple.” She starts, hoping to make some sort of sense. “Relationships are supposed to be based on communication, right?”

He nods and she lets out a relieved breath. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard if the person on the other side of the conversation wasn't Renée.

“And I know it must be hard doing that when you're with someone who can _literally_ read your mind. But I still think the principle stands.” She points out. “If you want something you should tell him. You shouldn't assume he already knows just because you thought about it once.”

“Trust me, I thought about more than once.”

“Yeah, didn't need to know that. _Super gross_.” Bella makes a disgusted face. “He’s also like…ancient. Don't forget that. I think it's more likely for you to receive a marriage proposal than a steamy kiss.”

“Not that I would be opposed to it, but I’m just angling for a normal kiss here. Still, you're probably right. I hadn't thought about things this way.” Jacob says honestly.

“It's just a theory.” She shrugs. “Maybe he just hasn’t done any of this before.”

“Neither have I.” He states, biting his lip.

“It makes sense. You’re both nervous,” Bella says. “You guys should take your time. I don’t think the normal rules of dating apply here. Don't compare it to anything else buddy, just make your own thing – something that will work for the both of you.”

He nods, relieved. “When did you get this wise?”

“I’m always this wise, it's not my fault you haven't been paying attention.”

Jacob grins. “Maybe I haven't – but I know someone who _has_.” His tone is suggestive, but she can't quite catch his meaning.

“What?”

“How can you be so wise one second and so dumb in the next one is beyond me, Bells." He shakes his head in amusement.

“I'm going to pretend you haven't just insulted me to my face right now. Especially after I’ve given you great advice.” She says. “And Jake?”

“Yes?”

“If you want a kiss to happen that much you should take the initiative.”

Jacob gulps. “Right. I can do that.” He says to himself.

“That’s the spirit.” She chuckles.

“So, what you’re doing?” He asks with his eyebrows raised, suddenly realizing there's a mess of assorted foods in front of him.

“Making popcorn and gathering some snacks. I’m about to watch a movie that’s longer _than God knows what_ and I need to be prepared. You in?”

“Nah. I’m too tired, I didn't sleep that well last night. I was thinking of taking a nap. Do you mind?”

Bella rolls her eyes. “Of course not.”

He smiles gratefully at her. “What movie are you going to watch? Lord of the rings?”

“Ha – I wish.” She says. “Titanic.”

Jacob winces. “Yeah, hard pass.”

“Not a fan?” Bella asks with a surprised voice.

"No," he says. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, it seems like your type of thing."

He laughs, unbothered. "I like romantic comedies, Bella. Titanic is anything but."

"But there's romance." She points out.

"No comedy, no happy ending, “ he starts. “The guy dies at the end. It's too tragic for me. I always cry like a baby."

“Alright,” Bella says, but inside she’s thinking Jacob’s might be a little too much sensitive for his own good. "Suit yourself."

xXx

_“Promise me you’ll survive. That you won’t give up, no matter what happens. No matter how hopeless.”_

Jack’ saying that to Rose, and Bella’s starting to think there’s a little more to this being Rosalie’s favorite movie than the fact it is a masterpiece (she’d changed her mind okay?).

Unfortunately, she’s in no condition to think about it further.

She’s too busy being a _madwoman_ who's throwing popcorn on the TV screen while sobbing uncontrollably.

So when the end credits start to roll around and Celine’s Dion song is still playing, Bella’s actively cursing the whole thing.

“ _Fuck you_ , Celine Dion, this is all your fault,” She says while wiping the tears that don’t seem to stop coming. “This is an absolutely terrible movie, I totally hated it.” She mumbles to no one.

Someone should've warned her this was going to happen.

How was she supposed to do anything else today after being completely and utterly destroyed by this thing?

In the end, life shows her she doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

Because before she can get up from the couch on her own volition the doorbell rings and a hysterical looking Bella is left cursing at whoever’s at the door.

When she finally opens the door she's too shocked at the person standing on the other side to do anything but gape at them like a fish out of water.

“ _Billy_?” Bella asks, voice failing. Out of everyone in the world, he would be the last one she would expect to find in her doorsteps. “What are you doing here?” She asks rudely.

He doesn’t back down at her distrustful gaze. Instead, he stands a little taller, almost like he’s enjoying it.

“I came to talk to you. And _Jacob_ , of course.”

She has to fight the urge not to immediately slam the door on his face.

Her lack of an immediate response is not enough for him to take the hint that he’s not welcomed here.

“Charlie isn’t here, is he?” He asks, giving her a creepy smile. The kind that real-life book owner something (she doesn't know his name) would've probably given Julia Roberts character if Hollywood had any sort of commitment to the truth.

Bella narrows her eyes at him, not liking the tone he’s using. “No. But you already knew that, didn't you?”

It all made perfect sense. Why he was here, why right now. Billy must've known Charlie would be fishing in La Push today.

“Me? Watch out, Bella. I don't like what you’re trying to imply here.” He says.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt your non-existent feelings?” She says sarcastically. “If you came here because you thought there wouldn’t be anyone to stop you from seeing Jacob, you were wrong. _Go home, Billy_. He doesn’t want to see you, and I can't say I disagree with his choice.” She tells him, voice hard.

“So you won't let a father see his only son?”

“You stopped being that the moment you kicked him out.”

“If your father had half the courage I had he would've done the same thing to you, Bella,” He says, eyes twitching in rage. “This is a small town, people talk. I know what you are.”

Bella gives him a hollow laughter. “You can’t even bring yourself to say the word can you?” She defies him. “C’mon, go ahead. _Lesbian._ That's what I am. Say it. I’m not ashamed.”

Billy takes a step closer to her. “Such fire you have. It would be such a waste to see it fade away, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m not afraid of you.” She says, one hand gripping the door frame.

“I’m not the one you should be afraid of.” He gives her a predatory smile.

“What?”

“You think I’m not aware of how close to the Cullen's you and Jacob are?” He says. “They’re not who you think they are, Bella. Or better yet, _what_ you think they are.”

Bella clenches her jaw. “They’re exactly who and what I think they are. A nice family who’ve been nothing but kind to me. Unlike you."

His smile gets sinister. “So you already know their secret, huh? Does Jacob? Has he finally understood everything I’ve always told him? Has he seen what I have seen?"

Bella scoffs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, but you do. Don’t lie to me. It doesn’t suit you,” He says. “You should stay away from them.”

“You think you can show up here after everything and demand I do something? You’re out of your mind.”

“You think you know what you’re dealing with here, Bella. You don’t. This is so much bigger than what you can imagine.” Billy speaks while staring intensely at her. “We all have a part to play in what’s to come – _even you_. Be careful of the choices you make now, otherwise you might find yourself on the wrong side of it all."

He grabs her arm with force and Bella feels something else with the pain. Something weird. A feeling that tells her he’s more dangerous than she’d been giving him credit for.

“You wouldn’t want to meet your end before its time, would you?” He whispers, hard.

She feels his fingers pressing harder on her forearm.

“You should leave,” Bella says again.

“I won’t leave until I’ve talked with my son.”

“Yes, you will.” She tries taking her arm away from him, but the action only serves to make him tighten his grip.

“Who’s going to make me? _You_?” Billy raises his eyebrows in defiance.

“The cops.” She says, grabbing her phone from her back pocket with her free hand. “I don’t think they’ll take too kindly to you threatening a young girl – _the chief’s daughter_ – in her own home.”

He suddenly lets go of her, taking a step back, but his eyes are still burning. “This doesn’t end here. Not for you and not for the Cullen's. I’m not even close to being done.”

“Whatever.” She says before slamming the door in his face.

xXx

“Why didn’t you called me?” Charlie asks, pacing around the living room while Bella and Jake watch him from the couch. She can from his face how concerned he is.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jacob says almost at the same time.

Before she can answer them she adjusts the sleeve of the grey hoodie she'd put up right after Billy had left. If Charlie got a look at the bruise on her left arm things would escalate quickly.

The last thing she needed right now was for him to make a big deal out of it. For him to go confront a clearly deranged man.

She sighs, holding one hand up. “Guys, it wasn’t like I knew who was at the door, okay? And once I was there I was too caught up on the conversation to do anything else.” Bella explains. “When he tried to force me to let him talk to Jacob I threatened to call the cops.”

Her dad nods. “Do you think he knew both of you would be home alone?”

“I don’t know. But he didn’t want to stick around once he realized I was being serious.” She says, not letting them know she suspected just that.

Jacob fidgets with his hands. “Did he say anything else to you? Anything other than the fact he wanted to talk to me?”

“He said we should stay away from the Cullen’s,” she starts carefully. “He also didn’t look happy there was another member of the LGBTQ+ crew running around town. Said that if Dad had enough courage he would’ve done the same thing he did to you to me.”

Her friend closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Do you think he knew I went on a date with Edward?” He says weakly.

“No, buddy,” Bella answers him. She adjusts herself on the couch so she can be closer to him. “I think it’s that thing you told me; you know?” She raises her eyebrows pointedly. “The hate he has for them ever since they arrived in town. People talk, he must have heard we're all friends.”

Charlie shakes his head. “Your Dad just too stuck on his old ways, Jake. If something’s different from what he was used to, he rejects it.”

“His words were of someone who seemed worried about us.” She says, omitting part of the truth.

“But his actions didn’t really give you that impression, _right_?” Jacob completes. “I think he wanted to make me scared of living my life, of being happy. But I’m not going to let him.” His voice is stronger now and both Bella and Charlie stare at him proudly. “I love him, I’ll always will – but if he can’t accept who I am it’s his loss, not mine. I won’t let him take anything else from me.”

“I won’t either, Jacob,” Charlie says. “We’re a family here. Don’t forget that. You’re not alone.”

“I know.” Jacob smiles gratefully at him.

“You did good, Bella.” Her dad says, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

xXx

“Hey, Alice,” She whispers on her phone a while later in her room.

After things had calmed down both Charlie and Jacob had decided to watch some basketball game that was on.

She had opted to go to her room instead. Her mind was still stuck on Billy’s words for her to be able to concentrate on anything else.

“I want to talk with you.” She says. “Alone.”

“I know.”

“Of course you do,” Bella sighs. “Do you also know where we should meet?”

“Yes,” Alice says. “What a silly question.”

“Great. Pick me up as soon as you can.” She’s almost hanging up when another thought pops into her head. “And bring Rosalie with you.”

“I was already going to.”

Bella rolls her eyes. “This can get old _really fast_.”

“Tell me about it,” Alice responds. “I'll be there in 10."

xXx

“Are you sure this is the best place for this conversation?” Bella says quietly, looking around the almost empty diner.

She'd been here once before, on her first week at Forks. Charlie and Jacob had brought her along, raving about their special, before she could say no.

Now, the irony of it all wasn't lost on her.

“Yes,” Alice says. "We’re just three friends hanging, nothing _unusual_ to see here."

“Yeah. That's like the problem – have any of you ever done something like this?"

“ _No,_ ” Rosalie says, agreeing. She also doesn’t look that happy to be here.

The fact that their waiter has been drooling all over her ever since they walked in isn't helping matters either.

“Chillax, both of you,” Alice says. “Everything’s going according to plan.”

Bella doesn’t answer at first, she's too busy narrowing her eyes at _Vincent_ (the waiter) who seemed to think that going to their table again, when they already told him they didn’t want anything, was a good idea.

“What’s his problem?” She asks loudly, hoping that will be enough to discourage him. It isn’t.

“Are you girls sure you don't want anything?” Vincent asks when he reaches them, but his eyes fixated on Rosalie.

“ _Yes,_ ” Bella says, gritting her teeth.

“My shift’s over in thirty minutes. Do you want to go –”

“ _Leave,_ ” Rosalie says in a scary voice and the guy almost trips while running away.

“Ok. That was…” _Hot_. That’s what she wants to say. “Awesome.” Is what she says instead.

Rosalie gives her a feral grin and Bella gulps, suddenly feeling warm.

“I saw Titanic yesterday,” She blurts out, trying to compose herself. “It was a horrible, _horrible movie._ I had a traumatic experience watching and it's all your fault.”

Rosalie smirks. “Did you cry? Is that what this is about?”

“No. Of course not.” Bella says, offended.

The girl doesn't seem to buy her answer.

“Maybe.” She mumbles. “Okay. _Fine_. I sobbed. Are you happy now? You were right all along – it’s a masterpiece. Satisfied?”

Rosalie's golden eyes stare back at her, amused. “Yes.”

“Honestly, I’m pretty convinced it’s all Celine’s Dion fault. How am I supposed to be okay when that song is playing?” She says, watching Rosalie biting her lip trying not to laugh.

Alice clears her throat. “Not that seeing you two _bond_ and act like I’m not even here isn’t fun – but didn’t you called me for something, Bella?”

“Yeah, sure. My bad,” Bella blushes, embarrassed. “Look, I know you already know everything I’m about to tell you Alice, but I’m going to say it anyway because, well, if I don't you wouldn't have seen it. Right?” She says. “I saw a documentary on time travel last summer. I know how it works.” She admits proudly.

“The one who doesn't see the future thanks you for your kindness.” Rosalie jokes.

She gives her a small smile. “Do you guys know Billy Black?”

"He's Jacob dad,” Alice answers. “He's also the great-grandson of Ephraim Black – the shifter who made the treaty with us in the first place.”

“Yeah. I still haven't wrapped my head around that yet. Vampires? Sure. Giant wolves? Nah.” Bella states. “Isn't it weird there aren't any of them left?”

“Yes,” Rosalie says, agreeing with her. “But it's not like we can go there and ask them what happened.”

“Fair point,” Bella says. “But back to Billy. He came by the house earlier today.” She takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to go into greater detail but are you guys aware of what happened between him and Jacob right before I came to Forks?”

“No.” They both say.

“Ok. The short story is that Jacob decided to tell him he was gay, and it didn't end well. The long one? Not mine to tell.”

“That's horrible,” Rosalie says. “I didn't know that.”

“Not many people do.” She explains. “Thank God Charlie was home at the time and not at the station when it happened. Jacob called him and he drove there, picked him up, and the rest, as they say, it's history.”

“Your Dad's a good man, Bella,” Alice tells her.

“Yeah, he is. Still, ever since that day, Billy hasn't tried to reach out to Jake. He hasn't even spoken to him at all.” She explains. “So you can imagine my surprise when I opened the door and there he stood.” Bella passes a hand through her hair. “I think… I think he _knew_ Charlie wasn't home. He said he wanted to talk with me and Jacob, but I stood my ground. Said he should leave, but Billy didn't listen. He threatened me.”

“What??” Rosalie asks, voice loud.

“Get it together,” Alice nudges her sister. “We’re in _public_ , Rose.” She states.

“And whose fault is that?” Rosalie says, unimpressed. “I’m sorry, Bella, please continue.”

“It wasn't like a normal threat you know? He said some weird stuff too – like how we all had a part to play in the future and what a shame would it be if I met my end before that happened.”

“He said _what_??” The girl raises her voice again and Alice shushes her. “Don't _shush_ me.” She tells her sister.

“Keep quiet then.”

Bella bites her lip. “He grabbed my arm and he –”

“That's it. I’m going to _kill him,_ ” Rosalie says, furious.

“Please don't.” Bella says quickly. “I’ll spare you guys the finer details. It’s just… it seemed like he had a bone to pick with us, you guys included. He said it was only the beginning, and I think he meant that.”

“Did you tell Charlie and Jacob?” Rosalie asks her.

Bella sighs. “No, I didn't. Jacob said he didn't want to let his father ruin his happiness, and him worrying about it definitely would.” She says. “And if Dad knew he wouldn't let things slide either, I’m sure he would go and confront Billy. It didn't feel like the right call, at least not yet.”

“So you came to us.” Alice states.

“Yes.” She nods. “Because whatever his plans are, you guys are involved too, and he knows your secret.”

“We’re more worried about the things he said to you, Bella,” Rosalie says softly. “You did the right thing telling us.”

“Rosalie's right. We’ll keep an eye on him, okay?” Alice tells her. “If he even thinks about doing anything we’ll know it first.”

“Thank you guys. I appreciate it.” She says, relieved.

xXx

“Your sister’s staring at us in a weird way,” Bella tells Rosalie when they both reach her front door.

The girl just rolls her eyes. “She does that. _Please ignore her_.”

“Alright.” Bella shrugs.

She knew there was a reason Rosalie had accompanied her here instead of waiting for her to enter her home from inside the car.

“Whatever you want to say to me, you can. You do know that, right?” She tells her.

Rosalie nods. “Can you promise me you’ll call next time Billy shows up? I know Alice said she would be keeping an eye on him but she’s not infallible.”

“Hey,” Alice yells from the car, window opening. “I heard that.”

They ignore her.

“I.. don't have your number?” Bella says, frowning. She'd been meaning to ask Jasper for it, but she didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

“I can ask Alice for yours and send you a text, if that's alright with you?”

“Sure.”

“When Billy grabbed you, did he hurt you?” Rosalie suddenly asks, worried.

Bella sighs. “I’m not sure I should answer that.”

"Why?" 

“Because I don't want you to commit a homicide tonight.” She says like it's obvious.

Rosalie's eyes harden. “So he did hurt you.”

“You don't have to worry,” Bella says. “I’m sure it will fade in no time.”

The girl doesn't seem to buy that. “Let me see it.” Her tone suggests she won't take no for an answer, so Bella takes off her grey hoodie, exposing her naked arm.

Rosalie gently reaches for it, her cold fingers softly tracing the bruise. “Are you sure I can't kill him?”

“Yes.” Bella shakes her head. "He's a shitty guy, but he's Jacob's Dad." She admits and Rosalie stares at her. "Also murder is wrong?" She adds, biting her lip.

“There you go,” Rosalie concedes, not very happy about it. “You should put some ice on it.” She points with her head to the bruise.

“Isn't that what you're doing right now?” Bella tries to joke.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her before letting go of her arm. “I should go.”

“Alice must be getting restless, huh?”

“Always.” Rosalie's eyes shine with fondness. “Goodnight, Bella.”

“Night, Rosalie.” Bella grins. "Don't forget to text me your number." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rosalie smirks before getting inside the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, just one thing. Billy in my story isn't in a wheelchair (i think you can tell from his and bella confrontation at the beggining of the chapter).
> 
> I don't have anything against it - this it's mainly because it wouldn't work for the story I'm trying to tell. hope that decision won't bother any of you.
> 
> <3


	10. out of jail free card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all the comments, kudos and subscribes guys!
> 
> hope everyone is coping okay with all that's happening in the world right now
> 
> <3

“Mom?” Bella asks, voice worried. The shock at seeing the name Renée popping up on her phone two seconds ago had rapidly transformed into concern. “Is everything okay?”

Part of her felt bad that she hadn’t missed any of it. Not her mom and even less the array of calls that drifted from relationship advice to errands to run to bills she hadn’t paid and needed Bella’s help with.

But another part of her knew that it was only natural. Knew that this would happen the moment she found herself able to escape her clutches.

Renée laughs, carefree. “Of course Bella, why wouldn’t it be?”

Her concern starts to evolve to dread and she takes a deep breath before answering it. “Is there a reason you’re calling?” She tries going straight to the point.

“Can’t a mother talk to her daughter without one?” Her mom says and Bella bites her lip in an effort to keep hostile words from coming out.

Every confrontation between them would always start exactly this way. Her mom would say something that to outside eyes would be harmless, but for her who’s patience was always close to _zero_ , that would be the spark that would ignite the fire.

She wasn’t doing this today.

Instead of sarcastic words, she meets Renée's question with silence. Unfortunately, that does nothing to dissuade her Mom. “No words or comebacks? My my, is Forks diminishing your spirit _already_?” Bella hears the pointed _tsk tsk_. “You know, you and I aren’t so different after all.”

“Is there a _point_ to this conversation?” She tries again, annoyed.

Her mom chuckles, delighted that she’s finally able to get a reaction out of her. “I didn’t know you were _busy_.”

She passes a hand through her hair, making it messier than it already was. “I was studying.”

“Oh, you always did took studying and school too seriously for your own good.” The woman says and Bella’s annoyance grows tenfold. “Anyway, I’m sure you’re aware Christmas is right around the corner.”

“Sure,” she answers, trying to pretend she isn’t a bit shocked at the information. “I knew that, of course.”

Bella checks the Harry Potter calendar that's sitting strategically next to her notebook on the table. She starts flipping it – frowning when she realizes that yes – five months had passed in a blink of an eye and she hadn't even noticed.

“Then why haven’t you called me so we can set up a date?”

“A date for what?” She asks, confused.

“For you to come here.”

“To Toronto? For Christmas?” She says, grimacing. Surely her mother wasn’t indulging in the crazy idea that she would just leave everyone here to go spend the holidays in her company.

“Yes.” Renee states.

Ok, maybe she was. She shouldn't be surprised. This was typical Renée behavior.

“Mom,” she says, already bracing herself for the storm. “I’m staying here. I live with Dad now, and while I’m flattered by your invitation, I'm staying --"

“You’re not about to tell me you prefer spending the holidays on boring Forks than _lively Toronto_ , are you?” Her mom interrupts. “I don’t think this town is doing good to you, Bella. Now that me and Phill are settled here maybe you should consider moving back with me.”

“I like it here,” Bella says, voice certain. “I can see why you didn’t though.” She tries to pacify things. “I know you’ll have a wonderful time with Phill, Mom. Wasn’t you the one who was always telling me that Christmas would be ten times better if it was more of a _romantic holiday_ than a _family one_?”

“I did say that.” Renee agrees, humming.

“You can do that now.” She points out, hoping this will be enough to keep her at bay.

“Okay, Bella. But there’s still a few weeks left till the twenty-four. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I will.”

She knows she won’t.

“We’ll talk soon.” Her mother says before hanging up and Bella knows they won’t do that either.

xXx

Thirty minutes after hanging up Bella hears her phone vibrating again against the stack of books she has in front of her.

There’s no doubt in her mind that her Mom is calling again, trying to convince her to spend the holidays with her.

She never did understand the word no when it came to Bella.

“Mom, are we really doing this again? 30 minutes is not enough time for me to have changed my mind.” She says and her voice comes out harsher than she was expecting.

“Bella, it’s Emmett, not Mom. Thank God you’ve picked up.” He says, relieved.

“Emmett?” She asks, surprised. “How do you have my number?”

“I stole from Rose’s phone,” he says like it’s obvious. “Everyone knows her password is Esme’s birthday. I still don't know why she hasn't changed it yet.”

“Ok. Didn’t need to know that second part.” She says, putting down the pen she'd been holding on her right hand on the table. “What’s up?”

“I kind of need your help,” His voice sounds a little out of breath and Bella starts to have a bad feeling about it all. “I may or may not have done something life-threatening.”

She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Please tell me you didn’t kill someone.”

“Life-threatening _to me.”_ He explains. “So it's definitely worse than that.”

“How?” Bella asks, worried.

“I think I’ve destroyed a page of one of Rosalie's favorite book.” He says and she hears the panic in his voice. “She's going to kill me. She's going to make me wish I was dead.”

“Aren't you being a little bit dramatic?” Bella snickers.

Sure, she had seen Rosalie angry. She’d made her angry several times.

And yeah, it wasn’t the smartest choice in the world, she could give him that, but it wasn’t as stupid as everyone made it out to be.

Maybe Emmett just needed to grow a pair.

“No. Not everyone can be as _courageous_ as you are when it comes to her.” He says, trying to get into her good graces. But Bella’s well aware that by his tone _courageous_ had meant _stupid_.

“Ok. And how am I supposed to help you?” She genuinely asks.

“You can be here when I tell her,” he says. “That’ll probably make her think twice before mauling me.” He finishes.

“Why?”

“Because she probably won’t want to show you that side of hers. Won’t want you to be afraid of what we’re capable of doing, if needed.”

Bella rolls her eyes. “Then it’s a good thing she’s not aware that in that instance I would find it _funny_ and maybe even a little bit _hot_?”

“Please don’t tell her that.” He pleads.

“What's in it for me?”

“My eternal gratitude?” The voice on the other end says and Bella scoffs.

She shakes her head. “Unlike you, I won't live forever buddy. I need something more concrete.”

He takes his time before answering. “I can punch someone for you. I’m pretty good at that.”

“I bet you are,” Bella says, remembering how easily he had lifted the living room table. “Someone like _your brother_?”

He snickers. “Sure. I mean, Esme would probably be mad if I did it out of the blue. But if you're game waiting for him to screw up somehow then yes, I can do that.”

“And I can ask for this favor any time I wish?” She questions him.

“Well, it's a one-time thing but sure. Why? Do you want it _now_?”

“No.” She says, hands on her chin. “But it will be nice to know I can collect it any time I want to.” Bella tries to keep the glee out of her voice.

“This shouldn't be bringing you this much joy, you do know that right?” Emmett says.

“Whatever. When do you need me there?”

“Now.”

“Why? Is she already there?”

“No. But unlike my sister, I can't see the future so who knows when she will. I’m not leaving it to chance, I want my _get out of jail free card_ here with me as soon as possible.”

“Out of jail free card?” Bella says, trying to be outraged. “You know what… I’ve been called worse.”

“So, you're coming?”

“Yes,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Please drive fast.”

“You should remember that I’m no use to you if I’m dead.” She points out.

“That's what you think. I’m a desperate man, Bella. I would find a way to make it work. _”_

xXx

“Couldn't you let me punch him at least?” Rosalie asks her, laying down on the bed while Bella takes a place on the chair in front of her.

She’s not laying down on the bed with the girl, she’s not that _courageous_ (aka stupid).

Because although she felt much more at ease here at Rosalie's room than she did at the rest of the house, that didn't necessarily mean that she would feel that way if they were closer to one another.

“No.” She says, grinning. “It would be funny, I can give you that. But I kind of made a deal with your brother.”

Rosalie raises her eyebrows. “What kind of deal?” It doesn’t surprise Bella that there’s an edge to her voice, one that suggests she’s well aware that both of them conspiring together cannot lead to anything good.

“One that I’m sure I will collect when you’re present so that you can enjoy it too. Till then I’m afraid it will have to remain a mystery.”

Rosalie looks at her, golden eyes staring back at brown ones with interest. “So just another thing to add to the constant mystery that _you are_ , huh?”

Bella blinks, unsure. “No, not really, I’m kind of an _open book_.”

“No, you’re not.” The girl dares to laugh. “You know way more about me than I do about you, and bear in mind that I’m the one with the _supernatural_ and _life-threatening_ secret here.”

And she knows that Rosalie's statement is not a hundred percent true, because although she can say she knows stuff – those things have a lot more to do with some old legend and The Cullen’s as a family than with who Rosalie is as a person.

Vampire.

 _Vampire - person_.

But Bella knows she's not wrong either. She hasn't exactly been forthcoming about things.

She watches as Rosalie makes herself more comfortable on the bed, her head now resting on the headboard and with a blue pillow under her arm.

“Jasper seems to know more about you than I do.” She says, a little annoyed.

“Well,” Bella smirks. “He is my _favorite_ out of all of you.” She jokes and Rosalie throws the pillow at her with perfect accuracy.

“What’s with you and throwing things on my face?” She asks while laughing. “Isn’t that a bit childish?”

“You’re childish. I’m an adult.” Rosalie says, huffing. Bella can’t help but think that this side of her – this soft and playful one – it’s nothing short of adorable.

The thing is, she’s not about to say that to her face. Bella values her life too much to gamble freely like this.

“Rosalie, you’re _ancient_.”

“Do you want another pillow thrown in your face?” Rosalie threatens her, grabbing another one.

“I mean, they are quite comfy.” Bella shrugs, putting said pillow behind her back. “ It’s definitely an improvement on that oiled towel you threw at me the other day.” She points out.

Rosalie doesn’t look impressed.

“Look, maybe it might seem like Jasper knows more about me than you do – but I’m not sure that’s the truth. If I’m being honest I haven’t told him much about myself. He just has that _aura_ you know? The one that says he knows everything about everyone.” Bella admits.

“Why haven’t you?” The girl genuinely asks her.

Bella sighs, shifting a little in the chair. “I don’t think I’m too good at that.” She scratches the back of her neck, suddenly feeling exposed. “Opening up has never been one of my strengths.”

Rosalie nods. “If it makes you feel any better it isn’t one of mine either.”

“It doesn’t,” Bella says, frowning “It just makes me feel like we’re not very good at _this_.” Her hand goes from Rosalie to herself.

Because yeah, maybe they’d done a fine job moving from _pseudo-enemies_ to friends.

And sure, Rosalie did prove in these last few weeks that she was exactly the type of friend Bella always imagined she was to the people she cared about.

Kind, funny, protective - present.

But it still said something about who they both were as a person that this had been achieved without them knowing nothing about one another. Well, _almost_ nothing.

She did know some things about the girl. Like her favorite movie. Bella just had no idea how Titanic had managed to clinch the gold medal.

Okay, maybe she had an inclination as to why, but that said a lot more about her power of observation than anything else.

“I don’t think we’re that bad,” Rosalie says, crossing her arms. “It’s not like I’m out there, making friends with all the humans that cross my path. Of course we would struggle a little.”

Bella grins. “I always knew I had a _special_ place in your life, but it’s always nice to hear you say the words.”

“I didn’t say that,” Rosalie mutters, eyes narrowing.

“You kind of did, actually,” Bella says victoriously.

“I – you know what…if you want to be _delusional_ that’s always your choice, Bella. God knows I won’t stop you.” Rosalie says and Bella smiles at the lack of bite on the girl’s voice.

“It’s always fun to see you _try_ though,” Bella grins again.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. “You know, Emmett thinks he can fool me, but I know he was the one to call you here and not the other way around. I also know he stole your number from my phone. I know a lot of things.” She points out, proudly.

Bella puts her hands in the air, surrendering to something she’s not quite sure what. “I kind of assumed you did.” She explains. “He wanted back up and I wanted a favor I could cash in later.”

“And I wanted my book back in one piece,” Rosalie states, pressing her lips. “Funny how I’ve seemed to be the one drawing the short stick here.”

“We can’t always get what we want?” Bella suggests, trying not to laugh.

Rosalie raises one eyebrow. “Isn’t that a song?”

“Sure. But it’s also common knowledge Rosalie, you got to keep up with these things.”

xXx

They’re all in the living room, sitting together at the dinner table listening to some story Jasper’s telling them.

Rosalie’s next to her, holding one hand in front of her lips and shaking with laughter.

Bella doesn’t think she has ever seen any of them this carefree before. At least not with her in the room.

She grabs another spoon full of the ice cream Esme had kindly brought her from the supermarket earlier and tries not to splutter any of it when another round of laughter comes around.

“How could you not have known that woman was flirting with you man?” Emmett shakes his head while asking his brother.

“Like you would be any better – don’t you remember that time in _Rome_?” Jasper points out.

“What time in Rome?” Rosalie asks. “That one where both of you we’re gone for _ten hours_ without any explanation whatsoever?”

“Precisely that one Rose,” Jasper starts. “Emmett here –”

“C’mon man, you promised me you wouldn’t tell.” Emmett states.

“Fine. Fine. But remember every dirt I have on you next time you try to imply I’m the clueless one.” Jasper says, grinning and Bella can’t help but snicker.

“You’re one to talk,” Emmett mumbles, looking pointedly at her.

“I’m sorry?” Bella asks, a little outraged. “I always know when a lady is flirting with me, thank you very much.”

“A lot of practice, Bella?” Jasper says, grinning.

“Enough to know,” Bella says, shrugging. She suddenly sees Rosalie narrowing her eyes at her, daring her to continue on this train of thought. “I mean, no. _Definitely not_. No ladies here for me.”

Alice chuckles.

“You know _sis_ , not everyone can see Mr. Perfect coming into our lives before he’s already there. Some of us have to get our _hands dirty_.” Emmet argues, trying to make a point and Bella has to bite her lip in an effort not to laugh at his choice of words.

“Didn’t know you were looking for Mr. Perfect, _Em_ ,” Rosalie says, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s a little homophobic of you, Rose.” Emmett grins, clearly joking. “Afraid you won’t be the only bisexual vampire in the house?”

Rosalie just gives him the finger while Bella tries to pretend this sudden revelation did not affect her the slightest bit.

“I thought she already wasn’t?” She tries chiming in. There's no better way to pretend it didn't affect her than inserting herself in the conversation without a second thought.

“What?” Both Emmett and Rosalie say at the same time, staring at her.

Bella confusedly looks at Alice and sees the girl smile her way. “Hm, didn’t Alice have some fling with a woman before being with Jasper?”

“ _I did_ ,” Alice says proudly and Jasper smiles at her.

“And you never told us?” Rosalie asks, lips thinning.

Alice shakes her head. “You never asked. It’s not like it’s a secret.”

“How do you know this Bella-bear?” Emmett looks at her, interested.

“She told me the other day.” She explains.

“We’re talking about this later on, Alice, don’t think you’re escaping this conversation,” Rosalie mumbles, and Bella can see she's not over the fact she hadn't know that particular fact about her sister.

“Why?” Alice smirks. “Need some tips?”

Bella and Emmett start snickering while Jasper just looks amused by the whole thing. Before Rosalie can answer Alice, the noise of someone coming their way stops them and suddenly Edward’s there, entering the room.

He looks at all of them together at the table, his face breaking into a smile. “You guys seem happy.” He states.

“We are,” Emmett says, voice soft. “Wanna join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Edward answers him but his eyes are looking at Bella.

“It’s your house,” she points out, but he still doesn’t make a move to join them. “The more the merrier?” She tries again.

He gives her a warm smile before sitting beside Jasper and Alice claps her hand in excitement. “Yay, tell us all about your date.”

Bella's eyes widen. “Please not everything, try to remember Jacob’s like a brother to me. There's no need to traumatize me further.”

Edward doesn’t seem to share Alice's enthusiasm. “It was nice?” He starts, but his voice is unsure." I kind of thought everything was going great but by the end of it, Jacob was barely looking at me. I dropped him at your house and told him I couldn’t wait to do this again but he just closed the door at my face.”

“What did you do?” Rosalie asks, not even taking a breath between his revelation and her words.

“That's the thing Rose,” Edward says. “I don't know.”

“Can’t you read his mind? Wasn’t he giving you any indication as to why was he acting like that?” Emmett asks.

“No.” Edward shakes his head in exasperation. “His thoughts kept coming back to you, Bella. I could see some images in his mind about the two of you talking in your kitchen.”

“Oh crap,” Bella says, and all eyes turn to her. She’s suddenly very aware of what Edward had done wrong. Or better yet – what he hadn't done.

“So you know what’s up?” Edward asks her, his voice soft. “Please tell me so I can do something to fix it.”

She sighs. “I can’t believe I’m about to have this conversation with you of all people.” She shakes her head. “Jacob will own me for life. For life, I swear.” She keeps mumbling to herself. “I’m going to go straight to the point here. Have you kissed him yet?”

“What?”

“You know, that thing people do when they like each other?” Bella jokes. “Please tell me you’ve done that before.”

Edward shifts in the chair. “Of course I have,” He says, fixing his hair with his hand. “Not with Jacob, at least not yet. I was waiting for the perfect time. Was trying to be a gentleman.”

“Edward, this is the twenty-first century. If you haven’t kissed him yet he’s probably wondering what’s wrong with him.”

“He is?”

“I would.” Rosalie agrees.

“Yeah, I don’t think _you_ would have this sort of problem.” Bella points out before realizing exactly what she’d just said. She feels her face getting warm and decides to just power through. “Anyway, he can’t read your mind, it's not like he knows you were waiting for the perfect moment or whatever.” She does air quotes with her hands. “Jacob’s a little insecure when it comes to this sort of thing – you have to find a way to let him know you’re interested in him.”

Edward scratches the back of his neck. “And how would I do that?”

Bella raises her hand in the air. “Don’t look at me, I’m an expert at showing guys I don’t desire them, not the other way around.” She says honestly. “But I think kissing him is a safe way to do it, buddy. Start there and then you know, go for it. Respectfully of course – wait, _not respectfully_. That’s exactly why we’re here in the first place.”

“So I should kiss him to let him know I desire him?” He looks at her, eyes searching for something she's not sure she's the most qualified person to give to him, but since no one else here is pitching in she marches on.

“Do you?” She asks. “Desire him?”

“Of course,” Edward says, a little uncomfortable.

“So go for it. With actions and words.” She tries helping him. “Just because you know Jacob likes you doesn't mean he knows you do.”

He still looks confused. “And how would you suggest I do that?”

Emmett starts snickering and Alice punches him on the shoulder. “Leave him be Emmett,”

Bella takes a deep breath, wondering how in the hell is she the one having this talk with him. “Just get closer to him, into his personal space you know? Say something flattering like how nice he looks or how long you’ve been thinking about kissing him, and then just go for it. _I don't know_ , it’s pretty simple. When you see the window of opportunity don't let it pass you by.”

“I don’t think this will work as well as you’re saying it will, Bella,” Edward says, narrowing his eyes and not putting enough faith in her.

“Trust me, it works.” She says, voice certain. She didn't want to brag in front of everyone but, well, she didn't have much trouble when it came to women.

“Prove it,” He challenges her.

And Bella knows she shouldn’t bite the bait, shouldn't resort to his childish provocation, but she’s not the type to let this type of thing go. If Edward wants some sort of proof she knows what she’s talking about she’s going to show him.

She looks at Rosalie, who staring at her with suspicious eyes - but thinks it’s better not to go there. There was a reason that she was still keeping some sort of physical distance from the girl in the first place.

Rosalie _was Rosalie_.

And every time she got too close to her; Bella was reminded of just how much of a lesbian she was in the first place. She was reminded of how her mind still seemed to be fixated on something she hadn't quite figured out what it was yet.

So she wasn’t about to open this pandora box. Not when she'd been doing just fine with her closed.

So she gets up, walking a little till she’s on the other side of the table, right next to Alice. Bella raises an eyebrow at her, questioning if this is alright with her. When Alice nods her way she goes for it.

She inches her face closer to the other girl, brushing her thumb gently on Alice’s cheek. Her eyes stare at golden ones with intensity before she leans closer.

“You look…so beautiful today,” Bella starts, whispering in a low voice. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. Couldn’t stop imagining how your lips would feel like.” She finishes, gently passing her thumb through Alice’s lower lip. “Would you terribly mind if I kissed you?” She asks before leaning closer.

When their lips are about to touch Bella pulls away, satisfied.

Alice still has a dazed look in her face while Jasper’s trying and failing to hold his laughter.

Rosalie, on the other hand, is staring at her with so many emotions in her eyes that Bella is incapable to decipher them with any sort of clarity.

“Yeah, that will totally work,” Alice says, voice hoarse and Edward nods, still too stunned she'd actually gone through with it.

“Don't forget to always ask for consent, okay? This is the _number one_ rule.” She says to Edward, serious.

“That was educational,” Emmett says raising his eyebrows and now Bella’s the one to nudge him lightly on the shoulders.

“That is your sister you're talking about,” Edward says, grimacing.

Emmett bites his lips. “I’m adopted?”

Bella rolls her eyes. “Weren’t we about to play some board game before Edward arrived?” She asks. “Who’s still up for that?”

“Me!” Alice says, raising her hand. “I’m going to go grab the best game of all time.”

Bella stares at Jasper with confusion in her eyes.

“ _Monopoly_ ,” He explains before following his girlfriend.

“Great,” Bella says, nodding. “I’m just going to put this in the kitchen, and I’ll be right back.” She looks down at the empty bowl of ice cream in front of her.

xXx

“That was an interesting display,” Rosalie says from behind her and Bella lets out a little scream, letting the bowl of ice cream fall down from her hands and into the ground.

“Fuck,” Bella swears before grabbing it again. She turns around, sheepishly looking at the girl in front of her. “It did its job of shutting Edward up.” She states, shrugging.

“Oh, I’m sure it did _more_ than that,” Rosalie says, her tone weird.

Bella gulps. “If you say so.”

“Why didn’t you used me as a test subject?” She enquires, voice soft all of the sudden.

“I didn't want to make you uncomfortable?” Bella answers it. “I kind of figured Alice would at least see it coming, you know? I don't tend to do this kind of things without having consent first."

“I wouldn't.” Rosalie states quickly. “Have been uncomfortable, that is."

Bella bites her lips, not really understanding exactly what Rosalie is after. “Ok. So next time I’ll definitely choose you then. _Happy_?”

Rosalie smirks. “Delighted. We wouldn't want people starting to think Alice’s your second favorite Cullen now, wouldn't we?”

“C’mon, you know that honor is all yours,” Bella says grinning.

“It better be,” Rosalie says back before walking out. “Don’t take too long here, if we’re playing Monopoly we need all the time we can get.”

"Alright." Bella acquiesces, still unsure of what exactly had transpired here.


	11. honest conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the long wait this time.
> 
> I hurt my hand and couldn't write for a few days. But now I'm back in action.
> 
> Hope everyone's doing okay in these troubling times.
> 
> <3

“Late night?” Charlie asks, his mustache twitching up in amusement when he looks down at a tired Bella who's sitting down on the kitchen table, nursing her beloved cup of coffee, and trying hard not to fall asleep.

After leaving the Cullen household just short of one in the morning it was not a surprise that she was feeling this way.

The scenes that had transpired in front of her eyes, on the other hand? Bella was sure she could never again look at a monopoly board in the same way.

Just thinking about it right now had been somewhat triggering.

“Remind me to never play board games with the Cullen's again.” She says shivering.

Charlie hums. “That bad?”

“Bad?” Bella scoffs. “That’s putting it mildly. It was a bloodbath. I loved playing the game, now I feel like a war veteran every time I think about it.”

“Aren’t you being a little bit dramatic?” He questions her. “It’s only monopoly after all. How bad could it really have been?”

“Rosalie and Alice are _competitive_.” Bella tries to be kind. “There were threats and there were almost tears.” She says remembering Emmett’s face after landing on the exact spot Rosalie had just put on a new hotel. “Honestly, at one point I was sure Alice was going to break up with Jasper after he didn’t want to trade his water company with her.”

He laughs. “And how did you do?”

She shrugs. “Survived almost until the end, unfortunately. Made some shady deals trying to get out of it when I realized just where I had put myself in, but they were having none of it. Poor Esme was the first one to declare bankruptcy, she's just too nice to do well and they took advantage of it. Like a pack of sharks when there's blood in the water.” She shakes her head.

Competitive people she could handle. Could even go as far and admit she could be one of them sometimes, when the mood struck. But competitive vampires?

It was another breed altogether.

And Rosalie and Alice seemed to have some kind of rivalry that was older than her when it came to it.

“It was an eye-opening experience, trust me. By the end of it, even Carlisle was exasperated by the girls.”

“So you all had fun?” He asks, smiling.

“As much fun as an animal has when they're being hunted.” She says and Charlie gives her an amused laugh before sitting next to her.

“Is there a reason Jacob stayed here brooding instead of going with you?”

“Yes.”

Charlie raises an eyebrow at her answer. “Is the sort of reason I want to know?”

“No.” She says honestly. “Teenage drama mostly. I think Jacob wants Edward to move a little faster with their relationship than he has until now.”

Charlie grimaces and Bella has the feeling he’s regretting having asked.

He adjusts the collar of his shirt, shifting a little on his seat. “Slow is good, Bells. You should tell him that.”

“Speaking from experience?” She can't help but ask. Because although she knows the story of his failed marriage from her mother she’d never heard his version of the facts.

Never knew how much everything had affected him when the woman he loved fled away with his only daughter in her arms.

“Yes,” He says, putting his hand on his chin. “Moving fast didn't exactly work out for me and your mom. When you're in love you just want to be with that person, you just want to live that. But love doesn't make a relationship, work does. Time does.”

“That's true.” She shakes her head in agreement. “Mom never really understood the concept of work, especially in a relationship. Or time for that matter.” Bella says, remembering all the times that Renée would bail when things got tough.

“It's not all on her when it comes to us, believe me. I saw the signs you know? That she wasn't happy here.” He says solemnly. “I thought if I tried harder and just ignored it, it would go away.”

“But it never did.” She finishes for him.

“It never did.” He agrees. “I was young and naive.”

“I think, I think you were brave,” Bella says honestly, trying to lift his spirit. “You gave your heart away even though deep down you knew she would never do the same. Not like you did.”

“You can say it was stupid Bells, I won't mind.” He chuckles.

“They're the same, aren't they? If it works you’re brave and if it doesn't you're stupid.” She takes another sip of her coffee, giving him time to ponder her words. “Even though it didn't work like you thought it would, I will still classify it as brave. It takes courage to put yourself out there.”

“Yeah, well. It's not like I have tried to do it again after that so, maybe not as brave as you're painting me to be.” He points out.

Bella smiles softly at him. “Yeah, seems mom managed to traumatize us both in that way, huh?”

She sees the confused look in his face and decides to explain it further.

“Seeing her have a new boy toy every other month to disastrous ends didn't exactly make me want to do the same. Kind of put me off of relationships in general if I’m being honest with you.”

“I’m sorry.” He says sincerely.

“It's not like it's your fault, Dad,” Bella says, even though she knows what he means. “Speaking of the devil - she called me yesterday.”

He looks surprised at her words.

“It seems Renée was under the illusion I would be spending the holidays with her and Phill in Toronto.”

Charlie's faces fall at the prospect of not having her here for it. “And is that something you want to do?”

“Dear God no.” She says, vehemently shaking her head. “Once you're out you're out, _right_? There's no use going back.”

Charlie rolls his eyes at her fondly. “This is your mom Bells, not the mafia.”

She hums. “ _Sure sure_. The principle still stands though. Besides, I know for a fact that she doesn't want me there, not really. She just doesn't want me to spend it with you.”

“Why?” He asks, face worried.

“Because when it comes to me she feels like it's a competition between both of you. When I choose to come here she wasn't happy. In her mind that meant I was choosing you instead of her.”

“Does she really views it like this?”

“She always has.” She sighs. “It's the reason that I never got to spend any time with you here before.”

“What?” He says, a little outraged. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. She kind of figure it out that first place was already taken by her mother, but she would never agree to lose second place to you.” She tries explaining.

Bella doesn't say that she had never wanted first place _in the first place_. Because that would’ve meant taking up the mantle of raising her from her grandmother.

She also doesn't say that, at the end of the day, she knew without a doubt that her mother considered marrying Charlie and having her as a mistake that had almost ruined her life.

“So all the excuses she gave me time and time again, they weren't true?”

She bites her lips. “Honestly? I don't know. Some of them might, but all of them? It's highly unlikely.”

“I can't believe this.” He says, fidgeting with his hands. “I can't believe she would do that.”

She looks at him, surprised. “ _Really_? Because that seems to me like something she would absolutely do.”

“It probably didn't help that after a while I just stopped reaching out.” He says regretfully.

“Probably not.” She admits. “It kind of proved her point, in a way. It definitely made her feel better about herself.”

“I’m sorry Bells, I should have tried harder. Should have realized what she was trying to do. There’s no excuse for it. There isn't.” He exhales slowly. “I’m truly sorry. I know I haven't been the father you deserved. And your mother - she isn't…” He continues.

“Dad?” Bella tries to shake him out of it. “It's okay. I had Gran, and she was everything. Let's not dwell in the past.” While a part of her was happy hearing his words another one was starting to feel just a little too vulnerable for her liking. “Things are different now. Right?”

“Yes. They are.” Charlie agrees.

“So, what are our plans?”

“For Christmas?” He asks. “Whatever you want, Bells. Whatever you and Jacob want to do it's fine by me.”

“Do you think it will be alright for him?” She says, worried. Although her friend seemed to be doing better these days she knew that when the holidays came around things could get harder. “Spending it for the first time without his dad?”

“We’ll make it alright, okay?” Charlie says, putting his hand on top of hers. “He’ll be fine.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “Look, Bella, about Billy. I know you haven't told me everything that happened between you two that day.”

She tries not to show how startled she is by his statement. “What do you mean?” She plays safe.

“C’mon kid, I’m a cop. I’m the chief of police – give me some credit, please. I knew the moment that you told me that something was off.” He says and Bella bites her lips.

“Why didn't you say anything?” She enquires, frowning.

“Because you clearly didn't want to tell me, whatever it was.” He says, shrugging. “And I respect and trust your judgment.”

“That means a lot.” She says honestly.

He nods. “Still, after that, I paid Billy a little visit. Told him to stay away for good if he knew what was best for him.”

“I’m sure he loved that.”

“Yeah, can't say he did. Just promise you’ll call me if he shows up again, or if he approaches you in any way ok?” Charlie says and Bella sees how worried he looks right now. “He’s not right in his mind. I wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid. Please be careful.”

“I will.”

It's not like she can tell him that she already has the backup of two vampires when it comes to him.

“Okay.” He seems relieved now. “I don't know if I told you how happy I am that you're here.”

“Not with words.” She grins, already expecting him to roll his eyes at her.

He doesn't.

“I’m glad you're here.”

Bella's a little taken aback by how true his words sound.

“I am too.” She whispers back.

xXx

“So, you're going to the Cullen's?” Bella asks from the couch, raising her head at the boy in front of her. His stance seems like a man on a mission, but she can see that his eyes don't hold the same conviction.

“Yes.” He says, voice determined.

She can't say she wasn't expecting this. Jacob didn't strike her as the type of person who would just give up when the situation didn't go the way he planned.

Sure, she still thought he was giving too much credit to something he shouldn't, but that was only her opinion.

“Can I borrow Carol?” Jacob asks, biting his lip. His long hair is flowing effortlessly and not for the first time Bella finds herself a little jealous about it.

If she tried to get out of the house without brushing it like he did most times, her hair would resemble a rat nest and not a shampoo commercial.

“If you're going to resolve this unneeded drama sure. If you're going to create more drama then no.” Bella states. Because although Jacob wasn't the type to give up he looked like the type to sometimes make things worse by his inability to let things go.

Like the whole _‘_ _the Cullen's are vampires’_ debate.

He’d been right then, but she could only imagine what the situation would've been like if he’d been wrong.

“It's not unneeded.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Well, it's definitely _not needed,_ buddy.”

He scoffs. “Easy for you to say. It's not like Rosalie's refusing to kiss you even after asking you on dates.” His voice has a little bite to it and Bella has to fight the urge to bite the bait.

It's clear he's after some sort of confrontation.

“I don't know why you're bringing her into this.” She says while crossing her arms.

“Just because you like lying to yourself doesn't mean I have to help you do it.” Jacob stares at her like he knows something she doesn't. “ I have eyes – I’m just stating what I’m seeing.”

Now it's her time to scoff. “There's nothing to see.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“Weren't you leaving?” Bella says, not in the mood to deal with a brooding lovelorn Jacob any longer. “The door’s that way.” She points with her finger. “You should go before I change my mind about lending you Carol.”

He doesn't move.

“You know, you're awfully defensive about her. Not only when I mention you and her in the same sentence, but also when anyone has something to say about her that you don't like.”

Bella narrows her eyes, daring him to go on. “Were you about to _try_?”

He seems to notice he's pushing her a little too close to comfort. “Just wanted to prove a point.”

“You know,” She starts, not about to let things slide. “Sometimes I think you and Edward are two entirely different people. In moments like this? I get why the two of you get along.”

xXx

“Hey,” Bella answers her phone with a soft voice. “What's up?” She grabs the TV remote, lowering the volume so she can talk without it getting in the way.

“I need your advice.” A melodic voice says on the other end and she can't help but grin.

“I’m great at those.”

“I’ll reserve my judgment until I see it with my own eyes.”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course you will, Rosalie. So what can I help you with it?”

“I need you to tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill either Jacob or Edward right now.”

She fights the urge not to laugh. “Hmm – and if I don't have one?”

“Then I’m really in trouble here. You're usually the one who's always like ‘please don't kill him, Rosalie’.” The girl points out, imitating her voice.

“Maybe this time what you should be asking me for is an alibi, not a way out.”

“Bella, if I were going to kill someone you can trust me I wouldn't need an alibi, nor would I need anything else.”

“Okay, _Dracula_ , whatever you say. I know you're aiming for a threatening vibe here but you're only coming out as conceived psychopath.”

“Dracula?” Rosalie says outraged. “Couldn't you come out with a nickname that was less cliché?”

“Blondie?” Bella tries.

“No,” Rosalie says firmly.

“Aphrodite?” She says without thinking.

Rosalie seems a little taken aback by her words. “That's..better. But it's still a no.”

“I’ll think of something.”

“I’m sure you will.” Rosalie hums. “You had the right idea in not coming here today.” She says and Bella can't help but notice how tired her voice sounds.

“I always have the right ideas.”

“Sure.”

“I do.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Rosalie says again. “Edward’s being more of a dick than normal.”

“Didn't know that was possible. What his problem?” Bella asks.

“Hell if I know. One would think that after making up with your friend he would be over the moon, but no. He’s being insufferable right now and Alice's not being any better, she's still bitter I managed to win yesterday.”

“I bet she is,” Bella says wincing, thinking of all the threats the girl had thrown her way before she left.

“Don't think she's not reserving some of that for you. She's loudly proclaiming every chance she gets that I’ve only won because you helped me.”

She shakes her head. “I helped myself. Lord knows I wanted that game to end.”

“You could have helped her win.” Rosalie points out.

“And face an enraged _you_? I’ll take my chances with her, thank you very much.” She says biting her lip. “Jasper wouldn't let his girlfriend kill me.”

“His wife.” Rosalie corrects her.

“He wouldn't let his wife murder me.” She says again.

“I wouldn't let her kill you either.”

Bella grins. “No one left to help you win against her, huh?”

“Something like that.” Rosalie mumbles. “So, what you're doing?”

“Being lazy. Watching my favorite reality tv show curled up in the couch with a blanket.”

“Please tell me is not The Bachelor. Alice made me watch a whole season of it years ago and I haven't been the same since.”

“Of course it's not The Bachelor, that show's too heterosexual for my taste. Now if there had been a The Bachelorette where a horde of women fought to win a rose from another _woman_ then that I would definitely watch.”

Although she can't see the other girl Bella’s pretty confident that she's rolling her eyes at her right now.

“Of course you would.”

Bella smirks. “It's Survivor, have you ever seen it?”

“No,” Rosalie says. “What's it about?”

“Can't really explain it. You have to see it to understand it, and once you do you're hooked. Before you know it you'll be googling what are the best seasons to watch and you’ll be wondering how good you would do if you were there.” She says excitedly. “You would love it, I’m sure.”

“Don't know if I have the ability to love anything right now.”

Bella chuckles. “Fair point. I know what's like to have someone getting on your nerves.”

“So what do you do when that happens?”

“ _I send them to your house_.” She says, thinking about Jacob.

Rosalie laughs and she smiles, pleased. “Want to come over?” She says before overthinking it. “We could watch it together and you could be free of everyone. At least for a while.”

“You wouldn't mind?” Rosalie asks, voice soft.

“Do I look like the type of person who would offer to do something that would bother me in the end?”

“Yes,” Rosalie says honestly.

“Ok. Maybe you have a point. Still, it would be nice to spend some time with you without the looming knowledge that your whole family is _listening_ to our conversation.”

“You make a valid point.” Rosalie agrees. “Alright. I’ll be there soon.”


	12. truthful answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back into the writing groove you guys!
> 
> can't say how happy I am that my hand is better.
> 
> thank you again for all the well wishes, all the comments and kudos and everything.
> 
> <3

“Are you afraid of me?” Rosalie suddenly asks her, smirk in place and she can’t help but answer it first with a frown, not sure of what had brought this on in the first place.

The girl, sensing her confusion, slowly tilts her head, pointing to the large space between them on the couch and Bella starts to finally understand where she’s going with this.

It’s not the first time something like this has happened.

Every time she'd chosen to avoid being a little too close to her, Rosalie had looked at her with questioning eyes. Still, this is the first time she'd said something out loud about it to her.

And she gets it, she does.

But a part of her wants to argue that it’s not like they’re on two different sides of the room right now.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , Bella wants to be able to say that choosing to uphold some imaginary boundary that she has put up in the first place doesn’t have to mean anything other than her being respectful.

Unlike Jacob says though, she’s not as good as lying to herself as he thinks she is.

Because yeah, she’s afraid.

Afraid of how much closer they’d been able to get in so little time. Afraid of how right it feels whenever they’re like this, in the same room.

How happier her life has gotten ever since she'd made Rosalie's acquaintance (and subsequently friendship).

But she’s not stupid. She knows she can't say these words out loud.

She also knows that there's no way in hell that choosing to go down this road will lead to anything other than a monumental disaster.

So Bella avoids, she deflects, she lies to herself and she tries (and most times she fails) to put some sort of boundaries in place. But most of all she just tries not to think too hard about it.

“You know, you’re the first of your family to ask me that.” Bella points out. “Why is that?”

Rosalie bites her lips. “Ironically, I think they’re afraid of your answer.”

She sighs. “And you’re…not?”

“I’m a big girl, I can handle rejection.”

She snorts. “Rosalie, I’m not sure anyone has rejected you like ever. It’s okay to admit you can't handle that simply because you haven’t had the practice.”

“I can be good at something without having some sort of practice.”

Bella rolls her eyes at her. “Not this. Humility doesn’t exactly suit you.” She says honestly. “And being a vampire definitely hasn’t helped. In reality, I kind of get the feeling that human you weren’t much different.”

Rosalie shifts in her seat, turning so she can be face to face to Bella. “At being modest or at being beautiful?” She asks while staring at her intensely.

Bella just shrugs. “Both.”

Because she's a hundred percent sure that human Rosalie would still clinch the top spot of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, without effort.

“You didn’t need to find a fancy way to tell me I’m hot, Bella. The plain and direct way would've been enough.” Rosalie says with a smug grin in place and Bella shakes her head, unimpressed.

“I won’t answer that. It’s clear you’re fishing for a compliments right now and I won’t fall for it.” She playfully says. “I’m smarter than your average human. That won't work on me, Hale.”

“ _Hale, really_?” Rosalie questions her. “Honestly, I was trying to get an answer out of you, but if you're not up to it a compliment will always do.”

She can't help but give the girl a little smile.

Even though she could sense Rosalie's distress at her not answering her question, it was nice to know that the girl wasn't going to force her to say something if she didn't want to.

“If that’s the case then let me give you an answer and a compliment.” She says, voice soft. “No, I’m not afraid of you, or your family. It kind of helps that I know that even if I started bleeding right now in front of you, you wouldn’t feel the urge to drink it. But that's not the point. You guys are my friends.” Bella gives Rosalie a look she hopes can convey the truthfulness of her words. “And although yesterday scarred me forever and made me fear for my life a couple of times, you also forget I almost saw Emmett cry. I know you guys have this whole vampire image to uphold but the more I get to know you the more you look like… _just people_ , I guess?”

Rosalie gives her a soft sigh. “Good. Don't tell Alice that though. If she hears you calling her _‘just people’_ she’ll lose her mind.”

Bella laughs. “Of course she will.”

“Now that’s settled, how about you give me my compliment?“

“Eager, are we?” Bella raises an eyebrow. “Ok, how about –” She starts, unsure of how to proceed. “You have a nice laugh.” She says, thinking absently about all the times she’d caught herself smiling while hearing it.

“A nice _laugh_?” Rosalie says, a little outraged. “This is the worst compliment I have ever heard.” She crosses her arms.

Bella stares at her, unfazed at the drama. “Really? Because Mike told me a while ago that Robert, that gross guy from school, once told you to your face that you had a ‘nice rack’. I fail to see how mine would go last when you have that one on the list.”

“Fine. Second worst, are you happy now?”

“I can live with that.”

Rosalie narrows her eyes at Bella, still not satisfied by something. “You still won’t come any closer? You’re just gonna sit at the opposite end of the couch the whole time I’m here?”

“I’m trying to be respectful of your space.” Bella points out.

“You practically slept on my bed the other day, without me in the room. How's that for respecting my space?” Rosalie argues.

“No, I haven't.” Bella starts to panic while entertaining the notion of sleeping in Rosalie's bed. “It wasn't even close to that. I was sick and I laid down. That was it. There was no sleeping in the bed that you also sleep.” She mumbles, fumbling through her words.

Rosalie looks unfazed at her display. “Ok. I just don't see what the big deal is.”

“Of course you _don't_ ,” Bella whispers before finally giving in. She moves closer to the middle of the couch and Rosalie does the same. They aren't abnormally close to one another but they're not miles apart anymore. “Better now? Are you happy?”

“ _Delighted_.” Rosalie gives her a predatory smile and Bella can't help but gulp, thinking about how she should just have stayed where she was.

“Can we watch the show now?” She says rolling her eyes. “Please press play before I decide to rescind your invitation to my home.” She says, pointing to the remote on Rosalie’s hand.

“You do know that won't stop me from being able to come in if I want to, right? That's just a myth.” Rosalie says, shrugging. “I don’t know why you haven’t let me started it yet, to be honest.”

“You…. You don’t know?” Bella says with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. “You were the one who didn’t press the button, _woman_.” She points out. “Instead, you decided to ask me a question you could have just asked at the end of the episode.” She says while shaking her head exasperatedly. “You’re lucky you’re hot.” She smirks Rosalie’s way.

The girl's so taken aback by her words that she fumbles with the remote, letting it fall to the ground.

Rosalie looks sheepishly at Bella, making it harder for her to not laugh at what just happened. She tries though, very hard.

“I’m sorry, can you say that again?” Rosalie asks her, still dumbfounded by what she said. “Did I hallucinated, or did you just call me hot?” She suddenly grins.

“What, like this information is new to you?” Bella asks. “Let me remind you that I’m super _super gay_ and you're… well, _you_.” She says before adding. “Also, can vampires hallucinate?”

“I don’t know,” Rosalie answers smugly.

“Try not to let it get to your head. God knows you're already insufferable enough as it is.” She says before trying to reach for the remote. “C’mon, let’s watch this thing already.

xXx

“My lifelong dream is to be able to be on this show, I swear,” Bella says, eyes fixated on the screen in front of her.

She’s watching two tribes fighting hard to win the elimination challenge and her mind can’t help but wonder how she would do if she were in their place.

“You like the wild?” Rosalie's voice sounds dubious. “Don't forget that if you were there right now there would be mosquitoes, rain, and no food. And not to mention the fact that you would have to do physical activities. I've seen you trip in _thin air_ , Bella.”

“I hate the wild, but I would do it if Jeff Probst asked that from me. And honestly, the tripping thing is generally not my fault. I can't help that I have two left feet.” She says, tilting her head so she can look at the girl beside her. “What about you? Are you a friend of nature or a friend of the internet?“

“Do I have to pick one? Can't I be a friend of both?”

“Sure, you can be whatever you want, _Aphrodite_. That's the beauty of life.” Bella points out.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her. “When I was human it wasn't something that I would ever do, but after joining this lifestyle it kind of comes with the territory. Also, we always go on camping trips like three times a year. Carlisle calls it a family bonding activity.”

She's not surprised by that. The Cullen’s always struck her as the type of family who would do these crazy activities together.

“Yeah, dad tried to pull this card with me when it came to fishing, but I shot him down,” Bella says. “Told him the only bonding probable of happening there was the one between me and the lake when I undoubtedly fell into it.”

“I would pay to see that.” Rosalie states, grinning.

“Another reason why I’m definitely not going. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I went and something like that happened.”

“You know…” Rosalie starts. “Our next camping trip will be in the first week of January. You should come with us.”

“Me?” Bella’s truly surprised by the invitation. “Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of it being a family trip?”

“I'm pretty sure Edward invited Jacob earlier today. So…” Rosalie shrugs, trying to pretend she wasn't bothered by it but Bella can see past the facade.

“…So two wrongs make a right?” She enquires.

“Honestly? Yes. No offense to Jacob, Bella, but you have at least made friends with most of the family by now. He on the other hand just hangs around my brother. If Edward can invite him I can sure as hell invite you.”

She can't help but sigh. “Yeah, I told him this kind of easy and fast attachment to your brother wasn't the most healthy behavior in the world. You can imagine how well that conversation went.” She says, wincing. “Most of his friends are form La Push, you know. I think he's avoiding going back there because of Billy. So that leaves him with either me or Edward to hang out with.”

“I get that,” Rosalie says softly. “But we’re not in La Push here, and he's always at our house. He could try and reach out to us instead of spending the whole time in Edward's room.”

“I was going to say something along the lines of ‘maybe they're busy making out’ but we both know that's not the case.”

“Yes, and that just makes it worse.” Rosalie points out. “Anyway, the camping trip – January – are you in?” The girl says a little too excited.

Bella grimaces. “Not that I'm not thankful for the invite because I am, trust me. But me, camping? A recipe for disaster.”

“It seems like you in several places are a recipe for disaster.” Rosalie playfully points out.

“Can't argue with you there.” She concedes.

“That is a first,” Rosalie says, impressed. “C’mon, it won't be so bad you know. It's actually fun.”

“Don't you guys hunt when you're there? Isn't it like a hunting trip?”

“Sometimes. Why?”

“I fail to see how bringing humans into that would work. What would I even eat while we're there? And is this the kind of trip where I would have to sleep in a tent? Because that won't help your case here at all.”

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her. “You have plenty of time to make a decision. Don't overthink about it now.”

“I already made my decision.” Bella mumbles. “And yet, I’m getting the feeling it won't matter much in the end.”

Rosalie gives her a searching look. “Hey, you know I would never make you go if you don't really want to, right? That's the point of inviting you to something. You can always say no.”

“Yes,” Bella says honestly. “That's the problem actually. Because, somehow, I’m finding myself not totally opposed to this crazy idea.”

“Yeah, then you're definitely going. The whole family will find a way to sway you. _Trust me._ ”

xXx

Bella doesn't know how long they’ve been here, side by side on the couch with their shoulders almost touching now.

While part of her wants to run away and never come back, another one can't help but feel good at their proximity. At peace somehow.

“So, what are you guys doing for Christmas? Anything crazy like a _coffin party_?” She asks Rosalie while getting a handful of popcorn from the bucket.

“You know I already told you we don’t sleep in coffins Bella. We can sleep just fine in a regular bed.” The girl answers her while still looking at the TV.

Bella can't help but feel smug about the fact that yes, she’d been right all along and Rosalie did end up loving Survivor.

She, on the other hand, had been so caught up in watching the girl instead of the show that she had no idea whatsoever of what was going on right now.

“It’s still a little crazy to me that you guys don’t necessarily need to sleep. Like you can go days without it.”

“Yeah, but honestly I wouldn’t recommend it. Last time Alice spent a week without it she almost destroyed half of the house in an argument with Jasper.” Rosalie says snickering and Bella almost chokes on the popcorn she'd been eating.

“Did he deserved it?” She manages to say while coughing a little.

“I don’t know, maybe? Not enough for her to do that. I don’t think I ever saw them arguing like that.”

“I don't know you guys long, but even I can say that doesn't sound like them.”

Rosalie nods. “It doesn't.”

“Have you ever saw Esme and Carlisle argue? They strike me as that type of perfect couple you only read in books or something.”

“Not really. Do they have disagreements? Sure. But they're always open with each other.” Rosalie says fondly. “It sets a high standard for everyone else in the house, that's for sure.”

“I bet,” Bella says. “Is it common for vampires to have someone? Like to be married to other vampires?”

Rosalie seems to panic at her question, eyes going wide. The girl thins her lips, finally turning around to look at Bella's face. “I’m not the best vampire to answer that for you. Hm – maybe you could ask Carlisle if you want?” She deflects, and Bella sees right through that.

She decides not to push, at least not for now. “Sure. Maybe I’ll ask him about it sometime.” She says absently, wondering why Rosalie had been so startled by something so inconsequential.

xXx

Bella's coming out of the kitchen after grabbing a new bottle of water when Rosalie suddenly asks her, out of the blue, and with a soft voice.

“Do you remember what you told me the other day? When you said to me that we didn’t seem to be that good at opening up to each other?”

“Vaguely.” Bella jokes but realizes the mood is a little more serious when the girl starts to fidget with her necklace.

“You told me it’s not something you’re used to. Opening up.”

She nods. “Yes.”

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” Rosalie's eyes are on her face, attentive.

And Bella knows that she’s usually the one to shy away from this type of conversation, but she also knows that somehow, contrary to that she keeps finding herself doing it. So if Rosalie could have the courage to ask her that question in the first place, the least she could do was to answer it honestly.

She grabs the remote that's resting on the armchair, quickly pressing pause before sitting down again. This is not the type of thing one can say when there are people screaming at each other in the background.

“I guess it’s not easy to change behavior. Not when it’s something you’re so used to doing that it becomes like, second nature, you know?” She tries explaining. “My mom, she’s not like yours. Opening up, sharing? It always leads to giving her ammunition she could use against me later on – it wasn’t something that brought us closer or made her understand me better. It just led to _regret_.” She bites her lip, unable to keep some memories at bay. “It made me very wary of making myself vulnerable to anyone else.”

“I’m sorry Bella.” The girl says sincerely. “Was it always like that?”

“No,” she says, shrugging. “Things just got way worse after my grandmother passed away. No one to stand in the middle, I think.”

“Do you mind me asking when did that happen?” Rosalie asks her softly.

Bella shakes her head. “Almost four years ago.” She tries to offer Rosalie a little more context to everything. “Mom ran away from here when I was a baby, but she didn’t have a place to go. So she went to live with her mother in Boston. We ended up staying there and living with her until, you know. After that Renée decided we needed a change of scenery, so we moved to Phoenix.”

“And you didn’t want that?” Rosalie enquires.

“Honestly? Didn’t care at that point. When Gran died it just didn’t feel like _home_ anymore. Still, it wasn’t like it would matter if I didn’t. When my mom puts something in her head, that’s it,” She grimaces. “It’s better to just go with the flow. I learned that the hard way, trust me.” She looks down at her hands, fidgeting.

“I can understand that,” Rosalie says quietly and Bella looks up. “When I was human things weren’t like they are today. Women didn’t have a voice or a choice. It was always about marriage and children.” She says regretfully. “And I wanted those things, dreamed about them even.”

“I’m pretty sure I would’ve been the same had I been born at that time,” Bella says.

“You?” Rosalie scoffs. “I seriously doubt that. You would have rebelled against it all. I was too naive. Too pretty, from a nice family. Men _wanted_ me, _desired_ me. And I _welcomed_ it.”

Bella's skin starts to tingle in a bad way. “Why do I have a feeling this story doesn’t have a happy ending?”

“Because if it did I wouldn’t be here,” Rosalie says nonchalantly but Bella can see the hardness in her eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me,” She says, unsure of how to approach any of this. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to tell you,” Rosalie whispers. “But maybe not today. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Bella says, reaching for her hand. “When you’re ready, okay? There’s no need to rush it. We have all the time in the world.”

Rosalie gives her a little smile. “I have all the time in the world, you on the other hand…” She grins.

“I’m going to ignore the jab you just took on my mortality,” Bella says. “For the good of this friendship.”

Rosalie just smirks. “You do that Bella, you do that.”

“You know, next time you need some time away from your brother I won't offer my help again. Not if this is the treatment I’ll receive.”

“You wouldn't _dare_.”

“Oh, I would.” She raises her eyebrows. “No Survivor marathon for you next time, no. You’ll have to suffer.”

Rosalie just looks at her like she doesn't believe her words. “You keep telling yourself that, Bella. I know the truth, don't forget you were to one to seek out this friendship in the first place. It is your duty to maintain it.”

“Last time I checked it took two to tango, _Blondie_.”

“Yeah, none of those are working. And by the way, I’m being an excellent friend,” Rosalie says affronted.

“You are.” Bella can't help but say sincerely.

Because at the end of the day that was the undeniable truth.

Rosalie was being an incredible friend. And that was kind of the _problem_.

“You are too.” The girl says back softly. “I’m glad you didn't give up on me even though I didn't make it easy for you.”

Bella grins. “If you made anything easy for me it wouldn't be _you_ though.”

“No, it wouldn't,” Rosalie says back, grinning too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did everyone enjoy a whole chapter with only bella and rosalie talking?
> 
> kind of wanted to do something like that for a while but felt it wasn't the time to do it yet.
> 
> :)
> 
> see you guys soon!


	13. the happiest time of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. can't help but thank all of you again for all the love you have poured into this story.
> 
> I just want to take a minute here to say that one of the best parts for me of this experience so far has been answering each and every one of you.
> 
> \----
> 
> ok. now the minute has passed. let me tell you something about this chapter my friends. i had a outline of the things that would take place and i thought 'okay, this will amount to nothing out of the ordinary' but it did.
> 
> before i knew it it had become the longest chapter of this fic yet, to date. sooo happy christmas way earlier?
> 
> does it count if that's where the story's at?
> 
> let's pretend it does.
> 
> now something important (there's another important thing but it will be on the end notes). in this chapter rosalie will tell bella what happened to her - and i know i just gave a spoiler away but it's for a good cause guys. I did try to do a not so explicit version of it (can i say that?) - because i don't think my rosalie, the one in this fic, would be the kind to tell it like that.
> 
> either way I feel it is my duty to inform you guys that for some of you this may be triggering. So if you think it's best for you, you can just stop reading once its starts. If you go to like the next 'xXx' you will be safe. 
> 
> you also won't miss much, don't worry.
> 
> happy reading <3

“C’mon Bells, why the long face?” Charlie asks her while he puts up another ornament in the tree in front of her. “This is supposed to be the happiest time of the year.”

“I thought that was when Basketball season started.” She states with an eyebrow raised. “This tree is giving my OCD a heart attack.”

“It looks pretty,” Jacob says shrugging.

“It looks anything but _that_ ,” Bella says.

There are colors everywhere and nothing makes sense. Also, there's no theme either, just a bunch of old stuff Charlie had collected over the years.

Probably on several Walmart sales.

“Maybe we shouldn't have put that many things on the right side Jake. I think it's getting kind of crooked.” Charlie admits, shaking his head. “Should we take some of it out?”

Bella rolls her eyes, smiling fondly at the two men. “Yes. But I’ll leave that to both of you. I’m going to go get started on the food because I’m not risking another thanksgiving fiasco. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“It was not our fault that most of the food burned.” Jacob weekly states.

“Who fault was it? The _stove_? The _kitchen_?” Bella playfully asks.

“Yes.” He says, biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

“Okay. But since I’m not in the mood to have pizza for Christmas let's not leave things to chance.” She points out. “When you guys finish the tree let me know. Can't wait to put some gifts under it.”

“I still can't believe you managed to go shopping for them two weeks in advance,” Charlie says, impressed.

“Yeah, well, I had Jasper to thank for it. He figured I would be like him and would prefer avoiding large crowds and last-minute shopping so he invited me to go to Seattle with him.” She answers. “He was definitely right.”

“I haven't forgotten you didn't tell me you were going. I could've tagged along with you guys.” Jacob says, whining.

Bella frowns. “Buddy, try not to take this the wrong way.” She starts. “But I have the feeling that if Jasper wanted you to come with us he kind of would’ve invited you.”

She sees from the corner of her eyes her Dad trying to keep his laughter in. “She has a point, kid.” He says, amused.

“It's not my fault he doesn't like me,” Jacob mumbles, crossing his arms.

“It's definitely your fault.” She argues back. “I told you a hundred times you should try and get to know them. If not for your own benefit for Edward's sake then. It's his family after all, and now that you guys are actually dating it might serve you well to get along with everyone.”

“Dating someone is hard.” He says, sighing dramatically. “I should’ve listened when Taylor Swift said that.”

“That's why we don't do it, right Bells?” Charlie jokes, putting his hand up for her to give him a high five.

She slaps his hand. “That's right. We're just two bachelors living the fine life.”

“Yeah guys, nobody's buying that,” Jacob says and Bella gives him the finger when Charlie’s too busy putting another thing in the tree.

xXx

“I’m just saying that maybe you should _try_ ,” Bella tells Jacob, _again_ , while they're both in the kitchen, prepping things up.

She knows he probably won't listen to her, and It's not like saying those words to him had made any difference at all those other times, but maybe – _just maybe_ \- she could finally manage to get through his thick skull today.

It would be a Christmas miracle.

Jacob lets a frustrated sound out of his mouth when he doesn't manage to copy what she's doing with her vegetables.

“I’m not you though. I don't fit in with them as you do.” He tries to explain. “I see you guys together and it's natural, you know? Like you're one of them. No matter how hard I try, it won't be like that.”

Bella sighs. “So you won't try at all? I’m not saying you have to be me. But you can try to have some sort of relationship with them.”

“Do you find kind of ironic that we're in this position when I was the one who wanted to be closer to them in the beginning?” Jacob says, amused. “Can you even remember the time you wanted nothing to do with them?”

“Maybe and yes.” She admits. “It didn't happen out of the blue like you're implying. It took some time.” Bella says, remembering how resolute she’d been when it came to having nothing to do with them back then. “And we didn't become friends on the next day after I decided to stop avoiding them. It took time, and work and…”

“Fate intervening?” Jacob completes it for her.

Bella rolls her eyes at him. “I don't believe in fate.” She says proudly. “Anyway, all I’m trying to say is that if you had tried to get to know them before, like really know them, and not the whole _‘ask Edward about his family out of curiosity’_ thing you had going on, maybe you could also have something similar.”

Jacob chuckles. “I seriously doubt _that_.”

“God, why is this so hard for you?” She points her knife at him before putting down on the table. “Just try to make some sort of connection, will you? Something real and not Edward related.” Bella says exasperated. “Either do that or accept that most of them won't have a particularly nice opinion about you. Don't forget that friendship is a two-way street buddy, you can't wish for it without also contributing.”

“Ok. you're right.” He admits. “ I’ll try. Do you have any tips?”

If this answer had come weeks ago Bella would’ve probably made a little dance of celebration. Today? She has to fight hard not to be _harsh_.

“Aren’t you spending New Year's at their house? Aren't you going on the January camping trip?” She asks and he nods. “If you can't comprehend that those are excellent opportunities for that then I’ll have to deem you a lost cause and wash my hands clean.”

“Do you think it will work if I try?” He asks, biting his lip. “I’ve been feeling a little bit of a hostile energy from most of them lately.”

“I don't know, Jake. I’m not Alice, I can't see the future.” She can't help but say. “Look, if you're serious about it I’ll talk to them okay? Try and help you out. But I need to see you make an effort first.”

Jacob seems surprised. “You would do that?”

“Of course.” She answers honestly. “Do you get on my nerves most of the time? Sure, but that's what family’s all about, right?”

“Yes.” He smiles softly at her. “I know you're not going there for New Year's, but are you going on the camping trip?” He asks.

“I don't know.” She says, looking up at him again. “Maybe not. Camping it's really not my thing.”

He doesn't seem to take her answer as the truth. “Yeah right.”

“What?”

“Wasn't Rosalie the one who invited you?” Jacob raises his eyebrows, amused.

“Yes..and?” Bella questions him.

“And you won't say no to her or to spending time with her.” He says, too sure of himself for her liking.

“This again?”

“Look Bella, I know I haven't been a good friend when it comes to this to you. Actually, most of the time, I have found a way to make a stupid comment or remarks about it.” He says, grimacing. “But I’m not blind, I have seen how happy you are every time you're together. She’s different too, when you're around.” He states, giving her a look. “What's the worst that can happen if you try?”

She sighs, running a hand through her hair. “So many things that is hard to count, honestly. _Death_? _Heartbreak_? _Death again_? It’s just… it's a terrible idea for so many reasons.” She starts. “Not that I have thought about it, because I _haven’t_ ,” Bella adds, lying.

By the way Jacob's looking at her though it's clear he hasn't bought it.

“How about long term goals? What could possibly be our _future_?” She argues. “She a vampire and I’m a human. A human who loves being human. I don't want to be a vampire, and I definitely don't want to die. Aren't those like our only choices if something goes wrong?” Bella whispers hard, aware that this type of conversation shouldn't be happening here where Charlie could walk in at any given minute.

“Wait. You don't want to be a vampire?” Jacob asks, surprised.

Bella can't help but shake her head. Of course this was the thing he would focus on after the whole speech she just gave. “Why would I want that?”

He looks at her like she's crazy. “The immortality? The powers? The sheer _strength_?”

“I’m not interested in any of those things.” She answers him. “Living forever isn't everything it's made out to be, trust me. I have almost eighteen years on this earth and I’m already _tired_.” Bella points out. “Power? What about the _hunger_? It's easy to look at the good things and forget the bad ones come hand in hand with them, buddy.”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time hanging around Rosalie and Jasper, Bells,” Jacob says. “You're starting to sound like them.”

“If by that you mean I’m making sense like they usually are then thank you. If you're trying to imply I’m focusing on the bad things, you should look in the mirror. Don't forget you're dating the broodiest vampire of them all. Or did you erased from your mind Edward’s whole _‘our soul is damned’_ speech last Friday?” Bella questions him. “Oh, I’m _doomed_. I don’t have a _soul_. This is a _curse_ …blah blah blah.” She does her best Edward's impression. “Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Of course it's a curse. Hasn't he consumed any sort of media about this subject like ever? That’s basically the starting point of all of them.” She points out. “And a soul? Really? We're getting _religious_ now?”

Jacob snickers. “You're getting away from the point.”

“The point is Jacob, that even if I wanted to start something, and I don't by the way, this is just _conjecture_. There's no future in it.” She says, tired. “You may love this whole two different worlds lovers vibe, but me? I just look at it and can't help but think it won't end well, for any party involved.”

“Bella, I’m not saying you should marry the girl. I’m talking about hooking up, making out. Having fun, you know?”

“God,” She says, thinning her lips. “And men keep wondering why women are flocking towards our side of the force.”

“I’m gay.” He says, frowning. “I don't think your insult applies to me.”

Bella rolls her eyes. “You're still a _man_. Your words just proved that.”

“What?” Jacob shrugs. “It's not my fault I didn't know it was like, _serious_. But I should've guessed.” He looks down, shaking his head and muttering what sounds like _‘lesbians’_ under his breath.

“It's not. There's nothing to be serious about.” Bella says. “In fact, this situation is only happening because you couldn't keep it in your pants when it came to Edward. Then to make matters worse you had to go and tell everyone about your supernatural assumptions. Now we're all here stuck with this situation. Always looking over our shoulders in fear of the Volturi finding out and killing us all.” She finishes, voice serious.

He puts his hand in the air. “Hm, first you don't seem _unhappy_ being stuck with them, so _you're welcome_ by the way. Second, I’m not aways looking around my shoulder in fear.”

“Maybe you should, Jake. This is serious, ok?” Bella says, worried. “Maybe you should be the one questioning the things I am. You’re the one who's actually in a relationship with one of them.” She shakes her head. “It's great that you're happy with Edward, and that you're enjoying having your first boyfriend and all, but it's alright to think about the future. Aren't you _worried_?”

“I am _now_.” He states, a little frantic. “I was just trying to live in the moment, you know?”

Bella gives him a soft nudge. “I know. You're not wrong..”

“I'm just not right either,” Jacob admits. “I get what you're saying.”

“Yeah, let's not talk about this anymore. Charlie could walk in any minute now. We’ll finish this some other time.” She says and he nods.

xXx

“This looks delicious Bella,” Charlie says, smiling. “Can't even figure out what I’m going to eat it first.”

“The _turkey_?” Jacob suggests playfully. “That's always a great choice. _Traditional_.”

“Don't pay attention to him, Dad. You can choose whatever you want.” Bella says, rolling her eyes. “Tradition is what we decide to make with each other, not the other way around.”

“Are you a poet now?” Jacob asks her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, if you must know. I was trying to keep it on the down-low but now it's in the open, I guess.” She shrugs. “Didn't want to make you feel like you're the underachiever of the family, Jake.”

He chuckles. “It’s kind of nice to be though. No way other than up, right?”

“Can we _eat_?” Charlie asks, face amused.

“Sure,” Bella says, smiling. “By the way, the decorations are great. You did a nice job.”

“Didn't know you had it in you, Charlie,” Jacob says agreeing with her statement.

“Neither did I.” He says while filling up his plate. “Guess I still got some tricks left in my sleeve.”

“Now if only you could understand how Instagram works.” Jacob jokes. “ _Hashtag blessed_.”

“Was he always like this or did living with us made it _worse_?” Bella asks Charlie.

“I think you did it, actually. Before you came he seemed normal.” He states, grinning.

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Bella responds.

“I’m still in the room,” Jacob says.

Charlie frowns. “Did you heard something, Bells?”

“Nothing.” She says back to him, snickering.

xXx

“Are you guys ready to go to The Cullen's?” Charlie asks them from the couch when he sees them walking down the stairs. “Do you want me to take you?”

“You can rest, Dad,” Bella says while watching him flick through the channels on the TV. “You do know there's no need to pretend you're going to watch anything other than _home alone_ the moment we're out of the door, right?”

Charlie looks up at her, eyes wide. “How did you know _that_?”

“I’m the daughter of the chief of police – give me some credit.” She smirks. “We won't take long, okay? We’ll be back before midnight. If I see one present out of place in the tree I’ll know it was you.” She threateningly points at him.

“I’ll behave,” Charlie says.

“You better,” Bella says, narrowing her eyes. “C’mon Jacob, let’s not keep your boyfriend waiting.”

“Bye Charlie, try not to _cry_ at the end,” Jacob says, waving to him from the door.

“How did you know _that_?” He asks again, this time even more shocked.

They don't answer him, instead choosing to close the door and laughing like maniacs.

xXx

“Oh Bella,” Alice says, giving her a tight hug as soon as she enters through the door. All of The Cullen's are inside the living room, smiling at her. “You didn't need to buy me anything.” She says when she notices the bag of gifts Bella has in her hands.

“And yet you're glad I did, right?” Bella says, patting her in the back and putting what she's holding on the floor next to her.

“Let Bella bear breathe Al,” Emmett says, joining them.“Or just maybe let other people greet her too.”

Jacob gives her a smile and a nod before walking towards Edward.

"You're just jealous that Bella likes me better than you,” Alice says, giving him the eye. “It's not my fault I’m way more _adorable_ than you are.”

“No way! I’m way more adorable than you.” Emmett argues back, whining. “Mom, don’t you think I’m more adorable than Alice?” He asks Esme with a puppy dog face.

“All my children are adorable,” Esme says, smiling. “Now can we please let Bella say hi to the rest of the family?”

“Hey Bella,” Jasper approaches her, giving a small hug. “Don't mind them, they already had a little more to drink than they should.” He stares at them, shaking his head in disapproval.

“It's alright,” Bella says, not really minding it. “It's Christmas, they should have fun.”

“Not too much fun, I hope,” Esme says, coming closer to Bella and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. “We're so glad you're here Bella. Thank you for coming.”

“Where's Jacob by the way?” Bella asks when she manages to look around. She hadn't even realized he wasn't in the room anymore.

She finally sees Rosalie coming from the kitchen, walking towards them. “Where do you think?” The girl says when she reaches them.

Bella can't help but grin at her and Rosalie nudges her lightly “I’m glad you could come.”

“She was worried you weren't gonna show,” Emmett tells her, whispering loudly.

“Of course I was going to come,” Bella says softly. She looks at Rosalie, trying to convey the truthiness of her words, but the girl's too busy narrowing her eyes at Emmett to realize Bella had been staring her way.

“Jacob's is, let me guess… with Edward, in his room?” She says, putting her hand on her chin and pretending to think hard about it.

“Yes,” Rosalie says, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe they're exchanging presents?” Bella argues.

“I know what they're _exchanging_ alright.” Emmett snickers and Rosalie punches him in the shoulder. “What?” He says wincing. “Don't tell me you can't hear the disgusting noises from here.”

“It's called trying to give people privacy, Em.” Rosalie shakes her head. “Maybe you should try it sometimes.”

“Where's the fun in that?” He mumbles, crossing his arms. “Don't forget Eddy here is the one in the wrong.”

“It's Christmas, they should be here.” Jasper states and Bella sees everyone agreeing, even Carlisle, who most of the time just tries to stay out of this particular conversation.

“I’ll go ask them to join us in a couple of minutes. Don't worry.” Esme says to them. “I’m not about to let the boys spend the whole time there.”

It's only when Bella hears ruffling beside her that she realizes that the reason Alice wasn't engaging in this particular conversation was that she’d been busy snooping inside Bella’s bag of gifts.

“Alice, what are you doing?” She says, surprising her, but Alice just looks at her sheepishly. “You’re not supposed to open your present before midnight!”

“Are you serious?” Alice says, frowning.

“Yes, I’m being serious. Can't you see the future?” She asks.

“So?” Alice shrugs.

“So, what's the rush?” Bella says throwing her hands up in the air. “It's not like you don't know what's inside.”

Alice rolls her eyes, unimpressed.“Knowing and having are two different things.”

“I don't care, you're not supposed to break the midnight rule. None of you are.” She points at all of them threateningly. “Now let me put them under the tree before another sneaky vampire tries to steal his present.”

“I’ll help you, Bella,” Carlisle says, smiling at her. “I’m afraid you might need some backup finding a good place to put them.” He looks pointedly at Esme and Alice. “ _Some people_ got a little too excited this Christmas and there's almost no room.”

Bella chuckles, already imagining the number of gifts she was going to see. “Great Dr. C, lead the way.”

xXx

“Are you okay?” Bella asks Rosalie, rubbing her hands together trying to get herself warmed up. She’d seen when the girl had slowly left the room when no one was watching and headed towards the backyard of the house. “I was going to say it's freezing out here but, well, vampire and all that.” She says before sitting next to Rosalie on the grass, their shoulders almost touching.

“I’m alright Bella, I just needed some fresh air.”

“Is it weird that we have never spent any time out here?” She asks her.

“Maybe,” Rosalie says softly. “It's not the most comfortable place for a large group of people to hang out most of the time.”

“It's beautiful though.” Bella states. “Didn't realize how many stars we could see from out here.” She says while staring at the sky.

They stand in silence for a couple of minutes, too lost in the view. After a while Bella shifts her eyes from the sky to Rosalie, noticing how far away in her thoughts she looks.

So she takes advantage of that, quietly grabbing the small package she'd been keeping on the inside pocket of her jacket.

“This is for you.” She puts the gift in Rosalie's lap. “You kind of ran away from the room before I could give it to you.” Bella shrugs.

Rosalie looks down at it, before staring back at her, her face a myriad of emotions. “You bought me something?”

“Don't act so surprised. Am I supposed to pretend you haven't done the same?” She enquires.

“I mean, yes. No? I just didn't think you would.”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course I would,” Bella says pointedly. “You don't have to look so surprised every time I do something nice for you. I know I’m not the best at this but… I’m not that _bad,_ right? At this _friendship thing_?”

Rosalie sighs. “I’m sorry, it's not you.”

“It's me?” Bella completes, eyebrow raised. “That one's kind of old.”

“So am I, according to you.” Rosalie points out.

“ _Touché_.” She says. “You can open your present right now if you want. Just don't tell your sister I let you do it, please.”

When she says that Rosalie's eyes wander back to the house and Bella follows it. Even though they're out here they can still see everyone else at the living room through the glass windows.

She can't help but smile when she sees the whole family (Edward and Jacob included) laughing at something Emmett has just said.

“Lucky for me she seems too busy cracking up right now to overhear us.” Bella states, relieved.

“I won't tell her,” Rosalie says, amused. The girl starts to slowly open her present. “ _Bella_ , this is…” She says while staring at a silver necklace with a delicate oval-shaped rose quartz in the middle.

And Bella knows it's not a marvelous piece of crafted art, but even she’d been impressed by it when she'd seen it the first time.

“When I saw it, it instantly reminded me of you,” Bella says, biting her lip. “I don't know if necklaces are your thing though.” She points out, a little nervous. “I think I’ve only seen you wearing one like three times since we’ve met? But you always put your hands in your neck reaching for it, even when it's not there.” She shifts a little in her seat. “You don't have to wear it if you don't want to.”

Rosalie's golden eyes just stare at her, intensely. “I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you.”

“Only fitting, right?” She says softly, too caught up in the moment to realize she shouldn't be saying those words out loud.

“Will you put it on me?” The girl asks while handing her back the necklace and Bella doesn't even get the time to respond before Rosalie's already turning, brushing her hair to the side, giving her access.

Bella slowly and carefully brings the necklace to Rosalie’s neck, her finger softly brushing against the girl's skin, making both of them jump at the touch.

“I’m sorry.” She sheepishly says before continuing. “There, all done.”

Rosalie turns back, sitting face to face to her this time. “Thank you.” The girl bites her lip and Bella realizes she's nervous about something.

“Bella, I -- I know this is probably not the best time, but there's something I wanted to tell you. About me.” She grabs the new necklace, fidgeting with it. “I never told you my story. I would like to, if you wouldn't mind hearing it?”

“Are you sure?” Bella asks her, putting her right hand on top of Rosalie's. “You don't have to. You don't own me anything.” She says.

Because Bella had seen Rosalie try to do that time and time again this past week without success. Had seen how upset the girl had gotten every time she hadn't been able to say the words.

“Yes.”

Bella nods. “Let me just say that whatever you decide to tell me, that won't change how I feel about you.” She states before realizing what she'd implied. “About our _friendship_.”

“That means more than I can say,” Rosalie whispers, before starting. “It was a different time back then, when I was human. There were things society expected from women, but that didn't bother me. Not in the way I saw it bother some of my closest friends. I wanted those things.” She says shaking her head. “I wanted to get married, to have a husband to come home to, kids. A family of my own.” Her voice gets bitter. “Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town, but I didn't really know him. I was young and naive, in _love with the idea of love_. Before I knew it we were engaged, and I suddenly had all my dreams so close to at the point of my fingers I could almost touch them.” Rosalie thins her lips. “On the day before the wedding, I went to see my friend, Vera. We talked for so long that I lost track of time, only realizing how much time had passed when I looked out of the window and it was dark. So I said goodbye and started walking home – we didn't live that far away from each other.”

Bella can't help the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach from spreading.

“I found Royce on my way back home, he was drinking with his friends on the corner of the street where I lived. They were _wasted_. I don't know for how long they’d been there, but by the look of things, it had been for a while. He saw me walking home and he called me over, he was determined to show them just how beautiful I _really was_ , how lucky he’d gotten when my father gave him my hand in marriage. Before I knew he _attacked_ me, took off my clothes and the others _follow suit_. I don't need to tell you the details but you can imagine what they did to me.” She says solemnly. “When they decided they were done, they left me there, laying in a pool of my own blood. They thought I was dead, but I wasn't. Not yet, at least. That's when Carlisle and Edward found me. They tried to save me but it was too late, the damage had already been too severe.”

“So he transformed you. Carlisle.” Bella manages to get out even though her heart is breaking for her friend.

“Yes. He wanted me to have a chance to _live again_.” Rosalie says. “It took a while for me to realize that though. I didn't _want_ this life Bella, I didn't _choose_ it. I resented it, for a long time. I still do sometimes.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Bella says, voice soft. “You didn't deserve what happened to you.”

Rosalie just nods, far away in her memories.

“I _killed_ them, all of them, once I became what I am today,” Rosalie tells her. “That was the first thing I did. One by one. I saved Royce for last so he knew I was coming. I even went as far as using the wedding dress I was supposed to wear when we got married to do it. I was a little _theatrical_ back then.”

“ _Back then_?”

“Well, I suppose I still am.” The girl begrudgingly admits.

“I would say,” Bella mumbles, before getting serious again. “I know this will probably sound bad to anyone other than you if they heard it, but I’m _glad_ you did it.”

“Killing them?” Rosalie asks surprised.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bella answers it. “Anything else would've been a kindness none of them deserved.” She narrows her eyes. “I would have done the same, well, sans the wedding dress though. But that's just _me_.”

“Of course you would say _that_ , Bella.” Rosalie rolls her eyes at her.

“Look,” She squeezes Rosalie's hand. “I know you didn't get the life you wanted back then, and that this one wasn't your choice. But it isn't so _bad_ , is it?” She asks, looking back at all The Cullen's.

“No, it's not”. Rosalie nods, agreeing with her, but instead of looking at her family, Bella can feel her eyes on her.

“C’mon, if we're out here any longer Alice’s going to send out a search party,” Rosalie says, standing up and extending her hand to Bella. “Or you’re going to turn into a popsicle.”

“Yeah,” Bella says, reaching out and letting the girl pull her up. “I kind of think I already _did_.” She shivers dramatically and Rosalie chuckles.

xXx

In theory, going back to the house hadn't been one of Rosalie's brightest ideas, Bella couldn't help but think.

Because even though they hadn't been gone for long, they had been gone for enough time for people to notice. And apparently for Emmett to scheme with another Cullen she couldn't name (not yet, at least) behind their back.

It shouldn't have taken Bella by surprise.

Unfortunately, she’d been too caught up staring down at her phone, checking how much time she had before having to leave to realize that the reason the other girl hadn't moved from their spot on the threshold of the door was the little item standing on top of their heads.

“Oh, how unlucky guys,” Emmett says, and Bella finally looks up, getting confused when she spots the whole family looking at them with different expressions. “Seems you both have been cursed by the mistletoe.” He points to it.

And well, she could think of worse curses than having to kiss Rosalie Hale of all people. But she also could see that the girl wasn't taking the joke as well as she was.

Her eyes were looking at Emmett with fury and Bella couldn't help but think of all the things Rosalie had just managed to tell her. How some things had been decided for her, without her even having a choice.

She doubted Emmett had informed Rosalie of his plan to put the mistletoe on the exact same door they would have to go through when they came back from being outside.

“C’mon Rose, the clock is ticking.” He chuckles at his sister, unaware or unafraid of what's staring back at him. “Midnight is fast approaching and Bella has to get home, right Bella-bear? You wouldn't want to make her feel unwanted, would you?”

“I hope you're having fun right now, because I’m this close to killing you. I swear to God Emmett.” Rosalie growls. “Who else agreed with this stupid prank?” She threateningly says.

Although the situation could be considered sort of tragic right now Bella can't help but find herself amused. She thinks it's better for her to act before things escalate further.

Christmas was a time for miracles, not murder.

It's also not like she has the time to stand here forever. Jacob's already close to the front door, carrying a new bag full of gifts the Cullen's had given them (she had also refused to open them before midnight, only thanking them and saying she would call later to express her gratitude again once she’d seen them), looking at her with a face that clearly says ‘do something’.

She softly reaches for Rosalie's shoulder, putting only enough force so the girl can look back at her. “Does it help if I tell you I’m pretty sure I’m not a bad kisser?” She jokes, trying to alleviate the tension that has taken hold of the room.

“What?” Rosalie asks, eyes widening.

Maybe Edward wasn't the only one who could be slow when it came to these sorts of things.

She chuckles quietly before stretching out her hand so she can reach Rosalie's jaw. “Come here,” She whispers, moving her fingers so that their faces can be close enough.

When it becomes clear that Rosalie’s too shocked by her actions to meet her halfway Bella starts leaning closer, watching closely when the girl's breath catches in her throat.

She stops millimeters away from the girl's lips, but instead of going forward like most of the room expects her too, she moves slightly to the right, giving Rosalie a soft kiss on the cheek.

When she moves away Rosalie's still staring at her, seemingly unable to form words.

“Merry Christmas, _Rose_ ,” Bella says softly before walking away, leaving a bewildered Rosalie behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if a enormously AN at the start wasn't enough here I am again.
> 
> two things.
> 
> one - does my bella have game? yes! so does my rosalie (even though she hasn't had much chance to show it yet). why, you may ask? because i didn't want to write a story where one of them was the hot girl who could flirt and the other one was the ugly duckling who could not. 
> 
> they're both hot(because really, in what universe are we suppose to pretend k.stewart is anything other than that?), they both have game and yet they're both useless.
> 
> no crazy power dynamic happening here or nothing like s.meyer bella's.
> 
> two - max asked me in the comments if i pictured rosalie as someone different than nikki reed. 
> 
> So if any of you were harboring the same curious thoughts here it goes.
> 
> yes. because although i have nothing against the actress i always thought that she, out of all of the cullens (sans esme and carlisle) looked to old for the part. also i could never buy that the most beautiful woman/vampire ever was...that. 
> 
> for this fic in particular i have been imagining her like perrie from little mix. i don't know why guys, i just saw a picture of her in my IG feed one day and i was like "oh hello rosalie". 
> 
> now it's my time to be curious. how do you guys imagine rosalie? like the movies? someone else? someone you've conjured up in your mind?
> 
> tell me in your comments!
> 
> ;)


	14. change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, back again!
> 
> life was being life so this one took a little longer for me to post it. I can promise the next one won't though - so thank god for small mercies?
> 
> we're approaching what i would like to call the end of first cycle here (probably more 4 chapters). after that the fic will enter cycle 2 and I can't wait for us to get there.
> 
> so many exciting things to come. the supernatural will finally make an appearance(and stay for good) and so many characters will too - so hang tight.
> 
> <3

"Are you really wearing a leather jacket when we're at home?" Jacob asks, face scrunching in confusion when she joins him in the living room.

After spending the whole morning organizing her gifts in her room, she’d decided to join him here so they could watch something together.

"It's called having a sense of style buddy, you should try it sometime," Bella argues back, sitting down on the couch next to him and getting comfortable. "Also, I’m not wearing it inside. I was just trying it out, seeing how well it fits."

"Sure," Jacob says, sarcastically, giving her a pointed look. "And you didn't do that like, a hundred times already?” He asks, shaking his head. “Didn't think _blondie_ would've been able to get you something so right in the money like this. Kudos to her.”

Bella grimaces when she hears him using that nickname. No wonder Rosalie didn’t seem to like it when she did it. "Yeah, you should definitely not call her that to her face if you want to live."

He stares at her, unfazed. "I've seen you do it countless times."

"I'm... _cute_ , and her _friend_. And..."

"Addicted to testing just how far she's going to let you push her limits?" Jacob finishes for her. "Don't think I have forgotten the whole mistletoe stunt you pulled two days ago. I'm pretty sure _she_ hasn't either."

"It wasn't a stunt." She sighs, passing a hand through her hair. "We were put in a tight spot, and I got us out of it. I didn't want her to be pressured into doing anything she didn't want."

"Didn’t you kind of do that, though? You did kiss her on the cheek without her consent. Not to mention the fact that I’m a hundred percent sure she thought you were going to kiss her, like _for real_ .” He points out. “We all were.”

“Not really, no. Well, _maybe_. I’m not saying it was the perfect solution, but I had to act quickly.” Bella says, remembering the slight panic in Rosalie’s face before it turned into anger. “She did tell me one time that she wouldn’t be uncomfortable if I got close to her like that so…”

“What? When did she say that?” He says, voice rising. “Why didn’t you kissed her right then?”

Bella rolls her eyes at him. “Because it isn’t like you’re imagining it was. There was a situation, some dare your boyfriend made and…look you won’t get it, you weren’t there that day, you were too busy brooding in your room because Edward wasn't making a move on you.”

“Don’t try to change the subject. I really thought for a second there that you were going to kiss her, and I’m pretty sure that so did she.”

She tilts her head. “I wouldn’t. Not only was everyone watching, but to do it right then, at that time? It would’ve definitely been something she wouldn’t be consenting to. I would never do that to anyone, least of all to _her_.”

“Look Bella, I know I’m not like…qualified to say that to you but aren't you stretching a little to thin the lines with her? You keep telling me you won't go down that road, but then you go and pull something like that.” He says. “If I’m confused can you imagine how she must be feeling most of the time?” He argues. “This hot one minute and cold on the next must be giving her a headache.”

She bites her lip. “I _know_. But do you think this is something I want? Everything would be awesome if I could just put up these boundaries and hold them up, buddy.”

And Bella had tried, she had. But just because the rational part of her brain decided on something didn’t mean that the rest of her could follow when push came to shove.

Most times, before she was even aware, there she was. Doing the exact same thing she’d promised herself she wouldn’t do in the first place.

Like the whole staying away from the Cullens debacle.

“Believe it or not this is me trying, Jake. It's not like she's making it easier, or any of you for that matter.” She takes a deep breath before continuing. “What Emmett did? I know it was a prank, but it was also him trying to push us somehow – I’m not stupid. What none of you seem to get it is that this isn't helping matters.”

He nods. “It's making it worse?” Jacob asks while looking at her.

“Yes.” Bella sighs. “Because a push it's definitely not what I need.”

What she needed was a different life, in a different time, and her being a different person.

“Maybe it's what she needs.” He points out. “Has she ever said something to you?”

“No. I mean, there were times I thought I caught her staring at me or something like that. But like I told you a million times, there isn't as much here as you guys _think_ there is. We're friends.” Bella says weakly. “Is she insanely _gorgeous_? Yes. Is she great at being my friend? A hundred percent. Is she making things a million times harder for me? _For sure_. That doesn't mean she's interested in me in any other way, Jake.”

“Really, Bells? Are you _blind_?” Jacob says. “You're trying to tell me that if you went to her house right now and asked her on a date she would say no? To _you_?”

“She might. It's not like I know what's going through her mind.”

“That might be true, but still, it's clear to see – for anyone – that there's something else besides friendship between you two. There always were. The animosity in the beginning? _Sexual tension_.” He says, pressing his lips together.

“Or just _animosity_.” She tries pointing out.

“Yeah, right. What about all the constant back and forth flirting you guys always do, then? That's supposed to be what? Playful banter?”

“ _Yes_. Like you and me. Friends do that.”

“That's just gross, Bella.” He grimaces. “That's nothing like what we do. Trust me.” Jacob sighs. “All I’m saying is that every time I’ve seen you try to put some distance between you two, she finds a way to break it and you do the same.” He says and she can’t argue with his statement. “Is frustrating for me and everyone else to see, honestly. I know you both must have your reasons for it, I know it, and I won’t push anymore. But can I at least ask you something?”

“Something else, you mean?” She says playfully.

“Yes.”

She shrugs. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Promise me you’ll answer it though? No avoiding or changing the subject or saying something like ‘ _It doesn’t matter buddy_ ’.” He tries imitating her voice.

Bella bites her lip, adjusting herself better on the couch. “I’ll promise I’ll try.” She says, being honest.

“Do you _like_ her?” He asks, voice soft. “Rosalie.”

And Bella can’t help but be taken aback by the simple question.

Because although she knew it was only a matter of time before someone outright asked her, she sure as hell wasn’t expecting it to happen now.

Here.

With her wearing Rosalie’s Christmas gift like it was a life-vest when Jacob had just thrown her into the ocean with no regard for her safety.

No regard for the fact that she didn’t wish to speak those words out loud. Not when doing so would make everything she'd been trying to deny feel real.

“Yes.” She answers him, voice soft. “I do.”

Because how could she not? Between all the playful banter, all the laughter, soft glances, and heart to heart conversations, one thing had always stood out between them.

How right it all felt.

Jacob gives her a small smile. “So what are you waiting for?”

“For it to _pass_ , Jacob. What else?” Bella says, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Look, even if she was human and nothing supernatural existed, I wouldn't be jumping on this train either. There are a lot of other things keeping me here.”

“Why?”

“Because…” She shakes her head. “This isn't some _small_ thing, okay? I could really get into it.” She starts fidgeting with her hands. “I could really fall for this girl. Like really – like _for_ _real_ man _._ And then what?”

“Isn't this supposed to be a good thing?” He asks, confused. “Falling in love, being in a relationship?”

“No,” Bella says like it's obvious. “Because what if it doesn't work out? What if I’m left heartbroken by it? What if I give my heart to someone who will break it?” She asks. “What if they leave, what if I die? _What if_ \--”

“You have serious commitments issues.” He points out, not letting her finish.

“And this is supposed to be some sort of news for me?” Bella asks, eyebrows raised. “I’m well aware of my shortcomings.”

“What if it doesn't pass? What if it only gets worse?” He says, and she grimaces. “What will you do then?”

“I don't know.”

“Maybe you should figure it out,” Jacob says. “Probably before you do something stupid like really kiss her without thinking things through.”

Bella snorts. “Like _you did_ with Edward?”

“Exactly.” He grins. “We only have room for one screw up in this house. I already took the mantle, find something else.”

Bella chuckles, nudging him softly.

“If you ever need to talk though, I’m here okay? I know things are complicated. But you deserve to be happy – to put yourself out there and for things to go right. Don't forget that, Bells. You're not your mom, things won't crash and burn _all the time_.”

“Thank you, buddy. Really.” Bella says, surprise echoing in her features.

For someone who seemed like he was unaware most of the time, Jacob sure knew more than he let on.

xXx

“Take your feet off the coffee table, will you? We’re not animals, _jeez_.” Bella playfully says, throwing a single popcorn on Jacob's face.

“Weren't you doing the same like two seconds ago?” He tries arguing with her while reaching for the bucket in her hands.

“No. You're hallucinating.” She shakes her head, moving the bucket away from him.

“Next time you could try to throw the popcorn a little closer to my mouth you know, no need to waste it.” He says, voice amused. “C’mon, let me grab some.”

Bella grins. “Maybe we should start eating better then. The amount of junk food I started to eat ever since living with you guys has increased tenfold, I swear.” She tells him, suddenly a little worried.

“We could always try to exercise or something.” He suggests, finally managing to take the bucket out of her hands. “It would at least balance some of it out, right?” He asks with his mouth full of popcorn.

Bella snickers. “I don't think I ever done that in my life.”

“We should start. It's good for our health.” He says, eyes darting between the television and her.

“Yeah,” She says, putting her hand on her chin in deep thought. "Maybe I can ask Jasper if it's okay for me to tag along on his morning runs one of these days.”

Jacob's loud laughter makes her jump on the couch a little. “ _That's not happening._ I don't know what is more difficult to believe, the fact that you're going on a run or the fact that you think you can manage to wake up in the morning to do it.”

Bella rolls her eyes. “You should be supporting me, not telling me I can't do it.”

“Didn't know you wanted this relationship to be based on lies, Bells.” He grins.

“I’m this close to –” Before she can finish her sentence her phone starts vibrating - the universe seemingly saving Jacob from her awesome comeback.

“Jasper?” She says, and Jacob nudges her.

“You should ask to join him on his run now, before the world ends.” He says snickering and Bella gives him a soft punch in his shoulder.

“Hey Bella,” Jasper says. “Is this a good time?”

“For you? Always, buddy. What do you need?”

“Remember how we were supposed to go on the camping trip in January?” He asks and Bella hums. “Our plans have been moved up. Alice saw us there this week, apparently, the weather will be ' _just perfect_ ' - her words, not mine. We’re planning on going tomorrow morning.” His voice sounds amused, like this is a normal occurrence in their lives. The changing of plans any time Alice sees something else. “Are you and Jacob coming? We’ll be staying there for New Year's 

“Didn't your wife kind of told you that already?”

“Maybe. But it doesn't hurt to ask.”

“Always so chivalrous. If more men were like you maybe I wouldn't be gay.” She jokes.

“ _Sure_.”

“Give me a minute here, Jazz,” Bella asks, taking the phone from her ear and staring at Jacob. “The camping trip has been moved up. They're going tomorrow morning and spending the New year there too. Are you in or out?” She asks him, even though she can already imagine what he’s going to say.

“Yes, of course, I’m game,” Jacob says, excitedly. “I’ll have to clear things with Charlie though, ask him if it's alright.”

Bella rolls her eyes at him, but in a fond manner. “You know he’ll say _yes_.” She points out. “Jazz, Jacob's game.”

“What about you?” He asks.

“I’ll have to pass it up. I won't leave Charlie alone for the holiday, I’m sorry. Some other time maybe?”

Bella knows he would be the first one to insist for her to go – but she's not about to give up any bonding time with the man she'd spent so long without it in her life.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Bella. Of course you won't. I’m not explaining this right, am I?” He says. “The place we’re going is not too far away from here. A few hours only, so we're driving there. Any of us can drive you back before the thirty-one.”

“Won't that be a bother though?” She asks, worried. “Someone will have to drive me here and then back on the same day.”

“No. The problem will be deciding who will drive you, rest assured. A lot of volunteers.” He says honestly.

Bella can help but smile at his words. “Okay. We’ll clear things with Charlie as soon as he gets home then. I’ll text you guys later to give you a definite answer.”

She hears Jasper talking with someone before coming back on the phone. “Alice told me to tell you that he’ll say yes.”

Bella grins. “Of course she did. I’ll text you anyways buddy, just for the fun of it.”

“See you tomorrow, Bella.”

“See you,” She hangs up.

“So, we’re going camping?” Jacob asks her, smiling from ear to ear.

“Apparently yes,” Bella says, holding one hand up for him. “Don't get too excited just yet. Remember we have less than twenty-four hours to pack our things.” She points out.

“Should we start now?” He says, worried.

“Yes,” Bella says. “God knows how long you're going to take.”

“Hey,” He protests. “I’m not that bad.”

“Yes, you are. And don’t even get me started on the whole ‘what am I going to take’ debacle you’ll have once you start.” She says. “Just try to promise me you won’t come to my room almost crying as you did on your first date with Edward.”

“I wasn’t crying!”

“Sure you weren’t buddy. Sure you weren’t.” She snickers before turning the TV off. “Let's go.”

xXx

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Bella asks him, biting her lip. She’s standing by the door of his room, asking him again just to make sure. “Can you survive three whole days alone?”

“You forget I used to spend most of my days alone, kid,” Charlie says, amused. He takes out his chief of police jacket, looking way more laid back in his black jeans and a white t-shirt.

“That’s not a yes.” She says, raising an eyebrow. “And that was before, you’re not alone anymore. So I’ll ask again, are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes, Bells,” Charlie says, shaking his head. He sits on the edge of his bed, untying his boots. “I’ll survive. You do know I’ll be working until the thirty-one so I’ll barely be at home. Are you sure you don’t want to stay there with them to celebrate the New Year?”

“Of course I’m sure, Dad. I’m not bailing on our Lord of the Rings marathon.” She smiles at him. “Unless you’re trying to get me out of the house so you can call some nice lady over? Because if that’s the case then you can be sure I’ll stay there. No need for me to be traumatized further in this life.”

Unfortunately coming back home and finding Reneé hooking up with some guy on their couch wasn't an uncommon situation.

Charlie laughs. “Someone will drive you back home? Or do you want me to get you?”

“Someone will.” She nods. “But thank you for offering.”

They both paused, looking over to the hall where a loud noise has come from.

“Maybe I should go help Jacob.” Bella says, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll help both of you too, I’m just going to take a quick shower.” He says, getting up.

“Great. Don’t forget to grab something to eat. I managed to convince Jacob to try and make some healthy burgers earlier.”

Charlie winces. “How healthy are we talking about here?”

“The description told us it was vegetarian, vegan, and gluten-free.” She says, trying to hold her laughter in at the disgusted expression in her dad’s face. “It’s edible, I’ll give you that.”

“Well, you guys did try to eat my enchiladas that day. The least I can do is extend the same courtesy.”

“Yeah,” It’s her time to grimace now. “It’s definitely better than that.”

xXx

“Why am I doing this again?” Bella asks herself while holding her luggage on the Cullen’s driveway. It’s so early in the morning that the sky’s almost dark, and she can’t help but wish for another cup of coffee right now.

One was not nearly enough.

The family’s running around in chaos and she’s surprised that after what seems like years doing this, they can still be chaotic like that.

Next to the front door, Rosalie and Alice are arguing about something she has no idea. Inside the house, Carlisle’s grabbing several things out of the living room with Esme.

And not so far away from her, Edward and Jacob are grossly kissing in front of everyone with no regards whatsoever for the fact that no one (especially her) wants to see that.

Emmett’s busy playing some game on his phone next to his Jeep, and Jasper right next to her, probably not wanting any part of this crazy madness going on right now.

“Because _Rosalie_ asked you,” Jasper answers her, even though she wasn’t really asking him in the first place. “And the rest of us kindly coerced you into it” He chuckles.

“Yeah, that was nothing nice about Emmett’s coercion.” She says back, remembering his veiled threats the first time he knew Rosalie had asked her to join them on the trip.

“He was just excited for you to come. He was all _me and Bella-bear_ are going to do this, and _me and Bella-bear_ are going to do that.” Jasper says grinning.

“Yeah, _Bella-bear_ is still wondering if she should just throw his ass into the lake after the whole mistletoe thing.” She tells him, narrowing her eyes.

She knows that doing that wouldn't actually be possible, but still, it doesn't change the fact that if given the chance she would try to do it, nonetheless.

“If you want to just give me some sort of signal and I’ll gladly do it for you.” Jasper offers.

She gives him a genuine smile. “Nice to know you got my back, buddy.”

“Always.”

“What are they arguing about?” Bella suddenly asks him, pointing with her head to the girls.

“Emmett thought it would be a good idea to tell Rosalie, before you guys arrived, that Alice was the one who schemed with him on the whole mistletoe fiasco,” Jasper says, shaking his head.

“First, I’m not surprised. Of course she was.” Bella sighs. “Second, is he _stupid_?”

“Yes,” Jasper says, thinning his lips. “He thought it was unfair for Rosalie to be treating him like that when she was seemingly okay with Alice.”

“But she was only okay because she didn’t know Al had anything to do with it.” Bella finishes his explanation.

“Exactly.”

“It will be a nice car ride then. Four hours of fun.” Bella says, sarcastically.

“Regretting this yet?” Jasper asks her, raising an eyebrow.

“Since getting up from my bed this morning in this forsaken hour, actually.” She says.

Before he can say anything else to her Carlisle and Esme join them on the driveway, calling everyone so they can work out who’s going with who.

“Okay so how are we doing this?” Emmett says, looking around at the three parked cars and away from his phone.

She doesn't miss the pissed looks he’s receiving from both of his sisters.

“I think it’s best if we split up,” Carlisle says, sensing the tension.

"Who’s driving this one?” Bella asks, pointing to the car that's closer to her.

“Me.” Alice grins her way.

“Yeah, so I’m definitely not going on this one.” She says, moving a little and reaching out inside the open door, grabbing her backpack from the backseat of the car.

“What?” Alice says, a little outraged.

“You forget I’ve seen you drive, woman. I’m not about to die before I even turned eighteen. That would just be tragic.”

“I’ll have you know I’m an excellent driver,” Alice says, huffing.

“Yeah, you can keep saying that. It won’t make it true, nor will it make me risk my life right now.” Bella points out and she sees Rosalie giving her an amused smile.

“I can see the future, don't forget that. I would be the _only_ _one_ who would be able to save you if something were to happen.” The girl says, crossing her arms.

Bella looks at her. “You would just be saving me from yourself. How does that count?”

“Jasper, Edward, and Jacob. You all can go with Alice.” Carlisle interrupts them, and Bella can’t help but think he’s dividing them with the current _situation_ in mind.

“Rosalie you can come with me and your father. Bella, would you mind going with Emmett?” Esme asks her, voice soft.

“Thank you,” Bella says to the woman, happy with the arrangement. “Good luck, Jazz.” She adds solemnly.

“Please don't kill my _best friend_.” She says to Alice, voice serious.

“I thought I was your best friend.” Jacob protests, whining.

“I’m not getting into this again with you, buddy.” Bella shakes her head in exasperation. “C’mon Emmett, let’s roll.”

xXx

“ _Persona non grata_ at the moment with your family, huh?” Bella asks Emmett a while after they’re on the road.

He shrugs. “I would be lying to you if I said this is not a normal occurrence.”

“This time it was a low move,” Bella says, being serious. She’d wanted to talk to him about this that night, she had. But it was already too close to midnight right then and she hadn’t seen any of the Cullen’s after that, not until this morning.

“You don't have to tell me that. Rosalie's still pissed.” He states.

“Look, I know you’re not an asshole. You should know better than to force her into something she would have no choice in it.” She gives him a pointed look. “Before you pulled that stunt do you know what she was doing?”

He shakes his head

“She was telling me her story. What happened to her.” She tells him and suddenly his grip tightens on the wheel. “How did you think it made her feel when not long after that you put her in that position?”

“Fuck. I didn't know.” He says, worried. “She didn't say anything, not then and not even now.” He bites his lips. “I screwed up this time huh? I swear I would’ve never done that if I knew.”

“And I know that, and she probably knows it too, buddy,” Bella says, trying to be comforting. “But it didn't make it any better at the time.”

He nods. “It probably didn’t help that I’ve been saying she should thank me instead of threatening to kill me.”

Bella presses her lips, frowning. “Probably not. If anyone should be thanking anyone, that person would be you... _thanking me_. I kind of saved your ass.”

“And I bet you had a terrible time doing that.” He says, grinning at her.

“Em, I get that you’re trying to help okay? I do. But you aren’t.” Bella says, voice soft. “Leave Rosalie alone, and leave me out of it too. Please pass it along to the rest of the family.”

He seems surprised at her choice of words.

“When it comes to me and Rosalie just stay out of it, all of you.” She says a little harsher than she intended to.

He winces. “Okay.”

“And if I ever see you trying to pull something like that with your sister ever again you can be sure I won’t stop her from kicking your ass. Please respect her boundaries.”

“You’re right, Bella. I’m sorry.” Emmett says, voice genuine. “I wasn’t thinking things through, and I won’t get in the way again, nor will anyone else. I’ll make sure of it.” He states. “You're kind of scary when you're coming to my sister's rescue.”

“She doesn't need to be rescued, Emmett.” She rolls her eyes at him. “More like I'm rescuing _you_ from her if anything.”

He doesn't seem to agree with her. “Fine. But if you need anything, any advice on how to seduce a woman you can always come to --”

“Jasper for advice?” She chuckles.

“ _Me_.” He proudly points to himself.

“You do realize he’s the one who’s married and you’re the one who’s single, right?”

“Exactly. That tells you everything you need to know.” Emmett states. “Who do you think has more experience in that department?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

“ _Gross,_ ” Bella says, grimacing. “Please let’s change the subject.”

“Any advice on how to make my sister forgive me?” He offers.

“Apologizing should do.” She shrugs.

“I did that already and it didn’t work.”

“So do it again. She loves you.” Bella says. “Maybe explain what you were trying to do without making any inappropriate joke. Say you won’t do it again. That should work.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Drive four hours alone, probably,” Bella says, alluding to the fact that she was only here because no one else seemed to want to. “Now please keep your eyes on the road. Otherwise, you’ll be joining Alice on my _‘I’m not riding with them again’_ list.”


	15. shenanigans by the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone,
> 
> hope you all enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> just wanted to say somethings first.
> 
> 1- although this might seem like your typical romance - it is not. there will be a huge amount of plot and things happening. I just felt like i should put some foundation s first.
> 
> 2- why am i saying this now? because i don't want you to feel frustrated if things are moving too slow for you with rose and bella. i get that we all want them to be together but good things come to those who wait.
> 
> 3- will that happen? of course. and once it does there will not be any turning back from it. but till then you'll have to wait.
> 
> 4- i truly meant it when i put slow burn in the tags. please bare with me.

It’s close to nine o’clock in the morning – already three hours on the road – when Bella finds herself deeply regretting her non-existent choice of going to bed late last night. If even the Cullen’s, who had super speed and could go a few days without sleeping, had struggled with the timetable of moving the trip up, Bella had no chance of escaping unscathed.

Even with her Dad helping, things hadn’t gone that smoothly. Her decision to keep several unpacked boxes full of stuff had finally managed to come back to bite her.

Well, it wasn’t much of a decision.

Not really.

More like a character flaw. Actually, more of a thing that seemed simple, but it wasn't.

Because the truth was that ever since getting here, coming into contact with anything that reminded her of her previous ‘life’ gave her a strange flight response, some chills, and an uneasiness she couldn’t explain even if she tried.

So she hadn’t.

And Charlie hadn’t asked her either, bless him. Even though Bella could clearly see that it bothered him. That he probably saw it as a sign she was having second thoughts – that she was waiting to see how things would play out before making a more permanent move to settle here.

Unfortunately, it seemed like her mother would always find a way to infiltrate their lives like this.

In a traumatizing way.

She’s shaken out of her reverie when Emmett’s knowing eyes stay a little too long on her for it to be a coincidence.

“You can sleep if you want. I won’t mind.” Emmett assures her, clearly aware of the fact she’s been fighting with herself trying to keep that from happening.

“No, no,” Bella says, sitting straighter on her seat. “Not only it would be extremely rude to do that to you, but I would also be missing out on spending some quality time with you, buddy.” She gives him a soft smile.

Emmett can’t keep the grin out of his face at her statement. “Wow. No wonder you have charmed my family so quickly.” He says, biting his lip. “ _Bella has a way with words, Em_.” Emmet starts, doing his best Jasper impression. “ _You should try learning something from her_.” He finishes, shaking his head.

Bella raises her eyebrows. “You should. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve seen you make things worse by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.”

“It’s what makes me endearing, dear Bella.”

“It’s what makes Rosalie almost kill you like, three times a week, dear friend.” She says back.

Emmett snickers. “It’s probably both.” He acknowledges, before turning up the radio.

“I love this song,” Bella says approvingly, looking out of the window and staring at the green scenery they’re passing by.

“Guess you and Eddy boy finally found some common ground after all, huh?” He says and she turns her head back at him sharply. “It’s his playlist we’ve been listening nonstop.”

Bella grimaces. “Please, tell me you’re joking.” Her voice is serious and he just shrugs. “I _know_ most of these songs Emmett, there are several here that are like – some of my favorites of _all time_.”

“What’s the big deal?” He dares to ask her.

She stares at him with an incredulous face. “These tunes define who I _am_ , Emmett,” Bella explains. “If he likes them too that means they mean something to him as well.”

“So?” Emmett still says. ”Isn’t that the purpose of any song?”

“Yes.” She admits. “It bothers me, that’s all.”

“C’mon, you think I don’t see how he’s grown a little on you?” He points out. “You can even stand to be in the same room as him for hours now.”

“One can say the same thing about mold, Emmett, it still doesn’t mean it's good for your health.” She half-jokes. “Also, it's not like I’m managing to do that with just me and him.”

“I couldn’t either, you know, in the beginning.” Emmett confides. “It took some time.”

Bella smirks. “I can imagine.” She says before getting more personal with her question. “Was it hard? Adapting not only to this new life but to having a new family too?”

He nods. “A little. Not as much as I thought it would be.” There’s a light in his eyes now, one she can easily recognize as fondness. “They made it easier.”

She can't help but smile back. “You’re not so bad yourself. I’m figuring it wasn’t hard for them to welcome you in it either. More like both sides took an instant liking to each other.”

Emmett shakes his head. “I definitely took _more_ of a liking, rest assured.” He blurts out, suddenly focusing too much on the road in front of them and not looking back at her.

“You’re going to have to explain this one a little further, buddy,” Bella tells him, confused. “Wasn’t there and can’t read minds.” She explains.

He shifts in his seat, a little uncomfortable. “I might _maybe_ have had a huge crush on Rosalie back then.” Bella's eyes widen. “Surprised?” He questions her.

“That these were the words coming out of your mouth? Yes.” She says honestly. “Not at the content.”

More than anyone she could sympathize with him. It would also be extremely hypocritical of her to judge someone for doing the exact same thing she was guilty right now.

“It all started when she saved my life if I’m being precise. So, actually, more like way back then.” He continues, watching Bella’s face closely. “There I was, alone and dying – minding my own business, you know? – when out of nowhere this… _woman_ comes along.” Emmett says, lost in the memories. “I thought she was an angel.” He finishes and Bella tries hard not to laugh at her friend.

She clears her throat. “Totally understandable.”

“Yeah,” He agrees. “Try telling that to her – can’t say how many times I’ve had to listen to her tell me how I was hallucinating from the blood loss when I called her that to her face. Like she can't just accept the idea of someone viewing her like that.”

“Tell me you didn’t say that straight to her face. Tell me you only thought of it.”

“Of course I did. I was dying, I didn't think it was real.” He points out.

Bella snickers. “I’m guessing she hasn’t let you live that _one_ down.”

“Honestly?” He says. “She doesn’t give me as much of a hard time about that, or the _crush_ , as I would do it if I was in her place.”

Of course Rosalie didn’t.

For the look of things, Emmett still felt a little embarrassed about it all, so it was not a surprise to Bella that the other girl would try her best not to mention it.

“Do you mind if I ask you why nothing happened between you two?” She asks, genuinely interested in his answer.

“I think she was never too sold on that idea, if I’m being honest,” Emmet says, unbothered. “And once I settled into the family my feeling shifted pretty easily. I guess part of her knew that would happen before I did. That it wasn't something that would last.” He shrugs. “If you want you can ask her more about it. I’m sure she won't mind telling you her reasons.”

Bella nods, trying to remind herself to do just that the next time she gets a chance. “I think it could've worked. You two together.” She tells him, not as bothered by the thought of them together as she thought she would be.

“It did.” He states. “She's my best friend.” Emmett points out before grinning at her. “Also, I kind of have a feeling that things worked out for the better this way.” He finishes with a pointed look.

xXx

“ _This_ is where we’re staying?” Bella asks, voice rising in surprise. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Emmett doesn’t seem to understand her shock.

“I thought we would be staying somewhere small, like a cabin in the woods type of thing. Sleeping in tents, one with the nature and all that.” She explains.

Emmett gives her an amused laugh. “You have met my sisters, right?” She rolls her eyes at him. “Do you think they would love this as much as they do if we all slept in tents? If they had to share a bathroom with everyone?”

Bella can’t help but wince thinking about it. Yeah, they definitely wouldn’t. “You have a point.” She concedes.

“It happens sometimes.” He grins. “Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

“Still,” Bella points to the two-story wooden house that’s full of large windows. “Can you blame me for not expecting a _mansion_ by the lake?”

“Yes.” He rolls his eyes at her. “You’ve seen our house.”

“This is at least three times bigger than that. And that’s not counting like the lake and everything else.” She says while looking around.

“We don’t _own the lake_ , Bella. That’s just silly.”

She huffs, crossing her arms. “Rich people are crazy, who knows what you guys own? A town? An island? Forks?” She says. “Wait, do you guys _own Forks_?”

Emmett ignores her. “C’mon, let’s go. The sooner we get everything inside the house the sooner we can jump in on the lake.” He says excitedly while getting out of the car.

“Camping trip my ass. This is everything but that.” Bella mumbles, still on her seat. She can't help but narrow her eyes when she remembers all the time she’d spent voicing her concerns about this trip to Rosalie in the past few weeks.

How a tent wasn't the best place for anyone to sleep. How being that close to the grass usually meant she would have to deal with insects.

How she couldn't pee if it wasn't in a clean bathroom.

Apparently, the girl had thought it would be amusing to keep her in the dark.

Maybe if she asks nicely Jasper can throw Rosalie in the lake for her too.

xXx

“Esme, this is just - your house is so beautiful,” Bella says.

They’re standing on the second floor, staring at the awesome view of the woods from the balcony after Esme had given her a tour of the house.

And even after seeing everything, Bella couldn’t help but still be impressed by it all, especially the well-chosen interior décor.

“I thought there was no way that the inside of the house could find a way to match the outside, but I was wrong. You did a wonderful job.”

Esme smiles fondly at her. “It makes me glad to hear that, Bella. This house is incredibly special to all of us – I’m happy you and Jacob could both be here.”

“I’m sure he’ll say the same thing I’m telling you once he sees everything.” She states.

While part of her had wanted to join him in the kitchen so she could grab something to eat too, she knew that doing so would probably make her grandmother crawl out of her grave.

Bella could already hear the words she would say. How arriving at someone else's house and acting like you weren't a guest wasn't how she had raised her to behave.

Unfortunately, growing up with only Billy to teach him things hadn't done Jacob any favors.

Esme nods. “I didn't think we would ever have guests coming here.” She confides.

“No vampire friends have ever visited? Not even that cousins you said lived in Alaska?”

“No. This was always our own hidden spot.” Esme says. “Just us.”

“I guess we're ruining that now, huh?” She can’t help but ask.

“On the contrary, Bella.” Esme takes her right hand on her own. “You're just showing us that we should have done this sooner.” She says honestly. “It's easy to isolate ourselves sometimes.”

“I get that.” Bella nods, thinking about herself. How many times had she chosen going down that road instead of making a connection with someone?

Too many to count.

“Unfortunately I can see it now how big of a mistake I did when I drew only five rooms for the upper floor.” Her voice sounds apologetic.

“You drew the blueprint?” Bella asks, feeling surprised even though she knows she shouldn’t. Esme’s incredible talent wasn’t any news to her. “You have a real talent, Esme. You never thought of doing it in a more professional way? I’m sure a lot of people would hire you if they could.”

Esme laughs heartily. “You’re too kind, Bella. Who knows? Maybe in the future.”

“I’m just telling you the truth, Mrs. C. You should definitely think about putting yourself out there – building a portfolio or something. Making an instagram account.” She says excitedly. “And about the rooms, Esme, It’s alright. I won't mind sleeping anywhere, really. As long as that place is located on the inside of the house and not on the outside I’m _ecstatic_.”

“Nonsense, dear.” Esme dismisses her words with a wave of her hand. “I’m sure two of my children can find it in themselves to share their space with both of you. And let's not pretend my son wouldn't have found another way to sneak Jacob into his room at night. At least like this, he won't have to waste his efforts.” She says, amused.

“Yeah, well. I’m game for whichever room that's far enough away from his then.”

“I’m sure they'll behave,” Esme says but Bella can see that the woman doesn’t believe her own words.

She snorts, not really believing them to be capable of that either. “It’s a good thing or bad thing that you’ll actually know if they're behaving or not?” She can’t help but ask.

“I don’t know.” The woman says truthfully, and once again Bella wonders just how weird it must be living without any kind of privacy in their lives.

“So, who’s the lucky vampire who’ll be getting me as a roomie?”

Esme gives her a knowing look. “Rosalie, most likely. Her room is the one who's farther away from his. If that's still what you want.”

Bella chokes on air as soon as the words leave the woman's mouth. She's coughing hard, supporting herself with one hand on her knees while Esme kindly offers her some help.

She stares at her, worried. “Unless you’ll feel better with someone else? I’m sure Emmett would be over the moon if you chose him..”

“No. No.” Bella says, clearing her throat and trying to pretend this new turn of events hasn't bothered her as much as it did, or that it wouldn't somehow complicate things more on her end. “Rooming with Rosalie is perfect. If she doesn’t mind that is.” She adds quickly.

“I’m sure she won’t,” Esme says, and Bella just nods dumbfounded.

There was no reason to panic – she mentally says to herself. She could survive sharing a room with Rosalie.

Sleeping three nights in the same bed. Having her be the last thing she saw before going to sleep, and the first thing when she woke in the morning.

She could definitely do that without doing something stupid, right? Like blurting how she felt to the girl.

Of course she could.

There was nothing complicated and worrisome about this new development. After all, this thing - this _crush -_ would pass sooner or later, she was sure of it.

Bella just needed to hang _tight_ till that happened.

She could do that.

xXx

Not even two hours had gone by when Bella comes into the realization that, well - she _couldn't_ do that. Not when Rosalie seemed more determined than usual in her quest to make Bella notice her.

Granted, she couldn’t say with one hundred percent certainty that anything that the girl was doing was premeditated - or that she was deliberately targeting Bella. But it felt like it. And that only made it worse.

Because right now it seemed like Rosalie was busy laughing with Jasper, not that far away from where she was standing. But in truth, she was busy making Bella fall deeper and deeper.

Making her feel unable to move, to tear her eyes away, to do anything other than just question the universe how someone _like that_ could exist in the first place.

How someone could manage to be so soft and adorable while also being so _insanely hot_.

She had doomed herself the moment she’d say yes to this trip. She was sure of it now. Because she hadn't even gone to bed with Rosalie yet – wait that _sounded_ …not how she wanted it to sound. She hadn't even gone to _sleep_ next to Rosalie yet, and here she was. Already doubting she could survive the experience.

Especially if the girl decided to wear to bed something as revealing as the black high-waisted bikini she was wearing it right now.

She’d looked – Bella couldn’t even find the words to describe it.

So yeah, how was she supposed to get over her _like this?_

“You're drooling,” Alice says next to her and Bella almost jumps at the sound of her voice.

“I’m not.” She lies, passing one hand next to her mouth just to be sure. “I’m just… I don’t think I’ve ever seen them like this, so carefree.” She points with her head to her friends.

Alice just stares at her with knowing eyes. “They’ve been happier lately. We all have.” She states.

Bella just nods, finally tearing her eyes from the pair so she can talk to Alice properly.

The first thing she notices is what the girl in front of her is wearing. “Are you sure this is like, appropriate attire?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Alice shrugs. “Is what everyone's wearing these days.”

“Ok, I’m going to try and pretend you're not standing almost half-naked in front of me then.” She says, looking up at Alice's face again and not daring to leave it.

“I’ve been walking around like this for the past twenty minutes. Funny how you’ve only seemed to realize that now.”

Bella's about to say some excuse when Edward suddenly joins them.

“Hey,” He gives Alice a little nudge. “You guys jumping into the lake?” He asks, pointing forward with his head.

“Yes. We’re just waiting for everyone to join in.” Alice answers him. “Well, I was. Bella, on the other hand, was busy trying to tell me I’m wearing something too revealing for her tastes.”

She quickly raises one hand in protest. “I didn't say that.”

Edward chuckles. “You should be glad she's wearing _something_.”

“Do you usually wear less than this?” She asks, incredulous. “Like full _nude_?” She turns to Edward.

Alice rolls her eyes. “I’m a free spirit.” She argues.

“What are you nerds going on about?” Emmett asks when he joins them, a big smile on his face.

“Bella was telling Alice –” Edward starts but before he can finish she interrupts.

“— _Nothing_. Was telling nothing to no one.” She says, daring him to finish. “Where's Jacob?”

“He’s helping Esme bring some stuff over,” Emmett says. “I forgot how frail you guys are. You can't even stand to be in the sun without putting some sunscreen on.” He shakes his head.

“I’m not even going to answer you,” Bella says, huffing. Sunscreen was a must if she didn't want to look like some cartoon character at the end of the trip.

“C’mon, we should at least already join them,” Edward says, pointing to where Rosalie and Jasper are standing at the end of the deck.

Bella hears a different edge to his voice. Something suspicious. So she stares at the three of them, taking notice of how they keep looking at her sheepishly. “If any of you throw me in the lake I’m telling Carlisle.” She threatens and they pretend she hasn't said anything by starting to walk.

She follows.

Once they reach their destination, Bella finds a way to stand behind Rosalie, positioning her back to the lake in a strategic move. If any of them wanted to get to her they would have to get past the girl first.

“Hey you,” Rosalie says softly at her. “Is everything alright?” She asks, taking notice of Bella's movements and how she's trying to have her as a shield against everyone else.

“Your siblings are conspiring to throw me in the lake against my will.”

“Are they now?” The girl asks with one eyebrow raised, amusement dripping from her voice. “What gave you that impression?” She turns to look at Bella.

There's a fondness in her eyes, but there's something else there too. Something like mischief.

And Bella suddenly realizes just how naive she was when she’d decided to implicitly trust Rosalie a few seconds ago – but it's too little too late.

Everyone else’s already watching the two of them with matching grins on their faces, and it's clear that this has been a setup from the start. When she'd willingly joined the two siblings here she had been nothing short of walking straight into the lion's den without back-up.

Part of her wants to run. But she knows it's already too late for her to be able to escape what's coming. Bella feels Rosalie's cold hands on her shoulder, and she's not surprised when they give her a slight push.

That simple action is all it takes for her to fall backward, her body colliding with the water in an ungraceful manner.

The water is warmer than she was expecting, and Bella can't help but stay underwater for a while, enjoying the peacefulness. She's shaken out of it when she hears what sounds like several bodies jumping into it.

When she resurfaces everyone's already inside the lake making a ruckus and she can't help but shake her head in fondness.

What a bunch of children.

Rosalie slowly starts to move next to her, approaching her quietly. She only stops when they're face to face – when they're close enough that Bella can see with precision the little drops of water running down the girl's face. When she can see how Rosalie's golden eyes seem to shine a softer shade of yellow when the light of the sun hits them just right.

The girl smirks at her. “Nice _dive_?” She has the audacity to ask.

Bella narrows her eyes, trying not to let their proximity faze her. “I think you're forgetting the fact we're sleeping in the same room later at night, Rose. You should _prepare_ yourself. Someone's waking up with a mustache on her face tomorrow morning.”

Rosalie licks her lip and Bella can't help but follow the movement. “You wouldn't dare.”

“Oh, I would.” She tries standing taller, but it doesn't work and Rosalie lets out an amused laugh. “Was it always going to be you?”

“The one to push you into the lake?” Rosalie asks and she nods. “Yes. I wanted to be the one to have that honor.” Her face looks smug at the admission.

“Betrayal is not as good of a look on you as you're thinking it is.” Bella jokingly says.

“Oh, Bella,” Rosalie gets even closer, grinning widely. “Everything’s a good look on me.” She says flirtatiously and Bella has to fight the urge not to say something compromising – or worse, to kiss her right then.

Instead, she chooses not to answer her, slightly turning her head just in time to see Emmett trying to dunk Edward underwater. She sees from the corner of her eyes Rosalie pressing her lips together.

“Want to see us do the same thing to Jacob?” Rosalie offers and Bella turns her head in her direction again.

“Do you even have to ask?”

“No. But if I didn't you would still be trying to ignore me.” Rosalie points

“Like that's even possible,” Bella says honestly, remembering all the times she’d tried and failed to do so.

“You make it seem like it is,” Rosalie says back, tilting her head to the side. “It kind of makes a girl wonder.”

And Bella can't help but think about Jacob's words to her the other day. About how every time she tried getting some space Rosalie wouldn't let her and vice-versa.

“Rose, just because I make it look effortless doesn't mean it is.” She says. “Now, are any of you throwing Jacob into the lake or will I have to do it myself?”

“Patience is a virtue,” Rosalie says smirking.

“Yeah, and is one I don't have.” Bella finishes. “Guys,” She calls everyone. “Let's go get Jacob.” She says, eyes shining with mischief.

xXx

“Are you okay, Bella?” Carlisle asks her from the shore as soon as she gets out of the lake. She doesn't answer him right away though, choosing instead to grab one towel from the small table on her right first.

Bella tries to dry herself as best as she can before sitting down next to him on the edge of another identical black lounge chair. “Just cold.” She finally answers him.

A gust of wind decides to hit them as soon as the words leave her mouth, and she can’t help but shiver, tightening her grip on the towel that’s wrapped on top of her shoulders.

“Good book?” Bella points with her head to the one he’s holding.

“No. Enjoyable enough to pass the time.” He shrugs, closing it. “I borrowed it from Jasper but it's more his style than my own.”

“How are they not cold?” She mumbles, looking at everyone still having fun inside a lake that's getting darker by the minute.

Carlisle smiles. “We don’t feel the cold – nor the heat.” He explains.

“Ok. How’s Jacob not cold?” She rephrases while flattening the sand with her feet. “This is not normal, I swear. The other day he was walking around shirtless at home and I was wearing a blanket over my body.”

He laughs. “He did live his whole life in Forks. He’s probably more used to it then you are.”

“True.” She agrees. “Still…even if it was warmer I wouldn't be swimming around either. Do you see how dark the water’s getting? You can't see anything. Who knows what's lurking inside.” She finishes, biting her lips.

“Nothing that can pose a threat to us, rest assured.” He says, trying to offer her some support. “I was never one to enjoy being in the water when I was human.” He tells her. “That has seemed to accompany me in this life too.”

“So you’re not usually one to join them in the water?” Bella enquires.

“If it's inside a boat or a yacht it's okay. But like this? No. Not if I have a choice.”

She shakes her head in agreement, understanding his concerns. She was never one to venture into these situations either. “Is it okay if I go take a shower?” Bella can't help but ask, feeling a little weird thinking about being inside without any of them.

“Of course.” He says softly. “Please feel right at home, Bella. I’ll try to get the children and Esme out in a few minutes too. If I don't say anything who knows how long they'll stay.”

Bella snickers, already realizing this will be a battle he’ll probably lose. “Good luck Dr.C,”

He shakes his head in amusement. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanfiction tropes are meant to be used, are they not?
> 
> there won't be any fake dating in this fic, but I will be blessing you with some 
> 
> THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED type of thing.
> 
> a good week to all of you  
> <3


	16. scary stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all the comments, kudos and subscription you guys!
> 
> :)

“How can you possibly eat another burger?” Bella asks Jacob, voice incredulous. While she was fighting hard trying to finish her second he was having no trouble eating his fourth. “Are you pregnant?”

“I’m a growing man.” He says, shrugging.

They're all outside the house, doing the best to recreate what could be considered a “campfire experience” – but is actually just Carlisle managing the grill and everyone sitting on fancy chairs in a circle.

Bella couldn't be happier at this turn of events. No wilderness experience for her – no sir. If she knew things would've been like this she would have said yes earlier.

“Boy,” She corrects him, trying to take another bite of her burger. After both Esme and Carlisle had gone to all this trouble the least she could do was force herself to eat more than one. “You’re a growing boy.”

Emmett snickers, putting his chest out proudly.“Yes, Jacob, _I’m_ a growing man.” He points to himself.

“More like a man-child,” Rosalie says back, rolling her eyes.

“You know, we used to do this a lot back at the Rez. Light up some fire at the beach, eat some marshmallows.” Jacob says, ignoring her jab at him. “Telling each other scary stories.”

“Like the one about us?” Jasper asks, interested.

Jacob scratches his neck. “No. That one was more of a laughing stock most of the time.” He starts. “My father was so obsessed with it that most people just thought he was crazy. A lunatic spluttering nonsense all the time.”

“But he wasn't,” Esme says kindly.

“Yes.” Jacob nods.

“I have my doubts.” Bella mumbles and Alice, who’s sitting on Jasper’s lap a few feet away from her, softly shakes her head in agreement.

“Is this what's considered an essential part of being human these days?” Edward asks, looking at his boyfriend. “Being with friends and telling scary stories?”

“Yes.” “No.” Jacob and Bella answer him at the same time.

“We should do it. I have some good ones to tell you guys.” Emmett affirms, suddenly excited.

“Let's not. This is exactly how every stupid horror movie starts.” Bella points out. “Next thing we know there'll be a psychopath with a mask following us.”

“Scared?” Rosalie smirks, unbothered by her words.

She rolls her eyes. “Terrified.” It was easy for the girl to be so nonchalant about it – it wasn't her neck that was sticking out, after all – it was Bella’s.

“You guys could tell us more about the Volturi,” Jacob suggests and everyone seems surprised at his choice of words.

Her more than anyone. It looked like he had taken their conversation at Christmas to heart and was finally ready to acknowledge the Volturi as the valid threat that they were.

“That's not a bad idea, Jacob.” Esme agrees. “It would do you two well to know more about them, I’m sure. Right darling?” She turns to her husband.

He nods. “I suppose it would,” Carlisle admits.

“Know thy enemy?” Bella says, raising her eyebrows.

“Something like that.” Carlisle shakes his head. “Where should I start?” He asks, hand in his chin.

“Aro,” Rosalie says, thinning her lips. “You should start with Aro.” Her voice gets dangerously slow.

“Aro is their leader, isn't he?” Jacob asks, shifting to sit more at the edge of his chair.

“Yes Jacob, he is. But there's more to him than that.” Carlisle explains. “Aro’s probably the oldest vampire alive today. He claims he's a descendant of the first-ever vampire to exist.”

“Is that true?” Bella asks, narrowing her eyes. That sounded like something the vampire could have easily made up.

“No one knows.” He answers her. “But there are stories. Stories that suggests that the Volturi are older than we think, older than we can imagine. That they were the firsts, the ones who started all of this.” He points to himself. “And somewhere along history the mantle of leader passed to Aro, so yes. His claims might have some truth to it."

"How did a human became a vampire in the first place?" Bella asks, curious, before adding. "And what does that means, in practical terms?”

"No one knows it either." Edward speaks.

“What it means, Bella, is that the Volturi control all of us, in one way or another.” Carlisle explains, grimacing. Clearly not happy about it. “If not in a political sense, given their status as our leaders, by their sheer strength. Aro has made sure to surround himself with only very gifted vampires on his court. Some even go as far as claiming that he has an army of them at his disposal.”

“Why?” Jacob asks.

“No one knows for sure, but I think it's because he's consumed by power.” Carlisle passes a hand through his hair. “I’ve known him all my life – Aro. We're friends. Well, as much as anyone can be when it comes to him. But even I can’t say with certainty what's his plans and ambitions are. I only know that he’s obsessed with making sure that no other vampire can come to possess the amount of power that would make dethrone him possible.”

“Is that why he's so firm in his reign?” Bella asks, finally getting a sense of how things work in their world.

“Yes. He’s paranoid. The main reason he has for making sure that our secret isn't exposed to humans it's because he fears them – their weapons and their number. On the other hand, he makes sure that we as vampires behave in a way that makes him an absolute force.” Carlisle tells them.

“So he fears us because we're at a greater advantage because of our numbers, but he actively chooses to control just how much of you exist?” Bella says, thinking about it further.

“Yes,” Jasper says. “It might seem like an unwise move for you – but it works well for him. It's easier to keep us in check if there's only a few of us. Easier to make sure the secret stays safe.”

“So there aren't that many vampires roaming around?” Jacob says.

“No,” Carlisle says, face pensive. “Not as much as it used to be when I first turned, at least. I don't know if it's because of Aro’s philosophy or if it's something else. I do try and stay away from the more political side of it.”

“And no one ever rebelled against them?” Bella can't help but ask.

“Many have, and many will.” He shakes his head. “But they always end up dead. It's an effective way to send a message to the rest of us.”

“What about the rest? His court, as you said.” Jacob enquires.

“Some are vampires who have been around a long time – others haven't. All of them possess a gift, one that Aro finds valuable enough. They're all formidable on their own, but together they paint –”

“A terrifying picture?” Bella offers. “One I could definitely go to bed without imagining it?” She narrows her eyes at Jacob. While part of her was glad he had asked, another could use being in the dark about them for longer.

“Yes,” Rosalie answers her quietly while most of the family looks a little solemn.

Bella bites her lips, deep in thought. If Aro was always trying to ‘recruit’ vampires who had a gift he could use, had he ever wanted Alice and Edward to be part of his court? Did that mean he was always watching them, waiting for an opportunity?

Was that the main reason the Cullens seemed to always be afraid of them finding out Bella and Jacob knew their secret?

“Did Aro ever try… did he ever try recruiting one of you?” She asks, looking at Carlisle.

“Yes,” Alice responds in an annoyed voice while Jasper holds her closer.

“He’s always been deeply fascinated with Edward and Alice,” Jasper explains.

“And did he ever try to do something so he could get it?” Bella presses on.

“No, no,” Carlisle says. “Nothing short of offering us a place at his court.” He states. “We have aways politely declined though, assuring him we wanted to live a different kind of life.”

“One as a family,” Esme says, firm.

“And if he finds out about us, me and Jake. What do you think will happen to you, to us?” Bella says, serious. Now that she understood better the situation they were all in she wanted to know the truth – the real risk they were all putting each other in.

“He might try to use that for his advantage. As a bargaining chip.” Rosalie says with a rough voice. “He can say he’ll spare both of your lives in exchange for Edward and Alice joining him. Or he can easily decide it's better to just kill all of us.”

Edward sighs at his sister's words. “Or he might offer both of you the chance to become one of us – taking his friendship with Carlisle into account.”

“This option is not so bad, is it?” Jacob says, a little relieved, and Bella can't help but disagree. It’s definitely not the worse, far from it. But it's also not one she would gladly choose. None of them were.

“Maybe not for you.” Rosalie points out, a little hostile. “But for Bella? Can you imagine what Aro would do the moment he realized Edward’s and Jasper's power don't work on her? What he would do if she turned and that was amplified?”

“He would want me to join him.” Bella whispers, finally understanding the extent of Rosalie's fears for her. It wasn't just that she might become a vampire, something she didn't want to be in the first place. It was that if she did she might be thrust into a reality far worse than she could’ve imagined it.

“Want is a kind word,” Rosalie says, face worried. “He would find a way to make sure that happened. The only reason he hasn't done something like this to Edward or Alice it’s some shred of consideration he has for Carlisle.”

“That's true,” Esme says, and Bella can see how worried she is for all of them. “It's the main reason we try to keep ourselves isolated. If we're not calling attention to us he's less likely to try and do something.”

“It's not all bad.” Carlisle tries to comfort everyone. “If anything like that was to happen Alice would see first. And we’re not as defenseless as we may seem.” He says, giving Bella a little smile. “Aro has a lot on his plate, all of the time. It's been a while since he has shown any interest in what we're doing. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's good that we all understand the risks and the situation we're in. But let's not focus only on the bad side of things. Let's try to enjoy the good too.” He says, putting an end to the conversation.

Emmett, as always, tries to be the one to cheer them all up after that. He immediately launches at the chance to tell them a crazy story that’d happened to him while he was human – something about spending a weekend at a house he was sure was haunted by the spirit of an old woman.

Although Bella can't help but laugh alongside everyone, she also can't help but think back at everything she'd heard tonight.

And about what it all meant for all of them in the future.

xXx

“So how are we doing this exactly?” Bella asks Rosalie, standing in front of the bed. She's trying hard to pretend that the thought of joining the girl isn't as terrifying as it looks. “I can sleep on the floor.” She suggests, praying to a God she doesn't believe in that Rosalie will say yes.

“Don't be ridiculous, Bella,” She says instead, rolling her eyes at her. “There's plenty of room for both of us here,” She pats the empty space next to her as an invitation, and Bella gulps, unsure on how to approach this situation.

“Do you have a problem with us _sleeping_ together?” Rosalie says sweatily while raising an eyebrow, and Bella knows she's one hundred percent aware of what's she’s doing right now – that her choice of words had been deliberate.

She won't be fooled by it. “No, no. It's just –” She stalls. “I like to sleep on the right side usually.” She finishes lamely.

Rosalie just stares at her. “Don't you have a singles bed in your room?” She asks and Bella doesn't respond. “You know what? _Fine_.” Rosalie shifts to the left side, exposing Bella to the sight of her in nothing but a plain white t-shirt and minuscule shorts. “Happy now? Can we sleep?”

“ _Ecstatic_ ,” Bella answers it, quickly averting her eyes from the sight in front of her and getting into bed. She turns off the bedside lamp before laying down. Before shifting to the left she adjusts her pillows, taking the second one out of her head and holding him in her chest.

There's not much room between her and Rosalie's back, and part of her wonders if putting something between them – like a safety net – is a good option.

Probably, she admits before doing just that and putting the pillow she was holding between them.

“What are you doing now?” Rosalie says, turning right and meeting her face to face. “Why is there a _pillow_ here?” She asks.

“I was –” Bella says faintly. “How can I be sure I’m not going to wake up with you cuddling me?” She enquires, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

“I don't _cuddle_ ,” Rosalie exclaims before realizing she's speaking louder than necessary. “How can I be sure I won't wake up with _you_ cuddling me?” She whispers hard.

Bella blushes. “You _can't_ – hence the pillow.” She tries to be honest. There's no use pretending that her traitorous body won't do something stupid like this the moment her brain shuts off.

Rosalie bites her lip, and Bella can see she's making an effort not to laugh. “Look, if it happens I’ll pretend it didn't. Does that suit you?” She offers, not waiting for her answer before taking the pillow and throwing it at the chair next to the bed with perfect precision.

Bella glares at her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she’d been impressed by that display. “Hey, I was going to use that.” She lies.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her. “No, you weren't.”

“Ok. I wasn't.” She concedes. “Still, why do you have to throw things? Why can't you just put them slowly in the ground?”

“Because I don't have the patience to do it. Throwing is quicker.” Rosalie explains, and Bella can't help but smiles softly at her.

She loved the Cullen's, she did. And she loved when they all got together like this, but she hadn't realized just how much she’d missed being able to be like this. Just her and Rosalie alone, bickering with each other.

“Shouldn't we be sleeping? Don't we have to wake up early tomorrow morning?” She asks and the girl just stares at her, making Bella wonder if she’s feeling the same as her. If she had missed being with her like this too.

“Yes.” Rosalie concedes, sighing. “Good night Bella,” She says softly before turning around, pulling the blanket with her while doing so.

“Night Rose,” Bella says, unable to keep the smile off her face.

xXx

“You all hate me.” Bella paints, being a little dramatic. “There’s no other explanation as to why you’re making me do this.” She has one hand firmly stuck to a tree, trying to keep herself upright. “Sucking all the blood from my body would’ve been a less painful way to kill me, guys.” She half-jokes.

“You know, Bella, I don't think it's a good sign you're this tired already,” Jasper says, worried. “Maybe you should join me on my morning runs.”

“I know you're trying to be a good friend right now, buddy.” She acknowledges, breathing hard. “But I don't even want to think about running right now. Ask me to join you later.”

He just laughs, shaking his head at her antics.

Edward looks a little bothered by her slowness. “If you keep stopping every time, we're going to take the whole day.”

Bella thins her lips, seriously wondering if this would be a good time to collect Emmett’s favor. “Who's stopping you?”She points to the path straight ahead. “Go on.”

He seems like he's going to say something to her again but stops when he sees the matching threatening looks coming from Rosalie and Emmett.

“Move along Edward,” Rosalie says, voice hard.

“You heard the lady,” Emmett completes. “You guys can go on. Me and Rose will trail behind with Bella.”

Jasper looks like he's going to protest against this new development but Alice strings him along while Jacob mouths an ‘I’m sorry’ before following them.

Bella gratefully smiles at both her friends. “And then there were three. Thank you, guys."

"My brother's an asshole.” Emmett points out.

“I was this close to tearing him from limb to limb, honestly.” Rosalie thin her lips. “The audacity.” She narrows her eyes.

“If I knew that stopping would have made him go on without us I would've done it way sooner,” Bella smirks.

“I’m never doing this again without you then,” Emmett jokingly says.

“Why are we doing this again?” She can't help but ask.

Rosalie grins. “Because at the end of it you'll think it was all worth it when you see the view.” She explains. “C’mon, I’ll help you out.” She softly says while offering her hand to Bella.

“If it's anything short of jaw-dropping I’ll blame you for it,” Bella tells her.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. “Of course you will.”

xXx

“Jacob had the right idea when he decided to take a nap,” Bella says, closing her eyes and getting more comfortable on the big fluffy chair in the living room. “I’m beat.”

“I can see that,” Rosalie looks up from her phone. “I thought you were going to pass out at one point.” She says and Bella can't help but narrow her eyes at the girl who's currently laying down at the couch in front of her.

Hiking had probably been her idea – she was sure of it.

“I was this close,” She gestures with her fingers. “I still can't believe you guys thought that taking me in a hiking would be a good idea.”

“We didn't.” Rosalie points out. “That was half the fun.” She gives out an amused laugh.

Bella fights the urge to give her the finger. “How long do you guys usually take when you go hunting?” She asks, wondering if the rest of the family would soon be coming back or if this was the kind of ordeal that lasted the whole day.

“Not much,” Rosalie says. “I mean, if we’re going out there with only this purpose in mind it doesn't.” She says sheepishly.

“What do you mean?” Bella asks, confused.

Rosalie smirks. “Well, Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice sometimes tell us they're going hunting – but it's clear from their faces when they return that they were also doing something else, if you catch my drift.” She says, tone suggestive.

“Please say no more.” Bella holds one hand up while Rosalie just snickers.

“You asked.”

“And I have already regretted that like, two seconds ago. Please keep up with the conversation. Emmett will be the first to come back then?”

“Yes. If I’m assuming correctly.”

“Ok. Kind of promised him we would play video game today.” Bella states, trying not to yawn.

“Is that why he was carrying you on the whole way back?” Rosalie enquires.

“I’m not just a pretty face, I have brains too.” She jokes. “I might have made him think I would be able to convince you to join us.”

Rosalie smirks. “And how did you thought you were going to convince me?”

“Hm, by _asking_?” She admits. “We can play Mario Party.” Bella offers, trying to sweeten the deal. “As long as you promise me not to take it that seriously I’m game.”

Rosalie grins. “If Alice's not playing I don't have too.” She shrugs and Bella vows to discover – from a non-involved and biased party – where did this rivalry begin in the first place.

“Can I ask you a question?” Bella says, tilting her head to the side.

“Sure.”

“Emmett told me something when we were on the road, you know, on our way here.” Bella starts.

“Oh, God. What did he _say_?” Rosalie suddenly asks, biting her lips and seemingly preparing herself.

“He told me he had a huge crush on you, after he turned.” She reveals, grinning. “But he also told me that you were never too sold on the idea.”

“And he couldn't exactly tell you why?” Rosalie enquires, shaking her head. “Say what you will, but most men are dense.”

“ _True_.” Bella agrees. “Would you mind telling me?”

“Of course not.” Rosalie sighs, shifting in her seat. “But first you have to understand that as soon as we turn, that first year? Our emotions are all over the place.” She explains. “Being a vampire means all your senses are amplified – but your emotions are too. You don't get mad, you get enraged. You don't feel happy, you feel elated. It takes a while for us to understand and to get a rein on things, to figure out how to deal with it.” She thins her lips. “Emmett didn't fall in love at first sight, Bella – he fell in lust.” She rolls her eyes. “I knew that whatever he was feeling, if I gave him time – it would fade.”

“But if you didn't, gave him time that is.” Bella can't help but say. “Do you think it would’ve passed?”

“I don't know,” Rosalie says, honest. “But after everything, I figured that if I ever decided to try my hand at a relationship again, I would do it differently.” Before Bella can say anything or protest she's already speaking again. “I know it wasn't my fault.”

“I wasn't going to say that.” Bella gives her a little pout, crossing her arms playfully.

“I’m sure you weren't.” Rosalie says softly, “I just, I – I want something different. I want someone to know who I am first. Someone who will fall for all that I am, not just this.” She points to herself. “Anything short of that I don't _want_ – or _need_.” Bella just nods and the girl stares at her with intensity. “Do you think that's too much to ask?” She enquires softly, eyes searching.

“No, Rose,” Bella says without missing a beat. “I don't think it is.” She finishes, feeling something important clicking inside her.


	17. turning point

It’s late. Bella knows that.

Knows that she'd been tossing and turning around in bed for a while now. Knows that it was nothing short of a miracle that she hadn't woken up Rosalie because of it yet.

In only a few hours the birds outside will start chipping, the sun will rise, and she’ll be the worst company the Cullen's ever had in their lake house, for sure. Unfortunately, it'd been hard getting her mind to shut off for long enough.

Hence, Bella couldn't manage to fall asleep. She'd tried. Counted sheep's even. But it wasn't happening. Not today.

Not when the knowledge of everything – of her feelings and the Volturi – kept plaguing her mind in a way they hadn't before.

Well, they mostly hadn't because every time she’d started to do just that she had stopped, had found a way to banish those thoughts from her mind.

Had put them in a box, close it up with duct tape, and hid it on the deep corners of herself. But she hadn't done that tonight.

Tonight Bella had let her mind wander, had let the questions come to her, one by one. Had let herself entertain the thought of doing something, once and for all.

How much would she risk if she told Rosalie how she felt? How much would Rosalie risk in return if she felt the same?

Was it even fair to put the other girl in that situation? Was it even fair to ask her to do it?

To throw caution into the wind and do this with her, even though the consequences could be severe for all of them? To her family most of all?

She didn't know the answer to any of those questions, and that was another big problem in a long list of problems she had right now.

If that wasn't enough, to make matters worse, all she could focus on ever since hearing Rosalie's words earlier in the day, was what would happen if she put herself out there.

Would Rosalie tell her she felt the same if Bella found the courage to come clean?

Would she tell Bella that she’d taken things the wrong way, that she'd imagined it all, and that this was only a one-sided thing?

She hoped not. But there was a chance.

Would telling Rosalie the truth ruin their friendship?Definitely yes.

Bella had seen enough romantic comedies (thank you Jacob) these past few months to understand that no friendship could survive something like that.

And that would be – well, devastating on top of it all. Because Bella had grown so accustomed to having the other girl in her life she didn't know what it would even look like if she wasn't there.

She didn't want to found out either.

So yeah, there were so many things that could go wrong if she really chose to do something.

There were so many things keeping this fragile stability between them – this push and pull, avoid and reach out – this hot and cold dynamic.

She would break all of that if she told the truth. She would rip everything open. She would gamble it all away with only a few words.

If that wasn't enough that was also the fact she had chastised Jacob, over and over again, for throwing it all out of the window so he could be with Edward.

Had told him several times he was being naive and a hopeless romantic when he still kept choosing this road when he knew what would be expecting him at the end of it anyway.

If she decided to do the same wouldn't that just make her a hypocrite on top of it all? Yes, and it wouldn't matter that it wouldn't exactly be the same as what he did.

Because Bella hadn't pretended, even once, that nothing was wrong, or that nothing was happening. She hadn't blindly accepted the risks without thinking them through. She hadn't just jumped at Rosalie the first time that she saw her.

In truth she had done the opposite – she had tried to avoid her. Had tried to stay away. It hadn't been the same at all.

And if she chose to do this? She would do it right, she would commit. Bella would have honest and real conversations with Rosalie about it – about the future, their future. Their choices. She wouldn't just swim with the tide.

She wouldn't take things lightly. Not everything that stood in their way – and definitely not their relationship.

She would really try to make it work if she had the chance. If Rosalie gave her a chance.

If she gave herself a chance first.

God, how she wanted it too. Bella wanted to do it – wanted to give them a chance, wanted to be able to stop fighting what she was feeling, and let it go.

And it hadn't been this trip, this night, or how much time she had struggled with her feelings that had made her come to this conclusion. No.

It had been Rosalie.

_Rosalie being Rosalie._

Rosalie telling her she wanted someone who saw all of her, who wanted all of her and not only what was on the surface. It was her saying that if she ever decided to try her hand at this again she would do it for someone like that.

It was Bella realizing, amid her wishes for that to happen to the girl (because no one deserved to have that more than she did), that she wanted to be the _one_ to make her feel that way.

She wanted to be that someone. Wanted to be the one Rosalie would try again with.

And that had changed _everything_.

Suddenly there weren't enough lies, or excuses, or amount of avoiding she could do to escape the simple truths of the world.

No matter what, there would always be a new day tomorrow. The Volturi would remain a threat to the Cullen's, even without her and Jacob around to make things worse. And no matter how much she tried, or what she did, Bella would always find herself falling for everything that Rosalie was.

That was no escaping this.

But even more important than that was the fact that, for the first time, ever since locking eyes with the girl at the high school cafeteria, Bella didn't want too.

She didn't want to run and hide. She didn't want to avoid it. She didn't want to pretend that there was nothing besides friendship going on.

And that, she knew, was the thing that was making all the difference tonight.

xXx

The wind sweeps through her hair without mercy, and Bella finds herself clutching her legs tighter on the deck, trying to fight off the cold.

She should have brought a coat. Or a blanket. Or anything that could provide some warmth, but she'd been so lost in thought when she left Rosalie's room, that she didn't even know she would end up here of all places.

Sitting on the deck, with only the moon and the stars keeping her company.

She should though.

This wasn't new behavior for her or anything. Bella would always find herself sitting on the roof of her house when she desperately needed to think – or just when she desperately needed to escape her mother.

When she'd lived in Chicago, her grandmother would join her most times – to Bella's surprise. She remembers the first time that had happened, how incredulous she had looked at Marie, wondering how could someone so much older than her manage to climb a window way more gracefully than she had done it just minutes ago. But well, that wasn't saying much, not really.

Still, they would then proceed to spend hours together just looking at the sky, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

They would laugh, sometimes they would cry, but most of all they would just feel like, as long as they were together, they could get through it all life threw at them.

How bittersweet it was to be doing this right now without her by her side. Without her wise words, her warm hug, and her knowing eyes.

_‘Follow your heart Isabella’_

She would say. Or something equally supportive.

Maybe even something a little offensive.

Still supportive though.

Without her here she can't help but feel a little lost.

Alone.

xXx

“Dear God, warn a person next time,” Bella says, clutching her heart and almost falling from the deck into the lake when a shadow sits down next to her. “I thought you were a ghost.” She can't help but say.

It didn't help matters that a part of her had been sure it was her grandmother making an appearance. And while she did love the woman – she could do without an impromptu visit.

“I kind of just did but you looked like you were somewhere else entirely.” Rosalie points out, giving her a knowing look. “Is everything okay?” The girl asks, voice worried.

“Kind of,” She answers her.

Rosalie waits for her to say something else, but when it becomes clear Bella won't, she speaks again. “What are you doing?”

“Apparently freezing to death.” She says, shivering when another wind hits them out of the blue.

“And you're here without a coat because?” Rosalie asks, raising her eyebrows and thinning her lips in disapproval.

“I love the cold?” She grins.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her. “You hate the cold.” She points out.

“Fine.” Bella sighs. “I forgot to put on a coat before leaving your room and once I got here I didn't want to go all the way back just to get it.” She tells her the truth.

“You could have just grabbed your blanket,” Rosalie says, clearly not willing to let this go. “You're going to catch a cold.”

“I had a lot on my mind, _Mom_. Are you going to keep scolding me because of that all night?” Bella playfully asks.

Rosalie narrows her eyes at her. “Am I running your brooding moment?” She smirks. “Ironic, isn't it? I would say it's only fair after how many times you've seemed to ruin mine.”

“I was doing you a favor.” Bella bites her lip. “You brooding? A danger to humanity. Me, on the other hand? Pretty harmless.”

“Bella –” Rosalie warns her playfully. “Don't forget we're standing awfully close to the lake.”

She rolls her eyes. “Like you would have the courage to do that to me right now.”

“I already had the courage to do that to you, or did you forget?” Rosalie says, nodding towards the lake.

“Yeah, but the weather was nice and the water was warm. If you did that right now I would probably get hypothermia.”

“It kind of seems you're already well on your way, I would only speed the process up.” Rosalie states. “Do you want to go back inside? Or do you want me to go grab you something?”

Bella shakes her head, smiling softly. “No. It's fine, really. I’m being a little dramatic. Also, brooding alone was kind of getting me down.”

“Okay.” Rosalie tilts her head. “Do you want to talk?” She offers.

Bella snickers, unable to keep the memories of another conversation just like that from her mind. “If I wanted to talk I wouldn't be brooding here, alone.” She raises an eyebrow at the girl. “Wasn't that what you told me that day in the garage?”

Rosalie just stares at her, unimpressed. “Yeah, well. Who knew talking with you would help that much?”

“Hm,” Bella pretends to think. “Everyone who has ever reach out to me like ever? I’m great at giving advice.” She states, proudly.

Now, if only she could follow them herself – that would be another story altogether.

“Whatever, Bella. Are you done stalling?” Rosalie asks, pressing her lips together.

“I’m not stalling.” She mumbles, doing just that.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Rosalie asks her, ignoring her latest words.

“Who says there's anything wrong?”

“You forget I know you,” Rosalie tells her. “Did you think I didn't notice how withdrawn you were today? You didn't even sing ‘we are the champions’ when you won on Mario Party.”

Bella shrugs. “I guess I just wasn't feeling it.”

“And that's the point. You're always _feeling it_ when it comes to Queen.” Rosalie states, biting her lips. “Did something happened?”

“No. No. I just have been thinking about some things, that's all.” Bella says, passing her hand through her hair.

Rosalie stares at her, narrowing her eyes. “Am I really going to have to ask you what they are?”

“I don't know.” She grins. “Are you?”

“Can you not answer my question with another question?”

“Can you?” Bella tries not to laugh at the frustrated look the other girl is giving her.

“Look,” Rosalie says, crinkling her nose. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Bella. I was just wondering if I could help.” She says, voice soft. “I do have a degree in psychology, you know.”

“Really?” Bella asks, surprised, and touched.

“Well, yes. But so does Emmett.” Rosalie tilts her head, face pensive. “So, I’m not sure it means anything other than the fact we both have had a lot of time on our hands.” She shrugs.

Bella chuckles, before biting her lip. “I was thinking about life.” She starts. “ _My life_.” She explains, more sure of herself this time. “There's something I need to figure it out, and it's not quite as simple as it might seem to anyone else.”

Rosalie hums, face pensive.“I get that.”

“Yeah,” Bella nodding. “I’ve also been thinking about your father's words. About Aro, and the Volturi.” She admits. “I think I can finally understand why you wanted to leave so much at the beginning. I mean, I always understood. I just understand better now.”

“There's still more to it than that,” Rosalie states, making no move to explain it further. “But yes, in the beginning, it seemed like the most sensible option we had. Especially after Jacob told us he knew what we were.”

“Does it still seem like a sensible option now?” Bella asks, searching for some kind of answer that might show her where Rosalie stands.

“No, it doesn't,” Rosalie says, shaking her head. “We're still walking a thin line, all of us. But you had a point when you told me months ago that there was nothing else that we could do but follow the tide.” She admits. “Would things be different if my brother had some sort of sense? Yes. But it's their relationship at the end of the day, it's not like we can make the decisions for them.” Rosalie says, not as bothered by it like Bella had seen her be in the past. “I’m just tired of being the bad guy in this situation. If that's what they want then they should go ahead and do it – I’m not getting myself involved in it anymore. What's done is done.”

“Yeah,” Bella furrows her brow. “You know, this isn't _helping_.” She can't help but say.

“I’m sorry?” Rosalie asks, confused.

Bella grimaces, making a gesture for the girl to forget what she had just said. It doesn't work.

“I’m not helping?” She prompts Bella to continue.

“I feel like I’m at a crossroad, stuck between one path and another.” She says, averting her eyes to the lake in front of her, watching the water slightly shake whenever a gust of wind blows through it. “I tried to pretend I wasn't. I did. But the truth is that I am, I have been for a while now.” Bella takes a deep breath. “Your words aren't helping me decide which road should I take.” She finishes, hoping Rosalie can understand all that she isn't saying.

Hoping she can realize exactly what she's asking for here.

But the girl just stares at her, frowning. “Maybe if you explained to me what you're trying to choose, instead of saying cryptic words, they would.” She points out, probably trying to help Bella out.

“Yeah, that's not happening.” She tells her, trying hard not to start fidgeting with her hands.

“Okay,” Rosalie says softly, her voice calm. She looks at Bella's bothered expression with worry of her own. “Can you explain it better at least? You said you're stuck between two roads?”

“Yes.” She admits, biting her lips. “Well, more like I’m on a road, but I’m asking myself if I should take another one. The one I’m not in.”

“Is this other road something you want?” She stares at Bella with a fixed gaze, her voice serious.

Bella gives her a hollow chuckle. “More like something I’m realizing I won't be able to avoid.” She pointedly stares back at Rosalie, unable to look away.

Apparently, her words convened way more meaning that she wanted them too, because suddenly Rosalie's eyes are shinning with something akin to understanding and Bella feels the air leaving her lungs at the realization she might be walking to close to the truth right now.

“You won't be able to or you don't want to?” Rosalie whispers.

“Is there a difference?” Bella asks, whispering back.

“Yes.” Is Rosalie's time to bite her lips now, and she can see that the girl is nervous awaiting her answer. “There is for _me_.” She says, words full of meaning.

Bella takes a deep breath, passing a hand through her hair, wondering if she should deflect. If she should run, or if she should just answer the question. Consequences be damned.

“Bella?” Rosalie presses.

“I don't want to avoid.” She says, looking straight at Rosalie's golden eyes. “And even if I did I wouldn't be able to, trust me. God knows I’ve tried.” Bella finishes, unable to look away.

Rosalie doesn't move either, her eyes still searching for something else. Some other answer she seems to deem necessary. “And you were out here trying to what? Make up your mind?”

“Yes,” Bella says, honest. There's no use backing down now. She might not be telling Rosalie word for word that she likes her – but it kind feels impossible that the other girl isn't understanding what she means here. Not when she kept asking this type of questions.

“This is not the type of thing I can take lightly.” She tells her, voice sure. “It's more like an either all in or all out situation.”

“And you're?” Rosalie questions, voice wavering.

And Bella doesn't think. Doesn't question if this is the best place to say this, if she's putting everything on the line at the wrong time. She just answers the girl, unable to do anything else.

 _“All in_.”

Rosalie seems dumbstruck by her words the moment they leave her mouth – like she wasn't expecting Bella to actually answer her, or if she did like she wasn't expecting this to be what she would say.

And if moments ago Rosalie had wasted no time pressing her to continue, urging her forward, now she just looks frozen in place.

She doesn't say anything, but Bella can clearly see that she's struggling with something. What to say, what to do.

Bella nods in understanding, slowly getting up from the wooden planks. When she's fully up she waits - waits for Rosalie to look at her again before she can move away.

The girl does, tilting her head up so she can see her better. “You're leaving?” She asks, voice unsure.

“Yes,” Bella says, giving her a soft smile.

Because although there's nothing that she wants more than to stay here until Rosalie figures it out whatever it is that she wants to say to her – she knows the girl will need more time. Knows it isn't as simple as it looks to give her any kind of answer.

Knows just how long she had needed to take before making up her mind.

“I made up my mind, Rose.” She tells her. “Guess it's your time to figure out where _you_ stand now.” She finishes, walking out without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice way to end the chapter huh?
> 
> please don't kill me. I have some good news though - the next one should be up in a few days.
> 
> now, it kind of took bella 17 chapters to admit and tell rosalie how she felt (she didn't exactly say the words). how many do you guys think it will take for rosalie to do the same? 🤣🤣
> 
> let's hope it doesn't take her as long. ;)  
> 
> 
> see you soon and a good weekend for everyone <3


	18. space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone,  
> thank you for all the kind words about the last chapter!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this one
> 
> <3

“Where’s Rosalie?” She tries asking Esme in a nonchalantly way after taking a bite out of her toast.

They're both sitting at the kitchen table after Bella had finally managed to convince herself it wouldn't do her any good to spend the day overthinking everything and lying face down on the floor.

Overthinking the fact that it seemed like Rosalie had bailed out on her – her side of the bed a clear indication she hadn't come back last night. Or this morning. Or anywhere in between.

While part of her could understand Rosalie's necessity of needing space – given she’d been the one to suggest that in the first place – another one couldn't help but find the situation kind of funny.

Because the girl was avoiding her, in an ironical twist of roles.

“Hunting,” Esme answers her without looking up from her tablet. The woman, being the only other person awake in the house, was politely keeping her company even though Bella had assured her she would be fine on her own. “Didn't she tell you?”

“Guess she didn't want to wake me up,” Bella says, trying to create a scenario that hadn't happen, but that would sound way better than the truth.

Esme nods, too engrossed on her project to see just how strange Bella's acting.

“You saw her? Rosalie?” She can't help but ask again. “Before she headed out?”

“Yes,” Esme says, finally looking up.

“And she looked normal? Like okay?” Bella says, fidgeting with her hands.

“Yes,” The woman says again, staring at her with questioning eyes. “Now that you say she did look a little ruffled. Like she hadn't slept last night.” She points out. “Did something happened?"

Bella scoffs while giving her a bewildered look. “No, no. I mean, not that _I know._ Did something that _you_ know happened?” She asks, her voice coming out weird. She sees Esme biting her lip and trying not to laugh at her display and she's grateful for it.

“No.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Bella says, shaking her head. “I just was expecting to wake up and find her here.” She tries quickly thinking of a good excuse. “She'd promised me she would play some chess after breakfast. Help me in my quest to defeat Jasper.” She explains, suddenly glad of how many times her mother had put her in a tight spot where she had to lie through her teeth.

Apparently, she couldn't say Renee hadn't taught her anything anymore.

Esme gives a little smile. “I’m definitely not my daughter, but I could stand-in for her if you want.” She offers.

“You wouldn't mind?” Bella asks, smiling back. Esme was too kind for her own good sometimes.

“Of course not dear,” She tells her. “It would be a pleasure to play with someone who won’t cheat one way or another.”

“If you're sure,” Bella says back. “Don't let Alice hear you say that thought. Last time I accused her of cheating she spent two hours telling me I was offending her moral code.”

“She needs to have one first, before she can be offended by your not so subtle way of implying she’s breaking it.” Esme points out, chuckling.

“That’s exactly what I told her, _word for word_ ,” Bella says, gesturing with her hands. “Well, maybe without that second part.”

“And how did that work out for you?” Esme asks, voice amused.

She puts her hand on her chin. “Not well at all,” Bella admits while Esme just laughs away, delighted at her misfortune.

xXx

“You know, Mrs. C. I’m really starting to think I suck at this game,” Bella states, looking at the chessboard in front of her, before realizing what she’d just said. “I mean, I _stuck_ at this game?” She offers.

“You can say suck Bella, it won’t offend me.”

She nods, pretending she will do things differently the next time, but knowing she won’t. This was Esme, after all. “How can you be better than Jasper at it?” She mumbles, shaking her head.

“Who do you think taught him how to play, dear?” Esme states, moving one of her pawns and leaving Bella in a bad situation, game-wise.

“Maybe you should have lead with that when you told me you would be playing with me.”

“Sure. But that would take half the fun out of it.” Esme says, grinning.

“You know,” Bella says, giving her a look. “I think you're spending too much time with your daughter. Maybe you should start trying to be a bad mom instead.” When she's about to make a move on the board that could either save her or end this game entirely (it would probably be the latter), the front door opens, and a ruffled Rosalie Hale walks in.

And Bella doesn't think she has ever seen her like this, ever. The girl had always been a perfect picture of composure and calm but today she looks like she’d just barely survived a zombie apocalypse.

There are twigs in her hair, her jeans are ripped in places Bella’s quite sure weren’t there before and the right side of her body is covered in something she can’t even say with any certainty what it is.

But it looks like moss.

“Hello dear,” Esme says affectionately to Rosalie as soon as she walks in. “Is everything okay?” She asks, suddenly noticing her overall state.

Rosalie grimaces, giving them an awkward smile. “I had a little accident. Nothing major but I kind of fell?”

“ _Into a tornado_?” Bella asks, eyebrows raised.

Rosalie narrows her eyes at her, daring her to continue. “I’m just… I’m going to head up. Take a shower, maybe a nap. See you guys later?” She doesn’t wait for any type of answer before sprinting towards the stairs.

“So are you still going to tell me nothing happened last night?” Esme stares at Bella, eyes shining with amusement.

She stares back at her sheepishly. “Let's say your daughter was avoiding me, like _hypothetically_. How long do you think that would last?”

“Hypothetically?” Esme chuckles and Bella nods, biting her lip. “I would say a few days? Maybe a week.”

“So not before I leave tomorrow morning?”

Esme tilts her head. “One can hope.”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, in this case, I feel it won’t do me any good.” She says, sighing.

xXx

Bella had been right yesterday – and so had Esme.

Because here she was, in the living room, with her backpack on her shoulders and her luggage on her feet, ready to say goodbye to the lake house without Rosalie anywhere to be seen.

And sure, besides Carlisle – the one who would be taking her home – it wasn’t like there was anyone around. But everyone had at least said their goodbyes to her before going to bed last night.

Everyone besides Rosalie. The girl had been too occupied finding several ways to not be where Bella was. It’d started out as something funny – but now it was making Bella worry a little.

“Are you ready to go?” Carlisle asks her one more time. She looks around again, hoping to see a sign of blonde hair floating around, but there’s still nothing.

“You know what?” Bella says, adjusting her grip on her backpack and making up her mind. “Yes, yes I am.” She says. “Let’s go.”

If avoiding and space were what Rosalie wanted Bella could give it to her. She could. She wouldn’t like giving it to her, but that was neither here nor there.

The important thing was that she definitely could, right?

 _Of course_ she could.

After spending months ignoring the other girl's mere existence in the first place, this would be fine. A piece of cake even.

If Rosalie wanted space, Bella would give her the biggest space she'd ever seen.

She was nothing if not an _overachiever_ after all.

xXx

“Carlisle?” Bella asks.

“Yes?” He answers her, but his eyes are focused on the road.

“Let's say that, _hypothetically_ , someone you know kind of asked you to give them space. Do you think texting that person would be violating that?”

“Did that person specified what kind of space they wanted, or did they just told you to give them that?” He goes along.

“Hm,” Bella bites her lip. “More like they didn't even _tell you_ they wanted space. More like you suggested they needed space, but they didn't say anything. And after that, they started avoiding you, so you decided to give them space anyway.” She explains. “Should you even give them _space_? Is texting breaking the _space_ boundary? Is _space_ even necessary in this instance?”

Carlisle just looks confused. “I’m sorry Bella, I don't think I understood even half of that. There was a lot of space in there.” He jokes.

Bella doesn't tell him that this was exactly the problem. “It's okay, Dr. C. I didn't either.” She winces. “Just forget I said anything.”

“If that's what you want.”

She gives him a look that tells him that yes, she definitely wants him to forget. “Carlisle?” Bella asks him again, trying to not only change the subject but to take advantage of the fact they’re alone right now. “Is it normal for vampires to be with other vampires? Like you and Esme or Jasper and Alice?” She asks something that had been in her mind for a while.

“You mean married?” He says to her.

“Yes and _no_. It’s different with you guys – not like it is with my mother and Phill for example. It seems more –”

“Real, eternal?” He finishes.

“Sure. Let’s go with that.” Bella says. It wasn't the words she was thinking of – but they fit, in a way.

“It is different.” He agrees. “You're not wrong about that.” Carlisle starts and she nods. “For us, it doesn't work as it does for humans. I mean, that's not true either.”

“I’m not following.” Bella frowns.

“Vampires have mates.” He decides to be short and precise.

Bella's eyes widen. “Mates like in _soulmates_?”

“If you believe in that kind of thing, yes. But I would argue it's more animalistic than that.” Carlisle points out. “In the way lions and wolves do.”

“And how does it work?” Bella can't help but ask. “You meet someone and boom, you just know? Because that seems like a _stretch_.” She says grimacing.

“Honestly? Yes.” He chuckles. “The first time you see them you know. You feel it. Suddenly there's an invisible string connecting you to them.”

“And is _mandatory_? Do all vampires have one?” She says, biting her lips, firm and decisive in her quest of not thinking about what this could mean.

Did Jacob know this? Was he Edward mate? Was he _not_ his mate?

What a mess.

He looks at her, eyes knowing. “In theory? Yes. But just because you have one doesn't mean you're going to find it. It's a rare thing.” He thins his lips. “For what I’ve seen, it's not something that can happen to one of us more than once, so if you find it - that's it.”

“And if you don't?”

“That's why I told you things weren't that different from what you humans do. We can still date and involve ourselves with others, even if they’re not our mates.” He says, voice honest. “But they’ll both know. Know that it isn't it. Know that someone can come along and change everything for one of them.”

“You don't have a choice? Can you choose to not be with your mate?” Bella asks, raising her eyebrows.

Carlisle turns to her, amused by her words. “Yes, but it would cause you pain. It's a good thing, Bella. Most wouldn't want to avoid it. They would be happy it happened."

She looks at him, doubting his statement. “What if that person dies?” Bella grimaces. “That's it? There's no one else out there for you? That's just sad, and honestly _depressing_.”

“Yes,” Carlisle answers her. “But like I told you. It's not something every vampire can find. Once you do, though, if you lose it – it changes you. I’ve only seen it happen once, but it was enough to show me that wasn't what I would ever wish upon anyone else.” He says, solemn.

“With who did you see that happen?”

“With one vampire on Aro's court. Marcus.” Carlisle says. “He was mated with Aro's sister, Didyme, and she died. I didn't know him before, when she was alive, but people told me he was someone else entirely. Full of life, funny, kind. When I met him he just looked like a shell of a person.”

“Someone on Aro's court could be described as full of life, funny and kind?” Bella says, surprised.

“Yes.” He tells her. “Do you have some psychopaths who love power and shedding blood? Sure. But not everyone who's there is one. Some of them are just people who believe in what Aro's doing – people who buy his speech of being the rightful heir to the throne. People who understand the dangers of what would happen if humans found out about us. Some are even people who are there because they don't have much of a choice.” He explains.

“They don't have much of a choice? What does that mean?” She can't help but ask.

“Look, Bella. I didn't say anything that night because it's a subject I prefer not to discuss with my children or Esme around.” He says, voice worried. “But Aro's not really the kind to pass up an opportunity to ‘collect’ a gifted vampire. Even if they don't want to join him he will find a way.”

“That's…worrying,” Bella says, biting her lip. “And why exactly hasn't he found a way to do that to Alice and Edward?” She asks him, preoccupied.

“My family thinks it's because he has some consideration for me because we're friends.”

“But you don't?” She asks.

“I’ve never told anyone that Bella, but no. I think Aro's scared. I think part of him believes that I’m trying to build something here – an army. I think he fears I’m trying to have more power than he does.” He says, eyes hard.

“You, _building an army_? Are you sure he's your friend? He doesn't seem to know you.”

Carlisle sighs. “He’s paranoid. It doesn't help that Alice and Edward are both extremely gifted, in his eyes. That's the main reason he's always checking on us, on me. He’s afraid.”

“So what does that means? In practical terms?” She asks, once again, trying to figure out the whole picture.

“It means that he’ll always keep an eye on us. It means we’ll always have to be careful. It means many things, Bella. The main one? It means you and Jacob aren't the ones putting us at risk, not really. The risk has always been here – it will always be.”

Bella nods. “It's hard having an egomaniac, psychotic, and paranoid ruler, huh?” She points out. “At least he’s not in cahoots with the Russians, so, kind of a win for you guys.” She half-jokes, trying to lift up the mood.

xXx

It's New Year’s Eve.

Bella should be watching Frodo and Sam fall even more in love and argue on how to raise a child in the mountains, but instead, she's busy looking at her phone.

Staring at Rosalie’s contact picture.

Staring at the last thing the girl had texted her – some smart-ass comment about not forgetting to bring her new jacket to their trip.

Oh, how things had been simpler then. Now here she was. Acting like a lovesick pathetic woman in one of Jacob’s beloved romantic comedies.

Wondering if two days of absolute radio silence was enough space. Wondering if she should call Rosalie. Wondering if, when the clock struck midnight, she could at least send her a text wishing her a happy new year.

Why had the universe reduced her to this?

Hadn't he punished her enough by making her watch Jacob being this pathetic with Edward before? Now she had to watch herself doing it?

“Kiddo,” Charlie calls her, pausing the movie that's playing in front of them and shaking Bella out of her reverie. “Is everything okay?”

“Look, Dad,” Bella starts, narrowing her eyes. “Let's say someone _hypothetically_ asked you to give them space –"

“Was that person your _mother_? Because she told me that several times when we were together.” He interrupts her.

Bella pulls out a disgusted face. “Dear God, no.”

“Ok, just checking.” Charlie hums, amused. “Continue.”

She sighs. This hypothetical thing wasn't getting her anywhere. She needed to tell someone the truth. Someone who she could confide in – and also someone who didn't exactly passed time with any of the Cullen's.

“Remember Rosalie?” She says to him and he nods.

“Tall, blonde, Dr. Cullen's daughter.” He tries being cheeky.

She rolls her eyes at him. “I might have told her I had feelings for her two days ago,” Bella says, waiting for the surprise to appear in his face.

It doesn't.

“Ok. Really proud of you for finally admitting that to her.” Charlie says instead. “Thought you would drag this for way longer. Way to go, kid.” He puts his hand up so she can give him a high five.

She doesn't. “Yeah, hold on the confetti, Dad. She hasn't said anything since then, been kind of avoiding me actually.”

He winces. “You told her you liked her and she didn't say anything?”

“Well, I didn't say the words – but she definitely got my meaning.” She states, sure of herself.

He looks at her dubiously. “If you didn't told her, Bella, how could she possibly know?”

“Because she’s not a man. She's not clueless.” She points out. “It also worked with the flow of the conversation, Dad.” Bella rolls her eyes. “She clearly understood my meaning, if she didn't, why would she be avoiding me like the plague?”

“You do have a point.” He admits.

“And it's complicated. Me and her, being together.” She says, thinning her lips. “There's bad history in her past, and several complications, _and_ –” Bella starts to fidget.

Charlie reaches out to her with his hands, grabbing her own. "It's complicated? I got that part.” He finishes for her, trying to encourage her to continue.

“When I told her, I saw it came as a shock. I don't think she was expecting that.” Bella admits before taking a deep breath. “It took me a while to figure things out, to make a decision. So I told her to think things through, to take her time.” She shakes her head. “It was the right thing, right? To give her time?”

Charlie nods. “Yes, it is. Trust me, you don't want to pressure her into anything. That never works out.”

“I would never want to pressure her,” Bella admits. “I just… I _miss her_. How pathetic is that?”

Charlie gives her a soft smile. “Pretty pathetic.” He jokes. “But nice too. It's adorable, seeing you like this.”

She gives him a little shove. “No, it isn't. It's character assassination - that's what this is.”

“Bella,” He says, supportive. “I’m sure things will work out. She would be pretty stupid if she didn't give you guys a chance. If she didn't give _you_ a chance.” Charlie tells her. “Give it time. She’ll come to you when she's ready.”

Bella bites her lip. “But what if she doesn't?”

“If in three or four days she’s still ignoring you then you go to her. You tell her again how you feel, say the words this time. Say that if she needs space to figure things out you'll give her that, however long she needs.” Charlie offers, voice sure. “Be honest, be serious – be you. Just talk to her.”

She nods, appreciating his advice.“You're right. I’ll give her a little bit more time, but if she doesn't say anything I’ll talk to her. Tell her I’m _serious_ about this, I’ll tell her I _like_ her. No cryptic words. No double meaning, just the plain truth.” Bella states.

“That's my daughter.” He says proudly. “Now can I unpause this masterpiece? Are you going to stop brooding and finally join me?” He asks, giving her a wide smile.

“Yes.” She tells him, grabbing her phone and turning it off. “Thank you, Dad, really.”

“This is what I’m here for, ” Charlie says, shaking his head.


	19. happenstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone,
> 
> sorry for the long wait. life decided to be life, work decided to be work, and when everything came back to normal there was no inspiration left for me to write something.
> 
> but i'm back now
> 
> :)

“Could you drive any _slower_?” Jacob asks her, his face a mask of annoyance and curiosity at the same time. “It’s like we’re going to be hanged, I swear.” He shakes his head in exasperation.

She isn't driving as slow as he’s implying - but she's not making any effort to get where they’re going faster either.

“Yeah, well, I’ve told you a million times I didn’t want to go, so. I can’t help if I’m not thrilled with this turn of events.” Bella points out, gripping the steering wheel with more force than necessary. “You could have gone on your own, I don't know why you kept insisting on bringing me along.”

“Because I’m tired of seeing you go back to your old ways of avoiding the Cullen's.” He says, voice sincere. “Or did you think I hadn't realized what you were doing this whole week?”

“I wasn't avoiding.” She tells him, even though she knows she kind of is. “It's called having a life outside of them Jacob, you should try it sometimes,” Bella says instead of admitting the truth.

“Seriously, I don't get you.” He argues. “You're always like ‘ _buddy, maybe you should get to know them’_. Now that I’m doing what you told me you're all _‘get a life outside of them Jacob’_. You should make up your mind, this changing of opinion is seriously giving me whiplash.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Everything in life must have a balance, that's all I’m saying,” Bella says, biting her lip.

Jacob just stares at her, unimpressed.

“Did you and Rosalie _fight_? Is that what this is all about?”

She shakes her head. “We didn't fight.”

They hadn't talked or seen each other in days, but they weren’t fighting. Just working through something.

Well, more like Rosalie was working through something and Bella was trying very hard to give her space.

“Because if you guys did that would've explained a lot. You're both acting so weird lately.” Before he can start theorizing something closer to the truth she jumps out.

“Look, I think it's awesome you’ve managed to build a bridge with them, you know? That you're trying to spend some time getting to know them. I just don't see how or why I should fit into it.” She explains, frustrated. “Weren't you the one who always said that seeing them with me just reinforced your beliefs that with you wouldn't be the same?”

“So that's it? You're avoiding them so I can spend time alone without you there getting all the _attention_?” Jacob says and Bella winces.

That wasn't at all what she’d said.

“Because that's just dumb.” He finishes, bothered.

“No. But if it's working for you, great?” Bella half says, half asks. “I have my reasons for not wanting to go, you should learn to respect them – not find a way to blackmail me into going anyway.”

“I only told you the truth.” He puts his hand in the air. “Esme was overjoyed when I told her you would come and help us cook. I didn't lie.”

“Yeah, you just conveniently told me something you knew would make me go even though I didn't want to.”

“Last time I checked that wasn't called blackmailing someone.” He cheekily says.

“Sure, it's called being an _asshole_.” Bella bites back, not holding back.

He chuckles. “I guess it takes one to know one?” He offers, shrugging.

“I’m not even going to answer you.” She says before taking a right turn, pulling up on the road that would lead them to the Cullen's house. Unfortunately killing Jacob right now wouldn't solve any of her problems.

Bella sighs, focusing on the path in front of her and trying to ignore him.

As soon as they manage to get close enough to the house that they can see it from a distance she spots a familiar figure waiting for them on the driveway.

“Did you tell her we were coming?” Bella asks, her voice wavering when she sees exactly who it is.

“Don't stop driving, jeez,” Jacob says, suddenly worried she's going to make them stop in the middle of the road. “Of course I didn't tell her, we're not exactly friends.”

“This is giving me major déjà vu vibes, and I’m not liking it.” She tells him, suddenly aware that the last time a Cullen was waiting for them outside was for a conversation she hadn't actually enjoyed.

At all.

“Bella, stop being dramatic. Please just keep going.” Jacob says, his patience thinning. “As soon as you stop I’m heading straight to the house. Rosalie can then tell you alone what she's doing waiting for you outside.”

“Fine.” She huffs. “Be like that.”

“I will.” Jacob points out. “I don't want any part of this.” He twirls his finger at her.

“This is all you, buddy,” Bella tells him. “If it weren't for you I would be at home, so.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He shrugs. “Always blaming me for it. I should be used to it by now.”

“Deep breaths, Bella.” She mumbles to herself. “ _Deep breaths_.”

xXx

She's still inside her truck, glaring at Jacob’s back while he sprints towards the Cullen’s residence, when Rosalie starts to slowly come her way.

So Bella tries to shake herself off whatever funk Jacob tried getting her into while opening her door and getting out of the car.

“Hey,” Rosalie awkwardly says, giving her a little smile as soon as she reaches her. “Is everything okay?” The girl asks and Bella realizes that her mission to shake things off hadn’t worked out as well as planned, because Rosalie had taken one look at her and known something was wrong.

She sighs. “Jacob.” She tells her, tilting her head.

“Say no more,” Rosalie nods, understanding clouding her face. “He and Edward are not so different after all, huh?”

“No opposites attract for those two, that’s for sure.” Bella agrees, shaking her head. “It’s good to see you.” She can’t help but say, voice soft all of the sudden.

Because it was. She hadn’t realized just how much talking and being with Rosalie had become a part of her life until she wasn’t supposed to do it anymore.

How easily the other girl had slid into her everyday life and carved a spot on it.

Rosalie smiles at her. “It’s good to see you too.” She says, before she starts fidgeting with her hands. “Look Bella, I’ve been… I know I should have said something before… I..”

“ _You_?” She tries to encourage her.

“I wanted to talk to you.” The girl finally says. “Well, more like I want to talk to you, now.”

“I kind of got that idea.” Bella points out. “You’ve never waited for me here before.” She explains.

“Would you have wanted me too?”

“No.” She quickly says. “It wouldn't fit you. It would feel way too desperate. You're cooler than that.”

Rosalie raises her eyebrows, smirking. “Doesn't my brother do that regularly for Jacob?”

“That just proves what I said, basically.” She says, loud and clear, hoping Edward is paying attention to their conversation.

Rosalie chuckles, shaking her head in amusement.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Bella says, not immediately freaking out because there’s no way that the girl is about to say something about their last conversation here.

Where everyone inside can hear them.

“It's about what you said, before.” She says and Bella blinks, caught off guard by her words. “I know I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was by it, but well, here I am – _still surprised_.”

“About what I said or the fact that I even said it in the first place?” Bella has enough mind to ask.

“Both, actually,” Rosalie admits. “But more about the second.”

“Fair enough.” She agrees. It wasn’t like she hadn’t surprised herself by her actions either.

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” Rosalie affirms, staring intently at her. “Ever since knowing you if there’s one thing you have been constantly doing is surprising me left, right and center.” She states. “It's kind of annoying, really.”

Bella chuckles. “I’m flattered.”

“You should be. I can’t tell you the last time that happened before.” She says, voice sincere.

And suddenly, there's nothing Bella wants to do more than finish this conversation right here, right no

There’s nothing that she wants to do more than finally put all her cards on the table – to tell Rosalie the truth. To have her do the same.

But here isn’t the right place, even though it feels like the right moment.

“Rose,” Bella starts, voice soft. “There's nothing in the world I want to do more than talk with you about…things. But maybe we should have that kind of talk somewhere else?” She offers, pointing her head at the house in front of them.

“Right. Of course,” Rosalie says, shaking her head. “I don't know what I was thinking, honestly.” She berates herself.

Bella gives her a little smile. “It's okay.”

Rosalie nods. “Later today then?”

“Definitely.” She agrees.

“Ok,” The girl says, and Bella sees it's like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Rosalie shyly offers her hand to her. “Everyone’s already in the kitchen, want to join them?”

“Sure,” she tells her, reaching out with her hand and grabbing Rosalie's. “Lead the way.”

xXx

“Okay, so what exactly am I supposed to be doing again?” Jacob asks, knife in his hand and pointing it at Bella who’s standing next to him.

“First stop threatening me with the sharp object in your hand. Second, wasn't this your recipe?” Bella tells him, raising her eyebrow.

“More like a Pinterest recipe, for the looks of it.” Rosalie points out while examining it closely with Alice on the kitchen table, on the other side of the room.

“Yeah, maybe you're not the best one to be assigning roles here,” Jacob says, doubt clouding his voice.

“When that's coming from the person who hasn't managed to do a single thing I told him to do right in the last thirty minutes, I’m not taking into consideration,” Rosalie answers him.

“I haven't done something right because you can't explain them correctly.” He bites back. “Maybe we should have a human do that. Someone who at least knows what eating means.”

Rosalie stares at him threateningly. “Do you see any humans wandering around?”

“Trust me, man, If there's one thing we know how to do is to eat,” Emmett says, showing Jacob his sharp teeth and grinning.

“Please don't start,” Bella says to her friend who's right in front of her, on the other side of the counter. “I don't want to hear how you're the ones who have been killing Bambi's mother or something.”

“Better than a human.” Edward points out while he and Esme try to turn on the oven with no success.

Bella just stares at him. “ _Is it_?” She can't help but say, raising one eyebrow at him. Because she had a little doubt about that.

“Children behave,” Esme says, amused. “I would like my kitchen to remain in one piece after we finish.”

Jasper snickers. “You shouldn't have let Emmett help us then,” He says while nudging his brother who's currently trying and failing to fillet a fish.

“Emmett, you're supposed to do this gently. The fish’s already dead, there's no need for you to kill it again.” Bella tells him and he nods, a look of concentration entering his face.

She gives him a smile of encouragement while Rosalie and Alice laugh at him from a distance.

“Girls, at least your brother is trying.” Esme intervenes, raising her eyebrow at them and the laughter stops.

Emmett smiles gratefully at her. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Guys, let's focus here,” Jacob says, still pointing a knife at everyone. “Can I chop these vegetables or not?”

“Sure,” Alice answers him. “Just make sure they're not too big.” She says, eyes focusing on the iPad in front of her. “They should look like this.” She shows him the image and he nods.

“Okay. I can do this.” He says mostly to himself.

Bella rolls her eyes, before focusing on what she's supposed to be doing.

“Isn't one person looking at the recipe enough?” Edward asks, looking at the girls and smirking. “Shouldn't Rosalie be helping us, Mom?”

Esme just looks at him like she knows what he's trying to do. “Only if she wants to.”

Rosalie is staring at him with a victorious smile but Bella can see Edward's not about to let this go.

“Rose, maybe you could help me here?” She asks, trying to prevent things between them from escalating. Esme, who's standing not too far away from her shoots Bella a grateful look.

“ _Fine_ ,” Rosalie says, sounding not too happy at this turn of events. She starts walking towards Bella, stopping on her left side, their shoulders softly touching. “What am I supposed to do?” She asks, biting her lips.

Bella gives her a little smile. “It's quite simple.” She starts. “See the tortilla’s dough?”

“I don't think this is going to go as well as you're hoping it will.” Rosalie whisper, not letting her finish. Jacob, who's close enough to hear them chuckles.

“Problem?” Rosalie says to him, and Bella has a nagging feeling that being in the middle of them isn't going to end up well for her.

Bella gives Jacob a warning look, daring him to answer it. He doesn't. “As long as we don't destroy the kitchen I think we're good.” She softly tells Rosalie. “I’m going to cut them up in little pieces and you're going to use this to flatten them out.” Bella points to the tortilla presser.

“Ok, this seems simple enough.” The girl agrees.

“It is. I have the _utmost faith_ in you.” Bella says while turning, standing with her back to the counter now.

She’s about to ask Alice what she should be doing next when she realizes that the girl’s busy being frozen in place, like a statue. Her eyes are open and wide, but she's not looking at anyone or anything.

Bella's about to ask if she's okay when she hears Jacob, swearing out of the blue. “Fuck,” He exclaims, stopping what he's doing and holding his hand up quickly.

She only has enough time to see something red in it before Jasper lounges at them from the other side of the counter.

Bella knows he's going to crash at them before she's able to even move a muscle – but seemingly out of nowhere, Edward meets him up in the air and both of them fall into it with a roaring thud.

Jacob screams at the scene and she takes a step back from it, blinking. In seconds Emmett's on the counter too, trying to contain a trashing Jasper from escaping Edward’s hold on him.

Things start to fall on the floor with great speed while three vampires fight in front of her but she's still frozen in place, her eyes wide while broken glass and pieces of food start to fall into her feet and the whole floor.

It takes little time for Jasper to manage to escape their grip for one moment, but that's enough for him to be able to stand in front of her with murder in his eyes.

He’s about to get through her so he can reach Jacob, when Rosalie appears in front of them, one of her hand pushing Bella away and the other pushing Jasper.

She feels Rosalie's push like a soft punch but she stills falls on the floor hard and quick, her right arm impaling itself on a large piece of broken glass.

Blood quickly starts to pour from it with alarming speed, and she's left dazed, holding her wound with her left hand, trying and failing to stop the blood from falling into the ground.

Well, it seemed she’d been onto something when she told Jacob she wanted to stay home today.

Too bad he hadn't listened.

xXx

It's late.

Later than Bella thought it would be when Carlisle stops the car in front of Charlie’s home, his usual calm demeanor nowhere to be found. He looks apprehensive and tired, in a way she hadn't ever seen it before.

Well, it wasn’t like she was the picture of calmness and put togetherness right now either. Bella was paler than normal, her hair was a mess and her right forearm was bandaged up to her elbow.

But at least she felt like she was handling things better than Jacob was at the moment.

He'd been quiet and withdrawn ever since the whole ordeal had happened, and she had a nagging feeling it was because he was blaming himself for it.

“Bella,” Carlisle starts when he shifts the keys, turning off the car. “I think it's only right that I go with both of you and explain what happened to your Dad. I know if the roles were reversed I would appreciate the gesture.”

“Carlisle, that's very sweet of you, _truly_.” She says softly, shaking her head. “But I think I can do that just fine. Charlie knows I’m accident prone – I can very well twist some story he will believe. It's better if you go home. Honestly, I think they need you there more at the moment.”

“Are you sure?” He asks, and Bella can't help but remember the situation things were in when they left.

A missing Jasper, a desolate Alice blaming herself for not seeing fast enough what would happen in time for them to stop.

A Edward and Rosalie who were locked in a shouting match that had been loud enough that Bella was sure Charlie already knew everything that had transpired at their house.

An upset Emmett trying to make them both stop and see reason.

There had also been Esme, sharing a knowing look with Carlisle before giving Bella and Jacob a hug and fleeing the house before they left so she could search for her missing son. 

“Yes.” She says, voice sure. “Thank you for everything, Dr. C.” Bella tells him, gratefully. “But I think I can handle things now. Go be with your family. If my Dad feels the need I’ll tell him to call you, okay?”

He nods. “I’m sorry about everything,” Carlisle says to both of them.

She can't help but shrug. “Shit happens. We deal with them and we move on.” She says, uttering the words her grandmother always used to say to her.

“Let's go, buddy.” She calls Jacob, urging him to follow her out of the car. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to remain here, sitting in somber silence and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

After all, she still had an unsuspected Charlie to deceive.

xXx

“Can you just repeat everything once more, for my peace of mind?” Charlie asks her, face worried.

“Again?” Bella says to him, tired.

“I’m sorry kiddo, I’m sure that what you need right now is to rest, no me going full interrogation on you.” He apologizes, taking notice of the exhaustion on her face.

“It’s okay.” Bella shakes her head. “It’s actually nice seeing you enter cop mode. Nice and a little intimidating, if I’m being honest.”

If there was one thing Bella wasn't being right now was honest.

He gives her a warm chuckle, blissfully ignorant to the fact his daughter is lying to his face at the moment.

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” She says, glad she’d managed to bail Jacob out first and that he’s upstairs already, because if he were here his face would be giving them all away.

“Accidents happen, unfortunately.”

“And if you’re named Isabella Swan they tend to happen more than usual?” Her Dad offers.

“Now you’re getting it.” She playfully says. “Look, I know you’re worried. But Carlisle took great care of me, and I promise you I’ll try and be less of a klutz next time.”

“And if I want to hear that you're okay from his mouth?”

“Then you can call him, he told me that. Actually, he wanted to come in and explain things to you, but I guaranteed him I could do the job just fine.”

Charlie huffs. “He’s a good man.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Okay, no need to bribe me with compliments. You can go up and rest now, no more interrogation for you. At least not for today.”

“Thank, Dad.” Bella can’t help but be relieved she’s going to finally be able to take a nice long shower and clean all the dried blood from her body.

“If you need anything you just have to howler okay?” He says softly.

“Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”

He hugs her. “Good girl.”

xXx

“Bella?” A small voice asks her as soon as she gets out of the bathroom. She’s busy trying to dry off her hair using only one hand and an already wet towel to no success.

“Hey, buddy.” She says, taking notice of the way Jacob's standing – his hands holding his arms, like he’s almost folding into himself. “Are you _okay_?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He raises one eyebrow.

She dismisses him with her good arm. “I’m fine.” She tells him. “Believe it or not this is not the first time something like that has happened to me. Well, minus all the vampires fighting each other that is.” She tries a little humor to alleviate the tension.

It doesn’t work.

“I feel like this is all my fault.” He says, biting his lip. “If I hadn’t messed up nothing would have happened – you would be okay and so would the Cullen’s.”

“Jacob, this isn’t your fault.” She says, putting her hand on his shoulder. “We can’t help if we have blood pumping in our veins as much as they can’t control their need to drink it.” She points out.

“Yeah, but there was a river of your blood on the ground and that didn’t make anyone lounge at you.”

“Thank God it didn’t, because I’m pretty sure I would be dead right now if that wasn’t the case.”

He nods, grimacing. That was no denying that fact.

“This, “ Bella shows him her arm. “It will heal. And the Cullen’s? They’ll sort themselves out too.”

He tilts his head. “I’m not sure about that, Bella. You were busy getting stitched up by Carlisle upstairs to see the way Edward and Rosalie were looking at me and at each other after everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Edward didn’t say a word to me. Did Rosalie say something to you?”

Bella thinks about it. “After the million times she said she was sorry? No. But when I got back she was busy trying to chew Edward’s head off, so…” She shrugs. “I’m sure Edward will reach out to you, Jake. He probably just needs some time.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a feeling that, just like you, he’s blaming himself for what happened,” Bella says, no doubt about that in her mind. Not when it seemed everyone else was doing the same thing. “Go to bed, try and get some sleep. Tomorrow it’s another day, and we’ll see what happens.” She offers him. “Look at the bright side, at least no one _died_.”

Jacob narrows his eyes at her. “You have a weird way of finding a silver lining on things.”

“But I still manage to find them. Isn’t that the point?”

He gives her a little smile. “Whatever you say, Bella. You should rest too; you need that more than anyone.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight.” He says before turning back and going to his room.

“Good dreams.” She whispers back, knowing fully well it won’t do them any good. She doubts anyone will have good dreams tonight.


	20. the answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chapter, 70k words
> 
> never thought we would be here
> 
> or that when that happened i would still be nowhere near the end of this fic
> 
> thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos <3

“Maybe she didn’t get it, you know, what I said that night.” She says, trying to kid herself. After another three days of silence from Rosalie after the kitchen accident, Bella was very close to reaching her limit.

It was one thing for the girl to need some space to figure things out – it was another to shut her off completely.

“Maybe she _did_ ,” Charlie says, voice soft.

“Yeah, Dad.” She agrees through the phone, putting one of her hands on her cheek. “Maybe she just doesn’t feel the same,” Bella says, desolate.

“She hasn’t called you at all?” He asks, trying to change her train of thought. “Not even to see how you’re doing?”

“No. But Carlisle has, so I’m guessing he’s been keeping her in the loop.” Bella explains.

“That’s no excuse. She’s supposed to be your friend.”

Well, right now she’s supposed to be something more than that if her wishes came true. Instead, they weren't even talking anymore.

“I know. But I think she feels responsible for it somehow.”

“Why would she feel that way, Bells? It was an accident.”

She sighs. “Rose was next to me when I fell. I guess she thinks she could’ve grabbed me or something.” She explains to him. “Everyone there feels guilty.”

“Look kiddo,” He says and Bella hears another voice in the background, probably one of her Dad’s deputies. “That’s usually what happens when there’s an accident. People feel guilty about not seeing it coming or that they couldn’t stop it from happening. Trust me, this is common behavior. I’ve seen enough times to know. They just need some time.”

“I know,” Bella nods, agrees with him. “They’ll probably get over it soon enough.” She takes a deep breath. The problem was if she could handle giving Rosalie even more time. “Do you think it’s a bad idea to go there? To try and talk with Rosalie?”

“Weren’t you trying to respect her space?”

“This doesn’t feel like space – it feels like _avoidance_.”

Charlie hums. “She did say she wanted to talk to you. So, maybe you’re not wrong in pushing her a little.” He tells her and Bella’s impressed by him.

She had told him about the conversation she’d shared with Rosalie on the driveway hours before things had gone to _shit_ , but it wasn’t like she’d expected him to remember her words.

“Exactly. I can’t stay in this limbo of not knowing forever. Even if her answer is something I won’t like that’s gotta be better than _this_ , right?” She asks, alluding to the fact she’d been going out of her mind.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can handle another week of you moping around the house.” He agrees. “Or yelling nonsense at the TV.”

“Have I already told you you’re the most supportive Dad ever?” She sarcastically says, rolling her eyes at no one. “You know, she did this to me before.”

“The TV?” He asks, confused.

“ _Rosalie_.” She explains. “She avoided me once before too.”

“And how did you get her to stop?”

“I went to her house, found her hiding in the garage, and told her to her face that it wouldn’t solve any of her problems to keep doing it.” She says, proudly puffing her chest. “It was actually the moment a tentative friendship blossomed between us.” Bella reminisces with a fond smile. “It’s ironic that the same thing is happening now.”

“Ironic in a _‘ha ha’_ or _‘life’s a bitch’_ kind of way?” Charlie asks, amused.

“Right now? The second one.” She answers him. “But I’m hoping that at the end of the day I can safely say that it’s the first one.”

“I guess that means you’re going to talk to her.”

“Yes. I gave her time, and space. It’s time to ask her to at least give me an answer. Or talk to me.”

“Good luck, kiddo,” He says. “If you need anything you just have to call, okay?”

“Even if it’s just to cry because I’ve been rejected?” She asks, kidding. But also not kidding.

“Especially if that’s the case,” Charlie tells her softly.

“Alright. I love you, Dad.” She tells him. Out of everything that had changed in her life this past year the best thing by far had been having him back in her life.

“Love you too,” He says to her, before hanging up.

Bella closes her eyes, putting the tip of her iPhone in her forehead, trying to psych herself up for what she’s about to do. She’s about to get up from the couch and grab Carol’s keys when she hears the doorbell ringing.

“Fuck, “ She swears. Whoever had chosen to come here now couldn’t have found a worse time to do so.

She quickly walks to the front door, twisting the knob and praying to the universe that the person standing at the other side isn’t Billy Black.

Because if it was she wouldn't be responsible for her actions today. Not when she knew he would gloat about her injured arm. Probably.

“ _Rosalie_?” Bella blinks, surprised by the image in front of her.

“Hey, sorry to come by without warning.” The girl seems more nervous than apologetic by it. “I’ve tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail.”

“I was on the phone with my dad.” She explains, voice calm. “Actually, I was also just about to go see you.” She points to the car keys she’s holding in her hand.

“You were?” She sounds surprised by Bella’s words.

“Yep.” She says to her with a small smile. “You want to come inside?” Bella asks while still holding the front door open.

“Would you mind if I didn’t?” Rosalie says, biting her lip. “I need to talk with you, and I would prefer if we did it somewhere else.”

“Sure.” Bella nonchalantly answers, before closing the door. She’s now in front of Rosalie, looking at her with questioning eyes, and wondering why is she acting so weird. “Where do you want to go?” She asks. “There’s this nice new place that opened up next to Malini’s –”

“I’m leaving,” Rosalie says, not even letting her finish, and Bella feels like a bullet has just pierced her heart in a swift motion, leaving her too shocked to say anything back.

Because although there were a thousand things Rosalie could've said to her right now, she’d never imagined in a million years that this would be it.

“We’re all leaving.” She tries explaining, but Bella's ears are ringing like she’s just survived an explosion so she doesn't hear any of it.

“Well, more like most of us already left. I just didn’t want to do it without saying goodbye to you first.” She finishes and Bella sees the way she's quivering, and she has no doubts that if she hadn't such self-control Rosalie would be crying right now.

“What?” Bella finally says, trying to shake herself out of it. “What do you mean you’re _leaving_?” She asks, voice incredulous.

“Bella, I’m so sorry,” Rosalie says, her voice barely a whisper. “No matter how many times I say, it won’t ever be enough, I know that. But I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“Is that what this is about?” Bella asks, confused. “Because I’m fine. Honestly. There was this one time I fell out of the roof of my grandma’s house in Chicago and let me tell you – that was a bad injury. This is child's play in comparison.”

Rosalie shakes her head. “You know, better than anyone, that I’ve always thought it would be wiser for us to leave after both you and Jacob found out about us.” She says with a firm voice, but Bella can see how her posture is betraying the sureness she’s pretending to be feeling. “We’re sitting ducks, Bella. Just waiting around for something to go wrong. For Aro to ruin all of our lives, and I cannot do this anymore.” She pleads with her, hoping Bella can understand what she’s saying.

“And that's different from before how?” Bella can’t help but raise her voice a little. “This isn’t news for any of us, Rosalie. Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I took your warnings lightly at the beginning? Do you think I don't spend every waking moment with this nagging little voice in my head telling me this is going to end up in a bad way for all of us?”

“It's different because Jasper almost killed Jacob, and I almost _killed you_ ,” Rosalie's voice matches her own in volume, leaving them almost shouting at each other. “I’ve been so focused on the threat in front of us that I’ve forgotten that the major threat to your life is _me_.” She finishes, all of her previous fight leaving her.

“If it weren’t for _you_ , there would already be no _me_ , Rosalie.” Bella lowers her voice. “If you’re leaving to protect your family I can understand your decision, but if you’re doing to protect _me_ –”

“Can’t we not argue about this when all I’m trying to do is say goodbye?” Rosalie says, tired. “There's nothing you can say that will change my decision.”

“Nothing that I can say anymore, you mean. Because I already told you something that _could've_ changed it.”

“Let's not do this now.” Rosalie pleads again.

Bella ignores her request. “There were nicer ways for you to tell me you weren't interested,” She points out.

“You know that's not –” Rosalie takes a step closer to her but Bella takes one back, her body hitting the door behind her. “I…If things hadn't happened the way they did I would've…” The girl reaches for her with her hands before stopping herself. “I guess that doesn't matter now, what I would’ve said before. The what if's. Not when we're here right now.”

Bella just stares at her, disappointed.

For all her grand speeches about people always making decisions for her, it seemed she would do just the same to someone else if given the chance.

This wasn't about protecting Bella or her family, this was just Rosalie being a hypocrite.

“Is so terrific to see you make decisions that involve me without my consent,” Bella tells her.

“Bella –”

“Rosalie.” She says back, taking a deep breath and trying to contain the anger that she’s suddenly feeling. “When will the others be popping up for the goodbye tour? Or are you taking me to see them now?”

“They already left.” She says, her eyes sad and distant. “It wasn't a unanimous decision, Bella. We’re kind of in the middle of a disagreement in the family right now, if I’m being honest. And someone suggested it might be wiser to do things this way.”

“Say _someone_ however you want – I know there's no way this wasn't Edwards idea,” Bella says icily. “This has his face all over it.” She tells Rosalie, knowing that there's no way that anyone else would've come up with such a horrible idea.

Rosalie doesn't answer her, and for the first time, Bella realizes it's because they're on the same page now.

Edward and Rosalie. United in their quest to make stupid decisions together.

“Wait,” She says, suddenly too worried about Jacob to keep arguing with a resolute Rosalie. “Does that mean your brother already left Forks?”

“Yes.” The girl says, clearly confused by her question.

“Fuck,” She swears, reaching for her phone and trying to find Jacob's last known location. He had left home in the morning to see Edward and he still hadn't returned

“What?” Rosalie asks, noticing her demeanor. 

Bella just looks at her, wondering if she has any idea of what she's doing to her right now. “This has been nice and all,” She tells her, not even trying to keep the bite out of her voice. “The best goodbye I received in my whole life.” Bella mockingly says. “But I have to go.” She finishes, walking away from the girl and in the direction of her truck.

She had a missing and probably heartbroken Jacob to find. She didn't have any more time to listen to Rosalie's pitiful excuses.

“Goodbye Rosalie,” She says, not even bothering to look back at her again. “Have a great life.”

xXx

“What’s he doing?” Charlie asks, his face scrunching up in confusion when Jacob’s depressing music increases enough in volume that they can hear it loud and clear from the kitchen table.

Bella shakes her head, tired. “Ruining Taylor swift heartbreak album about Karlie Kloss for the rest of us?” She answers him, tapping her fingers on the table and ignoring her need to high five herself after an amazing comeback.

He just stares at her, even more confused now. “I didn’t understand a single word you just said.”

“That’s probably a _good_ thing.” She reluctantly admits. “I don’t know, Dad. He took Edward leaving pretty hard.” Bella shrugs.

“It’s been one week,” He says, voice worried. “Shouldn’t he at least be talking to us about it?”

“Did you?” She can’t help but ask. “When Mom left you, did you talk to someone about it

“No.” He admits. “But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have.”

She nods, thinking about his words.

“You haven’t said anything either, kiddo.” He points out. “Besides threatening to murder Edward twice a day, that is.”

“I don’t think there’s something for me to say.” Bella bites her lip. “They left. It happens, it’s actually how the world works. Grandma left me, I left Mom, and she left you. Life still found a way to carry on – it always does.” She says bitterly.

“Just because you’re good at pretending nothing is wrong doesn’t mean I don’t know what you’re doing. Jacob isn’t the only one with a broken heart in this house.”

“Then that makes us _three for three_. We should throw a party.” Bella jokes. “Wear matching hats or something.”

“We already have the depressing music,” Now it’s Charlie turn to shrug. “Might as well make some good use of it.”

“I used to like this album.” She twirls her finger in the air. “Now? I think I might _die_ if I have to listen to it again.”

“You could try talking to Jake,” He suggests. “Maybe you’ll be able to get through to him.”

“I don’t think I can be a positive reinforcement right now,” Bella says with conviction. “Renée used to do this every time she broke up with one of her boyfriends. I can’t stand the sight of it. The drama, the melancholy. The self-doubting.” She explains. “But if you want me to give him a wake-up call, throw some water in his face? Then I’m game.”

“Did you ever do that to your Mom? Throw water in her face?”

“No,” Bella says, voice filled with regret. “I probably should've thought. At least I could have had some nice memories to hold on to.”

“Do you think it will work?” Charlie hums, studying the proposition and ignoring her recent comment. “I’ve been trying to be supportive for a week now, and nothing has changed.”

“I don’t know,” Bella says. “But school starts up again tomorrow, and I’m afraid we don’t have any more time to be supportive.” She shakes her head. “I mean, peaceful supporters.”

“Yeah, he needs to at least get out of bed and take a shower.” Charlie agrees, worried. “We’re still supporting him in his heartbreak, kiddo. But let’s not let him drown in it.”

“Okay.” Bella suddenly smirks. “Just remember I’m doing this with your seal of approval.” She says, getting up from her chair. “Don’t come up even if you hear screaming.”

Her Dad just gives her a frightened look before she leaves and she doesn’t waste any time going up the stairs, resolute in her quest.

Because although she could understand Jacob’s grief better than anyone else, she also knew Edward didn’t deserve a single drop of his tears. Not after he had left him in the middle of the woods, heartbroken and alone.

Actually, if she thought about it _none_ of them did.

And yeah, maybe she wasn't the best right now at giving anyone any sort of advice on how to deal with what happened. Not when her way of dealing with things had been shifting between anger and nonchalance with concerning speed.

But she was sick and tired of seeing her friend weep for someone who, by the looks of it, didn’t seem to care about him at all.

They both deserved better than what the Cullen's had done to them.

xXx

She doesn’t even announce her presence in his bedroom before walking to his bed.

Jacob's laying down with his eyes closed, feet on the pillow where's his head should’ve been, and horribly singing a depressing duet with Taylor

Bella doesn't even think twice before dropping a glass of water in his head.

Jacob's eyes widen, and he starts coughing before getting himself in a sitting position. “What the hell?” He exclaims.

“That’s it. I’m done watching you whale in self-pity.” She says and he just stares at her, still shocked by her actions. “Get up, take a shower. Please change the _fucking music_.” She tells him, waving her hand. “I seriously cannot take another day of listening to this.” Bella points to his JBL boombox.

“Why did you do that for?” He points to his wet hair and shirt.

“Jacob, I love you. I do. And that means I won’t keep watching you do this to yourself. Not for a guy that did what Edward did to you.” Bella says and he grimaces, like just hearing his name is enough of a punch in the face. “I get that you’re sad, and I know that this won’t change in a week. But you got to keep living your life, man.”

He looks at her sadly. “I’m not like you, Bella. I just can’t shake off the fact that he left me.”

“Yes, you can.” Bella tries to be supportive. “You have a family who loves you, who thinks you’re great. The Cullen’s are a bunch of idiotic vampires, who don’t deserve our time anymore. They especially don’t deserve our tears and heartbreak.”

“ _I know_.” He says and she’s taken by her surprise.

Bella sits on the partially wet bed next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Someday, you’re going to find some guy, someone who will love you and respect you and treat you right. Someone who will stay. And you’re going to look back at all of this and you're going to think that Edward was a dick and that you’re doing so much better without him, trust me.”

“Can that day be today?” He pleads. “I just don’t want to feel like this anymore.”

“I know. You know that _I know_.” She tells him, and this is the closest she’s been to admitting to anyone else just how much of an effect them leaving her on their own volition has had on her. “But it will take some time, buddy. Just don't ever doubt that you’ll come out of this stronger.” She says and he nods. “We both will.” Bella takes a deep breath before continuing. “We also have school tomorrow morning, so please go wash your beautiful hair. There’s no need to look like a homeless person on the first day back.”

He chuckles. “Let’s leave that for the end of the term, right?”

“Exactly.” She softly nudges him.

“Ok, but I kind of have a favor to ask.” He says sheepishly. “And you’re not going to like it.”

“Do I ever?” She tells him, joking.

“I left my school backpack in Edward’s room the last day of class, and I didn’t get it back.” He gives her a puppy dog look.

Bella sighs, rolling her eyes at him. “Of course you did.”

He shrugs. “It wasn’t like I was going to need it anytime soon.” Jacob points out.

“Yeah, yeah.” She says, shaking her head. “I’ll drive there and get it back, but while I do it please promise me you’re going to take a most needed shower.”

“It’s a deal.” He gives her a soft smile, the first she's seen in a week and Bella can't help but ruffle his hair in response.

They were going to be all right, she thinks.

She was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all let me start by asking you guys to fight off the urge to kill me
> 
> *chuckles*
> 
> i know most of you were hoping i wouldn't go down this path (some of you did hope i would, because just like me you like to suffer). still, it had to happen.
> 
> rosalie has always thought that leaving was the best option. since the beginning. and she would always fall back on it when things went to shit.
> 
> it doesn't mean she's right, or that doing that will work out as well as she's hoping it will. but like everyone in life she'll have to learn from her mistakes.
> 
> and bella will have to learn to deal with the fact that after putting herself out there, something she'd struggled to do for fear of getting her heart broken, things didn't work out for her either.
> 
> they both need to grow, and they need to do it separately.
> 
> unfortunately it was always going to happen this way.
> 
> now, i can say that (minus one thing) this is the last thing that will happen in this fic that has anything to do with canon. from now on we're going to free fall into something else entirely - so be prepared.
> 
> the cullens will be back, we all know they will so don't fret
> 
> ps: after dear reader Mikmillslol pointed out that fletcher (the singer) was who they saw as Rosalie everything else I always thought faded away and I have not been able to get over it. So if anyone wants to fall down this rabbit hole with us please feel free to do so - and also look up her latest instagram picture (the second one - 20/10) and tell me that is not ROSALIE HALE staring back at you.
> 
> i DARE you to do so


	21. heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i was wholly unprepared for all the commotion in the comments.  
> so thank you for all the kind and lovely words and thank you too for everyone who didn't enjoy it either. 
> 
> hahahhahaha 
> 
> it was never meant to be a direction every single one of you liked it, but it was still needed.  
> so with that being said, it's already water under the bridge.  
> it happened and there's still a looooot left of this story to be told 
> 
> welcome to cycle 2: where some questions are answered, and a whole lot of new ones turn up.  
> new characters make an appearance and we take things in a whole different direction where the stakes get higher and higher.
> 
> <3

It doesn't take long for Bella and Jacob to find a way to make up a new routine without the Cullen's in their lives.

Friday nights movie marathons are slowly replaced by board game Friday, courtesy of a just as competitive Charlie.

There's no more carpooling with them either, and Bella starts to enjoy the simple pleasure that is driving Carol almost every day. She even starts to let Jacob choose the music most times, to his eternal glee.

Unfortunately, after recent events, Taylor Swift is _blacklisted_ along with Lady Gaga.

And while Jacob still has some sad and melancholy days, they aren't a fixed fixture in his life anymore, at least not like it was on that first week.

Life finds a way to go on, just like she thought it would.

“I’m still having some trouble getting used to this _new age look_ you're both spotting,” Charlie says, his mustache twitching up while he stares at the new short-haired (and improved, in her opinion) version of Bella and Jacob. “Please tell me you guys are not about to start smoking on the back of some church. Next thing I know you’ll both join a motorcycle gang or something.”

“Bella, I don't think you're a good influence on the man. Before you, he was never this dramatic.” Jacob jokes, shaking his head, and Bella snickers.

She couldn't blame Charlie for not being used to it. Not really.

Not when Bella was still finding it weird every time she saw Jacob without his long hair flowing effortlessly, or when she still did a double-take every time she looked at herself in the mirror.

“New year, _new us_?” She offers, shrugging. Last week, after a particularly melancholy day, she and Jacob decided they needed a change. Something to lift their spirits.

So after she’d confided in him that cutting her hair at the base of her shoulders had been a lifelong dream of hers, he’d been nothing but supportive. He had even gone along with her so she could do it.

After seeing just how much of a ‘new’ Bella she'd transformed into, Jacob had decided to do the same without looking back.

“I think it fits. You both look older somehow.” Charlie states, smiling softly at both of them. “Hey Susan,” He greets their waitress when she approaches their table.

“Hey Swans,” She says, clutching three menus on her right arm. “The Saturday special for you guys, right?” She asks, already knowing what they're going to ask for.

“You, like always, have read or minds,” Bella tells her, and Susan nods before leaving.

“So, dear daughter,” Charlie speaks up again. “What are we going to do for your birthday next week?”

“Please don’t remind me that this unfortunate day is coming,” Bella sighs. “Nothing out of the ordinary, I guess. We can order some pizza and watch a movie. Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”

“But it's your birthday,” Jacob points out. “We should do something _special_.”

“I hate my birthday.” She tells them, grunting.

“Why? Because you're getting old?” Jacob enquires with one eyebrow raised.

“No.” Bella rolls her eyes. “Because I think it's a dumb tradition. Yay, let's celebrate the fact we're alive.” She says in a fake enthusiastic voice. “Every year, on a _specific date_.” She complements. “It's stupid.”

“Didn't know you were the grinch of birthdays,” Charlie says, amused. “But sure, we’ll do whatever you want, kiddo.” He promises, staring at Jacob and giving him a look that implies he better respect her wishes.

Jacob raises his hand in defeat. “Of course I’ll do whatever she wants.”

Charlie smiles, pleased. “Now, how’s school going?” He asks and they both groan. “Any new friends?”

Jacob scoffs. “I’m done with new friends, trust me.”

Her Dad looks at her, and she can see it in his face that he's hoping she's going to give him a different answer than the one Jacob just did.

“I don't _like_ people, so.” She shrugs. “No friends for me either.”

“Kids, having friends it's a healthy thing. It’s also an important part of life.” Charlie says, going full parent mode on them.

“Yes, because our house is always so full of the ones you have. Don’t be a hypocrite.” Bella says, not letting him off the hook.

“Exactly,” Charlie says, tilting his head. “Don't use me as an example.”

“But we like _you_ ,” Jacob says back and Bella nods, agreeing with him.

“Yeah Dad, you're the best. The chief of police – the king of board games.” Bella completes. “The fisherman of fish.” She says, not even knowing if that’s a thing that exists.

“How can I be the king of board games when I haven't even managed to win from you guys once?” He asks, confused.

“Is the thought that counts?” Bella says, grinning.

“It is hard for old people to defeat a new generation, Charlie. There's no need to feel ashamed.” Jacob grins too. “It happens to the best of us.”

“The only thing that's happening in our house is a coup. You're both clearly working together to bring me down.” Charlie gives them a knowing look and they both start laughing.

“Being a sore loser isn’t a good look on you,” Bella tells him, optioning not to mention the fact that he is, indeed, correct in his assumptions. “If you want some tips all you have to do is ask.”

“Yeah, we’ll gladly pass on to you our superior knowledge,” Jacob says, playing along.

Charlie just narrows his eyes at both of them, clearly telling them he knows exactly what they're doing. “I think I’ll do fine on my own, thank you. I won’t give up and join the opposition.”

“The opposition,” Jacob repeats. “Is that what we are?”

Bella snickers. “Dad, this isn't Game of Thrones, and you're not _Cersei Lannister_.”

“If anything, you kind of give me a Ned Stark vibe,” Jacob says, putting one of his hands on his chin.

“Oh my god, you're so right.” Bella nudges him excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Charlie shakes his head. “At least the man had some _honor_.”

“He also died, like, in the first season. So –” Bella can’t help but point out.

“I’ll let you both know that dying with honor it’s better than staying alive without it,” Charlie says philosophically, before stopping when he spots Susan coming their way with a tray full of food. “Food’s coming.” He tells them.

“Yay, thank God. I’m starving.” Jacob says in a silent prayer to no one.

“What else is new.” Bella scoffs, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him. “Please try to keep your _paws_ out of my plate this time.” She warns him.

“I didn't –”

“Yes, you did –"

“Hey Susan,” Charlie says loudly, making them both stop. “Thank you, it looks delicious.” He gives her a grateful smile.

“If you guys need anything else all you need to do is call,”

“We will. Thank you,” Bella says and Jacob, who's already stuffing his face with food, just nods.

“Try not to eat too fast, buddy.” She warns him. “It's not good for you,” Jacob responds by rolling his eyes at her. “Ok, when you're busy being one with the toilet don't say I didn't warn you.”

He swallows. “That won't happen.” He states, puffing his chest.

Bella hopes, for both of their sake, that he's right.

xXx

She can’t help but grimace when she hears Jacob throwing up again. It’s a good thing that Bella can't see it happening from where she's standing, her back on the threshold of the door. Otherwise, she would probably feel the need to do the same.

“Is this the part where you say I told you so?” He asks, voice hoarse.

“If I didn't say it on _Saturday_ , you can rest assured I won't say it now, Jake.”

“I don't feel so good,” He tells her, his hand trying to find the strength to get up from the floor but being unable to do so. Bella quickly comes to his rescue.

“I can see that.” She says softly, supporting most of his weight on the left side of her body, hoping she won't find a way to re-injure her almost healed up arm again.

Bella manages, with some difficulty, to half carry him to his room. She slowly helps him lay down on his bed, sitting on a small space next to him.

“Do you think it was the Saturday special?” He asks her, eyes tired.

“I don't think so, buddy. Otherwise, you would've been okay by now. Dad thinks you’ve probably gotten some bug that's been going around town lately.” Bella grabs a water bottle from the bedside table, urging him to drink it.

“Lucky me,” He jokes, before taking a sip.

At least he hadn't lost his sense of humor through this whole ordeal.

“Lucky you indeed. But don’t worry, okay? We’re going to take care of you.” She tells him, resolute. “Is there anything else you need or want from the pharmacy beside the medicine you’re already taking it?”

He coughs, shaking a little. “No, no. What Charlie’s doctor friend prescribed is good enough.” He coughs again and Bella looks at him worriedly. “Is it weird to miss Carlisle at this moment? I know he never really had an opportunity to take care of me like this before, but still, he seemed to do an incredibly good job when it came to you.

“Please don’t remind me.” She jokes, rolling her eyes. Almost dying two times in the space of months wasn't one of her proudest moments. “Is this your way of saying I suck at taking care of you?” She enquires, eyebrows raised.

“You know it’s not.” He says, voice sincere. “We don't need Carlisle. We're doing just fine on our own, aren’t we?”

“Well, maybe not at this _exact moment_ we’re not, but generally? Hell yeah, we are.” She tries being uplifting although she too feels like shit.

“You did say we would,” He mumbles softly, before slowly closing his eyes. “I guess you were right.”

“I’m always right.” She whispers back before reaching down and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

She waits a couple of minutes, only getting up from the bed when she's sure he’s asleep, and trying her best to make as little noise as possible when she leaves.

Still, Bella can't help but take a final look at her sick friend before walking towards the stairs.

“How's he doing?” Is the first thing a worried Charlie says as soon as he spots her. His voice is loud and she raises her finger, doing a shushing noise.

“He’s asleep.” She explains and he nods. “Worse,” Bella answers him, biting her lip. “It's been three days of this and he's still getting _worse_.”

“If by tomorrow morning he’s still like this we’re taking him to the hospital. I know Frederic has been by to check on him but…. It’s not the same.” He finishes with a serious voice. “Are you sure you don't want me to go to the store?” He gently offers, seeing how tired she looks.

“Yes,” She states, sighing. “I hate to say it but if he needs help getting to the bathroom and back again, you're the better person for the job. I swear I almost pulled a muscle this time.”

“Why didn't you call me?” He asks. “Your arm is still healing, Bells. I wouldn't have minded, you know that.”

“I’m fine.” She dismisses him. “This is the first time today that you’ve taken a break. I wasn't going to ruin it if I could help.” She explains. "Try and get something to eat, okay? One sick person is already more than enough, we don’t need another one.” She finishes before giving him a soft appreciative hug. “If you feel like it, you should take a quick nap – we both know it’s going to be a long night.”

“Okay,” He agrees. “Don't take too long though, you need some rest too.” Charlie points to the dark circles below her eyes, a clear sign she hasn’t been sleeping.

Bella scoffs. “Sleep? Who needs _sleep_?” She jokes.

“Every human being.” He says, raising his eyebrows.

“Then why did we, as a race, invented coffee?” Bella victoriously asks while walking towards the front door.

“Drive safe.” He says, voice amused.

xXx

Bella’s exiting the store, pharmacy bag in hand, and walking towards Carol when she’s suddenly hit with a weird _feeling_.

One that seems to tell her she’s being watched.

She looks around the street but there's not a single soul roaming around. Just like always. It's not the first time Bella finds herself noticing just how different Forks was from Phoenix in that aspect.

Deciding to ignore whatever that feeling was, she hops on her truck. Before starting it though, she closes her eyes, finally letting her thoughts wander.

Jacob had been right on the money when he had wished for Carlisle right now. What Bella wouldn't give to have him tell her that everything would be alright. For any of them, really. Even Edward.

At the end of the day, she thinks, that was what sucked the most about everything that had happened.

In a swift motion, in a sharp turn of tides, she had lost all of her friends.

xXx

She’s driving through Milling street, just about to turn right on Waldridge road, when out of nowhere a dark figure appears in the middle of the street.

Bella hits the brakes, hard, trying to stop the unstoppable. It’s not enough. So at the last second, she turns the steering wheel to the left as much as she can, running out of the road and hitting an unsuspecting and innocent tree with all of her force.

She feels the impact, and then there's just darkness engulfing her in its clutches.

xXx

The first thing Bella does when she opens her eyes, regaining her conscience, is realizing that she's not inside her truck anymore. She's also not dead, not when there's a new bleeding cut in her forehead dripping down her face and making it tickle.

If she was dead she wouldn't bleed, right? _Probably_.

The second thing she notices is that she's bound. Bound to what looks like an old chair in the middle of a place she doesn't recognize. Of course, the fact that's it's pitch dark isn't helping her figure it out either.

“ _What the fuck_?” She says, whispering to herself. Trying and failing again to get out of it.

“You can struggle as much as you want, dear Isabella. You still won’t be able to escape.” Someone says and Bella can’t help but jump at the sudden sound.

“Who’s there?” She demands, narrowing her eyes and trying to see through the darkness.

“You should close your eyes, otherwise it will hurt like hell when I turn on the lights.” The voice speaks again, making Bella realize that her captor sounds like a woman.

She scoffs. “I will do no such thing,” She states, no desire to play whatever sick game this stranger has in mind. “And how do you know my name?”

“Suit yourself,”

Suddenly there's bright light everywhere and she can't help but close her eyes in pain, chastising herself for it. She forces her eyes to open again, but has to immediately close them afterward.

“Told you so.” The stranger has the audacity to say. “Try opening them slowly.”

“Excuse me if I’m not jumping at the chance to take any sort of advice from the person who has just kidnaped me.” Bella states before doing just that.

“This is not a _kidnapping_.” The stranger says, and Bella, who's finally able to see who's talking to her finds herself wholly unprepared for the sight.

Apparently, Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy was standing a few meters in front of her, her back resting on a disgusting wall Bella wouldn’t dare to touch. Except she wasn't, you know, _green_.

“Please tell me your name's not Zoe Saldana.” Bella pleads. Her life was already a clusterfuck without Hollywood getting involved in it.

“It's Chloe, actually.”

“Of course it is.” Bella shakes her head. The universe had a twisted sense of humor, there was no doubt about it. “So Chloe, if this is not a kidnapping, as you said, then why are these _ropes holding me in place_?” She asks, raising one eyebrow and pointing with her head to it.

“I needed insurance you would hear me out until the end,” She says nonchalantly, like kidnapping someone and bounding them to a chair in an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere was an everyday occurrence for her.

Wait, were they even still in Forks?

“Where are we?” Bella asks, changing the subject.

Chloe stares at her like she’s not right in the head. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking questions?”

“If this is not a kidnapping, no. We're just two old friends talking instead, _aren't we_?” She says, sarcastically. “So, old friend, where are we?”

“We're still in Forks. Don't worry.” Chloe says, dismissing her. “It's not like your old truck could’ve taken us anywhere else.” She explains. “If I knew this was your vehicle I would've stolen another one, trust me.”

“Carol's okay?” Bella breathes a sigh of relief.

“After you rode her into a tree, you mean?”

“There was something, someone in the middle of the road. I was _saving a life_.” Bella says, exasperated, but the woman just smirks. “Wait a second, that was you!” She struggles, trying to get out of her strains again.

“Nice to see you're not as clueless as you look. This will make my job a lot easier.” Chloe nods approvingly.

“Your job?”

“More like a promise, actually. What I came here to do.” Chloe explains. “You see, Isabella –”

“Bella,” She intervenes.

“You see, Bella, a long – long time ago I met this woman. This incredible, strong, powerful, and fierce woman.” Chloe starts. “She saved my life. She gave me a purpose. She taught me things that until then I didn't know even existed in the first place. She showed me the truth of the world we live in.” She takes a deep breath. “It seems that you have already learned that yourself.”

“What?”

“Don't play coy with me, Bella. I can see it in your face.” Chloe points out. “Also this is a small town, full of gossipers. I know all about the Cullens – and the fact that you were _friends_ with them.”

So here it was, the motive. This woman wanted to know about the Cullen's, that's why she was here bound to this chair. “Do you also know that they're not _here_ anymore?”

“Yes. But that doesn't matter.” Chloe says and Bella's confused by her answer. “What matters to me is the fact that you already know what they are.”

“I don't know anything.” She tries her best to lie. Could this woman be a part of the Volturi? Was she here trying to figure out if they had broken the law?

“Yes, you do.”

“I was friends with the Cullen's, we went to school together. But that was it. I don't know anything.” She tries again, this time with more effort.

“Vampires going to _school_.” Chloe shakes her head in amusement. “You know, just when you think you’ve seen everything.” She states. “Bella, you don't need to fear me. First, as you can see I’m not a vampire.” She points to herself. “Second, that woman that I told you about? The one who saved my life? Her name was Marie. Marie Higginbotham."

“Wait, you knew my _grandmother_?” Bella's even more confused now.

“Yes,” Chloe says, her voice soft. “And she was the one who opened my eyes to the world. She was the one who showed me what I truly was.”

“You just said you're not a vampire,” Bella says, agreeing with her latest statement. Chloe seemed normal, in a way.

“That's because I’m not one.” She says, before walking straight to where Bella is. Chloe crunches down on the floor, her hands supporting herself on her chair. “I’m a _witch_.” She says, black eyes staring back at brown ones. “ _Marie_ was one too,” Chloe explains. “And I promised her, before she passed away, I promised her that when the time came I would do for you what she'd done for me.” She smiles wickedly. “Because you my dear?” She stops for a second. 

“You’re one of us too.”


	22. awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no long AN this time guys. just a massive thanks to all of you for all the support!
> 
> <3
> 
> enjoy

“No.” Bella shakes her head vehemently. “No, I’m not.”

Chloe rolls her eyes at her. “Yes, you are.” She states. “You haven't come into your powers yet, but that doesn't mean you’re not one of us.”

“My grandmother wasn’t a witch, I’m definitely not one, and as for you I’m going to go with - _delusional_.” She says, raising her voice.

“Vampires and giant wolves you’re okay with, but as soon as I mention _witches_ you’re all ‘ _no, this isn’t possible’_. Is this honestly where you draw the line?” Chloe raises her eyebrows, curious.

“I’m still not _okay_ with vampires,” Bella points out. “And last I checked there weren’t any giant wolves running around either, at least not anymore.”

Chloe just stares at her. “You should check again, then. Because there’s already a few of them on the other side of the town. _La Push_ , isn’t it?”

“ _What_?” Bella starts to sweat.

“Bella, you’ve got to keep up with these things. I’ve been here less than a week and I already know more about this town than you do.” Chloe says. “That’s not good.”

Bella blinks, trying to take a deep breath before she has a mental breakdown. “You’ve been here _a week_?”

“Yes, I wasn’t going to run into you before I took a long look at things. It’s not as safe as you might think for us out there.”

“Too many townsfolk trying to burn _you_ at the stake?” She jokes, but Chloe doesn’t seem to think it’s funny.

“First, let’s get one thing clear. You’re one of us. Don’t try to deny it, you know that what I’m telling you is true.” Chloe argues before standing up. She grabs another chair, putting in front of Bella, and sitting on it. “You’re telling me that, through your whole life, Marie never did anything that made you question her age, or how well she was holding up?”

“No,” Bella lies, biting her lip. “Ok, yes.” She admits when Chloe gives her a disbelieving stare. “But that’s genetics.” She says with a weak voice, remembering all the times she had questioned the same thing.

How many times she’d seen her grandmother doing something weird and had asked her about it, only to have her tell her _“It’s called being peculiar, darling.”_ in response.

“You’ve never questioned why she traveled so much? Why you never knew her friends? Why she seemed older and wiser than your average person?”

“I thought she was a loner, that she didn’t have many friends,” Bella says. “She traveled a lot because of her job, and of course I didn’t question her wisdom, I was a _kid_.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Her job being a _witch_.”

“Okay, say it’s true.” Bella presses her lips. “Marie was a witch. But I’m like, one hundred percent sure my Mom isn’t one, so.”

“Renée isn’t one. You’re right about that,” Chloe agrees, nodding. “Thank God it doesn’t work like that, right? She did have a chance, thankfully for us, that didn’t happen. It’s a rare thing, Bella, to be born a witch. A gift.”

“If I was one I would know, I --” Bella tries saying.

“That’s just the thing, _you wouldn’t_. Marie made sure of that.” Chloe tells her. “Me too, I suppose. She bounded your power on your thirteen birthday, and I helped her do it.”

“Why on that specific date?” Bella asks, frowning.

“It’s complicated.” Chloe doesn't explain. “It was the right time.”

“Can you explain things without giving me only half-answers?” She says, starting to feel aggravated. First the Cullen’s, now Chloe. Were supernatural beings _incapable_ of saying what they meant without running around in circles? “Because if you don’t, I’ll just keep asking questions over and over again, and this will take forever.”

“Fair enough. I guess I should start at the beginning.” Chloe starts, taking a deep breath. “I wasn’t much older than you when I had my first encounter with a vampire. Unfortunately for me, things didn’t work out the way they did for you. We didn’t become best friends, or anything. Instead on a quiet night, one of them entered my parent’s home.” She says, passing a hand through her hair. “I will never forget those red eyes, the way he smiled at me like he had found out what he’d come for. My folks, bless them, tried to stop him, and I’m sure you can guess how well that went for them.” She tilts her head and Bella can see the grief still clear in her eyes. “In one swift motion, he killed them. With no one left to stand in his way, he approached me and he dared me to run. Like he would enjoy this way more if I did it, if I put up a fight. But I just stood there, frozen, and when he was about to reach me, someone stormed inside the house.”

“Marie.” Bella guesses, eyes transfixed on Chloe.

“Yes, Bella. She did something to him, something weird. It was like he suddenly couldn’t move, like he was stuck to the ground. Marie then slowly walked in our direction, stopping only when she was standing right in front of him, face to face. She told him –” Chloe says, smiling fondly. “She told him to burn in hell.”

Was this story absolutely _bananas_? Yes. Still, Bella couldn’t help but think that this sounded a lot like the woman she knew.

“I was standing right next to them, eyes wide, thinking I had lost my mind when I felt a breeze hit me, all of the sudden. It was a dry night, Bella. A _dry_ night.” Chloe shakes her head. “Before I knew, the man – the vampire – he started to scream while flames erupted from inside him.” She crinkles her nose. “When it ended, there was nothing left of him besides a pile of ash on the floor.”

Bella’s eyes widen in surprise, millions of questions running through her mind, but she holds her tongue in place.

“Marie just stood there, cool as a cucumber, like nothing was wrong, and then she introduced herself to a very distraught me.” Chloe reminisces a little fondly. “Said that the reason that man had come to kill me was because I was just like her, a witch. She explained he was a vampire, that the world I thought I lived in wasn’t real. That there was more to it.” The woman chuckles. “I didn’t take that information as well as you, though. _Pretty badly_ , actually. Marie had to bound me in place to make sure I was going to listen to the whole story. The same way I’ve done to you.” She points to Bella. “Except she didn’t use any rope, she used what I would later discover was called a _spell_. You should be thankful I’ve gone in a different direction when it comes to you.”

“Thankful? You almost _killed me_. Because of you, I’ve crashed my truck on a tree.” Bella points out. “I’m on who knows where, in a house that’s falling apart by the looks of it, bounded against my will on a plastic chair that hasn’t been washed in a thousand years.”

“It’s almost a ritual by now, Bella. You almost die – you learn that you’re a witch.” Chloe jokes. “I’m just continuing on the tradition.”

“I’m afraid you’re a few months late.” She can’t help but say. “This is my third time staring death in the face.”

“Third time’s the charmed?” Chloe offers, finally seeming apologetic. “I’m sorry. It’s not like you were cooperating with the plan either. You’ve been stuck at home for days. I didn’t know when I would get another opportunity – we’re on a tight schedule.”

“Why? What’s the hurry?”

Chloe stares at her. “The world has never been a welcoming place for us, Bella. There’s a war going on. It has always been.”

“A war?” She says, disbelief clear in her voice. “Between whom?”

“Witches and vampires. Witches and witches.”

“How can that be happening without someone like the Cullen’s knowing about?” Bella enquires, eyebrow raised. No one of them had ever mentioned something like this to her.

“Because they don’t know, Bella. It’s not _advertised_. Do you think the Volturi would want their people to know there’s an enemy out there they haven’t been able to neutralize for centuries?” Chloe tells her. “Also it’s not like we gain something by telling the unsuspecting ‘enemy’ we’re coming after them either. I mean, not _us_ – but you get the point.”

Bella shakes her head. “No, I don’t.”

“I’m not an expert on the subject either. Your grandmother knew more about it than I ever did. But what I do know it’s that, centuries ago, a group of witches came together for one purpose – to eliminate all supernatural beings, to free humanity from us. They claimed we didn't belong in this world, none of us.” Chloe sighs. “They call themselves ‘ _the Hunters’,_ and they’re responsible for the major decrease in all of our numbers over the years.”

“Wait a minute,” Bella says. “I thought that the reason that there weren’t more vampires running around was because Aro’s so paranoid that someone will steal the throne from him that he’s keeping their growth under control.”

“He is, but not as much as you were lead to believe,” Chloe explains. “It’s easier if he spins the story this way. More vampires to fear him, less to question why he isn’t doing anything to the ones who are, in fact, murdering them.”

“Is that why he has been so obsessed with collecting gifted vampires? Does he really have an army then?”

“Yes, probably.” Chloe puts one hand on her chin, deep in thought. “Although I wouldn’t be able to say that for certain. I’m not in the known when it comes to the deeper workings of their government. What I can tell you is that, as hard as things might be for other vampires, for us they’re ten times worse.” Chloe adopts a serious demeanor. “The Volturi are hell-bent on killing witches, Bella. Because in their feeble minds we’re all actively hunting them too – although that’s not the case. If that wasn’t enough we have the Hunters, who are also hell-bent on finding us.” Chloe tells her. “If and whey they do we’re given a choice – join or die at their hands.”

“They’re killing _fellow witches_?” She asks, confused.

“Yes, they don’t think we’re on the same side. Not if you don’t want to join their God-given cause.” Chloe explains. “At the end of the day, their math is quite simple. One less witch in the world equals one less supernatural being.”

“How many Hunters are there?” She asks, worried all of the sudden about another group of people who will probably want her head on a silver platter.

“I don’t know, but it’s a big number. Especially because they keep bringing our overall number down.”

She nods, quietly thinking about everything she has learned here. “And where did my grandmother fit into this?”

“In the middle. She didn’t believe in the Hunters propaganda, and she also didn’t go around killing vampires either. I know that might sound hard to believe after the story I’ve just told you, but it’s the truth.” Chloe answers her. “Bella, what you have to understand is that for centuries, we witches had only one choice. To die or to join them. Your grandmother? She changed that, she started protecting witches, finding them before a vampire or a hunter could. Marie offered us another choice – to hide. Soon, she had an army of her own.”

“Is that the purpose you claimed she gave you?” She asks, remembering one of the first things the woman had told her.

Chloe nods. “Yes. Ever since the day that she saved me, I’ve been helping fellow witches too. I’ve become a part of this army. Well, an army isn’t quite the best way to call us – more like a group.”

“Ok, I might be losing my mind but for the first time, ever since discovering vampires exist, I finally think things are starting to make some sort of sense.” She can’t help but say, wondering if this is what Jacob felt the moment all of his father’s tales came to fruition. “Still, what any of this has to do with me? You’ve said you and my grandmother bounded my powers, I’m technically not a witch. In theory, I’m safe from both of them. The Volturi and the Hunters.”

“You would understand everything if you had let me continue my explanation.” Chloe narrows her eyes at her.

“You’re not bound to a chair; you can do as you please.”

“We’ve been around for a while now, close to a hundred years –"

Bella’s eyes widen. “Wait, my grandmother was older than a hundred??”

Chloe sighs in frustration. “Yes, we don’t age as normal people do. Can I continue or are you going to interrupt me again?” Bella shakes her head. “After a while, the Hunters started to take notice of us. They realized that there was another force out there, one who was helping other witches escape their clutches. They weren’t happy about it, as you can imagine. For a while, they took a real interest in us, and that’s when Marie started to fear for you. She knew they wouldn’t do anything to Renée because she wasn’t one of us. But you, oh you. You were, Bella. And if they found her, there would be no escaping for either of you.” Chloe says, voice soft. “I remember like it was yesterday. She came to me, asked for my help. Said we needed to protect you in case anyone decided to go after you, be it a hunter – a vampire – or shifter. _‘We need her to live, Chloe’_ , that’s what she told me.” She closes her eyes for a moment. “Witches can sense other witches, Bella, if we’re close enough. Something about our blood, did you know that?”

“No.” She says, confused at what Chloe is trying to imply.

“But we can't sense yours. There’s a reason for that.” Chloe states. “We made sure of it; Marie made sure of it.”

“Wait,” Bella says. “The Cullen’s said that my blood didn’t call to them either, that it was like I didn’t have any.” She presses her lips. “And some of their powers didn’t work on me too. Is that the reason?”

Chloe stares at her, face pensive. “I honestly don’t know, Bella. Spellcasting It’s not an _exact science_. A lot of things can go wrong, and a lot of them can go right. Sometimes it’s all about intent. Maybe it amplified, who knows?”

She nods. “Does that mean that most witches are protected too?”

“No, what we did? It’s not an easy feat.” Chloe explains. “Most of us would never be able to pull something like this off ever, but your grandmother was a force to be reckoned with. Still, I don’t want you to think that there isn’t a price to pay when it comes to magic and spells. _Nature always demands retribution._ ” She warns her. “Aro is right to be afraid of us, Bella. We might not be immortal, or have skin as hard as diamonds, super speed, and strength. We might not be able to call on our great ancestors and shift into a giant wolf either – but we’re powerful. A single witch can do great things, but an army of us? The sky’s the limit.”

“Ok, ok,” Bella says, already starting to feel a headache coming her way. “Not that this hasn’t been educational and all, Chloe, but why are you here, truly?” She questions her. “I’m super grateful that for once in my life I’m not being kept in the dark until things blow up in my face, but still, it begs the question, why are you here?”

“We couldn’t bound your powers forever, Bella,” Chloe explains. “Me and Marie. We only managed to do it for a few years. In two days, at your eighteen birthday, the spell will be broken.”

“So you’re here to what? Do it again?”

“Oh no, Bella. I’m here to teach you how to control it. How to use them, how to really become one of us.” Chloe says, grinning. “But first there’s something more important that we need to do.”

“Unbound me?” She asks sarcastically.

“No, a concealing spell. One who will cloak you if anyone’s too interested in having you found. It’s a complicated and draining one – but we need to do it.” Chloe tells her. “Tomorrow, at midnight. I’m not leaving anything to chance. As soon as you get your powers we’re doing it.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that when I have zero experience being a witch?”

“I’ll be there with you, don’t worry,” Chloe says, trying to diminish her worries. “And after that, I promise you I’ll teach you everything I know. Now give me your number so we can keep communicating. I have things that I need to do for our ritual tomorrow and this took longer than I was expecting.”

“Fine, am I also _free to go_?” She says, tired. “I have a sick friend to take care of, and a probably very, very worried Dad.”

“Sure,” Chloe agrees, getting up and finally freeing her. Bella quickly gets up, stretching herself and wincing after. She would definitely be sore tomorrow morning.

She gives the woman her number. “Is my truck outside?” She enquires.

“Yes,” Chloe says, disgust clear in her voice. “Lord knows I don’t want to have anything to do with it.”

She nods, starting to walk towards the door when she hears the woman calling for her.

“You know, there’s nothing inside that pharmacy bag that’s resting on the backseat of your truck that will be able to help your sick friend,” Chloe says, voice ominous.

“Whatever Chloe,” She answers before leaving, too tired to hear how chanting at the moon and mixing up some herbs could make more of a difference instead.

xXx

Bella manages to drive back home safely, no unsuspecting tree or dark stranger this time, thank God.

Vampires. Wolves. And now fucking witches? There was no end to this madness, no escape this time. Not when she wasn't just a passenger on the crazy train anymore. A human, being swept in a supernatural world of chaos.

No. Now, she was one of them.

Now, she had bigger problems than the Volturi wanting her head because she knew the Cullen's secret. Now, there was another enemy to fear too.

And if, weeks ago, she’d been sure that Rosalie’s decision to leave Forks had been a stupid one, now there was no doubt about it. Because at the end of the day, regardless of Rosalie's wishes, she would’ve been thrust into this mess. One way or another.

Bella shakes her head, clearing her thoughts while parking Carol on the driveway as quietly as she can, hoping Charlie won't come out of the house in a hurry, wanting to know where she's been in these last two hours.

She shifts in her seat, trying to get a look on her face in the rear-view mirror, and breathing a sigh of relief when she sees she's not looking as bad as she thought she would.

Car crash and kidnapping in mind.

Still, the cut on her forehead is not something she can pass it off as nothing. Not when it's still a deep shade of red with dried blood all around it. Charlie would definitely ask her how she’d managed to get hurt, again.

It wasn't enough she was already a witch, of course it wasn't.

She had to look like fucking Harry Potter now. The universe was laughing at her expense, she was sure of it.

Bella decides to reach for the backseat, trying to find the baby wipes she keeps there so she can clean some of the dried blood off.

She does just that, and when she's pleased enough with the results, she gets out of the truck.

In the short walk to the front door, all Bella can think about is what will she tell Charlie, because she was pretty sure she couldn't keep lying to the man – not anymore.

This was getting too big and too dangerous for her to keep doing so.

But what would be the best way to do it? Clean, precise, and straight to the point? Ominous and tale like?

Would he lose his mind as she had?

She's thinking about her options and staring at the front door, biting her lip, when all of the sudden the door opens. But instead of a worried Charlie waiting for her, Bella’s met with a giant reddish-brown wolf.

She doesn't even have time to scream, before the thing lounges forward, pushing her to the ground and running away from the house.

“What the fuck?” She says, not for the first time that day.

Before she can get up from the ground and wonder what the hell is going on inside her house, an out of breath and distraught Charlie appears at the door.

“Did you see where it went?” He asks, voice desperate.

“ _What_?” Is all Bella can answer back to him.

“The wolf, did you see where it went?” Charlie asks her again, this time more forceful.

“No, I was too busy being knocked to the ground. Why are you like this? Why is there a _wolf_ inside our house?” She says, exasperated.

“That's not a wolf, Bella,” Charlie says, trying to appear calm even though his eyes look like they're going to bulge out of his head. “I mean, _it is_. But that's also…that's also _Jacob_.”


	23. enlightenment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than i thought it would but alas, here it is
> 
> enjoy <3

“What's up?” Bella hears Chloe’s raspy voice through the phone.

She’s pacing in the kitchen, no direction in mind. “The wolves you’ve said were running around La Push, who are them? The _people version_ of them?” She asks, not even bothering to say the normal pleasantries. The clock was ticking fast and she needed answers.

“It's not like I’ve been gathering with them to have a picnic, Bella, I don’t know who most of them are,” Chloe says, amused. “Does this mean your friend has finally shifted? Is that what this is about?”

“Wait, you _knew_ he was going to? Why didn't you say anything?” Bella says, annoyed. “Look, I don’t need to know their deepest darkest secrets. I just need a name, Chloe. Surely, you can give me that, right?”

“I told you before you left.” Chloe points out, answering her first question. “Half an hour ago.”

“No, you didn't. You said something ominous, and I thought you were talking about, you know, _us_.” Bella states, not wanting to say the word out loud. Not when Charlie was standing right next to her. Sure, she would have to explain to him about vampires and wolves today – but witches?

It was better for everyone involved if she waited a little. At least until she’d seen with her own eyes that everything Chloe had told her was the truth.

“Ok, I won’t argue with you.” Chloe states. “You’re right, I do know who’s the one leading them, I’ll give you that.”

“Leading them?” She asks, confused.

“The wolves, _dear_. They run in packs.” Chloe explains. “God, you have so much to learn.” Bella can’t see her, but she’s pretty sure the woman is shaking her head at her right now. “His name is Sam, Sam Uley. If you’re looking for answers, I bet he’s your guy.”

“Ok,” Bella says, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.”

It’s still weird for her to have someone actually answer what she’s asking - no double meaning, no hiding things – just the plain truth. It’s refreshing, really.

“If you need anything else, just give me a call,” Chloe tells her. “And be careful, okay? Wolves are no joke, and you don't have your powers yet.”

“Alright,” She agrees, surprised at the concern she can hear in Chloe’s voice. “I will, don’t worry.”

“Good luck,” Chloe says before hanging up.

Bella passes a hand through her hair. “Dad?” She says, turning and staring at him. “I know where we have to go.”

He nods. “Ok, and you're going to explain to me how you know that _later_ , right?”

“Yes.” She admits, pressing her lips. “But first, where do you keep your hidden shotgun? I think we're going to need it.”

xXx

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Charlie asks her again, clearly worried. He’s been looking her way with concerned eyes every time he manages to.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Bella answers him. “You don’t have to keep looking at my forehead every time we run into a red light.” She points out.

“I’m going to take you to a hospital as soon as we get Jacob back,” Charlie says, leaving no room for her to question anything. “You could have internal bleeding or something, kiddo. A car crash isn’t a joke.” He finishes and she nods, knowing there will be no escaping him fussing over her. “Going to Sam Uley’s house is going to take some time, Bella. Maybe you could use that to try and explain to me what the hell is happening.”

“What makes you think I know more about this than you do?” She tries to play coy. It’s better to have him tell her what _he thinks is going on_ before she opens the lid in this can of worms.

“Because I have eyes.” He says, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. “You’re also not freaking out, and you did call someone to ask for information. You and Jacob have been keeping something from me too, I know that. I just thought that when you guys felt comfortable enough, you would tell me.”

“It’s not a being comfortable kind of deal, Dad. More like it wasn’t our secret to tell.” Bella tells him, taking a deep breath. “It’s also life-threatening. So, it was _agreed_ that we should keep it between us.”

More like it was imposed they shouldn’t tell anyone else – but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Look Bells, I’m not saying I’m the type of guy to believe _old tales_ and the _supernatural_ , but I’ve heard Billy stories, okay? And this town? It might look boring on the surface, but some of the things that have happened here can’t be explain using only logic. I know that something strange is out there – I just don't know _what_.”

Bella stares at him, impressed. Of course he knew something was amiss. “Things that happened – you mean besides Jacob turning into a wolf in front of you?”

“Yes,” Charlie admits. “Don't forget I’ve lived my whole life here in Forks, and I’ve been the chief of police for ten years now.”

“Okay, you’ll have to tell me about them sometime.” She states, suddenly curious. “You’ve heard Billy tales, huh?” Bella asks and Charlie nods. “Great, they're true. The whole thing. Vampires and Wolves, the treaty, the Cullen's.” She presses her lips, remembering the words Jacob had told her in this same truck, once upon a time. “We don't live in the world you think we do. There's a whole supernatural side to it – one not everyone’s privy to.”

Charlie just hums, eyes focused on the road, but Bella can see he’s trying to process everything she has said.

“You're actually taking this a lot better than I did.”

“Alright, let me get this straight,” He says, ignoring her latest comment. “There are vampires and wolves. All around us. There has always been.”

“Yes,”

“And how long have you known that fact?”

“A while. After Rosalie saved my life.” Bella admits. “It threw me for a loop, actually. Wasn't expecting that to be the case at all.”

“Ok, secrets that are not yours to tell. I get it now.” Charlie says, not making any comment about the fact she's been keeping this from him for months. “But you also said life-threatening. I’m guessing it's the obvious thing, right? We’re the _prey_.”

She grimaces, wondering how she's going to explain things in one conversation. “Not just that, Dad. Vampires have to follow some laws, laws that were made by like, their government. One of them is keeping their existence a secret from us, humans.”

Charlie nods. “That makes sense.”

“Yeah, it also makes us - _you included now -_ people who should be silenced. It makes the Cullen's vampires who have broken that law even though they didn't necessarily tell us the truth.” Bella explains. “It means that, if their leaders, the Volturi - that's their name – realize what’s happening here we're all –”

“Screwed?” He offers.

“Exactly. Probably _dead_. The guy who's leading them, he’s kind of a lunatic, and he's also an old friend of Carlisle. So there’s a pretty good chance he might figure it out sooner or later.”

Charlie adopts a pensive face. “Is that why they left?”

“Partially,” Bella says, shrugging. It was evident that the Cullen’s lived in fear of Aro – of him changing his mind and finding a not pleasant way for Edward and Alice to join him. They might pretend that the reason they didn’t stay anywhere long enough was for people not to notice what they were, but Bella knew better now.

They were afraid.

“They claimed it was too dangerous for everyone involved, and well, the whole kitchen debacle didn't help matters either.”

“The kitchen debacle?” Charlie asks, confused.

Bella winces, remembering she’s going to have to admit to lying to him again. “Hm – you know, the one where I injured my arm?”

He presses his lips. “You didn't fall into broken glass?”

“I did. I wasn't lying about that part.” Bella can't help but say, trying to salvage something. “But you know, Jasper kind of went crazy at the sight of Jacob's blood and things escalated rather quickly.”

Charlie stares at her, probably a million questions running through his head. “But Carlisle worked on a hospital.” He says, voice weak.

Bella sighs. “The Cullen's don't drink human blood like most vampires. They're vegetarians – they drink from animals.” She tries making some sort of sense. “Jasper is the youngest member of the family, which means he’s the one who’s been on this diet for less time. He also has a gift.” Bella states, wondering if this is making any sense to her Dad. “Vampires can be gifted, it's a whole thing with them.” She adds, shaking her head.

She's suddenly having way more respect for Chloe. Explaining things was difficult as hell.

“Jasper feels what people around him are feeling, so when Jacob started bleeding he didn't just feel his hunger –”

“He felt everyone else's?” Charlie offers.

“Yeah,” Bella agrees. “And Rosalie, she tried to protect me, to get me out of the way. But there was glass on the floor, and I landed in a bad way.” She winces, remembering the situation. “Thankfully, my blood doesn't make them react as it should. They told me they don't feel the need to drink it, or something.” She says and Charlie takes a deep breath, some of the worry leaving his face. “Because of that I think they thought that I would be safe from them, but I got hurt anyway. I guess that was the thing that broke whatever restraint Rosalie still had when it came to bailing out on this whole situation.” Bella tells him. “It shouldn’t have been a shock to me, you know. Her decision. She’d always thought that leaving was the better choice since the beginning.”

“But it still surprised you.” Charlie finishes and she hums, agreeing with him. “I get that, Bells. I felt the same when your mother left town. Part of me knew she wasn’t settling in, but I hoped I would be enough of a reason for her to stay anyway.”

“Yeah.” Is all she can say.

“And here you are now.”

Bella tilts her head. “Here I am.”

“In this mess they’ve helped create but without their help to figure it out.”

Bella frowns. “I hadn't thought about it that way but – yeah, basically.”

“No wonder you're pissed.”

“Well, it's not just that. You know what happened with Rosalie before – I’m mad about that too. But more than anything I’m pissed she made a decision that should be mine to make. The main reason she left town was to _protect me_ , and I didn't agree with that choice. I wasn't even a part of the process of making the choice. I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to them.”

Charlie stares at her, his eyes piercing her own when the traffic light turns red. “Do you feel _protected_?”

“No,” she admits, biting her lip. Bella doesn't think she has ever felt this unprotected her whole life.

“I understand what they tried to do, I do, now at least,” Charlie says, his voice soft and his eyes shining with understanding. “That doesn't mean it was the right choice or that it worked. Look at you guys now,” He points with his head to Bella. “Maybe if they were here we would have some answers.”

“Honestly, Dad? I think we would only have more questions.” Bella can't help but say, thinking about the fact that right now it looked like she was more in the loop than them – thanks to Chloe. “I don't think the Cullen's know anything, at least not anymore. What I do know is that if Billy’s tale is correct then wolves and vampires are enemies, they have been for centuries.” Her voice is somber, already dreading this new – _new_ – development. “So if anything, maybe they not being here it's kind of a good thing. For Jacob, at least.”

It's Charlie's turn now to grimace. “Of course they are. Nothing can ever be simple. There has to be something else besides the obvious problem lurking around.”

Bella gives him a hollow chuckle. “Simple has flew out of the window a long time now, Dad. I’m not sure we're ever going to get it back, so don't hold your breath.” She shakes her head. “Let's prepare for the worst and hope for the best.”

“Is that our new motto?” Charlie smiles, amused.

“Yes.” She tells him honestly. “Hence the shotgun. I’m not leaving things to chance, not anymore.” It was high time she started acting instead of just reacting.

xXx

“We're here.” It's what Charlie tells her when they park in front of a small and cozy house, south of the reservation. “What's the plan?” He turns to her for advice.

“Demand they turn our wolf to us?” She shrugs, not really sure of this course of action. “Some answers would be nice. Not being attacked would be _nicer_ , but –” Bella presses her lips. “I think it would be better for us if you kept that shotgun close to you at all times.”

Charlie nods before reaching for it and getting out of the car.

“C’mon Bella, you can do this.” She tries to push herself out of the door. “Be intimidating. Be honest. _Be yourself_?” She grimaces while hearing her words out loud. She was awful at pep talks, there was no doubt about that.

She shakes her head, taking a deep breath before opening her door and joining him outside.

How weird was that she was wishing Chloe – the strange woman/witch who had kidnapped her - was here with her right now?

Pretty weird, actually. But given the circumstances not as weird as one might think.

Desperate times, desperate measures.

Didn’t people say that?

xXx

Bella stares at the wooden door in front of them, wondering just how easily her life had gone to shit in less than twenty-four hours.

Lately, it seemed to be a pattern of some kind. Bad news being followed by even more bad news.

Like a small wave being followed by a tsunami.

She looks at Charlie, seeing his worried expression, and decides to knock on the door herself. Who knows how long they would be here if it was up to him.

“Sam Uley, I know that you’re inside.” She tries being kind of threatening after minutes of nobody answering the door.

It’s not like there isn’t anyone home – she has heard footsteps roaming around.

Her Dad just raises his eyebrows at her, half impressed, and half amused.

The door finally opens, but whatever Bella’s expecting to greet her isn't what does. Instead of a tall and imposing man, she’s left speechless by being face to face with an almost naked girl. Her confusion about who this new stranger is isn’t being shared with Charlie, who from the looks of it, seems to recognize exactly who she is.

“Leah,” He greets her, voice warm.

“You're not Sam.” Is all Bella can say while she tries to respectfully keep her eyes on the other girl’s face and not on her toned abs.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The girl smirks, clearly aware of her predicament. “Sam is… _busy_ right now. What can I do for you Swan’s?”

Charlie presses his lips, confused on how to proceed in this new situation, but Bella just looks at the girl with suspicion in her eyes.

She's in cahoots with Sam, she knows she is. There's something about her – something that's making Bella's supernatural senses tingle. Also, the girl's lack of clothing suggests that whatever Jacob was going through she’s going through it too.

“We want our wolf back,” Bella says, clenching her jaw. “And we're not leaving until we get him,” She points with her head to her Dad’s shotgun.

“Jacob said this would happen,” Leah shakes her head in amusement. “I thought he was being a lunatic. Who in their right mind would find a way to threaten _us_? And yet… here you are.”

“We're not threatening anyone,” Charlie says, trying to pacify things.

“I am.” Bella admits. “Look, _wolf girl_ – I’m sure I might seem like just a flea that you can squash any time you want, but I’m not, and the sooner all of you _wolfies_ learn that the better it will be for everyone involved.”

Leah stares. “That was…hot. Where you going for that?”

“I’m still here.” Charlie objects.

“I’m being intimidating.” Bella gestures with her hand.

“You can be both,” Leah suggests, shrugging. “Jacob's with Sam. He’s learning how to _control it_ \- he’s learning what it means to be one of us.” She finally explains. “I can assure you both he’ll be back by morning. Safe and sound.”

“And if he isn't?” Bella says, raising one eyebrow. She has no reason to believe anything the girl is saying.

“Then I guess I’ll have you knocking on my door, won't I?” Leah grins, finding this whole thing funny. “I trust your Dad can show you the way, if needed. Right, chief?”

“Right.” He agrees.

Bella narrows her eyes. “Tell your boss this isn't over. We want answers.”

“He isn't my boss.” Leah rolls her eyes. “And I’m sure Jacob can fill you in as soon as he manages to talk instead of howl.”

“He can do that?” Bella enquires. “Don’t you guys swear an oath or something to keep it a secret?” She says, remembering part of the tale Jacob had told her months ago.

Leah scoffs, like the idea of her swearing on anything is ludicrous. “The council doesn't enjoy outsiders knowing exactly what happens inside our land, but you're Jacob's family. They know that – there won't be any problems.”

“Okay.” Bella concedes. “But rest assured that if I don't have my wolf by morning, me and you? We're going to have _problems_.”

“I have a feeling we're going to have that regardless.” The girl chuckles.

Bella inhales, trying to find some patience. “Let's go Dad, there's nothing left for us to do but wait.” She doesn’t add that is best for them to leave before she manages to do something stupid like punching wolf girl in the face.

Sure, it isn’t her fault her day sucked. Like really sucked. But she isn’t making things better either.

“Leah,” Charlie says. “Give Harry and Sue my best.”

“I will.” She says softly. “Nice meeting you,” Leah says to Bella, but she doesn’t answer back, choosing instead to roll her eyes at the girl and grab Charlie’s arm so they can go back to Carol.

Unfortunately, it seemed like they would only get some answers, and her friend back, in the morning. Until then that was nothing left for them to do – just maybe try and get some rest after a hell of a day.


	24. the witching hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, back again.
> 
> a few things for some of you that are wondering:
> 
> 1- this won't be a leah-bella-rosalie triangle. although there's a potential for it I won't do it - it just won't feel right.
> 
> but don't fret. leah and bella will be great friends - and this will definitely bother rosalie a little. so for those who are wishing to see a jealous rosalie when she returns - your wish will be granted.
> 
> 2- i will try to post a chapter a week from now on. who knows if I'll manage but fingers crossed. hoping that way i won't post two a week and then out of nowhere disappear ;)
> 
> thank you again for all the love you've been pouring into this fic! <3
> 
> * our dear reader wolfshadow26 made a AWESOME drawing based on the last chapter - if anyone wants to see it here's the link:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rWq7Ko4flGm-f4K66npKHLIqUxVtj4ZC/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> *  
> a good weekend for you all :)

"Dad,” Bella says, staring at the man who's sitting on the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee in his hands across from her. “Don’t take this the wrong way and think I’m _complaining_ or something, but shouldn’t you be more upset over the fact that I’ve been lying to you for months?” She asks, tilting her head.

His reaction had taken her by surprise, she could admit. Even though Bella didn't think the man would throw a fit over it she expected him to at least chastise her behavior.

It hadn't been her choice to do it, there hadn't even been a choice to be made at all when it came to this – but still, she had complied.

She had nodded and accepted Carlisle's words at face value - hadn't questioned, hadn't rebelled against it. Hadn't tried to argue that maybe doing things in a different way could've been better.

Because the truth was that, realistically, there wasn't more she could do when she'd been thrust against her will in a world she had no idea how it worked.

She'd been powerless. She'd been in the dark.

She'd decided to go with the flow. The same way she always did when her mother changed their lives based on a whim.

It hadn't worked out as well as she had hoped it would.

“Do you want me to?” He enquires, raising one eyebrow at her.

“No, no. I’m just... surprised, you can say, by this turn of events.”

“Bells, do I wish you had told me sooner?” Charlie says, sighing. He turns a little, anxiously looking at the door, and she knows he's expecting Jacob to appear any second now. “Yes, but not because of the reason you're thinking. If I had known it before, maybe I could've been there for you. For Jake.” He presses his lips. “Both of you wouldn't have to go through it alone.”

She blinks. “You were here, Dad. Every time I needed someone to talk to you were here.” Bella points out, not wanting him to feel like he could've done more.

It had been a foreign concept to her, in reality. Having a parent who supported her, who trusted her, who wanted to see her happy.

Renée was, well, _Renée_.

And after Marie had passed away Bella hadn't thought she would ever have someone in her life like this again.

Someone who cared. A real parent, and not whatever her mother was.

“I know.” He admits. “I still think I could've done more. If nothing else I could've at least freaked out with you.”

Bella smiles softly at him. “Nothing is stopping us from doing that now.” She tells him, hands fidgeting with the hem of her black and white flannel shirt. “Do you think Leah was lying to us?”

Charlie shakes his head. “I don't think so, kiddo. Leah? She's a good kid, both her and her brother Seth. She doesn't strike me as a liar. I’m sure any minute now Jacob will be back, don't you worry.”

Bella stares at him. “And we're supposed to pretend you're not stretching your neck trying to look at the front door every chance you get?”

“Yes. It's called being an understanding person.” He hums. “You should try it sometime. I do it for you _all the time_.” He doesn't say more, but Bella's sure he's referring to the countless times he didn't say anything when she was clearly losing her mind over Rosalie.

“Okay.” Bella accepts. “Do you still have any questions left? I mean, besides the hundred ones you asked me before we went to bed last night?”

Charlie looks at her sheepishly. “As a matter of fact, I do. Who did you call? Was it one of the Cullen's? How did they know we should go to Sam Uley’s house?”

She shakes her head, regretting her choice. “Well, that's complicated.” He just gives her a look that says 'isn't this whole thing complicated’ and she can't help but grimace. “Something else has come up, something I can't say anything about it at the moment. I don't want to lie to you, so I’m going to need you to trust me on this. As soon as I’m able, I’ll tell you though, please don't doubt that.” She sighs. “Also let's not tell Jacob anything, okay? If he asks we can say Billy mentioned Sam’s name to me the day he came here. He doesn't need more _craziness_ in his plate right now.”

“So is supernatural related?” Charlie asks, face pensive.

“Yes.” She admits.

“Okay, Bells. I’ll trust you on this.” He tells her. “But I’m here, alright? Don't forget that. You don't have to go through this alone.”

“I know, Dad.” She says, voice soft. “Has anyone ever told you you're pretty great at this?”

“At what?” Charlie asks her, confused.

“Being a parent,” Bella says and he blinks, a little surprised at her admission.

“Not really, no.”

Bella grins. “Then get used to it, because I’ll be saying it a lot from now on.”

It was the least she could do, after all.

xXx

“Oh my God,” Bella says, getting up from the couch as soon as Jacob walks in and giving him a tight hug. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, yeah,” Jacob says, voice tired. “I mean, I’m so tired I could probably sleep for a whole week, but besides that, I’m doing great.” He admits. “Actually, better than I ever felt in my whole life.”

“That's a relief,” Charlie states, getting up from the couch too and standing awkwardly next to them.

“You can join us in this hug if you want,” Jacob suggests, grinning, but Charlie huffs like he's above this little display of affection.

Still, he decides to join them nonetheless.

After a few moments of it, Jacob has had enough. “Okay, okay. Let me go guys,” He says while Charlie and Bella chuckle, releasing him and going back to the couch.

“You should sit down,” Charlie says, mentioning with his head for Jacob to occupy the army chair next to them.

Bella finally manages to get a look at her friend. “What happened to you?” She can't help but say, staring at his shirtless form and spotting a new six-pack that wasn't that before. There's also a tribal tattoo covering all of his left forearm.

“Perks of being a shifter, I guess.” He says, shrugging. “Sam says is normal. The tattoo just showed up after I managed to get back to being… _me_. The human version of me.” Jacob yawns. “Sorry,” He apologizes, before holding up his arm for them to see. “Everyone on the pack has one. They appear in different places though, and with a different design too.”

Charlie nods, not bothered, but Bella's narrows her eyes.

She doubted that the universe would reward her with a six-pack and a cool tattoo after she received her powers.

“What more did Sam say?” Charlie asks.

“Okay, where do I start?” Jacob says to himself, face pensive. “Shifter mythology, I’ll go with that.” He nods, passing a hand through his short hair before continuing. “It's a little different from what my Dad used to say. He claimed that what turned us into wolves was our blood, that it was hereditary, genetics.” He pauses, looking at her. “Wait, Charlie is in the known, yeah? You’ve told him everything?” She nods. “Okay, that's good. Great, actually. So getting back to what I was saying, it isn't about blood and genetics. It's about the land, our land. It's special, important. It _chooses_ us.” Jacob takes a deep breath. “In return for this _gift_ we answer it's call, we help protect it from those who wish to harm it.”

“Hang on, you protect the land from what?” Charlie asks.

“From any supernatural threat, I think,” Jacob states, a little confused himself.

Bella rolls her eyes. Why was it always that? A gift? It seemed more like a burden than anything else.

“He also said that the council believed for a while it was genetics too, but that was just because people who live on the Rez tend to stay on the Rez,” Jacob says, voice enthusiastic. “So, sometimes you can find two generations of shifters in the same family – but it's just coincidence. The land is the one who chooses us, not the other way around.”

“ _The land_?” Bella scoffs. “That's a little far fetched, don't you think?”

“No, not after everything.” He admits, biting his lips. “Sam said it's been a while since there have been shifters on the Rez. More than a hundred years, give or take.”

“So why did the land choose you guys now?” Charlie enquires and Bella gives him a _look_ , one that says she can't believe he is buying into this ‘land being a sentient being’ crap.

“We don't know. Maybe there's a threat in the horizon that we don't know, maybe the Cullen's being here for a while again made her feel the need to activate us.” Jacob suggests, shrugging. “Just because we don't understand or we can see it yet, doesn't mean there isn't a reason.”

“The land is _a her_ now. That's just…disturbing.” Bella can't help but say.

“Look, this is a good thing, Bella,” Jacob says to her. “We’re not helpless anymore. If the Volturi or anyone else came knocking on our door we could fight them now, don't you see?”

“Don't be _naive_.” She says, voice hard. “You think you can match an army of vampires?” Bella asks, thinking about the things Chloe had said to her. “I get that you're excited to finally be a part of the supernatural and not just a spectator buddy, but please try to keep your foot on the ground. This isn't a fairytale. We're not inside a movie.”

Jacob just stares at her, unimpressed. “You don't know what we can do.”

“Neither do you,” She exclaims. “You've been _wolfie boy_ for what? Less than 24 hours?” Bella asks sarcastically.

“Yeah, but I’m going to train hard.” He says back, determination in his voice. “We all will, and with time you’ll see what we're capable of. We won't live in fear anymore, Bella.”

She closes her eyes for a second, trying to take a moment to herself. Jacob always only saw things in a good light, and he didn't exactly know what she did.

He didn't know that training hard wasn’t going to be enough for them to make it out alive if the Volturi or the Hunters came knocking on their door.

Bella didn't know anything that would, to be honest. But Jacob did have a point in all of this, because somehow they weren't as defenseless as they'd been before.

No, they weren't.

And training hard might not save them in the end, but it could, at least, buy them some time.

“Okay,” Bella concedes. “But be careful. No heading head straight into danger without a plan. No exhausting yourself to the brink of death.”

“Bella's right, Jacob,” Charlie says. “I also don't want this new development to take over your life – I still expect you to go to school and have a good enough grade to pass this year. _Chosen one_ or not you’re going to graduate.”

Jacob shakes his head. “Right. I can do that.” He agrees. “Now, is the inquisition over? Can I go take a shower?”

“For now it is,” Bella tells him begrudgingly. “But we expect you to keep us in the loop from now on. Information is power.”

“Alright,” Jacob accepts. “No more secrets, I got it.”

“Yes,” Bella responds with a weak voice. “No more secrets.”

At least no more than the ones she was keeping already.

Rosalie would be proud – who was being a _hypocrite_ now?

xXx

It's a cold, dark night. The wind is restless sweeping through her short hair and Bella's regretting her choice of not wearing a hoodie below her leather jacket.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Chloe suddenly asks her, eyes alight with something while the moon shines on both of them. They’re in the middle of the woods, sitting on a tree branch while waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

“ _No_.” Bella scoffs.

“Why not?”

“Because I don't like the thought that I’m not in control of my own life.” She admits, tilting her head. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Chloe presses her lips. “After everything, all that I’ve seen, all the blood that has been shed, I’m a believer of fate.” She tells her. “Sometimes you need that belief to keep marching on even when the odds are against you.”

“Are the odds against us?”

“Always,” Chloe says like it's no big deal. “It's against everyone who has a side in this war.”

“That's reassuring,” Bella says sarcastically.

“Do you want me to lie to you and say that everything’s going to be fine?” Chloe asks, raising her eyebrows.

“No,” Bella tells her, shaking her head. Well, that's wasn't exactly the truth either. _Maybe_.

Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

“Let's change the subject – this isn't exactly the type of conversation I want to have before attempting to do a dangerous and draining spell.” Bella points out.

“Fair enough.” Chloe concedes. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to thank you, you know, for your help when it came to Jacob,” Bella says, being sincere. It had felt good to be able to try and get some answers instead of sitting at home waiting for the inevitable.

“It was nothing,” Chloe waves her hand. “You met Sam Uley? He’s quite an interesting character.”

“No, not really,” Bella tells her, shrugging. “There was someone else in his house waiting for me, another wolf. Leah Clearwater. Sam was busy with Jacob.”

“Ah, _the girl_ ,” Chloe nods, before looking at Bella in a pensive face. “Did you know that she’s the first woman to become a shifter? Before her, the gift had only been bestowed on men.”

Bella's surprised by her words. “And Jacob dares to call the land _a her_.” She says, biting her lip. “That's such a guy thing to do, honestly.”

Chloe chuckles. “Right, but it does make one wonder, doesn't it?”

Bella raises her eyebrows, giving her a questioning look.

“About us witches,” Chloe responds. “About how nature likes to works in mysterious ways. It makes me wonder if we're ever going to see something like this happen to _us_.”

“What do you mean?” Bella asks, this time with words.

“I didn't tell you?” Chloe says, before frowning. “I supposed I was a little pressed for time that day.” She doesn't mention the fact that so was Bella. “Just like the wolves, my dear, our gift it's only passed down to one gender. From women to women. There has never been a wizard.” Chloe explains. “At least not yet.”

“You know, if you had led with that the night you kidnapped me, I might've been more enthusiastic about joining this group.” Bella jokes, giving Chloe a little smile.

An all-women assemble? Sign her up for that.

Chloe grins. “What a horrible mistake on my part.”

“Yes, it was. But you're forgiven,” Bella smiles back, before grabbing her phone from her jacket’s pocket and checking the time. The white numbers inform her that it's getting close to midnight.

To her birthday.

“We don't have that much time left.” She tells Chloe, suddenly nervous. “Is there anything I need to know? You haven't explained most of what we're going to do yet.” She fidgets with her hands.

“What we’re about to do will _hurt like hell_ ,” Chloe says, grimacing.

“Ok, maybe I was better off not knowing.”

“You have to understand that every spell, every action we take as a witch it's powered up from a source, so to speak. Most of the time that source is us and the magic we have within, our _core_ – that's what we call it. But we can borrow some of it from nature too.” She tells Bella, pointing with her head to where they are. “It's why we're here and not somewhere else. We kind of need all the help we can get in this instance.”

“Alright,” Bella says, not knowing what to ask first. “So no cool tattoos or a six-pack? All I’m getting is ‘it will hurt like hell’?

“Yes,” Chloe rolls her eyes. “Look, this type of spell it's intricate. It's constant. It's not something you do it once and that's it. As long as it's on, it will drain a part of your core. And it will take a while for you to adjust to that, for your body to adjust to that.” She states, more serious now. “Usually, I would wait at least two weeks to perform it, but I don't want to take any chances when it comes to you.”

“Why would you wait?”

“Because first and foremost, the body has to adjust to having powers, only then should we attempt to do a spell that will constantly pull some of that power to itself,” Chloe admits. “Hence, why will it hurt. More than it normally would.”

“ _Lucky me_ ,” Bella mumbles. “And there’s no way around it?”

“We could wait, but it would leave you exposed. If anyone’s looking for you they will be able to find you. If they're looking for Marie’s bloodline you will appear like a red dot on a map.” Chloe explains. “I don't want you to think you don't have a choice here, Bella, but I wouldn't recommend this course of action to someone in your position.”

“You’re right, it's too much of a risk to wait.” Bella begrudgingly admits. “Let's do it.”

“Ok, it’s almost midnight, we should get into position,” Chloe tells her, getting up and offering her hand to her.

xXx

“I don't feel different,” Bella tells her, worried. “Shouldn't I feel _different_?”

“No,” Chloe tells her, shaking her head. “Did you think there would be fireworks?”

“Yes,” Bella says, narrowing her eyes. “I’m starting to think this is all an elaborate prank on your part.”

She wasn't really expecting fireworks – just some fire maybe. Something that would've made her feel more alive.

Anything.

“This is not the time to doubt everything, Bella. Please focus.” Chloe says, voice strict. “I’ll start the spell now, and I’ll need you to join me, okay? Close your eyes, feel the energy around you. You’ll know the right time to do it - I’ll call your magic with my magic.”

“I can't even feel my magic, Chloe.” Bella almost yells, frustrated, and worried. “How the _fuck_ am I supposed to feel yours?”

“You’ll feel it, don't worry. Now shush, I need to concentrate.”

She wants to say more, wants to object, wants to tell Chloe she has it all wrong, but instead she closes her eyes. She tries to forget all of her doubts, all of her worries.

She tries focusing on the unique smell of the forest, the one she can't quite explain with words. Of the way the wind flows through her hair, the noise it makes when it rustles the leaves.

She takes a deep breath.

Suddenly, every single sound stops and Bella starts to feel different. Like she's underwater, or floating on air.

She feels something stirring inside her, something _new_. Something she's never felt before.

The feeling envelopes her. It sings within her veins. It starts to pump together with every heartbeat her heart takes.

It floods her, and she tries to hold on to it, opening her eyes.

Everything’s in slow motion and even though she can't hear it, she can see how the wind is stronger than it was before – how it seems to be circling them.

How it seems to be encompassing Chloe.

The same Chloe who still has her eyes closed, her right hand stretched out like she's reaching for something. It's right then, watching her, that she finally feels it.

A _tug_.

A _call_.

Chloe’s magic calling for her’s.

Bella closes her eyes again, and she answers it.

xXx

When Chloe said this would hurt, Bella had thought she was being a little dramatic.

But now, clutching her head and gasping for air with her knees on the ground, she finally understands what the woman had meant.

When she was ten, Bella had fallen from the roof of her house. But by a stroke of luck – well, maybe not luck, probably her grandmother doing so something, like magic – she had been relatively fine.

Still, she’d broken her ankle, and that had been the worst physical pain she had ever felt in her entire life.

This right now? This was a million times worse.

Because Bella felt like she was burning from the inside out. She felt like all her blood was rushing through her head.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't move.

All she could do was scream, and scream, and scream. Till her voice was hoarse and her ears were ringing and there was nothing but darkness everywhere.

xXx

“Bella?” A gentle voice says, pressing up a hand on her cheek. “Wake up.”

She winces, slowly opening her eyes. “Did it work?” She asks.

“Yes.”

“I tried to hold on as long as I could but –”

Chloe interrupts. “You passed out.”

She nods, somewhat embarrassed.

“You did great.” Chloe tries to soothe her. “When your grandmother did this spell with me, I think I lasted ten seconds. You held on for minutes, it was quite impressive.” She says while holding out her hand, offering Bella help to get up.

She accepts, cleaning some dirt from her jeans when she’s on her own two feet again. “You know,” She starts, pressing her lips. “Going full speed into a tree hurt less.”

“I told you it would.”

“I thought you were being _dramatic_ , Chloe.” Bella rolls her eyes, wincing when she still feels her head pounding. “How long will this last?” She asks her and the woman looks at her with worry in her eyes.

“A while,” Chloe admits, voice soft. “It's different for everyone. You need to rest, C’mon. I’ll take you home.” She says and they start walking through the forest.

“I can't believe you couldn't find a better place for us to do this.” Bella mumbles. “Or at least one where we wouldn't have to walk miles until we reach your car. Exercising isn't exactly on my top ten list of things I want to do after passing out.”

Chloe ignores her. “I don't know if you remember how hard you were screaming minutes ago. I’m sure it wouldn't bode well for anyone if that had happened closer to town.”

“Whatever,” Bella answer her even though she knows she's making a good point. She doesn't want to give Chloe the satisfaction.

“It's a good thing I told you to pack an extra shirt, huh?” Chloe says smugly, tilting her head in Bella's direction. It's only then that she notices how bloodied her white t-shirt is.

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Bella swears. “I like this shirt.”

“You should keep an eye on that,” Chloe nods to her nose. “It will start bleeding out of nowhere sometimes, at least until your magic adjusts to what we just did.”

“Great,” Bella shakes her head. “That's just great. Do you have anything remotely positive to tell me? Just so I can pretend there's a _silver lining_ to this mess?”

“We can start training in a week,” Chloe tells her, smiling. “I know that until now it hasn't been exactly a glamorous experience, but we're about to start having some _fun_.”

Bella narrows her eyes. “Will I feel like I’m being burned from the inside out every time we have fun?”

Chloe laughs. “No. This great feeling is reserved only for the times where we extenuate ourselves by putting more magic than it is advised into a spell. It hurts because –” She presses her lips. “Our body tries to tell us we're dying.”

“Hold on,” Bella stops her in her tracks. “I almost _died_?”

“Almost being the imperative word,” Chloe rolls her eyes. “There was a reason why I started the spell before you joined. It's keyed into me too – that way it won't take such a toll on you.” She explains. “If there was any chance of you dying you know I would've mentioned something to you. I would've waited.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bella admits, shaking her head. “Is just, I’m not a fan of other people keeping me in the dark.”

“The Cullen's?” Chloe asks, curious.

“I’m too tired to have this conversation right now,” Bella says. “But yeah, I’ll tell you about it some other time.”

“Alright,” Chloe agrees, offering her arm so she can help Bella walk the rest of the way. “Hold on to me, it won't take much longer.”

Bella nods, doing just that and hoping she's right.

How worrisome was that – _as far as birthdays went_ – this hadn't been as bad as last year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up:
> 
> a birthday surprise no one is expecting and chloe starts to train our new witch!


	25. a birthday surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait guys, but after finding myself with spare time i decided to take a little break and enjoy life (still in quarantine though, no breaking that here).
> 
> the good news? i think this is the longest chapter i've written. i don't know if i got inspired by the break or if i'm kinda of getting the hang of this - either way it's big (for my standards at least)
> 
> hope everyone has been surviving this crazy year <3

Bella wakes up feeling like shit. There’s no other way of putting it.

It’s not like she didn’t expect this to happen. But still, she feels like she’d just run a marathon, had a car crash, and got hammered at some bar downtown – all in the same night.

Which would have been, well, kind of fun at least. A celebration of sorts. Better than screaming her heart out in the middle of a dark forest with her pseudo-mentor/kidnapper by her side.

She knows she shouldn’t complain, not when taking into consideration how last year had gone. That day her celebration had consisted of walking in on Renée and Phill doing unspeakable things to each other on the living room couch.

She used to love that couch.

After that, she couldn't find it within herself to even come close to it.

That ‘ _accident’_ (how much can something be an accident when you didn't even take steps to try and stop it from happening?) had been the last straw for her – the thing that had pushed her to make the final decision to come live with her Dad here in Forks.

Because even though she hadn’t known exactly what to expect from it, at that point in time, she’d been pretty sure it couldn’t possibly be worse than her current situation.

So after having to endure a million speeches from her mother that ranged from ‘ _I am a woman and I have needs’_ to _‘I can’t believe you’re choosing him over me’_ , Bella had picked up the phone and called Charlie.

It had been fairly easy to pack up her things, she’d never been one to have many possessions, and it wasn’t like Renée would allow her to take anything else anyway, not when she had been so against the idea in the first place.

In a matter of a few weeks, Bella had left Phoenix, not feeling even an ounce of regret over her choice.

Almost a year later, the feeling was still nonexistent.

Sure, things hadn’t exactly been a cakewalk lately – especially these last few months – but she couldn’t regret any of it.

Ok, maybe some of it.

Bella could admit to herself she regretted getting so close to the Cullen’s. That she regretted lowering her walls to people who would later prove to her just how much she’d been right in keeping them up.

But it was too late now to do anything about it, too late to change any of it. She’d taken a chance and it hadn't worked out the way she’d hoped it would.

On a lighter note though, Bella knew that things like that happened all the time to people all over the world. She wasn't the first and she wouldn't be the last to found herself disappointed at the way things turned out.

Not only that but, she also knew that odds were that this would happen again to her at some other moment in life. She just hoped that when it did, it wouldn't blindside her as much as this one had.

Part of her knew she should be used to it by now.

Used to life throwing things she wasn’t expecting at her, to things happening in a way she couldn't predict.

The truth was that, at the end of the day, it didn't matter how much control you thought you had over a situation or in life, the universe would always be there - unmoving, unflinching - showing you exactly how wrong you were on your assumption.

At a point in this whole thing, probably when she'd been screaming like a lunatic in the woods, Bella had accepted the lack of control she would always have in these situations. She’d understood even, how the ticking clock of life would move on without her input or desire over it.

She made some sort of peace with it while lying on the grass with her hands on her head.

Now, all she wished for was for some sort of choice in things to come. And thanks to Chloe, she found herself having just that.

Or something that resembled that.

She had power. Information. Some knowledge of what was truly happening.

It was a start. A beginning.

It was _something_.

And Bella wouldn't trade that for anything. Not even for the bliss of being ignorant.

xXx

It’s weird to find herself alone in the house.

What once had been a normal occurrence, when she wasn't _buddy-buddy_ with the Cullen's and Jacob kind of was, now was a miracle on its own.

She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it though. Bella wasn’t blind to Charlie’s efforts to be around more, to be more present in their lives, and she appreciated it. More than he would ever know.

But after last night, Bella couldn’t help but be glad she wouldn’t have to talk with another human being this morning. That she wouldn’t have to pretend to be anything other than _fucking tired_.

That she could go on and act like today was a normal day and not her birthday.

She's making her way down the stairs, dreaming about a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, when the doorbell rings.

Just like that, all of her dreams and wishes for a quiet morning are crushed in a matter of seconds. If all she could feel before was tiredness, now there are tinges of dread flowing through her veins.

Because sure, she could be overreacting to something simple or inconsequential – but well, every time she’d opened that door in the past, something bad had been waiting for her on the other side.

She doubted that today, of all days, would be any kind of different.

xXx

“ _Alice_?” It’s all she can say, too shocked to give the girl a proper greeting. Bella had been expecting Chloe, wolves – the Volturi even. Not…her.

Alice seems shocked to see her too, and Bella realizes a second later that it’s not surprise at seeing her per se – but at the exact _her_ she’s seeing.

Because while Alice looks exactly the same as she did months ago, the same can’t be said about Bella.

“You cut your hair,” Is the first thing out of Alice’s mouth, and Bella grimaces, not hiding the fact she's not too pleased about this impromptu visit. “I love it. It suits you.” She says softly, admiring her features.

Bella takes a deep breath, holding part of her weight on the half-open door, and trying to hold in most of the hostility she feels. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” She asks instead, trying to go for sarcastic but landing on tired.

“Can't a friend visit another friend?” Alice enquires, and all of Bella's patience evaporates the second those words are out of the girl's mouth.

“Well, given recent events – _no, not really_.” She says without even a second of thought. “Let's not pretend there isn't a reason for this, I’m not naive Alice. I don't think you're here to wish me a happy birthday. And after you failed to deem me important enough to say goodbye to, let's also not pretend we're anything but former acquaintances.”

The girl relents, giving her a puzzled look. “I didn't know it was your birthday.”

Bella doesn't answer, instead, she just gives her a stare that implies she won't take the other girl wishing her a ‘ _happy birthday’_ kindly.

“I was worried,” Alice admits, biting her lip. “Something weird has been happening with me, and I guess with you guys too.” She stares at her and Bella gives her a nod, encouraging her to continue. “You might not be aware, but I’ve been keeping an eye on you. Both of you. We were worried something might happen, that the Volturi might come knocking on your door or some other vampire.”

“I’m bothered by the lack of privacy this implies, but I’m pretty sure it won't matter, right?”

“You don't want me to answer that,” Alice says, before continuing. “A few days ago, out of nowhere, I stopped being able to see Jacob. I mean, that's not entirely true – I could still see him with you or Charlie around, but never him alone.” Alice explains, face worried. “That had never happened before, but I didn't think it was anything to be alarmed over, not when I could still see how he was doing from you guys. But yesterday, suddenly, I couldn't for the life of me see _you_. I feared something might have happened so I decided to come to see with my own eyes how you all were doing.”

“Look Alice,” Bella starts, passing a hand through her hair. “I appreciate the concern, _truly_. But it isn't needed nor wanted. You left, you all did. Whatever happens in our life from here on out has nothing to do with any of you anymore. Wasn’t that what you wanted? Not seeing us should be a blessing for you, not a cause for concern.” She can't help but say, letting some of her anger shine through. At the same time, she's also actively trying not to put herself in a position where she would have to reveal just how connected she and Jacob are to what was happening with Alice.

“Not seeing anything isn't a _blessing_ , Bella. It's more like a curse. I’m used to knowing things, situations. Now I feel like I’m in the dark. I didn't even know if you would open the door minutes ago.” Alice points out, freaking out a little. “Just because we left doesn't mean we don't care. We did it because we do. _Care_ , that is.”

“You all have a funny way of showing that.” She says, not letting her off the hook. At the end of the day, Alice could say whatever she _wanted_ – that didn't mean her actions hadn't show Bella the truth.

“I didn't want to leave,” Alice tells her, voice honest. “I never agreed to anything. Especially not the part where I didn't get to say goodbye to you.”

“Who did?” Bella finally asks the question that's been on her mind ever since Rosalie had told her it wasn't a unanimous decision. “Your sister never told me anything of substance, but I feel like I deserve some answers, at least. So tell me Alice, who exactly wanted to leave?”

“Edward, Rosalie, and..” Alice starts and stops, unsure if she should continue.

“And?”

“ _Jasper_.” The girl admits with a tilt of her head. After saying that she keeps staring at Bella like she expects some sort of reaction from her, but that never happens.

Because knowing this information on _that day_ would've meant something, and Bella would have felt the same sort of betrayal she did when Rosalie told her she was leaving.

But now? Now all she feels like doing it's closing the door on Alice's face. All she feels is the need to find a way of putting all of this behind her for good.

“And the rest?” She enquires, trying to paint a picture of what had happened.

“Emmett wanted to stay, and so did I. Esme and Carlisle, fearing for the worst, decided to not take part in any type of vote.”

“Fearing for the worst?”

“A divide between us. It wasn't a peaceful conversation Bella, actually, it was anything but. They thought if they have gotten involved things could escalate. A middle ground was needed, one where both sides could find comfort in it.” Alice states, shaking her head.

Bella nods, but she isn't finished. “And what about the _no goodbye rule_ , who thought of that?”

“Edward,” Alice says, pressing her lips, and Bella can clearly see her distaste for him. “He thought that the family was already divided enough on the subject, and he feared that if we came to say goodbye some of us might protest louder about the decision afterward. He didn't want to risk it.”

“And he's your keeper?” Bella asks, raising one eyebrow. “If he states something that’s the law?”

“No, but…” Alice says, unsure of her next words. “Family comes first.”

The statement makes Bella pause. Out of everything she heard, this is the thing that shakes her to the realness of the situation she shared with the Cullen's all those months ago.

And after what feels like a lifetime she finally understands that this piece of information had always been there for her to see. That it had always shown itself in any decision they made and in everything they did.

Be it in telling Bella and Jacob the truth, be it in leaving town to seemingly protect them.

She just never realized it before.

That this had been the real reason for withholding information or making decisions without a thought for her or Jacob.

Family came first.

And that family had, for years, been too worried and afraid to do anything else but to hide from their enemy. That, together with everything else, had meant that they would always put themselves first.

Above everyone else. Above _her_.

Above _Jacob_.

And Bella couldn't fault them for that, she couldn't. Because if she’d been in that same situation, odds were she would do exactly like they had – without hesitation or much thought. Still, that didn't mean it had been the right way to do things.

She had been their friend – sure. But she wasn't family.

She wasn't a vampire.

In their eyes, Bella would never be their equal because she didn't belong in their world. Which had meant that whatever decision they made, or would make would be done without her input on it.

The same way Rosalie never really had a voice when Carlisle had decided to turn her. After all, at that point, she was just human.

“You know Alice, that's the first true thing any of you have said to me about this whole ordeal.” Bella states. “Family first. A great thing to live by. Can't fault you for that.” She admits. “This has been… _educational_ , if nothing else. Now, I think it's time for you to go. Jacob won’t deal with this visit as well as I am, and as you said it yourself, family does come first.” She makes a motion to close the door but Alice stops her.

“Wait,” She pleads. “You got your answers. I still need mine. Do you know why I can't see you or Jacob anymore?”

Bella decides to be honest. “Yes. But if that's all..” She gestures with her hands to the door.

Alice frowns. “You're not going to tell me?”

“No.” She admits. “But what I can say is that what's happening to you it's a ripple, not a cause. Learn to live with it if you can, because it won't go away. Now, you should go. Your family must be waiting for you.”

“Nobody knows that I’m here. Things have been… _complicated_ , you can say. Confrontational.” Alice thins her lips. “Leaving wasn't the right choice, and some of them are starting to realize that.” She says, staring at her. “It won't take long before the family unites in a different decision, and when that happens, we both know what it will mean.”

“You know or you _saw_ it?” Bella enquires, well aware of the difference between the two.

“I saw it,” Alice responds, before taking a step back. “We’ll see each other again soon, Bella.”

“Can't wait,” Bella sarcastically says before closing the door, not even waiting for the girl to leave first.

As soon as the door closes she feels something liquid starting to fall from her nose. She puts one of her hands up, trying to hold the blood in while rushing to the bathroom.

After cleaning her face, and washing her hand, Bella stares at her own face in the mirror. All she can think about are Alice's final words to her.

It seemed like, despite her wishes, the Cullens would soon be making a return to dear old Forks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bella says, cursing this new development and her predicament at the moment. Nothing was ever bad enough that it couldn't get worse.

Whatever the future had in store for her, she knew one thing to be true. The moment the Cullen's were back in town, all hell would break loose.

With vampires, witches, and werewolves all living in the same place, how could it not?

xXx

“So, how did your day go?” Jacob asks, stuffing his face with another piece of pepperoni pizza, and almost making Bella stop eating altogether at the sight.

“It was…fine.” She answers, waving her hand. “I mean, something weird happened.” Bella tries paving the way for the revelation that will probably put him in a bad mood.

“Hey, old man. If you don't make yourself known here there won't be any pizza left for you.” Jacob says loudly, urging Charlie to come to join them. “I’m sorry, Bella. You were saying?”

“Something weird happened today.” She tries again.

Jacob raises one eyebrow at her. “Let me guess, you got older?” He laughs at his own joke.

Bella just rolls her eyes at him.

“Look Bells, I’m not usually the type of guy to say this stuff, but..” He starts saying while fidgeting with his napkin. “I’m really glad you came to Forks, and I’m really glad to have you in my life. I won't ever forget the words you told me that day after _you-know-who_ left.” He admits, biting his lips. “You were right, you know. About everything. I do feel better, stronger. Happier. And I couldn't have done it without you by my side, so thank you.”

Bella’s wish for telling him what happened earlier disappear at his words to her. She didn't want to be the one to break his illusion that the Cullen's would only be ghosts of their past.

She couldn't tell him they would soon be returning to town, at least not yet.

Once again, Bella curses the tides of life. Lately, all she’d been doing was getting stuck in a web of lies and deceit of her own making.

She would have to find a way out of it. Soon.

“What did I miss?” Charlie suddenly says, making his way to them on the table.

“Something weird happened to Bella today,” Jacob says, grinning.

“If that something weird was you getting older, let me be the first one to tell you we won't judge if your hair starts turning gray,” Charlie says, voice amused.

“Has anyone ever told you how hilarious you guys are?” She says sarcastically.

“You have, on countless occasions.” Jacob points out, not understanding her meaning.

“I think I need to teach you what being sarcastic means buddy.”

“Good luck with that,” Charlie says before grabbing a piece of the almost finished pizza. “I think we need to order another one.” He tells them.

“Before anyone can imply this was my fault let me start by saying that I have a _wolf_ living inside me,” Jacob says.

“I could believe you if I hadn't seen the same thing happening when you were only human,” Bella says, shaking her head in amusement.

“Hey,” Jacob protest. “Let's not forget I was the one to make you a cake here. You guys should be exalting me here.”

“I’ll give you the first piece when I cut it, how about that?” She says and he starts beaming. “After all, I need to test it first just how _edible_ it is.” She finishes cheekily.

“I thought today was your birthday, not gang up on Jacob day.” He pouts.

“It can be both.” She says, shrugging. “Right, Dad?”

“You're the boss, kiddo.” He tells her.

Bella laughs, thinking that maybe sharing her birthday with those two was enough to wipe the slate of bad birthdays clean.

xXx

“Jacob, if you don't show up in front of the Clearwater’s house in five minutes – like you said you would one hour ago – I’m going to throw away all that disgusting beef jerky you bought. Also, I’m leaving you to fend for yourself because I’m not your chauffeur.” Bella says to his voicemail, trying to keep her patience in check. She sighs before pressing the red button and ending the call.

Lately, her friend had been too focused on his training to realize the passing of time. Unfortunately for her, that had meant that this week alone she had been a victim of being stood up two times already.

When Bella reaches down her seat, trying to push her seat forward so she can leave, she starts to feel the telltale signs that her nose might start bleeding.

So she quickly rests her head on the seat again, trying to keep her face upwards.

Yesterday, after days of the same thing happening more than once a day, Bella had finally reached out to Chloe for some explanation. The woman had proceeded to assure her that not only it was normal, but that it would keep happening in the foreseeable future.

The problem Bella faced with that was that Charlie had been growing incredibly suspicious of it, not buying her excuses of dry weather anymore.

Last night, for example, he had been adamant that if it didn't stop he would take her to the hospital, with or without her consent.

And while Bella didn't want to prolong the inevitable, or keep him in the dark for too long, she still found herself withholding information.

Bella knew it wasn't the best course of action, not even by a long shot but, well, she wanted a little more time to come to terms with it before everyone around her knew the truth.

She's suddenly shaken out of her reverie by a loud knock on her window.

Standing on the other side of the glass is none other than wolf girl, Leah Clearwater. The girl makes a motion with her hand for Bella to open up her window, and she begrudgingly accepts.

“Not that I’m not flattered by it, Bella, because I am. But are you _stalking me_ or something?” She enquires with a smirk in place, one of her eyebrows raised.

Bella rolls her eyes at the question. “I wish I was stalking you, honestly. I’m waiting for Jacob, but I’m getting the feeling he won't show up anytime soon.”

“You're probably right in your assumption. He does tend to lose track of time when Sam is training him.” Leah says, shaking her head. “I’ll bet he doesn't even know you're here.” She points out and Bella sighs again. “I can say something to him if I shift, do you want me to?” She offers.

“What?”

“We can communicate with one another when we're wolves, didn't Jacob tell you that?” Leah asks, surprised. “It's not as glamorous as you’re imagining though, more like a total violation of privacy since we can kind of read each other’s mind.”

“He failed to tell me _that_ part,” Bella admits, pressing her lips. This wasn't good news, not by a long shot.

Because it meant that if and when she told him the truth about herself – all the wolves would know it too. And that would present a whole new set of problems.

“He’s probably embarrassed.” Leah shrugs. “Some of the guys are giving him a hard time about the Cullen's. Maybe he didn't want you to know.”

“He also failed to tell me this part.” Bella narrows her eyes. “Who is giving him a hard time?”

“Paul, mostly. But he's a little shit.” Leah says. “Don't worry though, Sam’s been keeping him in line. You don't need to go all shotgun crazy on his ass.” She gives her a look. “But if you do, please let me know _beforehand_. I wouldn't want to miss even a second of that.”

Bella doesn't respond to any of it, instead, she's asking a “Are you hungry?” before she has enough time to really think it through.

“Always,” Leah admits, eyes shining. “Are you asking me on a _date_?” She grins.

“I’m asking you if you want to go grab dinner with me,” Bella says, gritting her teeth.

“It seems like you're asking me on a date.”

“Are you coming or not? I don't exactly have the whole night to wait for a response.”

“Ok, ok.” Leah nods. “Let me just go grab my wallet.”

“No need, since I’m the one doing the asking I’ll be the one doing the paying.” Bella points out.

“ _Definitely_ a date.” Leah arguments.

“Dude, can we just _go_? I’m fucking starving.” Bella says and Leah chuckles, finally moving towards the passenger door.

xXx

“So..” Leah starts, staring at Bella with curiosity in her eyes.

“So?” She says, twirling aimlessly the straw of her drink with her right hand.

“Isn't this the part where you tell me about yourself?” Leah smugly says.

“There isn't much to tell.” Bella lies. “I’m just an innocent bystander on all this supernatural shit.” She says quietly.

“Somehow I seriously doubt that,” Leah tells her. “Don't forget I’ve seen you. You know, from Jacob's memories.”

“That's not exactly fair.” Bella points out, frowning. “You seem to know me, and yet I don't know anything about you.”

“It's refreshing,” Leah says, sighing. “To have someone not looking at me with _pity_ , that is.”

Bella tilts her head, trying to make sense of her words. “Well, we shall keep it that way then. I promise you that if or when you decide to tell me whatever it is that has people looking at you like that, that I won't do the same.” She offers.

“Ok. And if you want to tell me about your blonde vampire I swear I won't judge.”

Bella's a little shocked at her response. “ _Rosalie_?”

What could Leah possibly know about Rosalie?

“I don't want to pry, but, I am a woman. I’m not as clueless as most of the pack. They might focus on Jacob's thoughts about Edward, but I saw you…and her in his mind. It's clear you felt something for the leech.” Leah admits. “I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, Bella. I’m just trying to extend a hand here. If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“You could just have offered to be my friend,” Bella states, trying hard not to curse Jacob to an eternity of doom.

“I thought I just did,” Leah says, confused.

“Whatever Leah, I don't want to talk about _Rosalie_. Or any of the Cullen's for that matter.” Bella says. Seeing Alice days ago hadn't exactly been a pleasant surprise. “Some things are better left alone, in the past where they belong.”

“You won't find me arguing with that.” The girl nods, agreeing with her.

“So, friends?” Bella enquires, giving Leah a soft grin.

“Unless you want to be something else.” She says cheekily, moving her eyebrows up and down. “Just kidding.” She holds a hand up before Bella can interject. “I don't know you, but I hate being surrounded by men all of the time. It would be nice to have a _girl friend_.” Leah admits. “Two words – not one.”

“Kind of sucks to be the only woman in a male-dominated environment, huh?” Bella rhetorically asks, suddenly understanding why Leah seemed to glance her way every so often when they briefly encountered one another these past few days.

“You can say that again.” She says, shaking her head. “I’m taking a big risk here, Bella. The last time I had a friend she kind of stole my boyfriend.”

Bella tries to appear not too shocked at the revelation. “Well, last time I had a friend I kind of fell for her, told her about my feelings, and she left town only days later.”

“My friend was actually my _cousin_ ,” Leah says, gaining the upper hand. “And my boyfriend was _Sam_. The guy that can now read all of my thoughts and who's basically like my boss or something.”

“Ok. You win,” Bella admits. “To new friends,” She holds her glass up, proposing a toast.

“To new friends,” Leah holds her up too, clinking them together. “You know, history has a way of trying to repeat itself.” She grins. “So please try not to fall for me, okay? I kind of _like_ this town when I’m not _hating_ it. I wouldn't want to leave it because of you.”

Bella chuckles at the girl's antics. “I’ll try my best, Leah. Don't worry.”

“I’ll hold you to that. You don't know it yet, but I’m quite charming. It might be harder than you think.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Bella says, amused. “Now, tell me about yourself. Isn't that _date_ protocol? Getting to know one another?”

“It sure is.” Leah agrees. “Where do I start?” She says before launching into a monologue about herself. Bella just stares at her, a soft smile in place.

It seemed that instead of berating Jacob for forgetting the time, Bella would have to thank him for it.

xXx

The first thing she notices on the morning of the next day is the sun shining through her window with force.

The second thing she notices is that her cellphone won't stop ringing, no matter how much she wishes it would.

“Hello?” Bella says, finally picking the cursed item from her bedside table.

“Time to get up sunshine.” Chloe's voice rings through her ears, too chirpy considering the time of day.

“You better be _dying_ , Chloe.”

“Good morning to you too, darling.”

Bella fights the urge to tell her to fuck off. “It was a good morning until you woke me up.”

“You're going to have to get used to it. Do you know why?”

Bella grimaces. “Why?”

“Because it's _time_ , dear Bella. It's been a week since our little soirée in the woods. That means that today, you're finally cleared for duty.” Chloe explains, excitement shining through her voice. “Today, we can start your training. One hour from now, I want you to meet me in that abandoned house I took you the first time we met. Do you remember where it is?”

“It's kinda hard to forget the place where a stranger tied you up to a chair.”

Chloe hums, ignoring her jab at her. “One hour from now, Bella. Time is of the essence.”

“Fine.” Bella agrees. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” Chloe says. “Ah, and don't forget to put on some workout clothes. Things are about to get sweaty.”

“Yay,” Bella fakes feeling joy at the news. “Just what I was wishing for in my dreams – the opportunity to work out at this ungodly hour.”

Chloe chuckles. “Nobody said it was easy.”

“No one ever said it would be this hard.” Bella can't help but sing along. Chris Martin would be proud.

“That wasn't as painful to hear as I thought it would be when you started. You're actually kind of a good singer.”

“Yeah, yeah. I already told you I was going, there's no need to try to bribe me with compliments.”

Chloe chuckles. “Don't forget to drink some coffee. I want to be able to train you, not have you fall asleep on me.”

“Fair point.” She says, sad she won't be able to go back to sleep like she was planning on doing.

“One hour, Bella,” Chloe tells her again. “Don't be late.”

“I won't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said this chapter would feature bella's training but it got away from me hahahahahah
> 
> next up: bella learns from chloe just how much she can do + she meets the rest of the pack
> 
> :)


	26. training day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!
> 
> another 5k chapter for you guys. 
> 
> again i would like to thank everyone for engaging with this fic. be it leaving kudos, reviews or anything else.
> 
> what a wonderful thing it is to be able to share this with you  
> <3

"Why did we have to meet _here_?” Bella asks Chloe while trying very hard not to touch any surface inside the house. She's sure if she does she's going to contract some disease. “Couldn't we do whatever we're about to do somewhere else?” She decides to stand as close to the front door as she can, eager to leave this place.

“Because it's poetic.” Chloe states, grinning. It's clear from her face that she's joking. “Also, there's something I need to show you – your first lesson, you can say.”

“I’m all ears.”

“First you have to understand something about us, about our magic,” Chloe says. “This might take a while, are you sure you don't want to sit down?” She points to the chair in front of her, the same one Bella had been strapped to weeks ago.

“Yeah, I’m good here.” Bella states, staring at said chair with distrust in her eyes.

“Ok, suit yourself.” Chloe says before taking a deep breath, her face adopting a look of concentration. “You’ll soon find out, Bella, that there are limits to what you can do as a witch. Those limits won't be the same as mine, though, they’ll be uniquely yours. You’ll also find out that some spells will come to you more naturally than others will – that you’ll have an _affinity_ for some of them.” She explains. “Your grandmother, for example, had an uncanny ability to sense other witches. While most of us could only accomplish something of the sorts if we were in the same vicinity as one, she could do it from miles away. Cities even. A friend of mine, Viviane, is especially good at illusions spells. One time, I went to her house and talked with her for thirty minutes without realizing something was amiss. Next thing I know, the real Viviane walked right through the front door. I almost had a heart attack.”

“Wait, you mean I could do something like that?” Bella enquires, suddenly excited about the possibilities.

“I don't know. That's the point I’m trying to make. Could you do a simpler version of that? Sure. But exactly like Viviane did? Probably not. You have to understand that it's not only a complicated feat of concentration and intent on her part, it's also about power. She managed to maintain that illusion for thirty minutes without making me realize something was amiss, and she was fine and dandy afterward. From the looks of it that didn't hinder her magic in the slightest. If I were to try to do that now you can bet I would be exhausted by the end of it.”

“So she's more powerful than you?”

“No. But the amount of magic I would have to use to do that is a hundred times greater than what she needs.” Chloe says, gesturing with her hands. “Illusion is such a complex branch of magic, Bella, that having an affinity for it makes Viviane more powerful than witches who, in theory, have more power than she does.”

“What else can she accomplish?” Bella can't help but ask, captivated by this unknown witch.

“She could be standing here right now and we wouldn't know it,” Chloe admits, pressing her lips. “There could be two Viviane's in front of you, and it would be almost impossible for you to tell which one is real and which one is fake. That's not counting the fact that both of them could be fake, the real Viviane hiding outside the house, waiting for an opportunity to strike.”

Bella puts one hand on her chin, deep in thought. “So she bends reality? We see what she wants us to see but not the truth?”

Chloe nods. “Yes. Is one of the reasons neither the Volturi nor the Hunters have ever come close to catching her. They might as well be looking for a _ghost_.”

“Could my grandmother do something like that?”

“Yes,” Chloe answers her. “As I told you before, I don't think I’ve ever met a more powerful witch than her in my entire life. Still, it would take its toll on her. For example, she wouldn't be able to cast another spell as powerful as that so soon afterward.” The woman looks at Bella, her face serious. “When we're in a fight, darling, is of the utmost importance that we know our limits. That we know just how much of a toll each spell takes on us. Because not only could we find ourselves in a predicament we can't get out of, if we push our body to the point of exhaustion we could _die_. Being the most powerful doesn't necessarily means you're going to win a fight against another witch. It's a chess match. We have to outwit our opponent, we have to predict their next moves and act accordingly.”

“I’m pretty awful at chess,” Bella says, grimacing. Either that or she had found herself facing much wiser opponents on the other end of the board.

“I will teach you to get better, don't worry. I was pretty bad at it too, and if it weren't for Marie, God knows I would've been dead by now.” Chloe tells her, trying to diminish her worries. “But we're thinking too far ahead here. It will take a while before I can teach you to fight. First, we have to understand _you_. Your powers and your abilities. Who you are as a witch.”

“And how do we do that?”

“By testing it, darling. That's the reason I asked you to come wearing workout clothes. These first few weeks we’re going to put you to the test – we’re going to have to exhaust you to the brink of death. We’ll have to learn exactly what you can do, and how far we can push you.”

“That doesn't sound so fun.” Bella says worriedly, her mind firmly stuck on the _‘brink of death’_ part.

“It's exhilarating, actually. Addicting in a way.” Chloe says, eyes shining. “You have to build endurance. We're not like vampires or werewolves, we're still part human.” The woman gives her a look. “You will have to start exercising too, Bella. You’ll need to strengthen your body.”

“Is running enough or will I have to start lifting weight?”

Chloe chuckles, amused by the thought of her doing that. “Running is fine, great even. No need to hurt yourself doing something else.”

Bella ignores the jab at her. “Ok, so how are we starting my training?”

“You're going to try and ward this place so that the minute I put my feet inside the house, it will alert you.”

“Seriously?” Bella asks, impressed. “I can do that?”

“Yes, learning how to ward things is essential. Most witches don’t do it though, they find it to difficult to master it, but they’re incredibly low on power. That means you can have several of them on without draining your magic.” Chloe continues. “Because you're still getting used to the spell we did last week it's important to start with ones that don't need much of your magic to power it up. I don't want you collapsing on me.” She says, worried. “We’ll try the more powerful ones once your nose stops bleeding every day.”

“When will that happen? And why is warding one of the most difficult branches to master it?” Bella asks.

“I can't say with certainty. The spell we did it's a draining one, darling. Very complex. My nose has been bleeding too, it's not just you.” Chloe admits. “Now, about warding. Most witches find it hard to master it because you need to concentrate more than usual while performing it. Your focus on your intent has to be perfect.” She takes a moment before continuing. “Warding It's generally done with the help of an anchor, an object. Like a stone. You can then ward the stone to alert you if anyone came inside your house, for example. You can also power it up to forbid someone from entering it in the first place. But, as I said, it's complicated. You have to be pretty clear on what you want it to do or it might malfunction. Wards can also be easy to breach if you understand them better than the one who created them. Because of that, most witches don't like to use them, but they're _important_.” Chloe says, and Bella hangs to her every word. “Don't let someone else opinion on something sways you, Bella. Every branch of magic can be useful, and the knowledge on how to use it can come in handy in difficult situations. Most witches aren't _adaptable_ – if you manage to take away their ability to perform what they're most comfortable doing, you’ll gain an important advantage over them.”

Bella nods, trying to assimilate all the new information. “How many branches of magic are there?”

“Infinite,” Chloe admits with a tilt of her head. “But we can divide them into three categories. The first one we call it _offensive spells_. Like the word implies they’re combative in nature because they're meant to do harm. They're also the ones that need a bigger source of power to work. While to ward something it would take, let's say, 2% of your power, to do an offensive spell it would, for instance, take 20%. But like I told you before, it's variable and different for every witch. Some spells take more power, some take less. If you have an affinity for them then that number can vary too. Another thing that can make that number go up or down it's for how long you're holding the spell.” She explains.”To burn this chair I’m sitting in would take only seconds, but to burn this whole house down I would need minutes. Since I wouldn't be imploding it though, I would only need to start a fire large enough that it could spread alone afterward. Yet, to burn the house it would take me considerably more effort than to burn the chair. Do you get what I’m trying to say?” She asks.

“Kind of,” Bella says, being honest. “How exactly can I do these spells, is there some movement? Some incantation?”

“No, this isn't _Harry Potter_. There are no wands here, no silly words. It's all about intent. If you can visualize it, you can attempt to do it. I tend to move my hands though, because it helps me get a feeling for it, but there isn't a right formula, Bella. Just limits.” Chloe points out. “We can, for example, conjure fire and air – although I don't know if we can classify what we can do with air as conjuring it since it's always there to begin with. The limit here is that this is as far as we go when it comes to the elements. You would never be able to conjure water or raise something from the ground, for example. Let's say you're trying to defend yourself against fire, the best way for you to do that is using whatever the environment is giving you. If you're close to water you can, with air, manipulate it. But only if it's there first. Now, if you're in the middle of the desert, you would have to use the sand around you to try and do that.”

“Why can we conjure fire, but not water or earth?"

“I don't know.” Chloe shrugs, not bothered by the mystery. “If you’re one to believe in the Greek Gods though, there's some logic to it. Didn't Prometheus stole fire to give it to us?”

“Yeah, but I’m not really a fan of mythology. All that soulmates crap put me off of it, to be honest. I don't enjoy the concept that we're incomplete and doomed to be searching for our other half for eternity.”

“I’m kind of getting the feeling you're not one for romance.” Chloe chuckles.

“I don't have a problem with romance, just media interpretation of it. History interpretation of it.” Bella says, shaking her head. “It's incredibly damaging to women, and surreal most of the time.”

Chloe stares at her, impressed. “Can't argue with that. Now, let's get back to what I was saying. Three categories. After offensive, we have what we call _defensive spells._ Naturally, their nature it’s to protect – to defend. Most of them are easier to cast than offensive ones, but since you usually have to maintain them for longer periods of time they can take as much power to do it as those. The exception to the rule are healing spells – they’re the easiest in nature to perform – but you can't use your power to cast it. You have to use your _life force_. So you have to be extra careful with them. It's one thing to heal a broken bone, another altogether to try and heal a bullet wound. Attempt to heal a life-threatening injury and you may find yourself having to give your life to save another one.”

“Ok, so it's all about control. It's all about learning your limits, right?” Bella asks, finally getting the hang of it. In theory at least.

“Exactly. That's the most important part of it, Bella. You have to understand just how far you can go, how far are you able to stretch your magic in pursuit of what you desire, what you intent.” Chloe says. “The third and final one is called _all-around spells_. They’re the ones that don't have an innate nature to them – they can be molded to your intent in a way the others cannot. Because of that, warding and illusion are considered to be a all-around spell. Personally, I don't enjoy these names or categories at all. I like to believe that everything can be molded to what you desire – an offensive spell can be twisted to become a defensive one and vice-versa.” She continues. “In my mind everything is an all-around spell. Honestly, I wouldn't even call what we do spells, just magic. I do understand the need for the names, though. Can you imagine me trying to explain all of this to you without it?”

Bella nods, agreeing with her opinions. “I think you're doing pretty well.” She offers, thinking about how hard it was for her to tell things to Charlie.

“You flatter me,” Chloe says, waving her hands, before getting up from her chair. “Let's go. It's time for us to find an object for you. The one you will use as an anchor.”

“Any tips? Is there some object that is better than others for this purpose?” She raises her eyebrows.

“That's a good question. No. You can use anything, but I would advise you to use something that will seem inconspicuous to an outsider.” Chloe tells her. “In here, for example, a stone would feel out of place. Inside a garden it wouldn't.”

“I’m not touching anything that's already here, Chloe. I don't want to have to take a _tetanus shot_.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “We can grab a small stone outside. Since we're only practicing, it won't be a problem.”

“Great.” Bella agrees, already reaching for the door. “The sooner we're out of here the better.” She says, and Chloe laughs out loud at her.

xXx

“Okay, so what do I do again?” Bella asks for the tenth time.

“Just focus on what you want. Envision what you need the stone to do it. Try to imagine it acting as you wish.” She encourages her. “Then feel the power within you – the same way you did when we did the spell. Try and pour some of it into the stone.”

“How will I know how much power it's enough?”

Chloe chuckles. “Trial and error.”

“Ok,” Bella acquiesces, holding the stone carefully in her hands.

She tries to see it.

She tries imagining the stone there, inside the house. She pictures Chloe entering it, and the stone acting as a protector. Warning Bella of the intruder. She sees it clearly in her mind's eye.

Then, she searches within herself for her magic. She feels it again, easier than the time she tried before.

There. Awake in her veins. It drums with anticipation. Like it knows what she's trying to do before she does it.

Bella wields some power to the stone, just a little. When she feels the object trembling in her hand she stops, satisfied with the result.

“What do I do now?” She asks the woman beside her.

“Now you should put the stone inside the house, I’ll wait here. Are you seeing that tree over there?” Chloe points out to it. “You should walk to it. I know it's super close to here, but for now it's enough for us to test if the spell will work with you not standing directly close to it. As soon as you reach the tree, I’ll walk inside.”

“Do you think it will work?” Bella says, tone hopeful.

“A little. You’ll probably only feel a tingle, a warning, nothing concrete.” Chloe tells her. “How did you feel after pouring some magic into it? Tired?”

“No. I felt the stone trembling in my hands, but that was it.” Bella states, suddenly preoccupied. “Do you think it wasn't enough?”

“Who knows,” Chloe shrugs, not sharing Bella's worries. “Don't worry, we’ll see it how it goes. Things usually don't work in the beginning. Don't let that discourage you, though. It takes time and effort to be able to master a new branch of magic.”

Bella nods before walking towards the house. If she managed to feel anything, even a little tingle, she would declare this first try a success.

xXx

She finds herself with her back resting against the tree when Chloe gives her a thumbs up, a sign that she's going in.

She stares, unblinking, at the scene unfolding in front of her. She watches Chloe opening the door, and taking a step inside the house.

Bella’s hit with what she can only describe as an alarming feeling. Out of nowhere she's transported to another place – to inside the house. She's suddenly standing there right next to the stone on the table. Bella sees Chloe, she watches the woman taking another step forward before she's transported back to where she was, resting her body on the tree.

Before she can ask herself if that's normal, or celebrate the fact that she managed to do it on her first try, she's shaken out of her reverie by a loud noise.

The house starts to vibrate in front of her, but before Bella can even try to do anything, Chloe comes flying down the front door like a bullet, landing on the grass with force.

“What the _hell_?” A confused and breathless Chloe screams at the house, before looking back at Bella with widen eyes. “Am I hallucinating or did I just got kicked out of this house?”

Bella gives her a half-hearted smile. “Hm, _sorry_?” She sheepishly says.

“You did that?” She asks, surprised.

“I think so?” Bella frowns. “I felt something when you walked in, like someone turned on a alarm. Then it was strange.” She presses her lips. “I saw you there. It was like I was tele-transported to where the stone was, but I’m pretty sure I was still under the tree the whole time. It was only for a second but I saw you.”

“You saw _me_?!” Chloe exclaims.

“Yes,” Bella states worriedly. “Is that not normal?”

“ _No_.” Chloe shakes her head.

“What does that mean?”

“I don't know.” She looks at Bella like she's a puzzle. “But we're going to figure it out. Let's grab another stone – this time I want you to try and stop me from entering the house in the first place.” Chloe tells her, and Bella can see how determined she is. “What did you envisioned before?”

“I saw the stone inside the house, right on top of that table next to the door, you know?” She asks and Chloe nods. “I imagined you walking inside, the stone acting as a protector, warning me you were there.”

Chloe hums, her hand passing through her hair in an attempt to straighten it. “I think that explains why it managed to kicked me out. You wanted the stone to _protect_ the house, not only inform you that I was there.” She explains. “The actually seeing me there part I can't explain it though, at least not yet.”

“So I should probably just focus on repelling your entrance this time?”

“Yes. Remember this is why warding and spells are complicated. They're alive, in a sense. They will always understand your intent, even if you yourself doesn't.” Chloe says, reaching out in front of her and grabbing a small stone from the ground. “Time to try something different. Remember, focus on not letting me in – not throwing me out.” She gives Bella a smug look.

xXx

“I’m tired.” Bella mumbles. She's sitting on the floor inside the house, her back resting on the wall. Her wishes for not touching anything had evaporated on hour five of their training – now, all she wanted was some place to rest.

“I can see that.” Chloe's says, voice laced with sympathy. “Let's take a break. It's almost midday anyway. I brought us something to eat, do you want me to go get it?” She offers.

Bella shakes her head. “No. Maybe later. I don't think I can eat anything right now without throwing up afterward.” She pats the spot next to her. “C’mon, sit next to me. I know you're tired too.”

Chloe does. “Yes. Landing on my ass repeatedly it's tiring work, I’ll have you know.” She laughs, showing Bella she's not upset about it.

“I’m sorry, I’m still getting the hang of it.”

“I know, It was a joke darling. You're actually doing exceptionally well.”

“Yeah?”

Chloe nods. “Of course, Bella. You managed to do everything we tried today. Even the advanced stuff like putting two wards to work together. We’ll have to see how well you do when it's another branch of magic, but I think this could mean you have an affinity for wards.”

“You really think so?” Bella enquires.

“Yes. I don't think I ever heard of anyone being able to see exactly who was breaching the ward. You can make the stone tuned to someone specifically and that would tell you they're there. But actually seeing them? That's _new_.” She sees Bella's worried expression. “Hey, it's a good thing. New doesn't equal bad.”

Bella tilts her head, staring at woman next to her and deciding to change the subject for a while. “Did I told you who showed up at my door on the morning of my birthday?”

“Wolf girl?” Chloe tries guessing.

“No. Alice Cullen in all of her glory.”

“The one who can see the future?” At Bella's nod of agreement, Chloe continues. “It makes sense, she definitely stopped seeing you after the spell.”

“She stopped seeing Jacob too. It seems like the wolves have some natural protection against that.”

“Good for them. I’m a firm believer in privacy, Bella. It bothers me there are people out there who can see into our lives like that.”

Bella can't help but agree with her statement. “She said some other stuff too.”

“About them leaving?” Chloe enquires, her voice suddenly soft.

“Yeah,” She passes a hand through her hair. “It gave me some closure, I think. _I don't know_.” She admits. “I want to put this all behind me. I can even go as far as to admit I’m not even that angry at them anymore, just like, fed up. But…”

“But?”

“I thought it would start to disappear, after everything,” Bella tells her, thinning her lips.

“What?” Chloe asks, confused at her train of thought.

“My feelings. For Rosalie.” She sighs. “But they're still here. How can that be?” She asks, shaking her head.

Chloe keeps quiet, and Bella notices that it seems like she's keeping something from her at that moment.

“I thought that given the circumstances, and with time, they would start to fade. I know I’m not like in love or anything.” She tells her. “But I don't have any doubts that it could've become that, if we had enough time.”

“And that's a bad thing?” Chloe says, before explaining. “This feeling not going away?”

“Given the fact Rosalie ran out of town as fast as she could when I said something to her, I’m going to go with _yes_.”

“That's fair.”

Bella takes a deep breath. “Alice told me she saw them coming back to town. She didn't say with those words, per se, but I got the gist of it.”

“And you're worried,” Chloe says, finally understanding.

“A little. I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore.” She admits. “I’m afraid my predicament might make that harder than it should be.”

“Things will work out the way they’re supposed to, Bella.” Chloe points out. “There's no need for you to worry about it beforehand. It will only make you anxious. If and when they return, you'll deal with it. Just like you did when they left.”

“You think she wasn't telling the truth? That it was a ruse?”

Chloe shrugs. “I don't know. Does it matter either way?” She enquires.

Bella thinks hard about her words. “No. I guess it doesn't.” She confides after a while. “Thank you.” She tells the other woman.

“What for?” Chloe asks, confused.

“For everything, really.”

“You should hold on to that feeling. Remember this is only day one of training, darling. By the end of the week, you'll be cursing me to hell.” Chloe gives her an amused smile.

“Not that good at accepting a ‘ _thank you’_ , are you?” Bella asks, sensing a pattern here.

“Actually, I am. When they're deserved, that is. I’m not doing anything you wouldn't do if our roles were reversed.” Chloe says. “There's no need to exchange thanks between friends.”

Bella gives her a bright smile. “I like that.” She says, voice honest. “Us, being friends.”

“I like it too.” Chloe admits before smiling back. She closes the small distance between them, resting her shoulders on Bella's and closing her eyes.

xXx

“You look like crap,” Jacob says as soon as he spots her closing the front door.

“Good night to you too, buddy.” Is all a tired Bella manages to say.

“Where were you?” He asks her, holding a bag of chips in one hand while the other points to her in a suspicious way.

“ _Out_.”

“Charlie was worried.” Jacob points out.

Bella rolls her eyes. “No, he wasn't. I called him and let him know I was coming home late. He was fine with it. Encouraged me even, said I deserved a night out. “ She looks at him smugly. “ _You_ were worried.”

“No, I wasn't.” He lies.

“Sure. Whatever you say, Jake. Now, If you’ll excuse me I’m going to take a very long and very needed shower.”

“Were you working out?” He enquires, finally realizing what she's wearing.

“Yes.” She says. That wasn't exactly a lie after all. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Jacob snorts. “Yes.”

“I’m trying to strengthen my body. Unlike you, I didn't wake up one morning with a six-pack. If I want to get fit I’ll have to do it the hard way.”

“Are you crushing on Leah? Is that what this is about, this sudden need to look fitter?” Jacob enquires, eyebrows raised. “Because if that's the case, Bella, you don't need to worry. She finds you hot – I saw it in her mind.” He stops after revealing that to her, like he’s not so sure he should've.

“Leah is just a friend.” She says, shaking her head and ignoring his panic.

“Okay, if you want some help I can always tag along. Are you running tomorrow morning?”

Bella nods.

Chloe had told her that she should try to exercise in the morning – their afternoon already booked by the extensive training they were doing. On the days she had school in the morning Chloe suggested she should run at night.

When Bella had argued that running at night could be dangerous, Chloe had said “You're a witch, Bella. I would be more concerned about the person trying to harm you than the opposite.”

“Yes. You're welcomed to join me.” She tells Jacob.

“Great. It's a date.” He says, but makes no move to get out of her way.

“Do you want something?”

“There's going to be a party tomorrow night. Well, more like a night barbecue at Sam’s house. Pack bonding and all that jazz. Do you want to go with me?”

“They won't mind?” She asks, not wanting to intrude on what seems like a wolf gathering.

“No. Sam said I should invite you,” Jacob tells her.

“I’ll be there, buddy.” She promises.

“Ok, thank you.”

Bella remembers Chloe’s words earlier. “There's no need for thanks between family, Jacob. If our roles were reversed I know you would do the same for me.”

He beams at her words. “I would.” He states proudly.

“I know,” Bella admits before heading towards the staircase. “See you tomorrow.”

“Eight o’clock?” He says and she grimaces, understanding this will become her new normal now. No more late morning for her anymore.

“Ok. Want me to wake you up?” Bella offers.

“You know me so well.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “You better wake up the first time I call you, otherwise I’ll have to drop a glass of water on your head.”

“Once wasn’t enough for you?” He argues.

Bella shakes her head. “What can I say. I take pleasure in seeing you suffer.”

It’s his time to roll his eyes at her now. “Night, Bella.” He says fondly.

“Night, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again the chapter got the best of me. 
> 
> bella will have to meet the pack on the next one
> 
> next up: bella meets the pack, bella trains a little more, bella finds a opportunity to come clean. will she take it?


	27. belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year people!!!  
> now, this is going to be a long ass AN who will probably be about nothing and everything at the same time  
> if you want you can skip it - i promise i won't be mad  
> there's two reasons for that(this being a long AN): 
> 
> 1- this has been a crazy year  
> 2- i'm probably maybe drunk
> 
> so let's get to it  
> it had always been a dream of mine - after being a avid fanfic writer for the past ten year or something - to write a multi chapter fic of my own  
> i just never thought i could do it
> 
> this started at something simple that just become some monster in my head (in terms of plot)  
> but all of that would have never been possible without all of you  
> in a year like this, reading your comments, seeing your kudos or follows, brought LIFE TO MY LIFE
> 
> or something equally inspiring
> 
> this journey was only possible - is only possible because all of you  
> so thank you, from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> i do have more to say but some of it might be consider spoilers so i'll go ahead and put them at the end of chapter AN
> 
> <3

Bella's feet hit the pavement with purpose, one after the other. There's a peaceful rhythm to it, a symmetry. She focuses on that, on the grey clouds above her, on the wind sweeping through her hair with force. On anything except the sobering realization that she’s so out of shape that a twenty-minute run can be enough to leave her lungs burning with each new breath she takes.

It's a sobering feeling.

The pain.

The knowledge that her body is still somewhat human. Limits, Chloe had said. There were limits to what she could do.

She wasn't enhanced, she wasn't something else. She was what she’d always been. Only now, she could do things that not even her wildest dreams could've predicted.

Unlike her, though, Jacob seems to be doing just fine besides her. Holding back, even.

She can see from the frown on his face that it's taking him a lot of restrain to match her pace instead of following his own. It's a nice gesture on his part, she knows that – but it doesn't make her feel any _better_.

It just serves to show her that, when it came to the physical part of it all, she was – and would always be – the _weak link_.

Bella tries to let go of those thoughts, at least for now.

She focuses instead on counting the steps in her head, one after the other.

One, two, three, four – she inhales.

One, two, three, four – she exhales.

One, two…fuck. She can’t do this anymore.

“Wait, wait.” She tells Jacob, raising her hands. “Man, we have to stop.” She manages to say between shallow breaths, her hands on her knees.

“Already?” Jacob asks, confused.

Bella doesn’t know exactly what he’s been doing while training with the pack, with Sam, but she does know that whatever it is, it’s been keeping him fit. That or his body threshold for exhaustion had tripled tenfold because of the change.

“You need a hand?” He says smugly, trying to reach her but Bella jokingly slaps his hand away from her.

“Who knew…” She starts, coughing a little. “Who knew exercising was this…”

“Hard? Painful? Awesome?” Jacob offers while chuckling. “All of the above?”

Bella nods, still trying to get a grip on herself.

“You’ll get used to it. The morning after my first training with the pack I couldn't get out of bed without swearing.” Jacob admits, shaking his head. “It takes a while for the body to adjust to it.”

“So what you're saying is that, no matter how hard this seems to be right now, tomorrow will be _worse_?”

Jacob shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“You’re great at motivating someone, buddy. Excellent, even.”

He just stares at her. “You're being sarcastic, right?”

Bella rolls her eyes. “Yes.” She pats his back. “Let's sit down for a while, I need to recharge. We can get back to it in a few minutes.”

“Ok.” He acquiesces, already sitting down by the road.

“I didn’t mean here.” She looks around at the endless green surrounding them.

“Is there an imaginary bench somewhere that I haven’t seen?” He jokes, squinting his eyes.

Bella presses her lips, not too fond of the idea of just sitting down in this place. “Is one thing to run here, buddy. Another altogether to sit down is this creepy place. There’s not a soul anywhere near us – just green. It’s…it's how most of the dumb movies you make me see stars.”

“Romantic comedies?” He says, slowly tilting his head. “Maybe. Someone would have to appear out of nowhere though, like they were lost or something. We would of course help them.” His face is pensive. “It could work.”

“I’m talking about a _horror movie_ , Jake.” She says, looking around with narrowed eyes.

“Bells, this is Forks.” He says amused. “The whole town is a mix of endless roads and woods. Everywhere looks like a horror movie. Please, indulge me.” He points with his head to the spot next to him.

“Alright.” She concedes, sitting down close to him and resting some of her weight on his shoulders.

“Look at us, huh?” Jacob says softly. “We’re actually exercising. What an upgrade.”

Bella snorts. “When you do nothing, anything is an upgrade.”

“Right.” He agrees. “But, I don't know. I think we're different. I feel different. Don't you?”

“Sure.” She shrugs, not wanting to really think about the depth of it all. “That's life right? We're always changing, moving someplace we don't know. I mean, not always. Sometimes you get stuck.” The way she had after her grandmother had died. Stuck and unmoving – even when the world kept spinning a hundred miles an hour. “But you get my point.”

“I thought maybe after everything, we would. You know, get stuck.” He admits, sighing. “I’m glad we didn't, I’m glad _you_ didn't let me.”

Bella nudges him softly. “It's what I’m here for. Who knows how much trouble you would get us in if I didn't intervene beforehand.”

He presses his lips, trying not to laugh. “Don't take this the wrong way, Bella. But none of your interventions have worked. We’ve still got into trouble.”

“Yeah, but I was like ‘ _this is a bad idea_ ’ the whole time.” She says, grinning at him. “That has to count for something.”

“You're always saying things are a bad idea. You're bound to get it right eventually.”

Bella feels offended. “I’m not.”

“Tell me one time you encouraged me to do something. One time when you uttered the words ‘this is a good idea, buddy’.” He mimics her. “I dare you.”

“That's not my fault,” Bella says, pointing at him. “It's yours. I mean, honestly Jake. The situations you get yourself in, I swear. I’m not a miracle worker, I can't just go around encouraging you when I know it's bound to blow up in your face. In our faces” She adds.

He chuckles. “That's fair. Well, I guess this is a good time as any to tell you something.” He says before getting unusually quiet.

She starts to worry. “Shoot.”

“I’ve been keeping something from you,” He says, fidgeting with his hands. “Something new. Interesting. Weird.” He bites his lips. “Something you're bound to find complicated.”

Bella freezes for one moment, her mind replaying his words over and over again.

_I’ve been keeping something from you._

It seems she wasn't the only one with secrets, after all. Unfortunately, unlike him, she wouldn't come clean this morning.

She couldn't yet.

Not until she truly knew the consequences of what said act would do. Not before she could discuss things at length with Chloe.

“I’ve been, well, I’ve been getting to know someone.” He blushes and Bella's eyes widen. Whatever she was expecting him to say, this wasn't it. “His name is Jared.” He continues, voice a little firmer. “He’s also a werewolf. Sam's second in command.”

“Is he nice?” Bella asks, knowing fully well this is all that matters after all. “Does he treat you the right way?”

“Yes,” Jacob says. He gives her a small smile, like he's relieved this is what she's saying. “Look, nothing happened between us. Not yet, at least.”

“But you want to?”

“ _Maybe_.” He admits. “Does that makes me a terrible person? Is this a terrible idea?”

Bella scoffs. “Why would it make you a terrible person?”

“Edward.” Is all he says, grimacing.

“Edward left. He broke up with you. He broke your heart.” Bella states, determination clear in her voice. “If you feel like you're ready to move on, that doesn't make you terrible, Jacob. Just human.”

He nods. “So I shouldn't feel guilty?”

“You shouldn't, but that doesn't mean you won't. It's alright to feel whatever you’re feeling too, buddy. Just don't let it hinder you from moving on with your life.” Bella tells him. “Because if anyone deserves to be able to do that, it's you.”

“Yeah?”

She rolls her eyes playfully at him. “Yeah.”

“And you don't think it's a bad idea?” Jacob says and Bella gives him a confused look. “You know, to mix business with pleasure?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“I mean, it's not a great idea. I’ll say that.” She admits, shaking her head at his joke. “Honestly, I would never go for someone who could hear and see my thoughts, like at all. But you, for whatever weird reason, seem to enjoy that, so…”

It's his time to nudge her. “I don't enjoy it. I just don't have that much of a problem with it.”

“Weird. That's weird.” She admits, biting her lips.

“You're weird.”

“Ok, let’s go.” She ignores him in favor of getting up. “Time for us to get back. Otherwise, my motivation will disappear and you'll have to carry me all the way back.” She offers him her hand.

“We should start a bet on how many times this exact thing will happen on future runs.” He says, chuckling.

Bella wonders if she should retreat her hand at this blatant display of betrayal. “Zero.”

“Three times in the next two weeks.” He says before accepting her hand and getting up too.

“What happens if you lose?” She enquires.

“I’ll wash the dishes every day for a month,” Jacob says, too sure of himself.

Bella starts to like the direction this is going. “And what happens if I lose?”

“You’ll have to join me and the pack on our Friday night bonding activity.” He grins.

Bella frowns. “I won't participate in any weird sexual activity.” She tells him, voice serious.

“We don't have orgies, Bella.” He rolls his eyes at her. “We sing.”

“What?”

“Friday night is karaoke night.”

Bella shudders. She has no doubt in her mind that this experience will not be a pleasant one. Still, Jacob's offer is too good to pass up. So she decides to gamble.

“We have a deal.” She tells him. “Prepare to suffer.”

He stares at her knowingly. “I could say the same thing to you.”

xXx

“I had an opportunity to tell Jacob today,” Bella says to Chloe. “About us. Me.”

They’ve been walking through the woods for a while now. They're searching for something – well, more like Chloe’s searching for something and Bella's tagging along for the ride.

“But you didn't.” Chloe reads between the lines. “Did you?”

“No,” Bella admits, fighting the urge to kick a twig in her way.

Chloe keeps looking at her. “Don't take your frustrations out in that poor twig. Talk to me instead. Why didn't you?”

“The pack kind of has a physic link between them,” Bella explains, sighing loudly. “They can read each other's mind, and they can see each other’s memories when they're in wolf form. If I told him…”

“All of the wolves would’ve known it too. I get it.”

“Not only the wolves, the council. I don't know, it sounds too risky.”

“You do know you’ll have to tell them at some point, right?” Chloe points out, her voice calm. “You're looking at this the wrong way, Bella. While you see potential threats to you I see allies. It will be easier to make a stand against anyone if they're on your side. Have you thought about that?”

Bella shakes her head. “Didn't you say that hiding was the best option? If everyone knows what I am how can we guarantee that either side – Volturi or Hunters - won't find out too?”

“They will come for you eventually, Bella.” Chloe shrugs like it's no big deal. “God knows I had my fair share of encounters with them. You can't outrun them forever, not if you’re trying to protect other witches, and not if you stay in one place too long.”

“This situation sucks,” Bella says, frustrated. “Do you think this is why the hunters never crossed paths with the Cullen's? Because they're never in one place too long?”

“Probably,” Chloe says. “I can't say for sure. Maybe it's just luck.” She tells her. “What I do know it's that unless you're okay with abandoning everyone here and living your life on the run, they’re bound to find you at one point or another. It's only a question of _when_ , Bella. Not _if_.”

“So what do I do?”

“I don't think I can answer that for you, if I’m honest. Some witches stay, others run. It's up to you.” Chloe states.

Bella passes a hand through her hair. “What did you do?”

“I ran,” Chloe admits. “My parents were dead, and I feared what would happen to the rest of my family if I stayed.” She explains. “Your grandmother was kind enough to take me under her wings. After that you know the story – we started helping other witches hide too.”

“And you’re helping me do that now?”

“Not exactly. I’m helping you learn, I’m training you. Whatever you decide to do with that is your choice, darling.”

“I could join you then, if I wanted? Help you and your friends save witches?” Bella enquires, saying what has been on her mind for a while.

“Yes,” Chloe says, pressing her lips. “If that's what you want to do. But…you have something here. Friends, family. A place to call home. It's not that simple of a decision to make.”

“I want to help,” Bella says, honest. “But not if the price is leaving. Not if I have to disappear.”

Chloe stops walking, face pensive. “Maybe we could find a compromise for you. You won't do it regularly, but you could join me sometimes. Like your grandmother did after you and Renée went to live with her.”

“That seems like a good solution to our problems,” Bella admits, giving Chloe a soft smile.

“Don't forget that if you decide to do it, it will be dangerous, Bella. If you want to stay out of their radars for as long as you want I wouldn't recommend it.” Chloe tells her, face worried. “But that’s future – future, darling. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.” She puts one hand on Bella's shoulders. “I know part of you want to follow in Marie’s footsteps, but you..” Chloe stares at her intensely. “I have a feeling you're meant for greater things. Running, hiding - it's a cycle. We're not stopping anything, we're just making it harder for each part to eliminate us.”

Bella's taken aback by her words. “You think we can find out a way to end it all?”

“I have hope. Sometimes that's all you need.” Chloe admits. “Look, about what you said before. I know these decisions are yours to make, but you should consider telling someone. Charlie, at least. You need him in your corner. He already knows about vampires and werewolves, I’m sure his head won't explode if you tell him about us.”

“I know, I know.” Bella sighs. “It's just…he’ll worry. It's one thing to have the Volturi lurking, another one to have a group of witches too.”

“He’s a _Dad_ ,” Chloe says. “He’ll do that regardless.” She points out, and Bella can't help but nod, aware she doesn't have any other excuse for not telling him in her sleeve.

The truth is that Bella knows that keeping this a secret is her way of trying to delay the inevitable – her way of trying to have some control over a situation that she has none. But maybe like Chloe had pointed out – it was time for her to give that up. Maybe it was time for her to finally come clean.

xXx

“You’ll have to concentrate harder on this than you did when we were warding the house. “ Chloe explains quietly, worried that if she speaks too loud the animal who's close to them will be spooked. “Now you won't be trying to ward something concrete, instead you’ll do that with something that only exists clearly on your mind.” She points to where the deer is standing, unaware of what they're about to do.

“Isn't this dangerous? I don't want to hurt him.” Bella enquires, fidgeting with her hands.

“No. You’ll only try to keep it contained, the deer won't feel pain or anything like that. It's important you try to ward when something’s trying to get out.”

“Couldn't I try doing that with you instead?” She says, still not sure she wants to be putting the animal in that situation.

“You could. But when it's a witch you're trying to keep in place you’ll need way more power, darling.”

“Because they have the power to fight back?”

“Exactly. They’ll feel your energy around them, they’ll react against it. Even if I try not to actively fight it, you'll still have to pour more power into it just to keep me in place because my magic alone will react against it.”

“But look at him.” Bella whispers. “He’s just there, minding his own business. What right do I have to interfere with that?”

“You're just going to put a wall around him, nothing else. It will last seconds.”

“Fine, but if this blows up somehow I’m blaming you.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “The sooner we do it, the sooner we can leave the poor deer alone.”

“Ok, ok,” Bella says, conceding. She takes a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of anything else.

She visualizes a barrier, a box, keeping the deer in place. She moves her hand forward, the way she’d seen Chloe do countless times when showing her how to do a spell.

She pours magic into it - more than what she was using when warding the house – but not enough for her to feel drained by it.

The deer seems to understand there's something wrong, seems to realize he's stuck. It starts to get restless, to hit the barrier with force.

“Do you think we should stand a little further away?” Bella asks, worried they're too close to him in case something goes wrong.

“It will hold, don't worry,” Chloe says back, her voice calm.

“Are you sure about that?” She asks again when she starts to feel something she hasn't before. A force going against her own. “I feel him trying to get out, is this normal?”

Before Chloe has a chance to answer her though, Bella feels the barrier fade away completely.

The animal is now looking at them like he knows they're responsible for the predicament he was in.

They have no time to prepare, no time to adjust, because as soon as he's free, the deer starts sprinting towards them with only one goal in mind.

 _Revenge_.

Bella's heart starts beating frenetically, already anticipating the worst.

Chloe, who's standing beside her, seems even more surprised than she is. The woman is frozen on the spot, unmoving.

The deer is coming for them, and Bella knows they only have seconds before he reaches his destination.

There isn't enough time to step away or to escape. He will hit them.

Bella panics. But in her panic she finds clarity.

No one’s going to save them. Nothing will magically appear out of nowhere to save their asses. It's entirely up to her to pull off a miracle right now.

Bella doesn't waste any more time. She quickly grabs Chloe's arm, and she focuses. She starts pouring magic into both of them and she doesn't stop, not even when she starts feeling lightheaded.

 _They aren't here_ – she imagines.

 _There's no one here_ – she thinks again.

Bella wills it, with all of her force.

Suddenly, when the deer’s about to hit them he stops, barely an inch from both of them. He stops and stares, his eyes confused and searching for the threat that was here a second ago.

Bella fights against the urge to relax, aware that if the illusion stops working for even a second they're both screwed. So she keeps the mantra in her head, repeating the words over and over again.

_There's no one here._

The animal seems to give up, turning, and sprinting towards another part of the woods. Searching for them or escaping, Bella doesn't know. And right now, she doesn't actually care.

She's only thankful she can break the illusion, thankful she can take a relieved breath.

When she does she realizes how tired she is. How exhausted. How there's blood falling from her nose.

She's about to fall on the ground when Chloe reaches for her, keeping her upright.

“That was –”

“ _Crazy_?” Bella offers with a week voice.

“Awesome, actually,” Chloe admits, impressed. “Let's go. I’ll help you walk. I think we’ve had enough adventure for today. Let’s get you home.”

xXx

“Are you completely sure that me going isn't a problem?” Bella can't help but ask. She's resting on the passenger seat of her truck – too tired after her afternoon with Chloe to do anything else besides watching Jacob almost murder them at every turn he makes with Carol. “Isn't this like, a pack only event?”

“Emily will be there,” He shrugs, not worried. “And Sam told me I could invite you if I wanted.”

Bella's eyes widen. “Emily as in, _Leah’s cousin_? No wonder she sounded so relieved when I told her I was coming.”

“It's nobody's fault what happened with them, Bella,” Jacob says, shaking his head. “Sam _imprinted_ on Emily. After that, there was nothing anyone else could do.”

“Imprinted?” She repeats, confused.

At dinner, with Leah, the girl hadn't gone into much detail about everything that happened. Just the fact that Sam and Emily – said cousin – lived together now.

Bella hadn't pressed for more details.

“It's a wolf thing,” Jacob explains. “Did Carlisle ever tell you about mates?” He enquires, grimacing the moment he says his name.

“Yes, actually.”

“Vampires mates, shifters imprint.” Jacob states. “The moment you see the person who's the one, you know. Like really know. After that, there's no stopping it – no fighting against it. From that moment on, that person becomes the center of your universe, and you become theirs.”

Bella's just about to say that maybe Chloe was right, that she really isn't one for romance, when she remembers Jacob doesn't even know who Chloe is. “That doesn't sound like a good thing.” She says instead.

“It's _complicated_.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Isn't everything on this whole damn town complicated?”

“Imprinting is sacred to us. The highest honor you can receive.” Jacob tells her, his voice giving away some of his feelings on the matter.

“But you don't agree with that,” Bella says, not wanting for him to come to it.

“You can say that.” He admits, frowning. “It bothers me, the way it happens. Suddenly, you have no choice, no opinion. And the worst of it all is that your wolf is so happy about it that you can't even question if that's something you want.” Jacob tries straightening his shirt with his hands when the traffic lights turn red. “That's not everything. There’s also the whole obeying Sam thing, because he's the alpha. He’s pretty chill about it, but I don't like it, to be honest.” He rants, no clue that this is the first time he's saying those words to Bella. “Don't get me wrong, I love being a wolf. But..it does come with its own set of specific challenges I wasn't anticipating.”

“Everything does, buddy.” She says, thinking about her own situation. Being a witch was awesome, but there was always a dark cloud lurking around her head.

Danger on the horizon. A silent war going on in the shadows.

And Bella knew that the storm would hit her at some point, the way it always did.

“I guess you're right. I just wish I had more control over things, you know?”

“I do, Jake.” She presses her lips. “I honestly do.”

“There's something you need to know before we go to Sam's house. Something about Emily.”

“You mean besides the fact that she's a backstabber?” Bella says, not feeling any kind of sympathy for the woman.

Jacob decides to ignores her. “One time, Sam lost control over the transformation, and he did it while standing too close to her. Emily was desperate, she tried helping him.” He shakes his head, lamenting things. “He shifted and he attacked her. I don't want to go into detail about it because it's their business. But I wanted you to be prepared for what you're about to see. Try not to stare ok?”

“What kind of _ominous_ shit is this?” Bella argues. “Try not to stare? At what?”

“Her face is covered in scars.” He admits, biting his lips.

“Ok,” Bella winces. “I won't.” She makes a mental note not to. “Anything else I need to know?”

“You should eat first, otherwise there won't be any food left for you.”

Bella sighs. “I’m starting to regret agreeing to this thing.”

“Only now?” He raises an eyebrow. “That's an improvement. You're always regretting things the moment you agree to them. This one took some time.”

“Jacob, please take this the wrong way.” Bella stares at his stupid smirk. “Fuck you,” She says, giving him the finger. “Also, try to be a little gentler with Carol. We’re not in the middle of a _rally_ , for God's sake.”

“I’m a good driver.” He mumbles.

“ _Sure you are_.”

xXx

It's dark when they reach Sam's house.

Bella feels… out of place standing here.

Like she's invading on something she shouldn't. Especially given the fact that the last time she was in this exact same place she’d been ready to threaten anyone who stood between her and her furry friend.

“They don't bite,” Jacob says, voice amused. “I mean, I think they don't?” He shrugs, and Bella rolls her eyes at him.

“It's not that, I just… I feel out of place.” She confesses.

“I know. You have the same look in your eyes I always did when standing outside the Cullen's house.” Jacob admits, voice honest. “I used to envy you back then, you know? You made it look so easy to fit in with all of them.” At Bella's incredulous look he reiterates. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don't. Edward and I weren't even acquaintances, Jake. He was the guy I had to _tolerate_ because he was dating you.”

“Yeah, okay. Let me rephrase that. I used to envy the way you fit in with all of them sans Edward. Happy now?”

“Yes,” Bella says, nodding his way. A lot had changed since then, she knew – but this? This hadn't. Her dislike for Edward had only seemed to grow the longer she knew him. “You used to envy me, but you don't envy me now.” She completes, reading between the lines.

“No. I found my place now. My purpose.” He states. “I belong in this land, Bella. Just like every werewolf before me did.”

She fights against the urge to grimace at his words. “Belonging is an overrated word. An overrated state of mind.” Bella says, more bite in her words than necessary. “There's nothing wrong with not belonging anywhere, Jacob. There's _freedom_ in it.”

“True.” He acquiesces. “But it is incredibly lonely, don't you think?”

Bella doesn't know what to say to that, so she doesn't respond. “Can we go?” She asks, patting him in the chest. “They're going to think we're stalling.”

“Aren't we?” Jacob raises his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Bella presses her lips. “But we don't want them to know that, do we?”

Jacob chuckles, waving his hand at her antics. “Everyone’s going to like you, Bella. Don’t worry.”

“That's not it,” Bella says, but he doesn't hear her. Instead, he just starts walking in the direction of Sam's backyard, leaving her no choice but to follow him.

Jacob didn't seem to understand that she couldn't care less if they hated her.

Ok, maybe she could. But only because that would then mean she would've somehow managed to make every supernatural faction hate her without even trying.

Talk about being an overachiever.

xXx

They're _loud_.

It's the main thing Bella notices about them while she watches the festivities from afar.

They’ve all been incredibly welcoming to her – that was true. Even Emily, who she hadn't been the most kind to it seemed to treat her like she was a part of their family.

Of Jacob's family.

And yet, she still felt like an intruder. Like a fish out of water. And although she could justify her discomfort as a side effect of her not being the type of person who liked these sorts of things, Bella knew it ran deeper than that.

The wolves were different than she was now used to. They were too warm, too alive.

Too loud.

They reminded her of _Renée_. Of restlessness, of a whirlwind she couldn't control, no matter how much she tried. They reminded her of Phoenix, of the life she finally managed to get away from.

“I would offer you a beer,” A warm voice says, sitting next to her on the table. “But I get the feeling you're not the type.”

“To drink beer?” Bella asks with her eyebrows raised, letting out an imperceptible sigh of relief that it's Leah beside her and not another one of Jacob's werewolves pack buddies.

If Embry tried to make small talk with her again she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions.

She thought she’d understood what Leah had said that day in the dinner – but she’d only _truly_ understood it now.

This was a boy’s club, and it _showed_.

“To drink.”

“You got that right,” Bella admits before looking at her with her eyebrows raised. “Should _you_ be drinking? How old are you?”

“Age is a social construct,” Leah jokes. “Turning into a magical creature here means we’re now seen as adults. So hey, I might not have any choice in hanging out with my ex and my cousin, but at least I have permission to get drunk while doing it so.”

Bella nods. “That seems…fair. The being adults part, not the other thing.” She clarifies.

“More like incredibly awkward for everyone involved. No wonder you're hiding away from this, to be honest.”

Bella passes a hand through her hair. “I’m not hiding.” Leah gives her a look. “It’s just, I’m not one to enjoy these types of things.”

“Right,” The girl chuckles. “If instead of ten boys we had ten girls…”

Bella smirks. “Now that would be a totally different scenario.” She half-jokes.

“I never enjoy these things, you know? These pack bounding activities. Everyone always tries to make me feel a part of it, but I don't. I don't _fit in_.” Leah confides and Bella realizes that the bottle the girl’s holding is probably not her first one.

“Have you ever thought that maybe that’s a good thing?” Bella can't help but say, watching while the boys start fake fighting with each other, rolling on the ground.

“Yes,” Leah admits. “But it would definitely be easier if I did.”

Bella shakes her head. “Where’s the fun in that?” She takes a clean napkin from the table and starts making a small origami with it. “Look, I don't understand how all of this works. I don't even know if you believe the things they've told you. But if the land really does chooses who's going to protect her, then there's a reason she picked you. There's a reason she made you the first woman to shift. Maybe not belonging with the pack means something too. Something important. Maybe you're not supposed to belong – maybe you're supposed to defy.” She shrugs. “All I do know Leah, is that we might not be able to choose what hand we're given, but we do have the ability to decide how we're going to play it.”

Leah seems surprised at her words. “Do _you_ think there's a reason for all of this?”

“Yes,” Bella says, biting her lips. “If we will ever find out what that reason is, is an entirely different question though.”

Leah sighs. “And we're supposed to keep living like this? Totally in the dark?”

Bella chuckles. “I believe the universe thinks it's funny to watch us all walking around in circles trying to find answers to questions he created in the first place.” She shrugs. “If I learned anything this year Leah, is that we cannot control time. We can only do our best and wait to see how it will play out. Life has a way of figuring itself out though, so don't worry.”

“Men are so dumb. I kind of told these things to Jared the other day. Do you know what he said to me?”

Bella smiles. “What?”

“He said _‘life sucks’_.” Leah shakes her head.

“Just that? Life sucks?”

“Yeah. He’s a poet that one.” The girl rolls her eyes.

“He’s not wrong,” Bella says, still concentrated on the bird she’s trying to make.

“Yeah, but I was aiming for the kind of pep talk you just gave me,” Leah tells her. “Not a two-word statement.”

“Do you feel better now?” Bella asks, smirking.

“Not really.” Leah shrugs. “Maybe I need another beer.”

“Maybe you need to call time on this. You’ve shown up, you’ve bonded.” Bella says. “Granted it was with me and not the pack but still, I think it counts. You don't need to keep staying in a place that it's clearly making you miserable.” She points out.

“Yeah?” Leah asks softly. “You think so?

“C’mon, I’ll take you home,” Bella tells her, already getting up from her chair and leaving the little origami bird on the table. “It's my time to leave too, I’ve already stayed for too long. I have school tomorrow morning.”

xXx

Monday morning she wakes up feeling like crap. She knows she shouldn't be surprised by it, not after the deer accident and staying out too late, but she is.

Bella wasn't an old woman. She wasn't even an adult. Her body should be able to handle these sorts of things, right? How could she even think of competing against werewolves and vampires when running twenty minutes on the day before could manage to make her feel this way?

Fine. Bella knew it wasn't only those two things that were managing to make her feel this miserable right now. But, still. It didn't seem fair.

She betted Jacob looked fine right now.

But before she can call and ask him just that (Bella has no condition of going to his room on foot and checking it out for herself) she’s shaken out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

“C’mon in.” She tells the person standing on the other side.

Trying to pretend the situation isn't as bad as it looks, Bella tries to at least be more in a sitting position than she currently is on her bed.

Unfortunately, the moment she manages to do just that and rest her head against the headboard her nose decides to start bleeding without any sort of prior notice.

At the same time that happens, Charlie opens the door, walking in and seeing Bella in a compromising position – her hand on her nose while blood pours from it.

This time, she won't be able to hide this from him. She won't be able to run out of the room with some pitiful excuse while trying her best to hold the blood in without him noticing.

This time, she’s totally _screwed_.

“That's it,” Charlie says, taking only one look at her. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“No, no. I’m fine. Honestly, Dad.” Bella tries saying. “This is probably because I went on that stupid run with Jacob yesterday. I mean, I knew I was out a shape but _sheesh_.”

He doesn't buy her excuse. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, kiddo.” He shakes his head, not impressed.

“I…this is normal.” She makes a move to get out of bed but he puts one hand up, telling her not to do it.

“No, it isn't,” Charlie says softly, sitting down on the bed next to her. “Something's up. You either know why this is happening and you're not being honest with me, or you don't know why this is happening to you either.” He tells her. “I’m definitely hoping for the first one. So which one is it?” He hands her the box of tissues that was on her bedside table.

Bella sighs, preparing herself for the conversation they're about to have. “The first.” She admits, cleaning herself up.

He nods, not surprised by her admission. “I had a feeling it would be that one. Does it have anything to do with you getting back home at almost four in the morning today?”

Bella looks at him sheepishly. “No. That was actually Leah’s fault. I gave her a ride home after I left Sam’s party and the next thing I know we're in the back of my truck talking and laughing about stupid things. Time got away from us.”

“I thought you were about to say something very different right now.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes at him. “Leah’s fun. Also, she looks like she needs a friend.”

Charlie smirks. “ _You_ need a friend.”

“We both need a friend.” Bella acquiesces.

“Bells, you don't need to hide anything from me. You know that right? I’m here for you.” Charlie says, his voice soft. “Whatever you have to say to me, I can handle it.”

She nods. “Remember the day Jacob turned into a werewolf?” Bella decides to go for it.

“It's a hard day to forget. I almost had a heart attack.” He admits.

“Ok, remember how I took longer than I should when I went to the pharmacy?” She asks. “Well, when I was driving back home a woman kidnapped me.”

Charlie's eyes widen. “What?!”

“I probably shouldn't have led with _that_.” Bella presses her lips. “Look, it was…” She starts, trying to find a reason for Chloe's actions that day but still coming up empty. “What it was.” She finishes lamely. “She took me somewhere and she told me something. At the time I thought she was crazy but, well, she was kind of right. Chloe - that's the woman’s name - she said she knew my grandmother.”

“Marie?”

“Yes.” Bella nods. “She said Marie was a witch.”

Charlie laughs, shaking his head. “What a nut job.”

“Right?” Bella exclaims, finally excited to see someone reacting the same way she did. “Unfortunately, she was right.”

“Wait, so Marie was really a witch?” He asks, confused.

“Yes,” Bella says, giving a little time for him to process the information. “She also told me that… that I was too. A witch. She told me that I was a witch.”

Charlie doesn't say anything for minutes. “You're telling me you're a witch?”

“Yes.”

He doesn't look too sold on the revelation. “And that's why your nose has been bleeding?”

“It's the way my body's been processing all the recent magic I’ve been doing.” She explains.

“So you're not ill or anything like that? This isn't something life-threatening?” He sounds shocked and relieved at the same time.

All Bella can do is grimace. “Hm, I mean…I’m not ill.” She presses her lips. “But it is kind of life-threatening?” She gives him an apologetic shrug.

“Of course it is.” Charlie shakes his head. “God forbid something happens to you that isn't.” He sounds a little frantic.

Bella puts her hand on top of his, trying to calm him down. “Look, I won't pretend this isn't a fucked-up situation. But it isn't all that bad. I have some answers now, some power. Choices.” She explains to him. “Is something, Dad. At least something more than what we had before. It’s a start.”

“Ok, ok.” He tries to center himself. “Tell me everything from the beginning. And when I say everything Bella, I mean _everything_.”

“Alright. But shouldn’t you be at work?” She looks down at his clothes.

He raises his eyebrows. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” He says back. “Those things can wait. Work can wait. This is more important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important things:
> 
> 1- bella isn't invicible. there's a reason she's doing well right now - and that won't always be the case when it comes to magic. she will be a BAMF, she is a BAMF. but not a godlike character
> 
> 2- this is the biggest chapter yet because it's also kind of a wrap up on some things. what does that mean?
> 
> it means that on the next chapter there will be a passage of time (some weeks). it also means something else that most of you are smart enough to figure it out
> 
> THE MOST IMPORT THING:
> 
> this is a slow burn my friends. trust me, i get that we all want rosella to be together (and they will). but it has to feel right  
> there will be a LOT of interaction between them before they do get together, so don't worry  
> i just want to do it in a way that FEELS RIGHT for these characters. and that means they still have a friendship to build back from the ground before we can see them being something else
> 
> i hope this won't be a deal breaker for most of you
> 
> i don't know how long this will be but it will be long  
> so i won't just end this when the time finally comes for them to be a couple  
> hope that helps some of you to hang tight till then
> 
> :)


	28. complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> sorry it took so long to get this one out. i have been editing some of the earlier (1-5) chapters. nothing that will change anything for those who have already read them, but enough to make me 90% satisfied with it.
> 
> it's a little wild to go back and see just how far i've come.
> 
> anyway.
> 
> i know some of you are worried about the pace in the story (some of you love it). all I can say is that the pace will pick up.
> 
> i just don't want to tell you something without building it first. like, i could tell you guys bella and leah had become friends - but without their scenes before would any of you really feel that?
> 
> enjoy!

“I used to like this song,” Bella says, sighing into her diet coke. She takes a sip from it, trying to alleviate the discomfort of having to listen to Jacob murder another one of Sam Smith’s hits. “I used to like a lot of songs. But then...”

“You lost a bet.” Leah completes for her. “I know. It's been weeks Bella, I thought you would be used to it by now.” She admits.

“Used to this disgrace?” Bella presses her lips, wincing when Jacob tries to do a falsetto and fails miserably. If she’d known that morning exactly what she’d been agreeing to if she lost the bet, Bella would’ve never said yes to it in the first place.

“Some of them aren't this bad.” Leah tries, but she’s not fooling anyone. Bella knows this isn't exactly what the girl would like to be doing on her Friday night either. “Quill’s voice can be quite soothing.”

“I still can't believe Eloise’s okay letting all of you drink in her establishment,” Bella states, giving her a look.

“Of course she is, _Mom_.” Leah rolls her eyes. “First, like I’ve told you a million times, Eloise’s Dad is part of the council, so she knows we're adults now.” She twirls one of her fingers in the air. “Second, it makes her money. She's never going to say no to that.”

“Still, all of you should take it easy,” Bella says, looking around and spotting some other members of the pack going to the bar to order more drinks. “Drunk werewolves aren't exactly stellar company.”

“ _Aw_ , anyone hearing you say those words might actually believe you care.”

“How am I the only one who understands the need to keep your secret _a secret_ from the rest of town?” Bella asks, tilting her head. They might’ve been labeled adults by the council in La Push, but in her opinion, they were all a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

“Because you're too stressed out, my friend,” Leah tells her, giving her a feral grin. “Do you know what you need?”

Bella gives her a look, already knowing where this is going. “Besides finding a way to have my Friday nights back? No.”

“You need to get laid.” The girl in front of her says.

Bella raises one eyebrow. “Is this a statement or an offer?” She plays along.

“A statement.” Leah smiles. “We both know what your answer would be if this was an offer.”

She ignores the girl, focusing instead on Jacob. He’s leaving the stage with a small grin on his face that betrays the general mood of the bar, and Bella can't help but raise her glass in mock salute to him.

“Thank you, God.” She makes a little scene, pretending she was silently praying, and Leah snickers.

“They're cute,” Bella says, watching Jacob give her an apologetic look while deciding to follow Jared to the bar. It seemed he would, once again, bail on her before the night was over.

She couldn't blame him – not when she knew she would do the same if she were in his position.

“They're reckless,” Leah says, eyes narrowing. “Both of them will imprint at some point, Bella, and it won't be to one another. They're just laying the ground for major heartbreak down the line.” She shakes her head. “If they were only fooling around it would be one thing, but they're _catching feelings_ ,” Leah says like it’s a disease.

Bella sighs, seeing her point. “Catching feelings is the worst.” She agrees, nodding her head.

Leah raises her eyebrows. “In your case, I would say the problem isn't catching feelings but _letting them go_.”

Bella feigns ignorance. “I don't know what you're talking about.” She takes a final sip of her drink, trying to avoid the conversation that's coming.

“Look, I didn't say anything before because I was respecting your space,” Leah tells her, her voice a little soft. “But Bella, I’ve seen countless women try to flirt with you in this bar. Heck, I tried to flirt with you in this bar.”

“And?” Bella asks, wanting the girl to get straight to the point.

“You’ve turned all of us down,” Leah states, impressed. “Repeatedly in some cases.”

“If this is about Eloise, I’ve told her countless times I’m not interested. It's not my fault she doesn't seem to get it.” Bella says, thinning her lips.

“This is about _Rosalie_ ,” Leah says, her face daring Bella to say it isn't. “You still feel something for her.”

“Unfortunately.” Is all Bella can say. There was no use denying the obvious.

“Did she at least felt the same?” Leah asks, and Bella’s surprise by the turn the conversation takes.

She was expecting words of encouragement. She was expecting Leah to try and make her see that maybe, going out with someone else could be kind of a first step in the right direction.

She definitely wasn't expecting a question that she didn't know how to answer.

She takes a deep breath. “I don't know.” She says sincerely.

After everything that still remained the million-dollar question. Did Rosalie like her? Or better yet, did Rosalie like her enough to try and have something that seemed doomed to fail?

Had the girl felt the way Bella did? Had she been willing, like she had, to thrown caution into the wind and see where that would take them?

“What do you mean you don't know?” Leah asks, exasperated.

Bella passes a hand through her hair. “Because let's say I didn't _explicitly_ ask.”

Leah's eyes widen in surprise. “Dude?”

“Look, it was complicated.” She says, doubting the truthfulness of these words now. “Okay, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was simple. But I spent too much time in my head, too much time wrapped around my feelings and fears, and _I made it_ complicated.” Bella finally admits to someone other than herself. “When I told her how I felt, I didn't even say all the words, I just kind of implied it. And before she could say anything back I left, told her to think about it. Told her that she should think things through before giving me an answer.”

“You were afraid she would say she didn't feel the same,” Leah says, understanding clouding her face.

“No.” Bella states and Leah gives her a look. “Okay, yes.” She admits. “But it was more like I was afraid that for her it wouldn't be enough.”

“You lost me there,” Leah tells her.

Bella sighs. “I knew she felt something, I wasn't that blind. But I didn't know if what she felt was enough. Enough for her to want to try. Enough for her to dismiss everything else that stood in our way.”

“So you were afraid that if she told you then, that the answer would've been no?” Leah asks, trying to comprehend what had transpired between them.

“I was afraid she would run.” She admits. “It's kind of her MO, you know? Running, hiding.” Bella explains. “It's the way she deals, or better yet, not deals with the things in her life.” She shakes her head. “I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same and I was afraid she would run. In the end, despite my best efforts, she kind of did both.”

“I’m sorry,” Leah says softly.

“It is what it is,” Bella says, waving her hand. “All the signs had been there from the start. I just didn't look at them until it was too late. Rosalie was always going to leave, Leah.” She states, certain. “Maybe I should thank the universe she did it when all there was between us was ‘ _what if's’_. Jacob was pretty destroyed when Edward left.” She tries to let the statement speak for itself.

Leah gives her a piercing look. “Jacob seems fine, Bella.” The girl points her head to where he and Jared are busy making out in a dark corner of the bar. “ _You_ on the other hand –"

“I’m fine,” Bella interjects, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, I have so many things on my plate right now, Leah, that Rosalie Hale doesn't rank higher than number five on my top problems list.”

“You could try getting over her,” Leah suggests, giving her a grin. “Kyra has been checking you out all night.”

Bella quickly looks at the girl that’s singing right now. She's pretty. Tall, tanned, and brunette. “No, she hasn't.” She dismisses Leah’s words.

The girl was under the impression every single woman that looked her way was somehow interested – but that wasn't exactly the case.

“You know she has.” Leah insists.

“And you know I’m not interested.” Bella points out tiredly. She forces herself to look at Jacob again, quickly averting her eyes when she spots him in the same place he was before.

Busy being engulfed by Jared’s mouth.

If she wanted, she could leave right now and he would be none the wiser.

She could even go as far as to bet he would thank her for it later – that way, he would’ve found himself a very nice excuse to spend the night at Jared’s place without having to ask for it.

“Because she’s not blonde?” Leah asks, smirking.

“Because I don't think sex is the answer to my problems.” Bella says, leaving the ‘like you do’ implied.

Leah ignores her. “Maybe you should create one that would find that to be the answer then.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“How would I even do that?” Bella asks, voice incredulous.

“I’m sure I can figure something out. All I need is time, and another beer.” Leah grins. “It would help if you had one too. I’m sure Eloise will make an exception for you if you ask _nicely_.”

“Yeah, no thank you.” Bella shakes her head in amusement. “I’m driving.”

“Do you have something we can write with?”

“Why would I have that?” Bella asks.

Leah shrugs. “I don't know. You always carry paper on that jacket of yours, why not some pen?”

Bella rolls her eyes. “I carry tissues, not paper. It's not my fault my nose is allergic to this weather.”

“Whatever,” Leah argues. “I’m sure Eloise has some. I’ll ask her for it. A pen and another beer. Do you want something?”

“Fries?” Bella suggests. If she was going to have to suffer through another round of bad singing and Leah trying to have her hook up with some random woman, the least she could do was find a way to enjoy it.

“You got it.” The girl says before getting up.

It seemed this Friday night one of her friends was going to keep her company instead of bailing out.

She would take it as a win.

xXx

“Where’s Jacob?” Charlie asks her with an inquisitive look on his face as soon as she gets home. He’s standing by the stairs, his back resting on the wall.

“I can give you two guesses,” Bella says while trying to get out of her soaking leather jacket.

A heavy storm had surprised her out of nowhere when she’d been driving back home, and in the short walk from the driveway to the house, Bella had been drenched.

“Jared.” He says, not even blinking.

Bella sighs when she notes the puddle on the floor. “I would say you're good but –“

“Jake’s too predictable?” Charlie finishes, giving her an amused look.

“Yeah.” Bella nods, still trying to find a way to make less of a mess but not succeeding.

“Don't worry, kiddo. Go take a shower and I’ll clean things here.” He says, trying to contain his smile at her frustrated state. “Should we be worried about him?” Charlie asks, getting back to Jacob.

“Always,” Bella admits, chuckling a little.

Charlie sighs. “Do you think he's in love?”

She scoffs, thinking about the bar. “More like in lust.”

He grimaces. “Well, at least is that and not the other thing. That's good, right?”

“Yeah. But knowing Jacob if he doesn't slow things down it might well become that.” Bella admits, thinning her lips. It seemed her friend hadn't really learned his lesson – he was still going too fast, too soon.

“We should tell him to slow down.”

“You should tell him,” Bella states, passing a hand through her hair. “I’m kind of tired of having to be the relationship police. I mean, there's a reason I’m single - I don't want nor need the drama. Why do I keep getting pulled into his?”

“Should I pretend to buy this excuse?” He says and Bella gives him a look that greatly implies ‘ _yes’_. “Okay. I’ll talk to him tomorrow, right after his walk of shame in the morning.”

Bella grins. “You should be polishing your shotgun while you do it. He’s terrified of it.”

“He's a wolf,” Charlie says, voice incredulous.

“He's _Jacob_.” She points out. You could take the wolf out of the boy, but never the boy out of the wolf.

“Alright.” Charlie acquiesces. “Now run along, I don't want you catching a cold. God knows what happened the last time someone was sick in this house. Let's not test our luck.”

Bella chuckles.“Fair enough. Good night, Dad.”

“Night, kiddo.”

xXx

“How did it went?” Bella questions Charlie the next morning while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. She generally wouldn't drink coffee right after a run, but last night had been tough.

Instead of falling asleep she’d tossed and turned on her bed the whole night, a strange energy inside her. And when she’d finally managed to get some sleep, nightmares had plagued her dreams.

“How did you think it went?” He enquires, eyebrows raised.

“Good. Bad.” She admits. “Both?”

“Pretty much.” He nods, shaking his head. “He was fine with what I said. Paid attention even. But I don't think he will change his behavior.”

“At least you tried.” She points out, shrugging. Bella had learned quickly that when it came to Jacob that was the way to go. Try, try and try, but never expect it to go anywhere.

Charlie hums. “It seems that's the only thing we can do when Jacob's involved.”

“Do you have to work today?” She enquires.

“Yes, I won't come home late, though. Why? Do you need anything?”

“No, no. Just curious.” Bella tells him. “Wondering what your plans for the day were.”

“That's it,” Charlie says. “What about you?”

“I have homework to do. Also, there's an English test on Monday, so I should probably study for that too.”

He nods. “No witch training today then?”

Bella shakes her head. “Chloe went to see a friend in Seattle. She'll only be back at the end of the week.” What she doesn't say is that the reason Chloe had decided to go see her friend was _her_.

After doing exceptionally well when it came to defensive spells, Bella couldn't say the same was happening now that they were trying more offensive ones.

She still managed to do them – that was true. But it took her way longer to get the hang of it.

Chloe had admitted this meant something, something more than Bella just having an affinity for a type of magic. So she had gone searching for an answer.

“You could use the rest.” He gives her a pointed look.

“You know,” Bella starts, tilting her head. “I never thought I would say that, but I think school’s starting to become a problem.” She admits to him.

Between trying to maintain an exercise routine and her witch training, there was little to no time left for it.

“I know.” He says, voice soft. “For you and for Jacob.”

“I doubt my enemies will care if I have finished high school or not when they try to kill me.”

Charlie winces. “Let's not use the _k-word_ here. It gives my heart palpitations.” He says, hand in his chest. “Look I get it. I can even admit that you're making a good point, but you have to keep appearances, kiddo. If out of nowhere you started skipping school people would notice, and I would be called in. It’s almost over anyway, right? You’ll graduate in what, three months?” He asks. “I’m sure you can find a way to managed it until then.”

“Two.” She mumbles, not very satisfied with the prospect of it. Bella knew Charlie had a point, but still. School had been getting on her nerves more than usual lately.

“See? You can finish this.” He tries to be supportive. “Now Jacob is another thing entirely. The only reason his grades are up is because he did well at the beginning of the year. And that's not even taking into account how much class he's been missing. I’m just waiting for Linda to call me asking what's wrong. Also let's not forget that he still has another year of school to complete.”

“Speaking of the devil, where is he?” Bella says, curious.

“Sleeping.”

“Lucky him. Did you used the shotgun tactic?” She grins.

“Yes.” He says amused. “It was quite fun, actually.”

“Man, can't believe I went running instead of waiting for it,”

“I’m impressed, Bells. Honestly. I thought this would last a week but you proved me wrong.” He says, his face proud. “You’ve been a woman on a mission. Even Jake said he had trouble keeping up with you the other day.”

Bella scoffs. “He’s being dramatic. He can outrun me just fine anytime he wants to.” She waves her hand, dismissing the praise.

“Still, I think it's pretty impressive what you’ve accomplished. I’m proud of you.”

Bella finds herself blushing. “Thank you, Dad.”

He checks his watch before giving her an apologetic look. “I have to go, kiddo. Work waits for no man. If you need anything –"

“I’ll call.” Bella rolls her eyes at him. “Go catch some bad guys.” She tells him jokingly.

He gives her a thumbs-up before leaving the kitchen.

xXx

Bella's almost finishing her history homework when a familiar tune starts playing. She's too caught up on the song, singing along to ‘hungry like the wolf’ to pick her phone right up from her desk.

When she finally does she's surprised by the urgency in Leah's voice. “Bella?” The girl says, her tone weird.

“What's up?”

“I have bad news.” Leah sounds apologetic in a way Bella hadn't seen before. “Sam and some of the guys were patrolling the town and…”

Bella takes a deep breath. “And?” She enquires, feeling her heart beat faster.

“They saw the Cullen's. All of them.”

Her eyes widen in surprise. “You're kidding me.”

She hears Leah sighing at the other end of the line. “I wish I was, trust me. Look, Sam has gathered the pack, but Jacob isn't answering his phone.”

“He’s asleep,” Bella explains.

“You have to wake him up,” Leah says, her voice serious. “We're going to their house, Bella. Sam wants to know if they're back for good.”

“Why?” Is all she can ask, still reeling from the information.

“Because if they are, things will have to be discussed.”

She tilts her head. “What things?”

“The treaty, for once.” Leah states. “It was easy to uphold it these past few years because there weren't any shifters in our land. But now? It's a whole new ball game. Jacob has shifted and he lives in town – not in La Push, so the whole you stay there and we’ll stay here won't work anymore. We’ll have to set new parameters. We’ll have to share the town, someway.”

“And do you really need Jacob there for this?” She tries to help her friend.

“You know we do.”

Bella sighs, passing a hand through her hair. “Fine. I’ll wake him up. Was that all?”

Leah stays quiet for a few seconds, before speaking her mind. “I think you should come with us too.”

“Why?” Bella asks, tone incredulous.

“You know why,” Leah admits. “To say there's some animosity between both sides would be an understatement. With you there maybe everyone will behave.”

Bella rolls her eyes. “So now I’m supposed to be everyone's babysitter?”

“If that's what you want to call it, suit yourself,” Leah says. “As longs as you're there.”

“God, why do I keep being pulled into these things?”

“Don't take too long, okay? Sam and the boys are restless.” Leah says, her tone conveying what she can't say in their presence, and Bella understands her previous request.

It appeared this wasn't shaping up to be a peaceful discussion of terms between both sides.

“Alright.” She acquiesces. “We’ll be there in twenty.”

When Bella goes to wake Jacob up, her face is a myriad of emotions – her mind a myriad of thoughts.

“Jacob,” She calls his name while patting his shoulder. “Buddy? C’mon, wake up.”

His eyes open slowly. “Bells?” He asks a little disoriented.

“We have to go.” She tells him, not beating around the bush. “The Cullen's are back in town, and the pack wants answers. They're going to their house right now.”

His eyes widen, and he sits right up in the bed. “Ok, ok.” He says, passing a nervous hand through his hair. “Let's go.”

xXx

The sky is grey and full of clouds by the time she and Jacob arrive in front of the Cullen's house. Before they leave the comfort and safety of Carol both look at each other, their eyes conveying how they really feel.

Jacob looks…distraught, to say the least. Surprised.

And while Bella can't say she feels exactly the same – she had known this would happen at some point (still, she didn't know it would be now) – she too feels distraught at the prospect of seeing them again. She too feels a little caught off guard.

It seemed she had unwillingly tempted fate last night when she claimed Rosalie wasn't in her top five problems of the moment.

Now, she would be. _Undoubtedly_.

But more than that, Bella now knew that her secrets wouldn't be a secret for much longer. It was one thing to take her time telling the wolves, but another one entirely now that the Cullen's would be involved too.

After all, they knew the Volturi. Carlisle could even go as far as say Aro had been a friend, once upon a time. To not tell them would be putting her and everyone else is even more danger than they already were.

Bella sighs, closing her eyes. It was time to face the music.

When they join the rest of the pack in front of the Cullen's house she's left a little breathless. The last time she was here she’d been close to breaking down in tears. She'd come to collect Jacob's backpack, but she'd left with way more than that – she'd left with the understanding that whatever story she had with the Cullen's had come to an end.

It had been bittersweet. To look at the empty house and see echoes everywhere.

“Has anyone told them we were coming?” Leah suddenly asks.

“If I remember correctly one of them can see the future, right?” Jared shrugs, staring at Bella and Jacob for confirmation.

“Alice will know.” Her friend says.

“She won't.” Bella bites her lips. “Her powers don't work when you guys are involved.” She admits, and Jacob stares at her with confusion.

“How do you know that?” He asks her, tilting his head.

“I –” Bella starts, unsure that admitting to the pack she kind of knew the vampires would be back is a good course of action right now.

Leah gives her a look – one that implies she knows she's saving Bella's face by interrupting. “I’ll just ring the doorbell.” She says before doing just that.

Paul, who's standing next to her, starts to vibrate with restless energy.

“You look ready for a fight.” She tells him, eyeing his stance and the evident disgust in his eyes.

“Aw, is little Bella afraid of the big bad wolf?” He smirks condescendingly before showing her his teeth. “What is the human doing here, Sam?”

“Paul –” Sam starts to say, but before he can continue the door opens.

Edward and Carlisle stand there without the surprise Bella thought she would see on their faces. They might not have known this was coming now, but it appeared they knew it would at some point.

“Gentlemen,” Carlisle says in a polite tone. “Would you like to come in?”

Bella sees that whatever the pack was expecting him to say that wasn't it.

“Yes,” Sam answers him, nodding. He gestures for everyone to follow his lead and Carlisle walks to the side, giving them room to pass.

Edward doesn't move, though, and that's when Bella notices that Jacob too seems to be in some kind of a trance.

“Buddy?” She asks him softly, nudging him a little.

He ignores her, his eyes still focused on Edward as nothing else matters in the whole damn world.

“What is happening?” Bella says, looking at some of the wolves and trying to get some answers.

“Oh fuck,” Leah exclaims, thinning her lips.

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cullen's are finally back!
> 
> next up: things get complicated, things get talked about, and things get revealed.


	29. pointing fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is.
> 
> about the last chapter - i know some of you didn't like jacob imprinting on edward. AND THATS GREAT
> 
> it means i've done things the right way. like i told some of you in the comments i wanted to showcase how complicated imprinting could be. how forcing people to be together isn't always a walk in the park.
> 
> that doesn't mean Jacob and Edward won't try to work things out and be together - BUT that also doesn't mean they will succeed.
> 
> thank you guys for all the comments and kudos! <3<3<3

“Jared, please keep still,” Bella tells him softly. She hands him one of her tissues while she keeps one of her hands pressing the ice on his shoulder.

They're standing in the middle of Esme’s kitchen. Alone. Waiting for everyone else to resolve the mess that’d been created so that they could go talk to each other the way normal people did.

Bella had thought it would all go a lot faster if she got Jared out of it – especially when it became clear he and Edward wouldn’t see eye to eye on things. So she'd urged him inside the house with the prospect of getting his injuries looked at.

Jared wasn't stupid, he probably knew what she'd been doing, still, he had accepted.

“How's your wrist?” She asks him.

Bella hadn't exactly been expecting him to punch Edward in the face when the opportunity presented itself, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't glad he did.

He turns his hand. “It's fine. It will heal in a couple of hours. You don't have to worry.”

She nods. “I know I’m not supposed to, you know, reward this type of behavior, but…what you did, it was…”

“Cool?” Jared grins.

“Deserved.” She shrugs, thinking about Edward's words and actions. “It wasn't your fault he read your thoughts and didn't like what was there.”

The truth was that in the end, what had started the whole thing in the first place was Edward going all caveman the minute Jared had put his hands on Jacob's shoulder. After that, Bella had been unable to do anything but watch as the whole thing unfolded right in front of her eyes.

“I kind of did it on purpose.” He tells her sheepishly.

Bella snorts. “I see. Well, still, thank you. You have given me a memory I’ll always treasure, rest assured. Every time I’m feeling down I’ll transport myself back to the exact moment your hand hit his face.”

Jared chuckles. “It was my pleasure, honestly.”

“Are you okay with everything?” She asks, pressing her lips. She knows it’s a stupid question, given everything, but she still asks him - if anything to show him she cares about his feelings.

“With Edward accusing me of taking advantage of Jake?” He asks, his face pensive. “Or the whole imprinting thing? Or the way he was ready to murder me the minute I touched what he now thinks belongs to him?”

“The imprinting.” She admits, pondering his words. “But everything else too.”

Jared sighs. “I’ve always let Jake set the pace with whatever he was comfortable within our relationship, so I’m not thrilled with his accusations.” He says, shaking his head. “But I guess Edward's going to try and find whatever stupid reason he can to justify Jacob moving on. He’ll definitely choose one that in his mind isn't his fault. You know, for leaving.”

“It's easier to blame the other guy.” Bella agrees.

He nods. “Yeah. He’ll either think this is all his fault or somebody else's fault. He doesn't strike me as the type of person who can understand it's actually a mix of both.”

“He’ll blame you first.” She says, her hand still holding the ice in place. “Then, he’s going to blame himself.”

Jared shrugs. “As longs as he doesn't blame Jacob for it, I’m good.”

“God,” She thins her lips. “Why didn't Jacob imprinted on you?” She shakes her head. “Seriously. If he had, half of our problems right now wouldn't exist.”

Jared shrugs. “Who knows why these things happen, Bella. They just do. We can either accept them or not. It not our duty to question them.”

“I don't know, I feel like it is.” She says. “We shouldn't just accept the things that happen to us. Otherwise, what's the point?”

“Of?”

“Life. Living.” Bella says. “We shouldn't limit ourselves, Jared. Accepting or not a path that's been dropped on our shoulders is good – healthy even. But we should always question _why_.”

He doesn't seem convinced. “If you say so.”

“So I take it you're not going to fight against it? The imprint?”

Jared rolls his eyes at her. “If you were a wolf you would understand there's no fighting it. Am I over the moon it happened? No. But that doesn't mean I believe I can stand in their way. Imprinting is sacred, Bella. To go against it would be to go against Lady earth.”

“I don't know if I could do that. Just accept something that has been imposed on me.”

Jared chuckles. “That's probably why she hasn't chosen you to serve her.”

“ _Amen_ , brother.” She jokes. “While I wouldn't mind the six-pack, I’ll admit I’m not too fond of everything else that comes with it.”

“It's not for everyone.” Jared closes his eyes. “I always knew this could happen, Bella. Imprinting on someone else.” He explains. “It was a risk we both decided to take at the beginning. I know it might seem to you like it didn't work out, but it did. I wouldn't have done anything differently.”

She stares at him, impressed by the way he was choosing to handle things. Bella couldn't help but like him even more because of that.

“You're a nice guy, Jared. Jacob was lucky – _is lucky_ \- to have you in his life.” She tells him, voice earnest. “And I know that whoever _Lady earth_ chooses for you will think the same.” She acquiesces. Bella might not believe in any of it, but the guy certainly did. “I can never thank you enough for showing Jacob that he deserved more than he thought he did.”

Jared smiles. “Let's just hope he remembers that now.” He says. “But if he doesn't, well, we'll be here to remind him of that.”

“Yes, we will.”

“Guys?” A voice says from behind them, and Bella sees Leah's head popping up from the threshold. “Things are calmer now. We're about to try and make sense of everything. Are you okay, J-man?” She asks, her voice worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Bella's an excellent nurse.” He says softly. “But you already know that.” He grins their way, his eyebrows wiggling.

Bella decides to ignore his comment the same way she does every time he alludes to them being something more than friends.

She's about to leave his side when his hands stop her. “Thank you,” He says to her, sincere.

If it’s for the ice or the conversation, she doesn’t know. And she doesn't ask. “What are friends for?”

“They're waiting for us,” Leah says in a sing-song voice.

Bella smirks her way. “She's just _jealous_ , Jared. Don't mind her.”

He puts both of his hands in the air. “I’m not getting in the middle of this weird thing you guys have going on. Let's just go.” He suggests.

Leah snickers. “He’s smart.”

“Someone's gotta be.” She says, still smirking at them.

xXx

They're all finally gathered in the living room.

And while no one looks happy to be this close to one another, they at least seem to agree to try and keep some sort of peace this time.

Bella, who’d been here many times before, had never seen the Cullen's living room this packed. On one side, you had Carlisle, Esme, and Edward sitting in one of the couches. To their left Alice was sitting in a reading chair with Jasper standing by her side. And on their right side, Emmett stood together with Rosalie.

It was imposing sight. All of them together like this. And Bella can't help but stare at it – noticing that unlike them – the Cullen's hadn't changed even a little bit.

When her eyes stop at Rosalie's form the girl stares right back at her.

It makes Bella's heart flutter.

The last time she'd had seen Rosalie, the girl had been standing on her front porch. Her eyes had looked lost then, her face a myriad of emotions. Now though, Rosalie's eyes are apologetic in a way Bella has never seen before.

Sam clears his throat, effectively shaking Bella out of it and she shakes her head slightly, chastising herself. It wouldn't do her any good to stare at the girl. She should know better by now.

After all, staring at the girl had been exactly what had gotten her in trouble in the first place.

“I came here to propose a new treaty between us,” Sam admits, his face serious. He’s standing in front of the couch Carlisle is in, his back turned to the other one where Jared, Jacob, and Embry are sitting down. “What happened changed things, though. Now –"

“Now?” Carlisle enquires. Bella sees he’s fidgeting a little with his hands until Esme lays a comforting one on top of it.

“One of your own has been chosen as Jacob's imprint. That means all of you are his family now. That means it's our duty to protect you.” Sam tells them. “I don't know how the council will react to this turn of events, if I’m honest.”

“They're a bunch of old senile men anyways, Sam. Whatever they say won't matter.” Leah points out. She’s resting her back against the wall next to Bella, her arms crossed. “Imprinting is sacred. That won't change just because it happened with a vampire.”

“Do you think they’ll try to keep them apart?” Esme asks, looking at Sam.

“They should.” Paul states. He’s standing right in front of Bella, next to the couch the boys are sitting in, and she can see he still seems restless. “All of you are a threat to our land. This shouldn't have happened.” He turns his head, looking at Jacob.

“Do I look like I’m over the moon it did? I didn't have a choice, I saw him and..” Jacob says, his voice small and Jared puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It happened.”

“At least you didn't imprint on a kid like Embry did.” Bella shrugs, trying to be helpful.

They all stare at her with different expressions on their faces. The wolves with betrayal (sans Leah who seems ready to start laughing any second now) and the vampires with surprise.

“Look, why don't you guys just nullify the treaty? It seems you're all on the same team now. I’m sure you can share the town without killing each other.” She suggests.

“We can,” Jasper says, his voice calm. “But can your friends say the same?”

Bella fights against the urge to point out they're not all her friends.“Probably not.” She acquiesces, understanding this is not the time or place.

“Even if we could, that doesn’t mean we should.” Quill, who’s standing a few meters from Jasper, says. “This is our land. Not just La Push but all of Forks too. Why should we ignore a treaty that was made years ago to protect us?”

“Because the treaty wasn’t meant to protect any of you in the first place,” Rosalie tells him, finally making herself known. “It was meant to protect the people in Forks. Jacob’s great grandfather wanted our word we wouldn’t feed on anyone here, not assurance we wouldn’t kill his kind.”

“Which we haven’t.” Emmett completes, grinning. “On both accounts.”

“It doesn’t matter if you did or didn’t,” Sam admits to them. “The minute Jacob imprinted on one of you, all of that flew out of the window.” He turns to stare at his pack instead of at the Cullen’s. “We’ll respect it, and honor it. If Lady Earth has chosen Edward it’s not up to us to question it.”

Bella rolls her eyes at the mention of the ~~woman~~ being, once again.

“And what if we don’t want to?” Paul asks, raising his eyebrows in defiance. He doesn't seem too pleased with Sam's words.

“You will do it on your own free will or you’ll do it on my order. It’s your choice, Paul. Like it always is.” Sam tells him.

And while Bella can appreciate his words she can still see that there’s no choice at all for Paul but obey. There's no choice for any of them.

“This isn’t… _natural_ ,” Paul says, voice a little firmer. “A shifter and a vampire.” He shakes his head in disgust. “Of course you would bring this on us, Jacob.”

“Watch your words.” Jared’s tone makes it clear Paul’s entering forbidden territory.

“How are you okay with this?” He asks him, waving his hand. “Just yesterday you and Jacob were –”

“Paul,” Bella intervenes. Going down this road would only make things spiral the way they did in the front yard. And while she would definitely enjoy watching a repeat of Jared versus Edward, they needed to finish this here as quickly as possible. “Let it go.”

“I still don’t get what you’re doing here in the first place.” He says, taking a step towards her. “ _Human_ ,” He says with disgust, like she's less than all of them because she doesn't belong into their little club. “You should leave, this doesn’t concern you at all.” He takes another dangerous step towards her.

“You should think carefully about your next move,” Leah tells him threateningly. She stops resting her back on the wall and assumes a more imposing posture on Bella's side.

“Why? You're going to jump to your girlfriend's defense?”

Bella ignores his jab. It’s clear Paul’s itching for a fight – it's clear he has decided that going after her it's going to give him just that. But she's not about to let him win.

“Look around,” Leah snarls at him, and that's when Bella notices that the mood has drastically shifted in the living room.

The Cullen's seem ready to jump to her defense and part of the pack too.

Rosalie, on the other hand, seems to be questioning which one of them – Paul or Leah - she's going to murder first.

Paul grins, overjoyed. It seemed he would find a way to get what he wanted despite Bella's self control.

He takes another step closer to her, staring at her face without blinking. “What makes you so special?”

Bella takes a deep breath, trying to keep her magic in check. It wouldn't do her any good to reveal herself now. Oh, but how she wished she could. Paul needed a reality check, and she would be more than happy to provide him with one.

She raises one eyebrow in defiance, still quiet. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. If he wanted to get under her skin he would have to do way worse than that.

“Paul, that's enough,” Sam says, his voice firm.

“You know,” He takes another step, ignoring Sam’s order. Now there isn't much space between them and Bella has to control her urge to blast him across the room. “I don't like your attitude, Bella. Always acting like you're so superior.” He makes a move to grab her wrist but stops, letting his hands stay close to her’s. “I could make you behave, you know. Could make you appreciate what being with a real man would mean for you. Who knows, at the end of it you might even say you _enjoyed_ _it_.” He smirks.

He’s about to grab her wrist, this time for real, when in a blink of an eye, Rosalie’s standing right behind him. She doesn't waste any time before grabbing his arm, twisting hard, and making him yelp.

“Watch it, _dog_ ,” Rosalie growls. “Talk to her again and I’ll rip your head off. Try and touch her and it won't only be your head I’ll rip.” She keeps pulling his arm, her face furious.

“Rosalie,” Carlisle says, his tone warning her.

“Let me go,” Paul says, gritting his teeth. He’s livid now.

Rosalie doesn't look pleased when she eventually lets him go. “This isn't over.” She tells him before turning. She's about to walk towards Bella, probably taking a place by her side – her way to make a statement to everyone else – when Paul, not satisfied with the way things went, lunges forward, ready to strike her in the back.

This time, Bella doesn't hesitate. She doesn't even think about the repercussions of her actions. She just acts.

Paul’s body stays frozen in place, only his eyes moving.

Now, who takes a step forward is Bella. She takes advantage of the fact that everyone else seems too shocked at Paul’s sudden immobilization to execute exactly what she wants.

She concentrates, the same way she did so many times after the deer accident. This time, no matter what, she’s going to make sure the barrier holds. Bella focuses on her and Paul, and where they’re standing. She imagines them in a glass box, one no one besides her can break it.

Her whole body starts to vibrate with power, so much so that she swears she can feel it in her fingertips. Traveling through her body, her veins.

She hears people calling her name, Paul’s name. She feels the familiar tug in her magic telling her people are trying to break through - that people are trying to get to them.

They won't succeed, though. Not after she’d spent weeks with Chloe finding a way to prevent that from happening again after that day in the woods.

Bella smirks. “I’ll make this fair to you, Paul.” She waves her hand, unfreezing him. “C’mon, I thought you were the big bad wolf. Cat got your tongue?” He still doesn't move, even though he can now. He’s too shocked to do or say anything.

If Bella were a better person she would leave things be – and maybe, if Paul had lunged for her instead of Rosalie, being a better person wouldn't be this difficult. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't. He had chosen to attack someone who had her back turned.

So she stares at him, closing her hands. She imagines his body, his lungs, his mouth – gasping for air. She imagines him suffocating and not even a second later Paul starts to cough.

His hands grab his neck, and his face starts to get red.

Bella doesn’t move, doesn’t stop. She just watches, a little fascinated. She’d never managed to do this with Chloe, not even after trying more than a hundred times. The woman had said she lacked _intention_ – she lacked the _want_.

She didn’t get it then, not really. But she did now.

For it to work, Bella needed to want to hurt the person in front of her. And that would never have happened if that person was Chloe, no matter how much Bella tried.

Paul falls to his knees, and his coughs turn more violent.

“Next time you’re itching for a fight, pick someone else.” She tells him, narrowing her eyes at him before waving her hand again, finally stopping the spell. She gets a little closer to him. “And if you try to do what you just did again, I won't be so lenient.” She whispers.

When she turns from him, she waves her hands again, making the barrier fall too.

Quill and Sam quickly run to where Paul is, still on the ground and they help him get up.

“What the fuck?” Paul says while looking at her, his voice hoarse. “What the hell are you?”

Bella ignores him once again, walking back to her place on the wall. She can feel all eyes on her while she does.

“I think we deserve an explanation,” Sam tells her as soon as she tuns again. He's not at all pleased with what she just did. “What just happened?”

“Besides you being unable to keep one of your wolfs in check?” She asks, tilting her head. She’s trying to gain some time here, trying to understand if there’s a way out of this mess. Looking at the questioning eyes surrounding her in the living room she realizes there isn’t.

Not everyone is looking at her like that though. Emmett seems like he's about to explode from joy, while Jasper looks like he's ready to clap after her performance. Rosalie stares at her with darken eyes and Bella quickly averts her gaze, knowing fully well that if she continues, she’ll blush.

But the truth is that she’s tired. Bella's tired of having to keep this secret, tired of walking every day with the knowledge something’s coming for them and they’re none the wiser. Tired of having to hide who she is.

“Vampires and werewolves aren’t the only supernatural creatures that exist. There's a third one.” She admits, sighing. “Witches. And I’m one of them.”

And that’s well all hell breaks loose for the second time.

xXx

Bella puts one of her hands up in the air. Everyone’s talking at the same time and she’s unable to make head or tails of what’s going on. “Guys, one at a time, okay? I’ll answer all of your questions, but I have to be able to hear them first.”

“How long have you known you’re a witch?” Jacob is the first to ask her, accusation clear in his voice.

“A while,” She admits, pressing her lips.

“Did you already know that when I came to see you a few months ago?” Alice interjects. “Is that the reason why I can’t see you anymore?”

“Wait, Alice came to visit you?” Jacob says, confused. “When was this, and why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Alice says, tilting her head. “But I told you we were coming back. I told you about my vision.”

“You knew the Cullen’s were coming back?” Sam asks, his tone a little harsh.

“It seems Bella’s been keeping a lot of secrets,” Embry adds, and Bella fights against the urge to give him the finger – or to set flame to his horrid coat.

She sighs, passing a hand through her hair. “Ok, ok. Hang on. The reason I didn’t tell anyone I saw you Alice, is because no good would come out of it. And the coming back part? I didn’t even know if you were being honest. You only told me you saw it happening, and that it would be _soon_. Who the fuck knows how _long_ is your soon? It could be like ten years, for all I know.” She tells them, her tone firm. “So, no. I didn’t tell anyone I saw you that day, and yes, I already knew I was a witch by then, and also yes. This is the reason why you can't see me.” She doesn't explain it further. Some things were still her own to keep.

Everyone seems to grow a little quiet at her outburst.

Leah finally breaks the silence. “How did you realize you were a witch?” She says, a little uncertain.

“Are we really going to believe witches exist?” Paul says, more subdued than normal but still voicing his useless opinions.

“If you want I can demonstrate to you again just how real we are.” She says sweetly and he keeps quiet once again. “Look, I get this seems a little far fetched. The first time someone told me the same thing I was pretty skeptical about it. But it's the truth.”

“Who told you about it?” Jared enquires.

“A friend,” Bella admits, not wanting to expose Chloe without the other woman's approval. “She knew my grandmother. Who was also a witch.”

“Is Reneé a witch?” Esme asks her, her voice soft.

Bella snickers. “More like a demon.” She mumbles. “No. It doesn't work exactly like that. Although it is genetic, is not something every generation will have. It's a rare gift.”

“What else did this friend tell you?” Carlie asks, curious.

“She told me a lot of things, Doc,” Bella says. “But I’m afraid some of them are for me and me only.”

“What can you tell us then?” Edward asks, annoyed.

“I can tell you that we're all in danger. All of us in this room.” She starts, serious. “You guys might think you know what's out there, why you are what you are. Who are the bad guys, and the good guys, and everyone that's in between. But you don't.” Bella states. “This is so much bigger than only the Volturi, or the council. There's a war going on. A war that's older than all of us combined. And no matter which side you’re on – the other one? They’re coming for you.”

“You’re joking,” Quill says, disbelief clear in his voice.

Bella gives him a look. “Why would I make all this shit up?”

“Why haven’t you told us any of this before?” Jacob says. “What about ‘no more secrets’?”

“Didn’t you think we deserved to know something that threatened our survival?” Sam shakes his head. “You’ve been sitting on this information for months, Bella. If this is true, we deserved to know it sooner.”

“Why didn't you tell me all of this when I asked you?” Alice says, clearly upset.

And Bella can't hold it any longer. She starts to laugh and she doesn't stop.

“I don't think this is funny, Bella-bear,” Emmett says, his face worried.

“Oh, but it is.” She continues laughing. “I’m having trouble not finding this situation ironic.” She explains. “Are you guys really berating me for keeping my life private?” She points at Jacob. “You. The guy who practically dragged me into this shit in the first place. Oh, Bella, I don't want to go to the Cullen's alone. Oh, Bella, they're vampires. And don't act like you haven't kept your secrets from me too.” She now points at Sam. “And you, so mighty on your high horse. Walking around like you’re mister truth. I bet you didn't even tell the council you were coming here. Matter of fact I know you didn't tell them. Do you want to know how I know? I know because last month, Eloise told me you weren't even going to the mandatory weekly reunion you guys are supposed to have.” She shakes her head. “Embry, I won't even start with you. I fail to see how someone who's in love with a toddler has the moral ground to chastise me on anything.”

He seems horrified by her accusation. “You know that's not how it works. Sam, please tell her this is not how it works,” He pleads.

Bella doesn't give Sam a chance to say anything. She just continues on. “And you,” She points to Alice. “I thought you were my friend, but you left town without even giving me a phone call for God's sake. Why the hell should I have told you anything about my life?” She says to her, before scoffing. “This goes for all of you.” She waves her hands towards the Cullen's.

“Ok, you might have a point,” Jared tells her, a small smile on his lips.

“I have all the points, Jared. I don't owe any of you anything. Not the knowledge I’ve come across in these past few months or the explanation why I did what I did.” She says, a little too caught up in the moment. “That doesn't mean I’m not willing to share it if you guys asks nicely.”

“I’m sorry, Bella,” Alice says, honest. “We don't have any right to demand anything from you.” Most of them nod, agreeing with the girl.

Or maybe they're just afraid of Bella losing her temper again.

“Would you mind explaining things in a little more detail for us?” Rosalie asks, her voice soft.

Bella can't help but notice the girl is the only one who hasn't said anything to her till now. It seemed even after everything Rosalie still respected her enough to not throw accusations her way.

“Ok.” She agrees. “Look, the first thing all of you have to understand is that I don't know everything. I just know a part of it.”

“That seems to be way more than we do, Bella,” Carlisle tells her. “Please explain to us about this war.”

“That's true. Alright.” She says. “I guess I should start with the hunters.”

xXx

By the end of the all the explanation and subsequent questions, Bella is exhausted. Physically and mentally. All she wants to do is go back home and sleep for a day, at least.

But she knows she won't be able to. Because while she did explains things at length – she hadn't told the wolves everything.

First, because they wouldn't understand most of it. Second, because they didn't even know the basics of how things worked. They didn't know much about the Volturi, or Aro, or his passion for collecting gifted vampires.

They were babies when it came to the supernatural. A pack that was stuck on Lady Earth and her wishes.

The Cullen's, Bella realized, had done the same as her. Had restrained their questions too. Hadn't delved too far from what she'd been offering in the first place. And she knew that as soon as the wolves made their exit, she and the Cullen's would have a very different kind of conversation.

“So what you're saying is that we're sitting ducks?” Leah says, pressing her lips.

“Basically. I mean, if we were all together I bet we could make it harder for any part – the hunters or the Volturi – to kill us. But my guess it's that they would still do it without sweating too much.” Bella admits.

“What are our options?” Jacob asks, looking at everyone.

“Run,” Bella says honestly. “Hide. Prepare for it and wait. Something else different. I don't know, I don't have that answer for you. For any of you.” She doesn't even have that answer for herself.

“I’ll have to bring this to the council, see what they think,” Sam says, his face pensive.

“Where does that leave us?” Jasper enquires while looking at the pack. “With the treaty and Jacob and Edward's situation?”

“There's no more treaty,” Sam states, passing a hand through his short hair. “If anything, everything that happened here today has only brought us closer. All of us.” He stares at Bella. “Whatever Jacob and Edward decide to do we’ll support it the best we can. I know it's painful for newly imprinted couples to be apart.” He explains. “I only ask that you guys continue to honor the vow you took the first time you came here. It would make things much more complicated if you fed on one of the townspeople.”

“We will,” Esme promises.

“Well, I guess that's it, then,” Sam admits. “We should go. Leah, Paul, Embry, Quill.” He orders them. “Jacob, you can stay if you want.”

Jacob looks queasy at the thought. “No, I should go.”

“Jacob,” Edward starts, but Jacob interrupts.

“I need some time, Edward.” He says, sure of himself. “If you can't even give me that…”

“I can give you all the time you need.” Edward doesn't waste a second before responding.

Jacob nods, joining the rest of the pack. Leah hasn't moved though, waiting for Bella. “You coming?” She asks. “We could grab something to eat.” She offers.

Bella shakes her head. “Thank you, but I’ll have to pass. Me and the Cullen's have some unfinished business to conclude here. I know you understand, right?”

Leah nods. “If you need anything, and I mean _anything_ , just call me, okay?”

“Thank you,” She grabs Leah's arm affectionately, before letting her go. “I’ll see you later, buddy.” She tells Jacob before giving him a small smile.

“See you later Bells,” He tells her softly before exiting the living room.

When it's only her and the Cullen's, Emmett is the first one to break the silence.

“And then, there was one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: Bella gets real with the Cullen's, the Cullen's get real with Bella, and our favorite duo will finally talk with one another after that day in the porch
> 
> :)


	30. truth hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, 30 chapters. wow.
> 
> not a super long AN or anything today guys, just my everlasting thanks to all of you.
> 
> now, about the response to the last chapter. i've seen a lot of you interacting more and more with me here, asking me questions. some of you are even talking with one another. so i was thinking.
> 
> would you guys like me to create a discord? a place we could talk more in length about the fic, you guys could talk with one another. I could see your theories, and comment something like 👀👀👀. Could also let you know how the chapter is progressing and when I'm thinking of posting it.
> 
> Is that something you guys would enjoy? let me know in the comments!

As soon as Emmett's words leave his mouth, Bella realizes this is going to be a lot harder than she thought it would. Because it was one thing to be here when there had been other people in the room, but now? Now she was alone.

Alone with people she'd once called her friends. And it was weird and _bittersweet_ to notice the differences. Before, this would’ve been something she enjoyed - and it had turned into this. Something she was only doing out of the goodness in her heart. Well, more like the good she wanted to have in her heart.

Chloe had been a revelation in her life. The way she went about things, the way she always gave Bella a choice. How she always told her the truth, no matter what. How she gave her information without ever demanding something back.

It had changed Bella. Ok, maybe not that much. She had still lied to everyone she knew for months. But that didn't change the fact that she knew now what a difference honesty could do.

And even though she knew they didn't deserve that from her – that she didn't owe them anything – she still knew this was the correct path to follow. She wouldn't leave them in the dark.

She wasn't them. So Bella takes a deep breath, and she promptly ignores her desire to leave. Her desire to cut them out of her life completely.

Unfortunately, they were stuck with each other.

If anyone had told her, eight months ago, that she would be here right now, she wouldn't have believed them. Would've said they were being delusional at best.

She’d really thought the Cullen's were gone for good after Rosalie's goodbye. She’d really thought that she would never see them again. That the past would remain the past. Dead and buried. Memories that with time would only exist in her mind(and in Jacob's) as time went on.

Trying to clear her head, she decides to leave her place on the wall, walking towards the couch where the wolves were sitting just moments ago. She knows doing this should be an easy decision. After all, it wouldn't do her any good to stand so far away from people she was supposed to talk to. But Chloe's teachings are alive in her mind, and her ears ring with the words the woman had once told her on an uneventful evening.

‘Always stay close to the nearest exit, Bella. You never know when you might need to use it.’

“Bella,” Esme says, shaking her out of her reverie. “I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say we're so sorry about everything. Not just for leaving but the way it happened and –"

She puts one hand up, and Esme stops. “Look, I don't want to be rude to you guys.” She admits. All she really wanted was to be far _far away_ from them. “I only stayed because I thought you would have more questions. Questions the wolves are too out of the loop to understand. I’m not here to rekindle past relationships.”

“Ouch,” Emmett winces. “Straight to the point, huh?”

Bella stares at him, annoyed. “Did you actually imagine I would say something different when the time came?” Surely the Cullen's weren't this delusional.

“I don't know, maybe.” He says back. “One could hope. I didn't think you would put everyone in the non-desirable category, just a few of us.” He looks not so subtly at Rosalie and Jasper.

“You thought wrong,” Bella says, narrowing her eyes. Maybe she didn't hold him and Alice (or Carlisle and Esme, for that matter) to the same standards as the rest, but that didn't mean she wanted them back in her life. That didn't mean that their actions or inactions hadn't hurt her just the same. “Now, does anyone have any more questions?”

“What exactly can you do?” Jasper asks, cautious and calculating. Bella knows he's trying to understand just how much of a threat a group of witches could be after learning about the hunters.

“That's a loaded question.” She admits, tilting her head. “A lot. But there are limits, a cost. And every witch is different. Just because I can do something doesn't mean another one can, and vice-versa.” Bella explains. “If you're trying to find out just how much you have to worry about the hunters, I would definitely say the same as you do with the Volturi. Maybe even more.”

“You think they're a bigger threat?” Carlisle asks, surprised.

“They're an enemy you don't know, Carlisle. Aro is one you know. You know how he’ll act, his powers, or what a vampire is capable of doing. If his army was here right now you could at least develop a strategy on the go. If the hunters were? You wouldn't even know where to begin.”

“She's right,” Rosalie says, thinning her lips. “Is a whole new ball game now. One we don't know anything about. How do you face an enemy you don't know?”

“Hopefully you don't.” Bella points out. “That seems to be the best course of action for now. Avoidance.” She takes a deep breath. “You guys are pretty good at running and hiding. You’ve been doing it for years now, trying to keep Aro off your scent. You’ll just have to add another enemy to the list.”

“Aro isn't our enemy,” Edward says.

Bella gives him a look. “Well, he doesn't look like a _friend_. Not if you're always worrying he might find a way to collect one of you for his army.”

“She's got you there son,” Carlisle admits, his hand on his face. “I didn't say anything to any of you before because I didn't want you to worry. But he's afraid of us, of me. Aro believes I could try to threaten his claim to the throne, if I wanted.” He tells his family.

“He said something to you?” Esme’s voice is quiet. Probably thinking about the repercussion of Carlisle’s admission.

“Yes. The last time we saw each other, almost twenty years ago.” Carlisle admits. “I believe he was trying to make it clear to me that if that was something I was thinking about doing, the consequences would be severe.”

“And Bella knew this?” Emmett asks, his eyebrows raising.

Carlisle sighs. “Not that me and Aro had a conversation about it, but that I knew he was afraid of it. Afraid of me doing the same as him and building an army.”

“So you told her that, but not us?” Edward asks, a little taken aback. It's clear this information bothers him, but Bella's not here to waste time.

“I don't have all day, guys. You can settle this after I leave.” She decides to get real. “If things were dangerous before now they're, well, pretty _fucking_ dangerous. For everyone involved.” She admits. “The chances of the Volturi finding me here were zero to none – especially because they wouldn't be able to use Dimitri to track me down.”

Alice's eyes widen. “Wait, you know about Dimitri?”

“He’s the one who’s been tracking my kind, handling them to Aro on a silver platter.” She says, her voice harsh. “Of course I know who _he_ is.”

Bella remembers the first time Chloe had told her about him. How Dimitri was Aro's most trusted guard. The one who was responsible (because of his gift) for tracking them down. The woman had confided in her then how much she hated the vampire, and Bella found herself feeling the same thing after she explained why.

A lot of vampires had witches blood on their hands. But no one had as much as him.

“Why isn't Dimitri able to track you down?” Is Jasper's turn to ask.

“For the same reason your wife can't see me anymore. I did something. A spell. It protects me, makes it almost impossible for anyone to track me supernaturally.” Bella passes a hand through her hair.

“Why don't the other witches do this spell too then? All of their problems would be solved.” Edwards says, a little too condescending for Bella's liking.

“It's not something anyone can do. It takes power, and knowledge. I only managed because I had help.” Bella explains, trying to get them to understand the real picture. “I mean, I’m still getting over doing it in the first place. But we're getting off track here, what was I saying before this?” She asks herself more than anyone.

“You were saying that us being here it's going to make things more dangerous for you.” Rosalie answers for her, face pensive.

And Bella swallows, adverting her eyes from the girl. “Yes. The same way me being here puts the wolves and you in danger. It's one thing to have one supernatural club running around Forks. Another one to have all three.”

“Do you want us to leave?” Rosalie offers, though it seems it pains her to say the words.

“Can you, now that Edward and Jacob have imprinted?” She asks, raising her eyebrows. Maybe this could have worked before, if that hadn't happened. They probably would too, after knowing everything, but Bella didn't hold any illusions now.

The Cullen's were here to stay.

“No.” Edward voices his opinion, and Bella has to fight the urge not to roll her eyes at him.

“Not that it matters anyway.” She waves her hands. “I wouldn't force all of you to leave town just because it's what's best for me. I’m not you,” Bella says with a little more heat than necessary.

“I thought you were trying not to be rude,” Edward says, gritting his teeth.

“What can I say?” She shrugs. “It seems having to look at your face is enough to bring out the worst in me.”

Rosalie and Emmett snicker and Edward turns to look at them before turning back to stare at her. “I know you're not happy with what happened, Bella. But that doesn't change the fact that it did. Me and Jacob are soulmates, we're meant to be together.” Edward tells her. “It changes nothing if you don't approve.”

“Is not my disapproval that should worry you.” She bites back. “Jacob doesn't seem like he approves it either.” Bella can't help but point out. “Did you know it before, when you left? Did you know he was your mate?”

“No. But it definitely explains things.” He admits.

Carlisle joins the conversation. “We thought vampires could only mate with other vampires, Bella. It seems we were wrong.” He explains. “It looks like it can happen with other supernatural beings too.”

“So Edward didn't know Jacob was his mate because he wasn't a wolf back then?”

Carlisle nods. “Precisely.”

“Yeah, well. Jacob might be a wolf now, but he's also human. And while his wolf may have chosen you, I doubt human Jacob is thrilled with this development. He asked you for time, and if you don't give him that, we’re going to have a problem.” She adds, for good measure. She's not going to let things be like they were before. “Actually, scratch that. If you don't treat him like he's the best thing in your life and on this Earth, we're going to have a problem.”

“Is this a threat?” He asks, daring her to say something else.

She stares back at him, magic vibrating within her. “More like a _promise_.”

“Maybe we should change the subject.” Esme offers, sensing the tension. “This friend of yours, the one who told you these things, do you think she would be willing to meet with us?”

“I don't know. I’ll have to ask her.” Bella says, not really a fan of the idea. “It would put her in danger, that's for sure.”

“Because Aro could find about her from us, if he uses his powers,” Rosalie says, understanding what she's saying.

“Bella, I might not be able to see you or the wolves. But that doesn't mean I won't be able to see Aro if he decides to come. Don't forget that.” Alice says, and Bella's a little surprised by it.

She was so used to not having that anymore – someone who knew what was about to happen all the time – that she’d truly forgotten what Alice could bring to the table.

A fresh pang of hurt flows through her. How different would everything have been if her ex-friends had stayed in town?

She definitely wouldn't have felt as alone as she did. Or as worried. Or as lost.

“She's in Seattle right now, meeting with a friend,” Bella explains. “I’ll ask her. If her answer is yes, I’ll let you all know. She’ll definitely be able to explain things more in length than I can.”

“Is this friend she's visiting also a witch?” Emmett asks excitedly. He looks like a kid on Christmas with this new knowledge.

“Yes.” Bella stifles a chuckle. She didn't think Chloe had any friends who weren't witches.

“Is she hot?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Rosalie nudges him hard.

“Who?” Bella asks, confused. “My friend or my friend’s friend?”

He shrugs. “Both.”

“I’m not going to answer that.” She decides after careful consideration. She didn't want him to get any ideas.

“Lame,” Emmett says, shaking his head.

“How long do you think Aro has known about the existence of witches?” Rosalie asks, expertly changing the subject.

“A long time. At least ever since he started collecting gifted vampires. He’s not afraid of other vampires trying to threaten his claim to the throne, I mean, he is – but not as much as he pretends to be - he's more afraid of the hunters ending the vampires once and for all. And he's definitely more preoccupied with finding and killing witches than he is with enforcing your laws, rest assured.”

“He hasn't been as worried about us as he was before,” Carlisle tells them. “Otherwise he wouldn't have stayed this long without making any contact. He must be busy.”

“Yes,” Bella agrees. “Now, if he was to get wind on the situation here, he would definitely change his approach. This would be the perfect scenario in his head. He would kill a witch, then force you to give him Alice and Edward. God knows what he would do with the wolves.”

Most of them nod at her affirmation.

“I’ll keep a close eye on him. And in everything else that I can.” Alice promises, before giving her a sheepishly smile. “Any chance you can create an exception for me in this spell of yours? It would make my life a lot easier if I could see you.”

Bella presses her lips. “Where’s the fun in that?” She says instead of voicing her opinion on the matter. There was no way in hell she would give Alice the power to see her again. She enjoyed her privacy too much to be able to do that.

“It might not look like it for you but I don't deal very well with the unknown.” She explains and Jasper lays a comforting hand on her shoulders.

“You’ll have to get used to it.” Bella shrugs, not feeling an ounce of pity for the girl. “This is your reality now. Is our reality now. It won't change.”

Carlisle clears his throat. “About the wolves, how much will we tell them?”

“I don't know. As much as is necessary, I guess.” Bella says. “They have a lot in their hands right now. With the imprinting, learning about witches, the war. Let's not make things harder for them. I’m sure that with time they'll be able to understand the full picture. But until then let's tread carefully.” She states. “Do you guys have any more questions or am I free to go?”

“For now I think this is all,” Jasper admits, though he doesn't look too pleased with the prospect of her leaving. “But I’m sure more will appear with time.”

Bella tilts her head. “Okay. When they do, you all know where to find me.” She gets up. “If this is all I’m going to skedaddle.” Before anyone can offer to accompany her to the door or anything, she adds. “Don't worry, I know how to show myself out.” She leaves without looking back.

xXx

Bella's almost reaching her truck, she's almost releasing the breath she's been holding, when a voice stops her dead in her tracks.

“Bella,” The melodic voice says. “Wait.”

She turns, finding herself face to face with Rosalie. The girl looks apprehensive, and oh, so beautiful. Because of course she would – of course the universe wouldn't give Bella even a tiny little break today.

It wasn’t enough for him that she still had lingering feelings for her. No. He had to force her back into her life. Had to force her to look at the girl and come face to face with things that were better off buried deep inside her.

It was one thing when she had thought she would have all the time in the world to get over her – another entirely when it looked like she would have to find a way to do that _soon_.

Rosalie bites her lips. “Can we talk?” Her voice is quiet, worried.

Bella gives her a knowing look. “Would it change anything if I said no?”

It never seemed to, not with anyone else. Not with Leah, and definitely not with Jacob.

Rosalie tilts her head. “Of course, I’m always going to respect your wishes. You know I would never force you to do something you don't want.”

Bella fights against the urge to scoff. “But didn't you, though?” She says. “When you left? Didn't you force me into something I didn't _want_?” She asks.

After everything hadn't Rosalie understood that, at least?

“I’ll take this as a yes on the conversation front.” The girl says.

“Do whatever you want, I can hardly stop you.” She waves her hands.

“That's not exactly true, not anymore.” Rosalie points out with a little smile. “You're a witch now.”

“Yay me,” Bella says sarcastically.

Rosalie seem to understand Bella won't tolerate any small talk. “I wanted to say how sorry I am.” She gets to the point, voice honest. “For leaving. For the way things happened. I know I made a mistake, _we_ made a mistake.”

Bella doesn't say anything back, she just keep quiet. Waiting, wondering. Because although she could hear the sincerity of the girl's words, the truth was that it had zero effect on her.

“Do you hate us?” Rosalie suddenly asks, and Bella reads between the lines. _‘Do you hate me?’_ is what she's really asking here.

“No,” Bella answers, hoping this will at least clear somethings up. It doesn't. If anything, it seems to make Rosalie's face more stricken than it was before. “Did you want me to?” She asks, confused.

“Yes,” Rosalie admits. “I would definitely prefer hate to indifference. It would mean you –” She stops.

“Me?” Bella offers.

“Still cared.”

“Look.” She passes a hand through her hair. “I’m not mad. But I’m hurt, I’m upset. I’m tired. You made a decision it wasn't yours to make, Rosalie. It was mine.” She finally tells the girl. “Did you even think, for a second, how hard it was for me to do it? To put myself out there. To tell you how I felt. To decide I wanted something more even though I knew what stood in our way?” She raises her voice, unable to keep her emotions in check. “And you…just took that away from me. You took that away from _us_.” Bella shakes her head, chuckling mirthlessly. “I was choosing you, you know. You. Because I thought it was worth it, and I wanted to show _you_ that you were worth it too.” She takes a step forward, invading Rosalie's personal space. “But you didn't give me a chance. You just brushed it all away like it didn't matter, like it didn't mean anything. And then you _left_. You ran, taking the only friends I had made in Forks with you.” She points a finger at her. “ I trusted you. And you were too caught up in your own shit to realize it. To understand you were doing to me what you always complained people did it to you.” She presses her lips, noticing the complete devastation in Rosalie's face. “So you can apologize a hundred times, but that won't change anything. Because whatever I might have wanted back then, I sure as _hell_ don't want it _now_.” She finishes, her face flushed, feeling like she can breathe after months of slowly suffocating.

It's freeing – to finally be able to say all the words that had been stuck inside of her all this time.

Rosalie seems too shocked at her outburst to form a cohesive sentence. “I –” She struggles. “ _You're_ –”

The girl stares at her with a vulnerability Bella's never seen before.

And Bella thinks this is the first time Rosalie's really grasping the repercussions of her actions. The first time she's coming face to face with what she'd done on that day.

“Look,” Bella says, thinning her lips. She knows that for someone who claimed to be indifferent to the Cullen's she'd just acted like the opposite. “It's hard to have a conversation if you're not ready for it.” She tells her. “So, maybe you should get your thoughts in order before we attempt this again. Or let's not, you know, attempt this again.” She finishes before going back to Carol.

When Bella leaves – for good now - Rosalie's still standing on the driveway, too stupefied to do anything else but stare at the departing red chevy.

xXx

After driving for a few minutes, Bella finally stops. Her truck is in the side of the road (also in the middle of nowhere), and the only consolation she has is the fact that, at least, now she's out of the Cullen's hearing range.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She curses, hitting her head on the steering wheel repeatedly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

This was all she never wanted it to happen.

The Cullen's coming back. Jacob imprinting on Edward. Going off on Rosalie the first minute they had alone.

She shakes her head, cursing again.

Because while she didn't regret any of her words, it didn't mean she'd wanted to say them. Especially there, where everyone could hear it.

But whatever. It was too late now to take it back. And it wasn't like she'd lied anyway, it actually been the most honest she'd ever been with Rosalie - or anyone else for that matter.

Part of her wanted to call Leah, but Bella knew the girl’s answer to her problems would be to go out and get shit faced drunk. And while she could definitely see the appeal of that, she wanted something different.

Assurance.

Someone telling her everything would be fine.

So she decides to call the only person who can probably make her focus and see reason right now.

“Are you already missing me, darling?” Chloe's raspy voice rings through her phone and Bella can't help but feel a little bit better already.

“Yes.” She admits, her voice quiet.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

And Bella's taken aback by how quickly the woman has realized something isn't right. “How did you know I wasn't fine?”

“I know you like to think you're this mysterious person, Bella, but you really aren't,” Chloe says softly. “Just tell me what happened.”

Bella sighs. “The Cullen's came back. Jacob imprinted on Edward. Rosalie tried talking with me but that end it up in flames.”

She hears the woman cursing on the other end. “Wait. Like actual flames or imaginary flames? Please tell me you didn't kill your ex, darling.”

“Imaginary. And Rosalie isn't my ex.”

“Whatever you say,” Chloe says. “It seems future girl was telling the truth that day, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“How are you handling things? Do you want me to cut my visit short? I can come back.” Chloe offers. “Do you want me to burn their house down?” She adds, voice serious.

Bella can't help but smile. “I mean, I just poured my heart out to Rosalie in the middle of her driveway, so I’m like, totally dealing greatly with everything.” She sarcastically admits. “No, you don't need to come back. I’m fine. I just…I wasn't expecting this today. It caught me a little off guard. I thought I would be so indifferent to them when the time came – if the time came. And I wasn't today.”

“That's understandable. You're still hurt.”

She bites her lips. “Yeah. But I thought it would be easier.”

Chloe hums. “It probably will be, with time. And if it isn't my offer to burn down their house still stands.”

Bella chuckles. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” She takes a deep breath. “They want to meet you.”

“The Cullen's?”

“Yes. I told them it would be dangerous for you. So don't feel pressured to do anything you don't want.”

“It's fine.” Chloe dismisses her concerns. “I’m not leaving you alone in this mess. And like I told you before, having them on our side can be a good thing. You know that.”

“Or a bad thing. It could put us in even more danger.” She points out.

“Then we'll make it a good thing. It's all about intent, after all, is it not?” The woman says, amused. “Take a deep breath, Bella. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll figure it out. And if my words aren't enough and you're still feeling too stressed out about everything just go to the middle of the woods and blow off some steam. Burn some trees or whatever.”

“Okay, okay.” Bella acquiesces. “I should go. I don't want to bother you too much. Say hello to Viviane for me.”

“You know you're never a bother,” Chloe tells her. “I will. Take care of yourself okay? If you need anything I’m here.” Before Bella hangs up, Chloe speaks again. “And for the record, darling, I was missing you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me
> 
> next up: a week passes, we see how our favorite gang is handling things, and chloe gets back with some answers.
> 
> <3<3


	31. the return of a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally back guys!
> 
> it took some time, but here we are.
> 
> now, a very important thing. I made a discord server (i don't even know what that is, or how to handle it, but we'll manage). 
> 
> it will be a place where we can talk all things 'chasing fire'. i will answer questions, i will give you guys updates about the next chapter (like i could've with this one - telling you it would take longer than normal). I'll maybe post a little preview? WHO KNOWS.
> 
> all i do know is that it will be a place where we can all interact together in a better way than we can here. me with you and even you guys with each other.
> 
> so don't be shy and join us here: https://discord.gg/eQP3xhgZ2H
> 
> now, that doesn't mean you guys shouldn't keep commenting here - you should. but on discord we can have whole conversations about it!
> 
> so see you all there <3

“What’s this?” Jacob asks, his voice suspicious. He's looking at the mini-intervention Bella has arranged with narrowed eyes.

“An intervention,” Leah says, not bothering sugarcoating the situation. “This has gone for long enough. You can't hide here forever.” She tells him before plopping down on the couch next to him.

Jacob crosses his arms. “You don't know that. I can at least try.”

Charlie clears his throat, taking a step forward. “Jacob, I understand how hard this must be for you, but hiding won't accomplish anything.” He tries. “No one is pressuring you to make any sort of decision here, but you need to get out, you need to live your life.”

“Jake,” Bella starts, her voice is soft. “While I do get the need to stay here and ignore everything, avoiding what happened won't make it go away. It's been a week.”

Jacob still doesn't look convinced with their arguments. “You know, I would definitely take what you just said more seriously if I didn't know you have been doing the same as me.” He tells her, shaking his head.

Bella stares at him, confused. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” He admits, pressing his lips. “Just because you have been getting out of the house doesn't mean you're not avoiding them too. I saw you yesterday, you're forgetting that.”

She blinks, swallowing slowly. Yesterday had been complicated, and she had really thought Jacob had been none the wiser when it came to it.

“You went to the supermarket. The one down on Ferris Street. And you went there because it's the only one in town who sells the Yogurt Charlie asked you to buy it. But you and I know that's not the only special thing about that place.” He points out, building suspense. “The other thing that makes it so special is that it's the same supermarket Esme goes to almost every week. The one where she makes sure to do a little show about buying food so the whole town won't get suspicious.” He finishes, raising his eyebrows her way. “You had a big list, Bells. But after thirty minutes you were back without a single item.”

“She felt sick on the way. Didn't you?” Charlie asks, remembering what she had told him.

“My guess is that you saw Esme there, and you bolted.” Jacob finishes, daring Bella to say something else.

“Fine.” She admits. “Of course I have been avoiding them. But I’m doing like a normal person. You have been doing like a depressed person.” She can't help but say. “You have been stuck on this couch watching Law and Order SVU reruns. And I won't even mention how many days you’ve missed when it comes to school.”

“I wouldn't mind _running_ into her, if you know what I mean,” Leah says, wiggling her eyebrows their way. “Mrs. Cullen.” She adds without the need to.

“I’m still here,” Charlie says, his voice half-amused half-terrified.

Bella shakes her head. “Dear God, Leah. She's _Mrs. C_. She's a _mom_.”

“This is not very feminist of you, Bella,” Leah says jokingly. “Just because she's a mom we shouldn't look at her sexually? She's still a _person_.”

“I think we're getting sidetracked here.” Charlie intervenes before Leah can say something even more horrifying. “Do you want me to talk to Edward?” He asks Jacob. “Because I can.”

“No, no,” Jacob says. “If even I don’t want to do that I won't force any of you to.”

“You should talk with someone, at least.” Leah offers. “Someone who knows what you're going through.”

“Yes.” Bella agrees. “You could talk with Embry. Or Sam. I’m sure they can answer some of your questions.” She tells him, before taking a deep breath. “Jake, look. I know that if our roles were reversed I wouldn't want to either. But I think you should talk with Edward, that you should try to clear things up. At least tell him how you're feeling about everything instead of bottling it all up. Trust me. That won't do you any good.”

Bottling it up her feeling about Rosalie hadn't worked out great. Pouring her heart to the girl in her driveway because she'd been bottling things up hadn't either.

“Okay, okay.” He concedes. “I’ll talk with Sam, and Embry. And I know I’ll have to talk with Edward at some point, and I will. But not now. I need some time. I need to be right in my mind to do so.” He tells them. “It's just…I want to talk like Jacob the man and not Jacob the wolf. And it's hard because a part of me keeps urging me to seek him, to be with him. So I just need more time to understand myself, to fight against it till I have a grip on it. I don't want to agree to something just because my wolf is forcing me to it.”

Bella grimaces before nodding. “Ok. And if you need anything you just have to say and we'll do it.”

“You're not alone, kiddo,” Charlie tells him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, we got your back,” Leah says it before nudging him.

“Thanks, guys, really. I don't know what I would do without all of you.”

“You should talk to Jared too, Jake,” Bella says, tilting her head. “He’s been texting me nonstop worried about you. He cares for you. And I know he still wants to be a part of your life. Don't shut him out.” She advises him.

Is Jacob turn to nod. “You're right. I won't.”

“I like Jared,” Charlie admits, talking to himself.

Bella rolls her eyes. Of course, he did. If anyone shared her immense dislike for Edward that person was Charlie.

“C’mon wolfie,” Leah says. “Bella and I are about to go on a run, why don't you join us? You know that with only her there it won't be much of a challenge for me.”

Bella gives Leah the finger.

Jacob smiles for what seems like the first time this week. “Alright. Just let me get up and change and we’ll go.”

“I can order some pizza when you all come back.” Charlie offers.

“Now we're talking,” Jacob says grinning, getting up. He sprints towards the stair while Bella and Leah just shake their heads fondly at him.

“That went better than we thought it would,” Charlie says to the girls.

Bella makes a little praying gesture. “Let's hope things will continue like this.” She pleads, thinking about the next day.

Tomorrow, her friend would finally be back.

Tomorrow, the long-awaited conversation between the Cullen's and Chloe would finally happen.

And Bella had no idea how well that would all play out.

xXx

It's early morning.

On a normal day – or in her past normal life (pre-witches and Cullen's) – Bella would be driving to school.

She would probably be listening to Fleetwood Mac while sipping on her thermal coffee cup. She would be counting the days to graduation in her head, wishing for the day she wouldn't need to be a high school student anymore.

But today, she's driving to the lion's den instead. And although she's apprehensive, Bella can't help but be happy too. Because at the end of the day what this meant was that she was finally going to see her friend after a very long and very complicated week.

And the truth was that she'd missed Chloe. Missed their training, missed being next to the woman - laughing and joking about things and having conversations no one else but them could understand.

She'd missed having that steady presence beside her.

Chloe made her feel… _strong_. Capable. She made her feel like she wasn't alone.

So it's this feeling that Bella holds on to it while driving.

She doesn't drink her coffee, she doesn't listen to the radio, and she doesn't think about anything else.

She just lets her feet hit the gas pedal.

And when she finally arrives at the Cullen's driveway, the first thing she notices is the black Honda that's already parked there and Bella has to fight the urge not to laugh.

It seemed Chloe had ‘borrowed’ another car from someone else while she was in Seattle.

She stops her truck, her eyes never leaving the woman who's getting out of the vehicle in front of her, and she doesn't waste any more time inside Carol.

She leaves, waiting for Chloe to reach her, a wide smile on her face. When the woman finally does, Bella hugs her.

“Chloe,” She says softly, holding the woman in a tight embrace.

She doesn't care that they're standing right in front the Cullen's house, and that the people inside might be hearing or watching them – she just focuses on her friend. “God, I’ve missed you.” She whispers next to her ear.

Chloe laughs and Bella can't help but smile, the sound music to her ears. “You do know how to make a woman feel wanted, darling.”

“Only if that woman is you.” She tells her, grinning back. “Is that a new car?” She points forward.

“That depends on your definition of new.” Chloe chuckles.

Bella rolls her eyes. “You stole this one too, didn't you?” She shakes her head.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Chloe says, a playful smile in place.

“No.”

Chloe bites her lips. “Smart girl.” She gives Bella a soft smile, grabbing her hand with her own. “How are you?”

“Alive,” Bella jokes, remembering the other woman's word to her before leaving.

Stay alive - she'd said. And Bella had been struck by how serious her voice had been.

Chloe hums, not satisfied with her answer. “Let's keep it that way, huh?”

“How are you? How was Viviane?” Bella tries changing the subject.

“I’m good, darling, better now that I’m here. Viviane is…Viviane.” She rolls her eyes. “Always great and always paranoid. It’s endearing and scary at the same time.” She admits. “She was disappointed you didn't tag along, said she was looking forward to meeting you.”

“Maybe next time,” Bella suggests. “She could always come here.”

Chloe laughs as Bella has just told her the best joke she'd ever heard. “Viviane…here? That's –” She keeps laughing. “That's funny, Bella.”

“What?” She asks, confused.

“She would never willingly put herself this close to this much supernatural beings like…ever,” Chloe explains, wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes with her hand. “Paranoid, remember? In her mind, if she came here, she would be signing her death certificate.”

Bella gives a little chuckle. “Right.” She looks at the door in front of them for the first time. “Ready for the inquisition?” She points with her head.

“Always,” Chloe smirks. “They won't know what hit them, that's for sure.”

xXx

“So, Chloe, you're the one who –” Emmett starts.

Chloe smiles wickedly. “Kidnapped Bella and _tied_ her to a chair?” She asks while the rest of the room looks at her with shock. “The one and only.”

“She's kidding, right?” Rosalie asks them, while her eyes dart from Bella to Chloe like she's trying to figure a puzzle out. She hadn't looked that pleased at their closeness when introductions were being made and she looked even less pleased now.

“No. Not really.” Bella waves her hand, trying to dismiss everyone's worries. “But that's not what we're here to discuss, is it?”

“I mean, we could.” Chloe chuckles, having way too much fun with the situation. “If that's what they want.”

“You're not _helping_ ,” Bella whispers hard to the woman before turning back to the vampires again. “Look, we were a little pressed for time and opportunity, and Chloe decided to be dramatic about it. But it all worked out in the end so…”

“That it did,” Chloe grins before getting closer to her and gently adjusting Bella's hair.

And Bella’s not surprised by her action – not when they’ve both been affectionate with each other like that before – but she's surprised by how staged it seems. How deliberately Chloe had chosen to do it.

The woman was playing some sort of game here, one Bella was none the wiser to it, but of one thing she was sure.

It seemed that Chloe wanted to get a rise out of Rosalie, and for the looks of it, she was managing to do just that. Because the girl seemed ready to jump between them, seemed ready to murder Chloe, or to flee from the room. And even though she seems ready to do a lot of things, she doesn't do any of them. Instead, she just stares. At Chloe, at Bella. Her eyes never wavering from the pair.

“You knew Bella's grandmother?” Jasper intervenes, probably feeling the tension in the room and trying to do his best to prevent a confrontation.

“Yes,” Chloe says. “Marie was the one who saved my life when one of the Volturi’s guard dogs found me. I didn't know that at the time, obviously, but it didn't take it long after that for me to understand what they were doing.”

“Tracking and killing witches?” Carlisle enquires.

“Yes,” Chloe says, shaking her head. “Marie told me that when Aro rose to power and he understood exactly what was happening he started to obsess over finding us and killing us. He believes that we're all his enemies and the sooner he gets to kill us the better.”

“He thinks all of us are actively hunting vampires. He believes all witches are hunters.” Bella completes, showing them the full picture.

“But aren't you?” Edward asks, not making any effort to be anything but his unpleasant self.

“Can't you read my mind _lover boy_?” Chloe says, zero patience for his stupidity. “Would I be here if I was? Would Bella?” She points out. “Aro sees the world as black and white. He thinks witches are killing vampires, so he's fighting back by killing us first. He's too blind to be able to see our truth.”

“Which is?” Esme asks, her voice soft.

“We don't have a government, a tyrant leader. There isn't one entity to define what we're supposed to do. We're just people. Not all of us are hunters.” Chloe explains.

“But our numbers are getting smaller and smaller, and with the hunters and the Volturi killing us left and right Aro is not as off the mark with his assumption as he might've been otherwise,” Bella tells them.

“If it weren't for Marie our numbers would've been even smaller.” Chloe points out. “She showed most of us there was another way besides joining the hunters or dying. She showed us we could hide, and that we could help other witches do the same.”

“How many of you are there – witches who are in hiding?” Jasper asks, interested.

Chloe's face is pensive. “Close to one hundred, give it or take. We don't keep contact with most of them because it puts them in danger, so the number might be smaller than that.”

“You don't talk with each other at all?” Alice says, confused.

“We have a way to know if a witch is in danger, or in need of assistance. But that's about it. Besides that? No. Our group, the main group, we keep in touch – but it would put anyone else in danger to be close to us. After all, we're actively trying to find other witches, and we're always helping the ones who need it. Encountering a Volturi or a hunter is part of the job description, is part of our life, and not a one in a hundred chance. And while your kind might go for our neck the first chance they get, the witches are not that merciful. If they find us they'll torture us for information, for the location of other witches. It's better if we keep our distance from the ones we save. For their protection.”

“That's a good strategy,” Jasper admits.

“Don't give us too much credit. We didn't start like this. A lot of witches had to die before we realized what we were doing wrong.” Chloe tells him, her face somber. “But we did learn.”

“How many witches the hunters have?” Rosalie asks, worried. She's probably doing the math in her head.

“At least three hundred. Probably more.” Chloe says, pressing her lips. “When it came to supernatural numbers Marie believed the ratio witch to vampire was one-three, but that has changed drastically in the last few years. The hunters have been restless in their pursuit of vampires, and it's believed that the rate now it’s closer to one-two than one-three.” She passes a hand through her hair. “I would say our overall number it's closer to five hundred, while you guys might be in the one thousand conversation or more. Now, when it comes to shifters the only ones that I’ve known to exist are the ones here in Forks, so that leaves them with what? Six?”

“Seven.” Bella answers for her.

“But don't forget that this is not an definitive number. There might be way more than this. There's no way to officially know how many of us are,” Chloe points out. “It's not like I can go and ask Aro how many vampires he has in his army and vice-versa.”

“So basically we're fucked?” Emmett asks, his voice sincere.

Esme gives him a look. “Language.” She chastises him.

“Yes and no,” Chloe tells everyone. “It's not necessarily a numbers game. It all depends on how it’ll unfold. Right now, this here? Witches, vampires, and shifters having an alliance of some kind? This is unprecedented, and a secret. We should try to keep it this way.”

“So all we can do is prepare and wait?” Edward enquires, not happy with Chloe's words.

Bella shakes her head. “Would you prefer we marched straight into danger?” She asks him. “If Chloe and I tried to attack you right now could you honestly say you would know what to do?” She raises her eyebrows. “You wouldn't even know what to expect. All of us besides Chloe are newborn babies when it comes to this war. We don't have a clue what it would be like to be right at the center, making a stand. We probably wouldn't even survive long enough to reach said center.” She argues passionately. “All we can do is lay low, is to train as hard as we can, and watch. See how things will unfold. If they move a piece we’ll move another. It's a chess match. A marathon and not a sprint."

“Bella's right, son,” Carlisle admits, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It's best to keep our ears on the ground. We can train, but we can also try and find more information without raising suspicion. We won't sit idle while the storm approaches.”

“Well said,” Chloe tells him, impressed. “Have the wolves said anything? Are they willing to train with you guys?”

“We haven't even talked about it yet,” Carlisle reveals. “They haven't try to reach out to us after that day.”

“You should make the first move,” Chloe advises. “Just sparring among yourself won't be enough. Especially because you won't really push one another, not when doing so can result in you hurting someone you love.”

“So does that mean you and Bella will also join us?” Alice says, her eyes shining with excitement.

“No,” Chloe says, leaving no room for arguments. “One mistake from any of you and she's _dead_. I’m not risking it. Bella will continue to train with me.” She tells them. “At least for the time being. But we can watch you guys and I can help. That way we will know better what to expect when and if the time comes.”

“Then it's settled.” Jasper agrees. “I’ll talk with Sam. We should start training as soon as we can. And I’ll let you girls know when and where we’ll be doing it so Bella can watch, and you can help, Chloe.”

Chloe nods. “If that's all, I’m afraid we must go. We have a long day of training planned ahead.”

Bella winces. “We have?”

“Of course.” The woman says, shaking her head. “Or did you think I would go easy on you after a week apart?”

“One could hope.” Bella mumbles and Chloe just laughs.

“I’ll be waiting for you in the car.” The woman says, giving her a look that says ‘I’m not bailing you out’. “It was a pleasure meeting all of you.”

“The pleasure was all ours,” Esme says, her voice cordial. “Thank you.”

Chloe nods and before Bella can try to leave too, Emmett offers himself to accompany the woman to the door, effectively leaving Bella here alone.

“Bella?” Jasper says, shaking her out of her dream of following the other two out of the room. “Can we talk?”

And suddenly she has a flashback to the last time she was here and someone asked her to do just that.

The difference is that this time, Bella has no wish to repeat with Jasper what she and Rosalie had done last week.

“Here?” She questions, looking at everyone else. She doesn't know what would be worse – having a conversation here in front of everyone else, or being one on one with her ex-friend.

“Sure,” Jasper tells her. “I’m not the only one who wants to say a few things –”

“How's Jacob? Can I go see him?” Edward interrupts, making most of them look at him with various shades of tiredness.

“Glad he's not here.” She bites back, bothered by his lack of sense. “And no, you can't. Didn't he asked you for some space? Look,” She takes a deep breath, reevaluating the situation. “I have no wish to talk about anything else if he's present.” Bella makes no effort to pretend she can tolerate him any longer. “Who else wants to talk?”

Alice raises her hand. “I do,” she says.

Bella can see that Carlisle and Esme want to say something too, but they seem to be waiting for another opportunity now that Edward has ruined this one.

“Great. Then let's go somewhere else.”

“The garage?” Rosalie offers. “I would like to talk with you too.”

Bella stares at her, narrowing her eyes, and wondering just what the girl might want to say to her this time.

“Lead the way.” She tells her. She might not have any interest in listening to what they had to say, but she knew that they wouldn't rest until they did. It was better to get it all over with.

xXx

As soon as they reach their destination, Bella's the first one to say something.

“Would you guys mind not saying anything for a few seconds? I need to concentrate real quick.” She asks and they all nod.

She takes a deep breath. She focuses on what she wants.

A ward, a barrier of sound. A barrier against intrusion of any kind.

She locks her eyes with the door, making a turning motion with her hand. Bella feels the familiar tug, the invisible string connecting her magic and the door, and she smiles, satisfied.

“What did you just do?” Alice asks, curious eyes shining back at her.

“Let's just say I gave us the necessary privacy this house has been missing.” Bella grins, proud of herself. “They won't be able to hear anything we say.”

It was easier saying that than explaining the complexity of the spell she just did. When Chloe had told her that warding was an important branch of magic, Bella hadn't grasped how important and mutable it really was. Now, after a few months of practice under her belt, she did.

She could even go as far as to say it was becoming her favorite.

“Will Edward be able to hear our thoughts?” Jasper says with awe.

“I would hope not,” Bella explains while wondering if hearing thoughts would be considered an intrusion. In theory? It would. But magic seemed to work in mysterious ways sometimes. “But I’ve never done this with someone like him on the other side so, who knows?” She shrugs, not bothered by the thought that he might.

After all, he wouldn't be reading her thoughts.

“Can you do that permanently in my room?” Rosalie says, raising one eyebrow. “I can pay you half a million dollars for it.” She says seriously.

“And we can pay half a million dollars each,” Alice says right after her. “Please do that in our room.” She pleads.

Bella rolls her eyes, letting a little chuckle escape. “It’s not that simple. This type of spell has to be powered up, it's not a one-time thing. For it to work I would have to tether it to me constantly – and that would definitely take its toll on me.” She tells them. “Now, who's going first? And whoever that is, let me please remind you that you’ll be doing that with everyone else in the room.” She says, giving Rosalie a look that says 'don't’.

The girl seems to understand it. “I’ll go last.” She speaks up, laying Bella's fear to rest.

“And we don't mind,” Alice answers, pointing to herself and Jasper.

Some of the tension in her shoulder alleviate, and Bella nods. “Ok.”

“Bella, first I just want to say how sorry I am for what happened that day in the kitchen.” Jasper starts, ashamed. “I should have said something before, when it happened, but I was too ashamed to do it.”

“Jasper…” Bella starts. “I don't blame you for that. Neither does Jacob. It was an accident.” She tells him. “And we all know that the only reason you acted like that was because you weren't feeling only your hunger, but everyone else's too.” She points out.

He seems dazed. “We do?” He asks in a small voice.

Bella just stares at him like he's crazy. “Yes. Duh. Don't you?” She now looks at Alice and Rosalie.

“Edward has been blaming him for it,” Alice admits, thinning her lips.

Bella frowns. “And let me guess, none of you have made any effort to tell him it wasn't his fault?”

“I have,” Alice says, offended.

“Of course you have,” Bella says softly, before looking at Rosalie. “I mean, everyone else.”

The girl seems conflicted. “Things aren't as simple as you’re imagining, Bella. All this time that we’ve been away we weren't on a family vacation. Most of us didn't even stay together the whole time. Or talked with each other.”

“It seems simple enough to me, Rosalie,” Bella says, her voice serious. “He's your brother. Just because you are hurting that doesn't mean he isn't too.” She shakes her head. “God, what a mess.”

“You can say that again,” Jasper gives her a little smile.

“There's a war going on. People from various sides who want us dead. Whatever problem you're all having?” Bella stares at them. “You should find a way to _fix_ _it_.” She says. “And you know what? I shouldn't even be needing to say this to you of all people. Family first, isn't it?” She raises her eyebrows at Alice.

“I think that's the problem,” Rosalie admits. “We haven't exactly been a family these past few months.”

“Bella,” Jasper says again, but this time he seems more sure of himself. “I’m also terribly sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, that I just left. I wasn't in my right mind, but that's no excuse.”

“Ok, ok,” Bella says, pressing her lips. “I’m getting the feeling you're all sorry for it, and I get it. I do. I told Rosalie that on my porch that day. I understood why you were all leaving, but that didn't mean I thought it was the right choice, or the right way to do it. You blindsided me, you blindsided Jacob.” She says, this time more controlled than when she was telling Rosalie her feelings. “I was hurt, and I was mad. I thought you were my friends, and you just bailed when things got hard. So if it's forgiveness that you all want, I can give you that. I can.” She admits, tilting her head. “But that's it. That's all I’m willing to give. And I know that we're kind of stuck with each other now because of Jacob and Edward, but that doesn't mean we have to be anything else besides acquaintances.” She explains.

Alice looks at her with a sad smile. “We don't have to be or you don't want to be?”

Bella sighs. “I don't want to be.” She admits. “You're all great. You are. But this?” She points to all of them and her. “Is a recipe for disaster.” She stares at Rosalie. “You told me that once, remember?”

“I was wrong,” Rosalie says, her voice soft.

Jasper clears his throat. “If that's what you want, Bella, we’ll respect it. But if you ever change your mind…”

She smiles at him. “I know where to find you.” Bella completes and he nods.

“I would like to say how sorry I am too, Bella. For not saying goodbye, and for what I told you on your birthday.” Alice says. “The way I said it, it felt like we had never considered you or Jacob important to us…or a part of our family. But we did, and we do.” She tells her. “And if anyone had any doubts about that, this time apart showed us that. We were barely a family at all.”

“Alice…” Bella tilts her head. “You guys weren't a family because you didn't try to see each other's point of view, not because Jacob and I suddenly weren't there. It's clear that deciding something without the whole family being on board caused a rift between you. I appreciate your words, I do. But you all lived a hundred years without me in your life, there's no reason for me to feel upset because you’ve put each other first when push came to shove.” She says. “Our time together? It was fun, it was great, and it taught me a lot. That's it. But all I want now is to _move on_ from it.”

Alice nods. “I understand that. But like Jazz said, if you ever change your mind, we're here.” She grabs Jasper's hands. “Good luck,” She whispers to Rosalie before leaving.

When the door closes again Bella can't help but put one hand in her face, shaking it slowly.

“Are you okay?” Rosalie asks, concerned dripping from her voice.

“I’m just…tired, you can say.” She admits. “I feel like lately it's been one thing after another, and it's hard not to drown in the weight of it all, you know?” She confides, before taking a good look at the girl.

Rosalie seems off. Like she hasn't been sleeping and eating. She doesn't even look like herself.

And Bella can't help but feel a familiar tug of worry. “Are you?” She questions.

“No.” She says, but before Bella can say anything else she completes. “But that's not as bad as you might think. I’ve been…thinking about what you said to me.” Rosalie admits. “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things. Things I should've thought about it a long time ago, but didn't.” She sighs. “About my life, about _myself_.”

“That's –” Bella doesn't know what to say to that.

“Necessary.” Rosalie helps her out. “And it's also hell, but hey, I kind of brought it on myself.” She says.

“You should talk with someone, it might help.” Bella tries offering some words of wisdom.

Rosalie gives her a funny look. “I have. Esme's been…a lifesaver. Alice too.”

Bella raises an eyebrow. “And Jasper?”

The girl sighs. “We’ve been distant lately.”

“You should talk to him. I’ll bet he's the one who can understand you better, out of everyone else.”

Rosalie gives a hollow chuckle. “That's kind of the problem. Talking with him would be like looking into a mirror.”

“I thought you loved that.” She jokes, and Rosalie grins a little.

“Bella,” Her voice is serious now. “I realized, that in all of this time, and all of this mess, I haven't said something really important to you.” She admits. “That day, in the lake house? I should've. But I was too afraid, too shocked at your words, and too frozen in my own life to understand just what my inability to say something would cost me. And I know you’ve said it doesn't matter now, that this isn't your truth anymore, but it is mine. It's always has been.” She takes a small step towards Bella. “ _I’m all in_.” She says with conviction. “And I don't care that you're dating someone else now,” Rosalie grimaces. “I mean, I _do_.” She concedes. “But I’ll respect your choices. And I know that you don't want to have anything to do with me again, or my family, but I’m not giving up. I’m not. Because you're worth it. And if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to show you that, I will.” She says passionately. “I’m here, Bella, and I’m not going anywhere."

Rosalie stares at her and Bella blinks, too surprised by her outburst to say something back.

“You don't have to say anything.” Rosalie reads her like an open book. “I just thought you should know.” She tells her, before turning and leaving the room.

This time, Bella's the one who's left too stupefied to do anything else but stare at the closing door.


	32. an old foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys.
> 
> thank you again for all of the love <3
> 
> a super huge thanks to our friend Rhy who went over the chapter checking for errors and such.
> 
> it seems we have a beta now!!
> 
> don't forget to join us on discord: https://discord.gg/eQP3xhgZ2H

“Darling, are you even listening to me?” Chloe asks for the second time in less than twenty minutes. The woman is sitting with Bella on the couch in the new, revamped, and not so abandoned house in the woods.

It still surprised her that they’d both managed to make the place somewhat _livable._ At first, Bella had been doubtful that would've been possible, but with the passing of days, a lot of work (she didn't know how many clothes she'd ruined in the process), and a little magic - it looked good.

Or as good as a previously abandoned house in the middle of woods could ever look like.

“What?” She says, shaking her head a little. “I’m sorry, you said something?” Bella tries. “I was somewhere else.”

“I saw that.” Chloe’s raspy voice says, and now her eyes look at Bella with worry in them. “Is everything alright?” She enquires.

And Bella doesn't even know how she can start answering that question. _I’m all in_ is the only thing ringing in her ears. The only thing she can focus on.

Rosalie’s words hadn’t hit her like a wave, they’d hit like a freaking tsunami. All Bella had been able to do was watch – watch the water coming her way while she came to the inevitable conclusion that she wouldn’t be able to ride this one out.

“No.” She admits, biting her lips.

“What did blondie do this time?” Chloe says, her head shaking. “Was she rude to you because of the little stunt I pulled?”

Bella narrows her eyes. “What was that, by the way?”

“Encouragement,” Chloe says. “The girl needed to _move_ , darling. You're running, and I get why, I do. But she was just there - watching, lamenting - she needed to chase you. She needed to do something.”

“Yeah,” Bella rolls her eyes. “And now she thinks we're together. She thinks we're dating Chloe. _Dating_.” She tells her, a little restless.

Chloe just laughs, delighted. “Would that be such a bad thing?” She asks, and Bella knows she's trying to pour more gasoline into the fire now.

She stares at her, unimpressed. “I’m going to go with yes. It's nothing personal, Chloe, but I usually try to avoid dating people who were in love with my _grandmother_ as a rule.”

The woman waves her hand. “I wasn't in love. I just had a huge crush on her.” She says but Bella doesn't buy it. “And I wasn't the only one, let me tell you that. Viviane still has an old picture of her in her wallet, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Please don't say that.” She pleads, grimacing. “This conversation is already traumatizing enough as it is. Let's not add to it by involving someone else.”

“Alright.” Chloe nods, her grin still in place. “So blondie thinks we're an item. That’s the reason for all of this?” She twirls her finger while pointing at Bella’s distressing form.

“She told me she liked me.” She tilts her head, unsure on how to convey to Chloe the true meanings of Rosalie's words. “That she isn't giving up on me, on us. It seemed like she was saying she would fight for it. For another chance.”

“Kudos to her,” Chloe says, pleased with herself. “Didn't think she would have the _cojones_ to do it.” She admits before looking at Bella. “Now what are you going to do about it?”

“What am I going to do about it?” She repeats, gesturing with her hands. “Nothing, Chloe. I’m going to do nothing. Pray to a God I don't believe in, probably. That's how desperate I am right now.”

Bella wasn’t naive. She knew this ran deeper than Rosalie’s supposed rejection and hypocritical decision.

This was about love. Loss. Marie and Reneé. Herself.

This was about pain.

When Marie had died, a part of her had died together with her. A piece of her heart had been lost, forever. And Bella had vowed that she would never open this door again, that she would never care this much for anyone else, that she wouldn’t give the universe another opportunity to destroy her like that.

Unfortunately, that had all slowly crumbled to the ground the minute she came to Forks.

Because there’d been Charlie – present, calm, and affectionate Charlie, a father who was always there. And there’d been Jacob – warm, insufferable, and sunny Jacob, a brother she didn’t know she needed.

There’d been the Cullens too. Esme’s kindness, Jasper's unwavering friendship, Alice’s enthusiasm, Carlisle’s wise words, and Emmett’s playfulness.

And Rosalie. There’d been Rosalie. Her sharp wit, her sarcastic demeanor, her necessity of always having the final word, her stubbornness, her gigantic ego.

Her smile. Her softness. Her protectiveness. Her friendship. Before Bella understood what was going on, she’d already broken all the rules and promises she’d made to herself.

When she did realize, though? She hadn’t run. She hadn’t hidden. No. She’d stayed, and she’d changed. She’d taken a chance.

And that had all backfired spectacularly in her face.

“ _Nothing_?” Chloe enquires. “Seriously?”

Bella sighs. “Even if I wanted, Chloe, I don’t think I would be able to do something. It’s just...something _broke_. Something between all of us. You can’t have a relationship if you’re not open to it. It wouldn’t be fair, not to me and not to her. Whatever feeling might remain on my part is not enough, not anymore.”

“Whatever feeling might remain?” Chloe questions, wisely. “More like even with all the feelings that remain.” She points out. “All I’m hearing you say is ‘not now’, not a ‘ _not eve_ r’.”

“You’re hearing too much then. It’s just a simple no, Chloe. I won’t make her a promise I won’t keep. That's not who I am.” She explains. “Regardless of what she might've done, Rosalie doesn’t deserve to be strung along.”

“Fair enough. But we both know that it wouldn’t be stringing her along because you feel the same.” The woman shrugs. “Can you pay attention now, or will you keep getting distracted by _Aphrodite's_ words?”

“I told you that was a perfect nickname for her, and you didn't take me seriously,” Bella says, managing to smile despite of the situation. “It seems now you know why.”

“Yes, but are you sure you’re gay?” Chloe jokes, giving her a look. “Because I'm starting to have some doubts. A girl _like that_ tells you she has feelings for you, and you don’t jump her bones.” She says, doing a _tsk tsk_ and shaking her head _._ “That’s enough reason to revoke your membership from the club, darling. Permanently.”

“I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of an answer.”

“Because I’m right.” She grins.

“Weren’t you telling me something?” Bella tries to get back to the previous subject. “About my powers and Viviane’s conclusions and whatnot?”

“Yes.” Chloe takes a deep breath, getting serious. “Viviane told me that a long time ago she met a witch with the same affinities as you. She didn't remember too much about the woman, but she did remember what they used to call her.”

“And that was?” Bella urges her to say.

“A shield.”

Bella tilts her head. “A shield?”

Chloe nods. “She said they called her that because of how her magic behaved. That it was somehow different, more alive than what we're used to, more sensitive. It almost seemed to behave like an extension of her. Like a veil of protection.”

“And that's not the norm?” She can't help but ask. Ever since she'd gotten her powers, that’s how Bella felt. Like magic was an extension of her, something that was always vibrating in her veins, speaking to her.

Something that was alive.

“No, it isn't.” Chloe gives her an incredulous stare. “Witches can do magic, but most of them don't feel like they're one with it. For most of us it’s not easy as breathing, Bella. Those who do feel that way have had years and years of practice and experience under their belts.”

“Like you and Viviane?”

“Yes.” She nods.

Bella frowns. “What does it mean then, that I can? That for me it is as easy as breathing?”

“I can't say for sure, darling,” Chloe admits, not pleased with not having an answer. “It means you're powerful. It means some rules might not apply to you. It means a lot of things.”

“And being a shield?” She asks.

Chloe takes a second before answering. “It only means that you’ll always find it easier to do defensive spells or ones with a defensive purpose in mind. It's nothing bad.”

“So if I had to do an offensive one, but I was doing it because I was protecting someone else, I would find it easier? It would come easier to me?” Bella says, face pensive.

“Possibly. Or you could find a way to turn a defensive one into an offensive one too. That would certainly be easier for you.”

“That makes sense,” she agrees, thinking about Paul. “So that day with everyone at the Cullens’ house, the reason I was able to do all of that with Paul was because my intent on that moment was protecting Rosalie?”

“I’m sure the hate you were feeling helped,” Chloe smirks. “But yes, it would have come easier to you at that moment. Still, what you did, holding him in place, was an all-around spell. A warding one to be exact, and wards at their core are about protection. It’s the reason you’re so talented in them, that they come so naturally to you. The choking thing was probably a combination of you wanting to protect her and avenge her.”

“I’m finally understanding your whole ‘there shouldn't be categories, just magic’ speech.”

Chloe sighs. “I know it's getting complicated, but this is good, Bella. Now we have some answers at least. And we can work with this, we can. Most witches only bother to use offensive spells in a fight. They won't think outside the box and twist another one to be used as a weapon.”

“And if I can defend most of what they’ll throw at me it will definitely get them off their game.”

“It will.” Chloe agrees. “And if you're not fighting alone, if you’re with other witches by your side, you will be the first line of defense. Our shield.” She passes a hand through her hair. “Don't think this means we're giving up on offensive spells, darling. You’ll still learn and master them, it’ll just take us longer.”

“Alright,” Bella says with less enthusiasm than before. She did hate the physical toll that trying to do offensive spells took on her. “Is this woman still alive?”

“Sadly no. Viviane said Dimitri killed her.” Chloe's voice gets angrier. “He’s obsessed with witches that manage to escape him more than once.”

“How many times has Viviane been able to do it?” Bella asks.

“Too much to count. Viviane was always paranoid to begin with, but Dimitri’s obsession with her definitely helped her become what she is today. She's not only protecting herself and trying to escape the hunters. She's trying to escape him too.”

“Killing him would solve a lot of problems.” Bella points out.

“I know.” Chloe thins her lips. “And I won't rest until he is dead, trust me.” The woman shakes her head. “Did you practice while I was away?”

“Yes, master.” Bella jokes, and Chloe gives her a little slap in the arm.

“And not just wards?” Chloe raises her eyebrows.

“I would never,” Bella feigns outrage. She definitely would if there weren't a bunch of people trying to kill her. “Ok, I would. But I didn't. I mean, I did practice a lot of wards this week, to be honest. But I focused on other things too.”

“Like?” Chloe enquires, still not believing her words.

“Fire,” Bella says with glee.

“Nice,” She says, impressed. “Time to show me then. After that, I’m going to teach you a special little trick your grandmother was kind enough to show me years ago.”

xXx

When another spell is about to hit her, Bella rolls to her right, quickly finding cover behind a tree.

She winces, suddenly feeling the pain on her left shoulder – a courtesy of not being able to defend against a fire phoenix Chloe had sent her way. She'd been too busy trying to fight against an illusion to be able to see the damn bird in time.

“Fuck,” she swears, biting her lip. Bella dares to look at her injury, instantly feeling nauseous at the sight of burned skin. Her immediate response would be healing this now, but she knows that doing so would leave her weakened. While healing wouldn't necessarily take its toll on her magic, it would definitely take its toll on her overall condition.

Right now, she couldn’t risk it. She was already exhausted enough as it was. She would have to find a way to fight through the pain because even a soothing spell would be pushing her limits.

“We're playing hide and seek now?” Chloe screams from a few steps away, and Bella knows the woman is giving her more time than she should. When the phoenix had hit her, instead of looking pleased, Chloe had looked as in pain as Bella had.

She coughs a little, wincing while she does. She needed to focus. She needed to buy herself some time, some room to maneuver.

Conjuring an animal out of fire took a great deal of magic and concentration. To control it, it took way more. Bella had no delusions she could do the same as Chloe even though the woman had spent the last four hours teaching her. Honestly, she had a feeling that even with all the time in the world she wouldn't be able to.

Chloe was just a force to be reckoned with when it came to offensive spells. And while both of them lacked the natural affinity Bella's grandmother had when it came to fire – Chloe could at least, given her affinity with anything show-stopping, will it with a force Bella probably never would.

But the truth was that she didn't need to. Like the woman had said before their training, Bella only needed to know how to do it. She only needed to take that and use it in a way no one would try to most of the time.

Right now, all Bella needed was a small flying animal. One who could possibly, maybe, serve as a distraction.

She’d learned the hard way that beating Chloe one on one was practically impossible. The woman had more power, more control, and way more experience than she did. So all that was left for Bella to do was to outsmart her. Was to have something up her sleeve that the woman wouldn't see coming.

Bella closes her eyes for a second, and she tries to picture it. She sees it, clear as day, a small hummingbird hovering in the air.

She opens her eyes, and she opens her hand. She wills it, wills the fire to appear. It does. A little ball of fire starts to float on the palm of her hand.

Now, things were about to get complicated.

Bella visualizes what she wants before it happens – the fire transforming into the bird, its wings, its head, its body – its beak. And slowly, with the beat of her heart, the ball of fire starts to take shape.

Suddenly a hummingbird stands in its place.

The bird stares at Bella like he's telling her to command him, like he knows he belongs to her, and she has to fight against the urge to pet him. The urge to pass her fingers along his head.

This spell felt different. Bella didn't know if it was because of fire itself, or because she'd just created a live thing with it. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to figure this out right now.

She grins.

Things were about to get crazy.

If there was one thing Bella could say, it was that she’d learned to ward a lot of things. Objects, a path, a whole house. But she'd never tried using a living thing as a tether, and she'd never tried blending more than two types of spells together within a ward either.

She doesn't know if it will work, if it will do as she plans, but she’s excited by the prospect of trying.

So she focuses again on the bird, and this time Bella doesn't imagine what he will do. No. This time she tells him. She pours more magic into it and she says the words inside her head.

‘You're going to fly to Chloe, you’re going to trap her in place, and you're going to make her believe there's more than one of you flying around’

After all, she didn't need a big display of magic to entrap the other woman. She only needed Chloe to _think_ that she was doing that.

At her nod, the hummingbird goes, and Bella uses that time to make herself invisible. She's tired and almost at the end of her ability to perform magic today, but she’ll have to make do.

She leaves her place behind the tree, running towards Chloe from a different side than the one she was in before. The woman doesn't notice there's something amiss, she's too focused on Bella's illusion to be able to do anything else.

When she stops behind her, she prepares herself to attack. To jump into Chloe and to be crowned the winner of this last round. She's already mid-air when the woman suddenly turns, waving her hand, and effectively trapping Bella in place.

“Impressive,” Chloe says, smirking. “Not enough though, darling.” She says before unfreezing her. Since she wasn't expecting it, Bella falls directly into the grass. The woman laughs, delighted, and she just grunts, not making any effort to get up.

When Bella turns, she's met with Chloe’s outstretched hand.

“That was savage.” She says before grabbing her hand and getting up. “Still having some trouble believing you made a phoenix out of fire,” Bella admits.

“I would've never been able to if it weren't for Marie,” Chloe explains. “She made me understand fire better. Made me able to call it forward even though it's not one of my affinities.” She says, voice honest. “If you're impressed by a little phoenix, what she could do would freak you out.”

Bella nods, thinking about the possibilities. It didn't surprise her that Marie's main affinity had been fire – not when the woman herself always had this hidden intensity swirling inside her.

Chloe gives her a funny look. “C’mon, you're spacing out on me again. Let’s go heal you up. We're done for today.”

xXx

Bella's in the school cafeteria, almost falling asleep with her tray in her hand, waiting for Jacob to finish up grabbing his third sandwich when Lauren walks right next to her, bumping hard on Bella and giving her a disgusted look.

“What happened?” Jacob enquires when the girl walks away, his face scrunched in confusion.

Bella shrugs. “Apparently telling her to go _fuck herself_ is an insult, or whatever.” She says, stifling a yawn.

He snorts. “What did she do?”

“What do you think?”

Jacob tilts his head. “Asked about the Cullens.”

“Like Lauren knows how to do anything else.” She says, rolling her eyes. “It would be funny if it wasn’t annoying to the point of exhaustion. There’s a reason I spend most of my time sleeping under that tree outside than here when you’re skipping school. Can’t handle the teenage drama, honestly.” She says, wincing when she feels a pang in her shoulder.

While the flesh had healed alright yesterday, Bella still felt some sort of sensitivity around the area.

“You okay?” Jacob asks her, worried.

“Chloe was a woman on a mission yesterday. If I wasn’t almost dying, she wasn’t satisfied.” Bella says quietly, looking around them to see if anyone is paying attention to their conversation.

“Wish I could say I didn’t know what you’re talking about, but Sam’s just as bad. After everything you've just told us I don’t even want to know how his next training session is going to be like.”

“Look,” Bella sighs. “Let’s sit down. I’ll find a way to give us some privacy and we’ll talk.” She tells him and he nods before walking alongside her.

They make their way to one of the more secluded tables, and she sits down, waiting for Jacob to join her on the other side.

He does. “God, school sucks. How long till you graduate?”

“Five weeks,” Bella says, savoring the feeling. “I’ll finally be a free woman.”

Jacob pouts. “I wish I was graduating in five weeks.”

She gives him an incredulous look. “Buddy, at the rate you’re going it’s looking more like five years. You do know that principal Mewller called Charlie, right?”

“Gary likes me too much to actually expel me.” He says smugly, diminishing her concerns. “And don't worry, as soon as this school year is over, I’m changing schools. The one in La Push has a council member as the principal so he cuts some of the shifters some slack.” He whispers this last part.

“Hang on,” Bella tells him, searching for the change she put in the pocket of her black hoodie after paying for her water bottle. “Here,” she puts a coin on top of the table, inconspicuously waving her hand and creating a soundproof ward mixed with a defensive spell.

“What’s this?”

“A soundproof barrier. No one will be able to hear anything we’re saying.” She doesn't tell him that the coin will also make anyone who stares at them feel the need to look the other way.

Jacob beams. “Like a _muffliato_ charm?” He says excitedly.

“I don’t know what that means.”

He shakes his head. “The amount of Harry Potter knowledge you have is alarming. You know, given the fact that you’re a witch.”

She snorts. “The amount of Harry Potter knowledge _you_ have is alarming.”

“It could help you,” He says, voice sincere. “Give you some ideas.”

“I won’t use a book or a movie to help me be creative.” She mumbles, shaking her head. Her imagination would have to be enough. She wasn’t about to borrow anything from that series.

Jacob gives her a knowing look. “If this is still about the whole Harry and Hermione thing...”

“It isn’t.” She says a little outraged.

It was.

“They were best friends, Bells. It didn’t make sense for them to end up together. You know that.”

Bella narrows her eyes at him. “What didn’t make sense was Hermione ending up with someone who constantly made her feel bad about herself.” She tells him. “Let’s not even open this door, Jacob. Nothing good will come out of it.”

He just looks at her amused.

“Did Sam say anything to you about the training together thing?” Bella asks him, taking a sip of her water.

“No. I’m thinking that either he’s discussing it with the council before saying anything to us or Jasper hasn’t called him yet.” He shrugs. “But I have no doubts it will happen sooner or later. Sam would be a fool not to agree with it, and he’s a lot of things, but a fool that man isn't.”

“Yeah.” Bella agrees. “All of us together again, fighting...the potential for a disaster is kind of big.”

“Disappointed you won’t be able to join in on the fun?” He jokes.

“Relieved, actually.” She admits, smirking. “Don’t think I’m mature enough not to let some of my frustrations get the best of me when it comes to it.”

“Afraid you’re going to go _Vader_ on us again?” He chuckles.

Bella just nods. “Now being serious, Chloe’s right. It’s too dangerous for me to just jump headfirst into it. The best thing I can do the first few weeks is to observe it first.”

“How do you think she’ll do against us?” He asks, puffing his chest a little.

She laughs. “I have no doubt she’ll destroy you guys. It will take an army to stop that woman.”

Jacob doesn’t seem too sold on her statement. “We’ll see.”

She just shakes her head at his ignorance. Chloe had been training, fighting, and running all her life. The wolves had only been training for the last few months.

It wasn’t even going to be a fair fight.

xXx

“Leah, giving your brother an ice bath or dunking him in the ocean won’t help,” Bella says softly. She’s trying her best to balance her phone on her ear without her hands while putting on a clean pair of jeans.

“Desperate times, desperate measures. There has to be a way to stop the change. Maybe if I can lower his temperature –"

Bella grabs her jacket from the desk in a hurry, knocking down a picture frame of her, Charlie, and Jacob on the ground. “Fuck,” she mouths. “You know there isn’t, Leah.”

“Seth is fifteen. Fifteen, Bella.” She says in a small voice.

“I know,” Bella tells her. “What did Sam say?”

“About the change or the fact that Seth seems ready to shift without even being sick for twenty-four hours?” Leah asks, exasperated.

“Both.”

“The land has chosen him, there’s nothing we can do.” She mimics his voice. “God, he’s an ass. The best thing that has ever happened in my life was him imprinting on someone else.”

“And how are your parents reacting to it?”

Leah sighs. “You know how Dad is. He buys all of that council crap. Mom’s more level headed when it comes to it, and she's not happy.”

“Yeah, she's probably not too sold on another one of her kids having to obey Sam's orders,” Bella says, thinking about the fact she's not pleased with it either. The Clearwaters deserved better.

“She hates him with a passion. You saw how she treated him that day.”

Bella snorts. “She made him look like a puppy and not a wolf. Definitely not an alpha.”

“He’s not the worse, but you know. We hardly ever see eye to eye.” Leah admits. “God, I can't believe this is happening again.”

“Look, take a deep breath, okay?” Bella says while looking for her keys. “I’ll be there in a few. Do you need anything?”

“No, no. We know the drill by now. I just wish Seth wasn’t in so much pain.”

“Maybe I can help. Do a soothing spell on him or something.” Bella tells her, thinning her lips. “I don’t know if it will work, but it won't hurt to try.” She thinks about the several times she and Chloe had done the same in the middle of their training when Bella or the other woman had gotten hurt.

“Don't get your hopes up,” The girl says. “This thing wants us to suffer while it changes us.” She points out, angry. “I have to go, Seth needs some help getting to the bathroom. Drive safe, Bella.”

“I will.” She says, finally finding her keys. “See you soon.” Bella hangs up, leaving her room in a rush.

She would deal with the broken glass on the floor later. Now, her friend needed her.

xXx

“Hey,” Bella approaches Seth slowly, giving him a little smile. “Is it okay if I touch you, buddy?” She says softly and he nods, his face a mask of pain.

“Sure,” Seth answers, voice weak.

Bella gently puts one of her hands on his arm. The first thing she notices is his temperature, is how warm he is – the same way Jacob had been months ago.

The second thing she notices is a strange pulsating feeling emanating from the boy. Bella closes her eyes, she tries reaching out to him, but she's suddenly blocked by an invisible wall.

She pushes through but the wall doesn't bulge. Bella tries again, this time with more force, but all she feels is a sharp pain inside her head.

Out of nowhere, the pulsating feeling grows strong. Strong enough that Bella starts to see her fingers trembling in Seth’s arm.

She quickly takes her hand off him.

“What happened?” Sue asks, worried.

“I…I can't reach him. It's like there's a wall, something blocking me.” Bella explains, frowning. That had never happened before.

Harry doesn't look surprised by her admission. “Lady Earth.” He says and Bella sees Leah holding back some not so nice words.

“But I felt something pulsating inside him. I think it's the transformation, he seems very close to changing.” She admits, biting her lip. “I think it's time for someone to call Sam,” she points out.

“I will,” Harry says, giving Leah and Sue a small nod before leaving.

“I’m sorry,” Bella says, looking at the rest of them. “That I couldn't help.” She adds.

“It's okay. It was a long shot anyway.” Leah tells her, putting her hand on Bella's shoulder.

“You and Bella should wait for Sam outside, Leah,” Sue says, urging the girl to take a break. “I’ll stay here with him.” She gestures Seth’s way.

“Mom,” Leah tries to argue.

“Please,” the woman pleads. “You haven't taken a break in hours.”

“You can go, sis.” Seth coughs a little. “I’ll be okay.”

Bella grabs one of Leah's hands and she gently squeezes it.

She takes a deep breath. “Alright, but if any of you need anything –” The girl starts.

“I’ll holler.” Sue completes, giving Bella a grateful look. “Now go, both of you.”

xXx

Bella and Leah are sitting down on the porch, both their backs resting on the wall of the house while night falls.

“Is it usual for Sam to forbid other wolves from being present on someone else's first introduction to the whole thing or is Seth a special case?” Bella asks her, noticing how Leah's eyes are refusing to stare at anything other than the woods right in front of them.

She knows the girl is wishing she could be with her brother right now.

“It's protocol. He did the same with me, with Jacob…with every single one of us. He says it's easier like that. Just his voice inside our heads and not the whole pack.” Leah explains. “He has a point, I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it at this particular moment.”

“He’ll be alright. He's a strong kid. Smart too.” Bella tells her. “Always kicking our asses whenever we would play clue.”

“Because you suck at that game, my friend.” Leah snorts. “Seriously. It's not even funny, just pathetic.”

Bella nudges her. “You never won either.” She says, raising her eyebrows.

“Because Jacob kept trying to cheat and I was too worried paying attention to him to figure everything else out,” Leah tells her, finally turning her head to look in Bella’s direction, and giving her a little smile. “You don't need to keep suffering with me. You can go home if you want.” She says softly.

“Nah.” Bella shrugs. “I like it here. It's peaceful.” She admits, before adding. “The company isn't too bad either.”

Leah turns her head again, narrowing her eyes. “You should hold that thought.” She says before quickly getting up.

Bella does the same even though she has no idea of what's going on. Before she can ask though, she sees Billy Black’s blue truck approaching the Clearwaters’ house.

When the car stops, Bella and Leah start to walk towards it. Before they can reach it, Billy's already getting out of the vehicle and meeting them halfway.

“If you came here looking for trouble, you should go back home,” Leah says, zero patience for dealing with him after the day she just had.

“Is it true?” He asks, voice serious. “Is Seth a wolf?”

“What doesn't it matter to you if he is? You're not part of the council, you're not Jacob's family.” Leah narrows her eyes. “You're just a vulture, Billy. Always lurking around in the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to strike when someone's down.”

After she says that Bella does the unthinkable, she puts her arm forward, keeping Leah in place. All Billy ever wanted was a confrontation, and she wouldn't let the girl fall into one of his traps.

“And people here dare to glorify all of you. Adults,” he scoffs. “You're just a bunch of kids with too much power on your hands. None of you understands how this world works.” He spouts. “And you –” He stares at Bella, his eyes filled with rage. “I’ve warned you about the Cullens. Told you to keep Jacob away from them. This is on you too.”

Bella shakes her head. “You’ve said your piece, haven't you? Now leave, Billy, or else…”

He laughs. “Or else what?”

“I’ll make you leave,” Leah says threateningly.

Billy’s eyes gleam. “You're even more of a disgrace than your so-called brothers. At least they're not as much of an _abomination_ as you are.” He says with venom. “Unlike you, they're not chained to a role your gender could never handle. At least they're men.”

Leah seems too shocked at his words to react, but Bella's just seeing red. Before she realizes what she’s doing, her hand’s already in motion. She pushes the air forward, knocking Billy on the ground.

He raises his head, and that's when he looks at her with barely contained outrage. “ _Witch_.” He says and now it's Bella's turn to be shocked.

“How dare you?” He gets up, lunging himself at her. Billy never reaches her, because Leah transforms, putting herself in front of Bella.

He quickly takes a step back, his eyes wide. Leah roars in his face, and the man turns pale white.

“If I were you, I would run,” Bella says, raising her eyebrows.

He doesn't even blink before answering back. “If I were you, I would _leave,_ ” Billy says, and Bella hears the words he isn't saying.

He’s not telling her to leave La Push. He's telling her to leave Forks.

Billy grins wickedly at Bella before turning back and walking towards his truck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She says when he's finally gone. “Now I’ll have to call Charlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those that have been asking:
> 
> *in my mind (you guys can imagine how you want)*
> 
> chloe - zoe saldana on star trek


End file.
